Mebuki's Secret
by Koomahana
Summary: (updates don't always mean new chapters ) Some things are kept hidden or separate from the knowledge of others, they are called secrets. Sakura must fight to understand everything that she is... If only she knew the kind of trouble she could get into
1. Chapter 1

**Mebuki's Secret**

Chapter 1: Secrets

**Minor adjustments have been made.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

(Summery)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Minato and Kushina had a tiny little secret.

Two too be precise: there was their mirage, and Kushina's pregnancy.

What no one ever knew was that Kushina was going to have twins.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

(Story)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Hurry!" he cried out, his red hair flying around his head uncontrollably as he jumped from a tree to the ground. "Hurry! We have to hurry!"

"Kizashi-kun!" A feminine voice called out. "Wait up!" the red head glanced back at the black haired girl he grew up with before he straightened and barreled faster into the trees. "Kizashi-kun!"

"Mikoto, what's wrong with him?" a red eyed man asked as he fell into place next to the crimson eyed woman. "Why is he running so fast? If he doesn't slow down he'll collapse before he gets to his destination."

"It's Minato-sama and Kushina-chan!" Mikoto Uchiha cried out, her own crimson eyes blazing furiously at husband, Fugaku Uchiha. "He thinks they're going to do something stupid!" apparently that was all he needed, because Mikoto found herself left behind in another's tracks as soon as her sentence was ended.

"Damn boys…" Mikoto hissed under her breath as she pushed her own feet against the smoky and dusty ground of the once lush forest of her home.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Kushina-Nee!" Kizashi cried out. "Minato!" The only sound that greeted Kizashi was the sound of his echoing voice and the loud crying of a baby. Catching sight of the large white coat swaying in the wind, Kizashi stopped in his tracks and froze at the sight that greeted him. He was too late, Minato had finished the seals, the fox was sealed within his son and Kushina… Kushina, his elder sister, was dead.

Kizashi collapsed to his knees; he stared at the couple surrounding the tiny crying bundle. He felt the tears start to fill his eyes and before he knew it, Kizashi felt his tears falling from his cheeks in an almost uncontrollable river.

"KU-SHI-NA-A!" Kizashi's cry echoed throughout the forest, it echoed in the ears of the nearby shinobi and filled the silence with his agony and pain. Kizashi let out another cry as he started pounding the ground before him. When he finally looked up to stare at the two corpses, he saw a shift of the white cloth that his sister was wearing. Hoping against hope that he was hallucinating, Kizashi stared at the corpses before him both fearfully and hopefully.

Suddenly he caught sight of it again, a shift in Kushina's dress, rushing forward Kizashi slid on his knees as he practically yanked Kushina onto her back, examining the gaping whole in her lower ribcage and stomach. Kizashi paused at the gory mess presented to him; slapping a hand to his mouth Kizashi fought back the bile in his throat. Gasping for breath Kizashi slowly turned back to the corpse sitting before him.

Gulping desperately, Kizashi raised a glowing hand and pressed it to Kushina's still slightly sullen stomach and nearly shrieked at the pulse that responded to his own soft prob. Quickly grabbing one of his kunai, Kizashi spared a glance and a mental apology to Kushina before he cut through Kushina's blood stained dress then again through the woman's stomach and layers of flesh until he reached the small sack that he was desperately searching for.

Cutting gently and as carefully as was humanly passable, Kizashi slowly drew out an impossibly tiny child from Kushina's womb. Warm crimson liquids stained his hands and cloths as Kizashi gently pulled the tiny baby away from its dead mother. With bated breath Kizashi cut the cord attached to the child and its mother, and held the tiny baby close to his face searching for any sign of life.

After a moment where the only noise was coming from the very loud blond baby laying between his parents, Kizashi sighed and slumped his shoulders as his breath warmed its way around the still baby in his hands. Suddenly the tiny baby in his hands took a deep breath and gave out an ear shattering scream that put its older brother to shame. Startled, Kizashi almost dropped the tiny baby. Quickly Kizashi ripped a large section off of Kushina's white tunic and wrapped the tiny baby up before he swathed the tiny creature in his chakra— trying desperately to keep it warm.

"Ki-Kizashi-kun," Hearing the soft voice, the tall redhead turned to look behind himself and was greeted with two very pale looking Sharingan wheelers.

"Wh-what—?" Mikoto stuttered out, her eyes wide and her face was a little too pale to natural.

"It's a secret," Kizashi said as he cut off his sister's friend. "No one was supposed to know about her, Kushina only found out about her two days ago..."

"I don't understand…" Fugaku whispered softly, his eyes wide as he stared openly at the very bloody man before him.

"Kushina was going to have twins," Kizashi answered with a soft smile. "One boy and one girl." silence answered his statement, Kizashi watched as Fugaku walked forward on wobbly legs before he collapsed next to him, starring at the too small baby wrapped in a blood and turn tunic and warm yellow chakra.

Kizashi turned to the still crying older brother who still laid between his parents, Fugaku turned as well and after a moment more of silence he reached forward picked up the tiny baby boy. Kizashi smiled at him as both children quieted almost immanently when both Kizashi and Fugaku held them close, the twins yawned and stretched, their tiny hands reaching out to each other.

"Are you ever going to tell them?" Mikoto asked softly as approached and collapsed beside the two grown men. "Are you going to tell them who her parents are?"

"No," all three snapped around to see who had spoken.

"Sandaime-sama," Mikoto gasped before she bowed deeply to the older man. "Sandaime-sama what do we do now? The Yondaime left behind both of his children, shouldn't they know their lineage?"

"Perhaps someday," Sarutobi Hiruzen agreed with a soft nod of his head. "But neither should know until they're much older… and neither should know of the other until then."

"Sandaime-sama?" Mikoto gasped out in shock. "Why can't they know about each other? Their siblings! They deserve to grow up _together_!" Tears where threatening to show in her eyes as she tried to argue with the older man, sadly he did not agree with her.

"No one even knows that Kushina was pregnant. It'll be hard enough hiding one with the Uzumaki name." Sarutobi replied. "It'll be even harder with two. You three are the only ones who know of this second child and I expect you three to never speak a word of it. The boy will be placed in the orphanage and the girl shall be yours Kizashi-san, you're wife, Mebuki-chan, is pregnant isn't she?"

"…Yes sir," Kizashi answered as he nodded and glared at his feet, Fugaku looked between the child in his arms, the child of his best friend, and the man next to him before he looked up at Hiruzen.

"Sandaime-sama?" Fugaku asked softly, his brows tilted in a small frown. Surely the old man would explain more later when their emotions weren't running at such a high state, _right?_ "What about the Hokage? Who will become the Hokage now?"

"I will come out of retirement it seems," Sarutobi sighed after a moment of silence. "Therefore, my orders stand. No one is to know about the girl, understood?" Silence answered him. Sarutobi stared at the three standing before him; he glared at them and asked once more, perhaps his voice was harsher then necessary. "Understand?"

"Yes, lord Hokage…" the three mumbled so softly the third Hokage barely heard them. He nodded his head courtly, his thin lips drawing into an even thinner and flatter line.

"Good, Kizashi-san." the tall redhead flinched at his name and turned his attention back to his Hokage. "That girl is too small; make sure the head medic takes a good look at her."

"Yes lord Hokage…" Sarutobi quickly turned away from the group, clearly expecting them to leave.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Lady Kanamei?" Kizashi called. "How is she?"

The old woman looked up as a red head and his wife approached her. Kizashi and his wife, Mebuki, entered the office for their appointment with Kanamei. Mebuki's eyes traveled to the small box on the other side of the office; a tiny blond haired baby laid there, three small scratches marred each of his cheeks, he was wrapped up tightly in a white hospital baby blanket.

While Mebuki stared at the blond baby, Kizashi looked down at a large clear square next to Kanamei's desk. There a tiny baby, hooked into several machines just to keep it in the world of the living, laid silently.

Kizashi could see the large and pale crimson scar that stretched across the small baby's side. He knew for a fact that the strange looking scar stretched from the baby's spine to just below her sternum and that it rose from the bottom of her rib cage to rest nearly below her right Brest, or what someday would become her Brest. Kizashi watched as Mebuki's fingers brushed against the clear plastic wall between her and the too small baby, a small frown pulling her lips down slightly as her green eyes filled with tears.

The baby boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was now only in the hospital because no one would take him in. While Naruto had been born with a full head of wild yellow locks, naturally sun kissed skin, completely healthy in every physical manner and a chakra that pulsed wildly with each emotion he felt (the only drawback being that the boy was either always hungry or always in pain from the seal on his stomach); his twin sister was drastically different.

The girl was born naturally and frightfully pale without a single hair on her head, her immune system was weak, she wasn't ever hungry (they ended up having to forcefully feed her with a tube down her throat) and her chakra was frightfully small. She didn't have the typical Uzumaki boat load or the mountain high chakra that Naruto had inherited. No, she fought for every breath she could take; she fought for every beat of her heart.

What scared even Kanamei was the fact that the girl never once moved nor made any sounds unlike her elder brother. There were times when Kanamei would have to double check the small girl just to make sure she was still breathing, that her heart was still beating because the girl never moved and her breathing was so faint, at times even Kanamei became afraid that she'd lose the girl—and it had only been a week since the attach.

"Mebuki-san, it's a good thing you're pregnant, otherwise you'd be walking around with a fake stomach." Kanamei said suddenly as she eyed the blonde's stomach before she turned to look back at the baby beside her desk where she worked.

"Now that she is healed enough to survive and able to leave the hospital, we just have to wait for your contractions, and once you arrive here I'll have to use a Genjutsu on some of the nurses and doctors who'll be helping me with delivering her." The old woman pushed a few graying strands of hair out of her eyes as she leaned back in her chair. "From there I will give her to you and you will raise her as if she was born on whatever day yours is thicken about popping out on, instead of October 10th." Mebuki nodded her head with a soft sigh, her eyes traveled to the other side of the office, back to the tiny blond haired boy.

"How much longer do I have wait?" Mebuki asked as she laid a hand on her stomach which was oddly large, she looked as if she'd be birthing twins, but Kanamei could only ever feel on faint chakra so she wasn't to worried about the woman's pregnancy. Mebuki's eyes returned to the too tiny baby beside her. "It's no fun walking around with this heavy girl…" Kanamei glanced at the couple before she looked down at the tiny girl beside her, a million thoughts ran through her mind.

"What are you doing tomorrow evening?" Kanamei asked as she turned around in her chair. Mebuki turned towards Kanamei before she tilted her head in thought for a moment, one of her fingers perched against her chin lightly as she thought.

"I should be in the middle of shopping," Mebuki answered before a light bulb seemed to go off in her head. "You mean I can take her home tomorrow?" Mebuki asked looking excited, Kanamei smiled softly at the younger woman.

"If you have your contraptions tomorrow, then yes." Kanamei answered softly as she studied some documents. "You'll have to be careful of course, if anyone finds out about your surname, Kizashi Uzumaki, Mebuki Namikaze, you'll have a lot of explaining to do." The couple nodded their heads in unison, their faces grave as they stared at the twin babies.

"No one should find out," Mebuki said softly. "Kizashi was brought here because of the attach on the island, Lord Hokage changed his name for safety."

_Yeah right, _Kanamei snorted at the commentary and placed her hand through the hole in the plastic box closest to her, her gloved hand glowing green as she checked the child's vitals. _He's the illegitimate child of that damn Haruno man. He's not really Kushina's brother, not directly at least. He's damn lucky his mother was apart the 'noble' faction in the Uzumaki house hold, otherwise he'd have gone 'missing' a long time ago._

"What'll I do when she finds out?" Mebuki asked suddenly, her eyes casting worried glances at the tiny baby before her and the tiny blond just a few feet away. Kizashi quickly wrapped his arms around his wife, trying to reassure her with his presence. "What if she gets close to Naruto? What if they end up falling in love? What do we do then? How are we going to tell her? How are we going to tell him? How do we—"

"Quit that!" Kanamei snapped, her eye brow twitching. "Quit worrying, I'm sure everything will be okay. She is, after all, the other half of Naruto's seal…" Kanamei cursed to herself, knowing that she slipped up. Mebuki's eyes widened as she stared at the familiar, older blond sitting next to her soon to be child.

"What do you mean by that?" Kizashi asked softly, his eyes were oddly hard as they stared into Kanamei's onyx colored orbs.

"I mean, according to Jiraya-sama, baldy here, has the other half of Naruto's seal on her." Kanamei as she rubbed at the bridge of her nose. "Jiraya-sama is fairly sure it was accidental, but apparently the fox was split into Yin and Yang energies… I think Naruto carries the Yang… which means that his twin, baldy here, carries Yin…"

"Which would translate into…?" Kizashi asked slowly, expecting Kanamei to dumb it down for him slightly. "Is the Yin energy going to cause trouble for her?"

"Of course not," Kanamei snorted and rolled her eyes. "Minato-sama made the seal to split the fox in two so that he could be sealed into two different bodies… I'm sure he didn't mean for the Yin to get sealed within the girl, but that's how it worked out…" Kanamei paused as she looked at a few papers and rubbed at her temple tiredly.

"The only proof of the seal for Naruto is the seal that appears on his stomach when he gathers' chakra…It's a different story for the girl though," Kanamei sighed softly, leaning back in her chair as she stared lazily at the too small baby beside her. "The seal on her is an actual physical manifestation—her scar _is_ the seal." Mebuki nodded in understanding, her blonde locks bouncing next to her emerald eyes.

"So is she going to be healthy?" Kizashi asked softly. "Is there any lasting damage? If she grows up and wants to be a kunochi… could she go to the academy? Or will she have to be something else? She's going to be raised in a house of shinobi, could she become a kunochi if she wants to?"

Kanamei looked up at the worried parents beside her, she knew full well that Mebuki shouldn't be pregnant, the women born into the Namikaze house hold rarely have the opportunity because their bodies destroys any and all foreign objects… including unborn children.

That was why there were so many more men than women in the Namikaze line… and why it was a bloody miracle that Mebuki was pregnant to begin with. It was also why Kanamei was so worried about Mebuki's child, everything seemed normal for now, but with Namikaze women, anything became possible in a heartbeat. There was a chance that Mebuki's child could be a still born… or defective.

"Don't worry," Kanamei said softly, she smiled gently at the younger woman as she turned towards her. "The scar shouldn't prevent her from doing her duties as a kunochi… I doubt she'll be able to do seduction missions… but you never know…"

"Thank you," Mebuki sighed gratefully, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" Mebuki's eyes filled with tears and her hands came up to cover her face as she cried. Kizashi smiled gratefully as he hugged his wife and smiled at Kanamei in appreciation. Kanamei sighed, her lips twitching into a soft smile, and then she chuckled as a thought accord to her.

"Did you come up with a name for the girl?" Kanamei asked as she looked down at the unsurely small baby. "I know you've had Four months to consider one, I just want to make sure you aren't going to name her after her mother; that'd be a little too obvious." Kizashi and Mebuki chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Yes I agree," Mebuki laughed. "I was thinking of naming her Sakura, what do you think?"

"Sakura Haruno or Sakura Namikaze or Sakura Uzumaki?" Kanamei pretended to think for a moment, Mebuki gave out a sarcastic laugh.

"Haruno of course!" Kizashi smiled at Kanamei. "We were thinking of Sakura Haruno, what do you think?"

"That you're very unimaginative?" Kanamei asked sarcastically with a fond smile. "It's a good name." Mebuki laughed joy fully at the comment.

"Kushina liked the name," Mebuki said, her face slightly pink as she remembered the day the two of them were picking out girl names. "It was her mother's… if I recall correctly."

"I see," Kanamei answered with a soft smile, she leaned back in her chair so she could stare the baby Naruto and his sleeping twin, Sakura. "Jiraya-sama named Minato's son after a charterer in his favorite book and Kushina's half brother named her daughter—clever little kiddies."

The couple agreed with heartfelt laughs.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Six years later

Feel free to skip this part

If your unfamiliar with Naruto basics

I suggest you read it

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Okay listen up class!" A teacher called out to her students, she tapped her hand on the board several times as she pointed out to the large map. "In our land there are five great nations, who here know them?" quickly a girl with bright pink hair, green eyes and ivory skin raised her hand eagerly. "Yes Sakura-chan?"

"The five great nations are the land of fire, the land of wind, the land of water, the land of lightning and the land of earth." The girl answered with a light pink blush on her seven year old cheeks. "There are smaller lands like the land of grass, the land of rain, the land of tea and the land of rivers."

"Correct," the woman said with a proud smile. "Now do you know why each land is named like they are?" the pink haired girl lowered her eyes and gently shook her head in a negative, a few of her classmates chuckled in response; the teacher clocked her tong in disapproval at them before she nodded her head at the tiny girl.

"Each nation is named for the most seen weather or common occurrence in their land. The land of wind has a never ending wind, the land of lightning has constant lightning storms, the land of clouds is surrounded by clouds most of the time, the land of water is full of small islands, the land of earth is like a combination of wind country and lightning country—not a fun place to be on your first honeymoon." The teacher winked at her class playfully. "My husband and I learned that one the hard way." The class erupted into laughter and light chuckles.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Okay class do you know the ranking system for Shinobi?" another female teacher asked, again the same pink haired girl raised her hand, the woman's eyes smiled up at the girl but turned towards the blond sitting next to her. "Ino-chan can you answer this one?"

"Hai," answered the little girl with a nod of her head. "The shinobi ranking system is Genin, Chunin, Jonin and then Hokage." The woman giggled softly at Ino.

"Correct," the teacher answered with a proud smile. "Only Hokage isn't the correct term when thinking about all of the other hidden villages." Ino's proud smile fell slightly. "Hokage is the title given to the strongest shinobi of our village. Do you know the title given to the other villages?" the blond girl looked towards her pink haired counterpart and nodding her head softly moved her arm out of the way of a textbook.

"Yeah…" Ino said hesitantly. "There are the Kazekage, the Mizukage, the Raikage, and the… Tsuchikage…"

"Correct again," the woman said. "Sakura-chan you can put your book away now." The class laughed and the shy pink haired girl quickly did as she was told, Ino and her quickly taking out a piece of paper and a pencil. "If the Hokage is the leader of the village hidden in the leaves, then who is the leader hidden in the wind? Do any of you know it?"

"The Kazekage!" called out a girl with short purple hair.

"Correct Ame-chan" the teacher said with a smile. "Why don't you raise your hand next time, okay?" the purple haired girl nodded with small pout.

"Mei-chan, do you know who the leader of the hidden mist is?" the shy blond haired girl shook her head softly, the teacher smiled at her and moved on to her next student. "Shikamaru-kun," the brunet boy lifted his head up from his desk with a sleepy look. "Shikamaru-kun, do you know who the leader of the village hidden in the mist is?"

"How should I know? I'm from Konoha…" the boy asked sleepily, the class giggled again and the woman frowned at him. "Troublesome…" he yawned and thumped his head on his folded arms, the teacher shook her head softly.

"The leader of the hidden mist village is called Mizukage." The teacher answered. "It's simple everyone, Kage is used for the title of strongest in every hidden village. 'Ho' means fire; 'Kaze' means wind and 'Mizu' means water, what do we use for cloud?"

"We say Tsuchi!" called out the purple haired girl known as Ame; her lightly tanned hand was flung into the air. "The leader of the hidden cloud village is called Tsuchikage!" the woman put her hands on her hips and frowned at the girl.

"You are correct again Ame-chan" the woman said with a forwarding of her brows. "But I told you to raise your hand."

"I did!"

"But you didn't wait to get called on," the woman replied calmly. "Which is the same as not raising your hand at all." The girl pouted in her seat as she crossed her arms and gave the map of the five nations a nasty little glare that only a seven year old could pull off.

"Does everyone understand what Ame-chan just said?" the class nodded their heads. "Good, I'll point to the country and you say the name of the ruling Kage, understand?" the class agreed and the teacher returned to the map once more, placing her hand center over a large red sections she started. "This is Konohagakure, what is their Kage called?"

"Hokage!" the class chimed together, the woman smiled at them; she moved her hand to the left side over a light brown section.

"This is Sunagakure, what is their Kage called?"

"Kazekage!"

"Good your getting the hang of things," the woman smiled and placed her hand in the top corner over a deep brown section of the map, "This is Kumogakure, what is their Kage called?"

"Raikage…" answered three voices, the class turned to see that Sakura and Ino had both answered, but so had one very shy girl in the back of the class.

"Very good girls" the teacher said. "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan why don't you three come up here and get a piece of candy?" Sakura and Ino practically ran down the steps to get a piece of candy, but the shy midnight blue haired girl in the back of the class didn't move.

"N-no th-th-thank y-y-you," the girl stuttered out quietly, even though she didn't hear her, the teacher nodded her head and set a piece a side on her desk.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Alright class listen up!" The class fell silent as their stern white haired teacher walked in and set her files on her desk. "We will be learning about Chakra today, do any of you know what it is?" again Sakura's flew into the air and hung there as the teacher pointedly ignored her.

"Chakra is a mixture of physical energy and spiritual energy." the old woman snapped out, Sakura slowly lowered her hand.

"Told you she's blinder then a bat," Ino whispered softly, Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

"Chakra is found to be like veins in the human body," the old woman continued. "Does anyone else wish to elaborate on it?" Ame raised her hand and cleared her throat loudly, a text book open and on her desk.

"I can answer that Sanaima-sensei," Ame said calmly like an obedient child.

"Very well child, continue," the old woman replied as she sat at her desk.

"Chakra veins are closely knit to a person's heart and lungs and blood veins, at specific spots they gather into small points called 'gates'." Ame read from her book as best as she could, and clearly so that her teacher wouldn't catch her. "It is said that there are about 36 chakra gates in one human body."

"Good, Good," the old woman nodded her head at Ame. "Tell me Ame-san," the girl straightened in her seat. "If you could recite from your text book, why are your test scores so bad?" Ame bristled in her seat with a deep blush on her freckled cheeks and glared at the old woman, the rest of her class was busy laughing at the purple haired girl.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Settle down class!" a young man called as he settled his books on his desk. "We'll be learning about the various clans in Konoha today, I hope you all studied well."

"Hai Iruka-sensei!" the majority of the class called out together, the man with a scare running across his nose smiled at the class.

"Good! Now someone name at least five clans in Konoha," the class fell silent as a girl with pink hair raised her hand with a bright smile. "Ah, Sakura-chan!"

"Hai Iruka-sensei" Sakura answered with a light blush on her cheeks. "There is the Hyūga clan; the Yamanaka clan; the Nara clan; the Inuzuka clan and the Aburame clan."

"Very good Sakura-chan," Iruka praised the girl with a smile. "Then those are five clan's we'll be learning about today, let's start with the Hyūga clan, what do you know about it?"

"The Hyūga clan is best known for their Taijutsu and a special eye technique that lets them see around their whole person and further in a perfect three hundred and sixty degrees; they call this technique 'Byakugan'." Sakura answered

"Very good," Iruka smiled at the small eight year old girl. "What else do you know about them?"

"They can use this eye technique by placing chakra into their eyes. When this is done and a person is caught within the range of the Byakugan; then the Hyūga could block off their opponent's chakra points, which could be very deadly." Sakura answered proud of her knowledge, Iruka smiled at Sakura.

"Very good," Iruka looked over to another one of his students and through his chalk board erasure at the sleeping boy. "Shikamaru!"

"Huh?" the brunet raised his head and looked around himself tiredly. "Wa- happen?"

"Shikamaru, why don't you tell us about your clan?" Iruka asked with an annoyed smile on his face. "Don't even think about jumping out the window again, I've already super glued it shut."

"Aw man…" the boy groaned as he sat up in his seat and yawned. "Troublesome…"

"Start talking or I'll talk with your mother," Shikamaru paled drastically and sat straight in his chair, or as straight as a sleepy Nara can get.

"The Nara Clan are well known for being able to manipulate the shadows. They could quite literally make shadows within shadows and if one is not careful around _an older_ Nara, they could find themselves being choked to death by their own shadows." Shikamaru answered quickly.

"Very good," Iruka said as he leaned against his desk.

"Yeah, yeah" Shikamaru replied. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No." Iruka deadpanned, Shikamaru groaned and thumped his head on his desk. "Next is the Yamanaka clan." Iruka turned to the small blond haired girl next to Sakura. "Ino-chan would you like to tell us about your family?" the seven year old blond blushed and nodded her head eagerly.

"The Yamanaka is a clan of blonds with typically blue eyes that are always pupil less." Ino answered proudly, for she had both characteristics. "This clan is known for being able to enter one's mind through a touch on the head or with a hand sign. A Yamanaka can then search through the person's memories like shifting through files in a filing cabinet or take complete control over the other person's body." Ino paused as she smirked down at Ame.

"I've even heard that some could even _seal memories_ away if they wanted to." Ino seemed to be pointing this tide bit of information towards Ame. "The Yamanaka clan is primarily used in interrogations."

"Very good Ino-chan" Iruka praised the blond with a warm smile. "Please reframe from secretly threatening your classmate in the future." Ino pouted as a few girls giggled softly at the very pale looking Ame.

"Next is the Inuzuka clan," Iruka called. "thank goodness we have one here, Kiba!" a boy the back lifted his head tiredly, messy brown locks fell into black irises slight into thin points like a wolfs; on his cheeks were crimson colored, up-side down triangles that resembled fangs. "Why don't you tell us about your clan?" the boy sat up a little straighter and the smirk that bloomed on his face reviled two sharp canines.

"The Inuzuka clan is the best!" Kiba cried out proudly. "No one can beat the Inuzuka!"

"That's not true," Iruka replied with a soft smile. "I've once seen your sister get sent to the hospital because of a certain boy just so happened to have wire strings on him."

"That was a cheap trick!" Kiba growled at his teacher. "Inuzuka is a clan of dog trackers that travel and fight with either dogs or wolfs. They tattoo crimson up-side down triangles on their faces." Kiba pointed at his own face as clarification. "This is their symbol and are easily recognizable at first sight. To anger an Inuzuka is never a good idea; it is well known that when we fight we fight like a wild animal—and always for the win!"

"Very good," Iruka called out with a smile. "The last name that Sakura-chan gave us is a clan known as Aburame. Shino would you like to tell us about your clan?" Iruka asked as he turned to boy with a heavy coat and sunglasses, the boy looked up from his bug that he held on his right pointer finger.

"No, sensei" Shino said softly. "I'd rather learn about the Uchiha clan."

"Nice try Shino-kun," Iruka said with a hand on his hip. "Now are you going to talk about your clan or am I?"

"You," Shino said softly as his bug flew out the window and out of sight, Iruka heaved a sigh and continued with his lesson.

"Not much is known about the Aburame clan, other than that they like to hide their faces behind large coats with high collars and sunglasses." Iruka joked as he looked pointedly at Shino, who was just described perfectly. "The Aburame's talent to manipulate a type of bug called Kikaichū. This bug can suck out chakra, if they are left to do this for a long period of time the target could die."

"So Shino-kun is pretty dangerous right?" Ame asked loudly. "Then shouldn't we all stay away from the bug boy?"

"Ame-chan" Iruka said with a light frown. "You should keep such rude words to yourself from now on. How would you feel if someone said that bout you?"

"I'm not from a creepy bug clan." Ame mumbled under breath, just loud enough for the boy in front of her to hear; she didn't notice the small bug land on her head.

"Now since Shino-kun brought them up," Iruka called out to his class with a warning look towards Shino. "What do we know about the Uchiha clan? Does anyone want to answer this one?"

"Oh!" a boy in the middle of the class called out excitedly. "I know! Iruka-sensei please let me!" Iruka chuckled softly at the excited boy.

"Alright Sasuke-kun, tell us about your clan please." the black haired boy beamed at his teacher before he settled in his seat.

"Um… the Uchiha clan are a very prospers clan," Sasuke called out with a proud blush on his face. "They regulate the police force and are very powerful! They are known for their Sharingan. The Sharingan is like the Byakugan in that it uses Chakra to activate, but it is very different. The Sharingan sees the opponents next moves just moments before the motions are made, they can also copy any jutsu or technique that is caught by the Sharingan user. The signs of the Sharingan are the crimson eyes with typically three small black tomoe in the iris."

"That's very good Sasuke-kun" Iruka praised with a smile, before he could continue a voice called out childishly.

"And their prideful!" Kiba said at the same time smirked at Sasuke.

"Are not," Sasuke replied. "The Inuzuka are known for their pride and short tempers!"

"Enough!" Iruka called out before either boy could continue. "That is not the point of the lesson." Both boys glared at each other before they pouted towards the front of the class. "Now there are other clans as well, there is the Akimichi clan, the Nohara clan, the Haruno clan, the—"

"How can there be a Haruno clan?" Ame asked rudely. "The only Haruno I know is a little girl who shouldn't even be here!" Sakura deflated in her seat next to Ino, the blond girl patted the pink haired girl's shoulder comfortingly and sent a glare towards the smug looking Ame.

"Ame-chan in less you're looking for a week's worth of detention I suggest you be quite from now on." Iruka reprimanded the girl with a glare. "Everyone take notes!"

"Hai Sensei!" the class chimed together.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"You do realize that I will never give my consent for such a thing right?" Sarutobi asked as he stared-glared-at his three council members, three people he used to call friends. "There is no need to go so far. Have you forgotten who their best friends are? Mikoto and Kushina were like sisters and Minato and Fugaku would go to war for each other. How can you three ignore bonds such as that?"

"Because they bluntly attached the village." Danzo replied coldly. "They killed the fourth Hokage using the Kitsune. We all know that only an Uchiha can control the kitsune demon."

"And your forgetting that the Uchiha who controls the kitsune must have the eternal Mongekiyo." Hiruzen replied just as coldly. "And since when have you cared for Minato-kun?" Hiruzen asked looking curious. "Last time I checked you hated his guts, and mine, for that matter."

Danzo scoffed at the last remark. "I care for my village. the Uchiha clan is a threat to it."

"The Uchiha clan doesn't have anyone strong enough to control the nine-tails." Sarutobi reasoned. "There are only three to four Mongekiyo wielders in the clan and the last known eternal mongekiyo wielder was Madara Uchiha. and he's been dead for decades! Please my friends, think about what your saying! the Uchiha clan banished one of their own so they could rest here in peace."

"Then they shall have eternal peace." Danzo sneered back.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**So what do you think? **

**Replies would be nice**

**I like to hear everyone's thoughts on my story **

**So don't forget to comment!**

**Page 16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mebuki's Secret**

Chapter 2: Chakra chains

**Where the real starts **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Ame-chan in less you're looking for a week's worth of detention I suggest you be quite from now on." Iruka reprimanded the girl with a glare. "Everyone take notes!"

"Hai Sensei!" the class chimed together.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

End recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Congratulations Sakura-nee!" A girl cheered as Sakura bent to wrap her arms around a girl who could be her blue eyed twin.

"Congratulations Sweet heart!" A man with bright crimson hair cheered as he twirled the newly minted genin pinkette, making the twelve year old girl giggle.

"Congratulations Sakura!" A woman called out as she wrapped her arms around her pink haired daughter. "You're a shinobi now!"

"Mom I'm twelve now!" The girl cried out in her mother's shoulder. "Quite trying to suffocate me!"

"I'd never do such a thing," the woman smirked as she released her daughter. "So do you know who your teammates are yet?"

"No I'll learn tomorrow," Sakura replied as she swept her long hair over her shoulder. "So long as I'm not with Naruto and with Sasuke-kun I don't care _who_ the third member is."

"Sakura-chan" Sakura's mother said with a look of disapproval.

"Speaking of the boys, did they pass?" Sakura's father asked as glanced discreetly at the tree with a rope swing attached to it. On it sat a twelve year old boy with wild blond hair and down cast azure eyes, His skin was nicely tanned and on each of his cheeks were three evenly spaced scratch-like scares.

"Of course Sasuke-kun passed!" Sakura cried as if she was offended that her mother even asked. "And Naruto failed," She said as if it was yesterday's news with a glance and a light frown towards the blond haired boy in question. "He _always_ fails."

"Did you ever stop and think that he might need any help with that?" the blond woman and Sakura's miniature twin asked together. Sakura's mother wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders while her husband took his place behind the wheel chair bound pinkette and they both escorted their daughters back to their home.

"If Naruto wasn't so annoying I'd consider it," Sakura replied wrinkling her nose at the thought. "But he does nothing but annoy me, he constantly treats me like we're old friends." Of course her parent's just had to laugh at her.

"Mom! Dad! It's not funny!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

She was waiting passionately for her name to get called, so long as she was with Sasuke-kun nothing else mattered.

"Team seven," Iruka called out, "Naruto Uzumaki," everyone was paying attention, no one wanted to be a team with _that_ boy. "Sakura Haruno," Naruto cheered excitedly, while Sakura mumbled 'I'm doomed' as her head landed against her desk. "And Sasuke Uchiha." this time Sakura cheered in victory and Naruto mumbled that he was in fact doomed.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried out as he stood up from his seat. "Why does a great ninja like me, have to be on a team with a loser like him?!"

"Actually Naruto, Sasuke was _first_ in class," Iruka corrected. "_You_ were dead last."

"Just stay out of my way," Sasuke mumbled coldly, to which Naruto started yelling at the stoic boy, at which point Sakura hit Naruto on his head.

"Team eight" Iruka continued ignoring the new team as they argued, "Hinata Hyūga."

"Ah, yes sir," Hinata called out softly, her attention back onto her teacher.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame," Hinata turned towards her new teammates and nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Team nine: Ame Sakami, Shime Nohara and Rei Maize." The two boys groaned together as the girl glared at them hatefully.

"Team ten: Ino Yakamaka and Shikamaru Nara." Iruka ignored the groan and chuckle from the two students in question. "And Choji Akimichi." Iruka ignored the pained whimper from Ino. "You all will be meeting you're Jonin instructor after lunch. You all have the rest of the day off until then."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stared at the man in the door way of their classroom. Naruto's prank had worked and chalk dust was in the man's silver hair, Naruto was laughing and Sakura tried to convince her new teacher that'd she'd never do a thing like that.

"Hmm," the man straightened, and the three students instantly stilled, their breath held. "My first impression of you three…" The man had spiky silver hair, his head band with the leaf insignia on it was tilted to cover his left eye and his right was half lidded and black; he wore a dark blue mask that covered his face perfectly.

"Your all idiots," Naruto nearly fell over as Sakura deflated, Sasuke didn't appear to have been bothered by the statement.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes," The man said as disappeared with a cloud of smoke, Naruto and Sasuke left the class room like bats out of hell.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Okay then," the silver haired man said as he leaned against the roof railing. "Why don't you each tell me about your selves?"

"Well what do you want to know sensei?" Sakura asked calmly, _how lame is this? Talking about our self's? Seriously is that the best he could come up with?_

_**Let's annoy him to no end! **_Inner Sakura cried out. _**Ten bucks says he's not going to! I mean seriously! It should be illegal to look so disinterested!**_

"Hmm," the Jonin instructor folded his arms over his chest. "Oh I don't know, tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future; that kind of thing."

"Um Sensei, why don't you go first?" Naruto asked from his place between his two teammates. "So we know what we're supposed to say." Sakura nodded her head in agreement; Sasuke just made a soft grunting sound that was barely heard.

"Okay then…" the man tilted his head slightly. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are… few, my hobbies are fewer …my dreams for the future… hmm, never thought about it before, your turn."

_**SEE?! What'd I tell you?!**_ Inner cried out again. _**If we do what is expected of us then he won't pry! There's no need to tell him about ourselves! Especially since he didn't talk about himself!**_

"That was real helpful," Naruto mumbled towards Sakura. "We only learned his name," Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Alright already," Kakashi called as he pointed at Naruto. "You in the middle, your turn."

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted with a big smile on his face. "My likes are Sakura-chan and Ramen!" Sakura hit Naruto without looking. "I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei gets me at Ichiraku Ramen, I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook the noodles for the ramen and _Teme_!" Sasuke glared at Naruto as Sakura punched Naruto again, a little harder than she did before.

"My dreams for the future are to become the greatest Hokage in history!" Naruto shouted, his blue eyes a light with hope and pride as he played with his head band. "Then everybody in the village will stop looking down on me and start respecting me like I'm somebody!"

_Well he certainly grew up interestingly_ Kakashi thought.

"Oh yeah, and my hobby is… pranks I guess." Naruto chuckled happily as he squirmed in his seat.

"Okay, you next, pinky," Kakashi said as he glanced at the pink haired girl. _A lot like his mother eh?_

"My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura said as she straightened. "What I like is-I mean _who_ I like is…" Sakura stopped as she glanced at Sasuke and squealed with her arms clenched tightly to herself. "My hobbies are—" Sakura glanced at Sasuke and squealed again. "My dreams for the future are—" Sakura didn't bother hiding her squeal.

"Okay," Kakashi said hesitantly. "And what do you dislike?"

"Naruto!" Sakura deadpanned loudly, Naruto made a loud disappointed cry, tears gathering in his eyes.

_Girls like her only care about boys_, Kakashi thought as he glanced back to Sasuke. _She does know I said 'what' and not 'who' right?_

_**Told you he wouldn't pry!**_ Inner shouted cheerfully.

_He actually didn't see through that?_ Sakura thought slightly amazed. _Not much a Jonin, if he believed that_…

"Okay, last one" Kakashi said as he actually watched the quite boy. "What about you?" the boy had his hands folded before his face, his elbows resting on his knees.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said lowly. "I like few things and dislike a lot of things, my hobby is training… and what I have is not a dream but a goal. For I will make it reality, my goal is to rebuild my clan and destroy… a certain someone…"

_I-I sure hope its n-not me he's talking a-about!_ Naruto thought as he gulped his face unsurely pale.

_Sasuke-kun's so cool,_ Sakura thought, a light blush on her pale cheeks.

_**You've got to be kidding me!**_ Inner cried out, her eyes huge. _**I'm all for the rebuilding clan thing but who does he want to kill? And is it going to get in the way of rebuilding the clan?!**_

_Do you think Sasuke-kun actually knows HOW to rebuild his clan? _Sakura thought curiously. _He does know that if he wants to rebuild it he'll have to talk to girl's right?_

_**He can't stop at just talking to girls,**_ Inner snickered out.

Kakashi sighed and straightened slightly. "Well each of you are unique that's for sure," Kakashi watched as the three twelve year olds swiveled their eyes towards him. "Tomorrow we'll start our first mission."

"Really Sensei?" Sakura asked, while Naruto cheered loudly. "What kind of mission?"

"Survival training," Kakashi answered with a light chuckle.

"Huh? What's so funny about that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah sensei we already did survival training in the academy," Sakura stated. "What's so special about this one?" Kakashi chuckled again, making his new little genin slightly nervous.

"Well it's just that," Kakashi started, his eye crinkling upwards. "When I tell you this you're going to flip."

"HN, just tell us already," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Out of the 33 graduates only nine will become true shinobi," Kakashi answered.

_That's a sixty percent failure rate! Those odds aren't in our favor! What kind of test is this meant to be?_ Sakura straightened in her seat, her eyes a little wider than usual. "Wait, then that means—"

"That's right," Kakashi said mockingly. "This is another test, a test with a sixty percent failure rate."

"But then what was that whole graduation exam about?" Naruto asked. _But I just barley passed the last test!_

"Oh that?" Kakashi asked. "That was just a test to select those who have the most probability to become Genin. My test will decide whether or not you are sent back to the academy." Kakashi always did enjoy making the new recruits nervous beyond repair. He smiled at the three nervous little genin and continued with the rest of what he had to say.

"Meet me at Training ground three tomorrow at six in the morning, bring all of your ninja gear—you'll need it." Kakashi said as he lifted off the railing. "Oh! And don't eat breakfast tomorrow, you'll throw up." the three genin watched as Kakashi disappeared from their sight.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Mom guess what!" Sakura cried as she ran in to her house, her mother turned to face her excited daughter. "I'm a genin! A real Genin! I'm on Sasuke-kun's team and everything!"

"Congratulations," the woman smiled at her daughter as she laughed when Sakura wrapped her arms around and giggled happily. "Who is your teacher and did you pass on the first try?"

"His name is Kakashi Hatake," Sakura answered before she shifted away from her smiling mother slightly nervous as her next words fell out of her mouth. "And no, Kakashi-sensei gave us a second chance to pass his test because we failed miserably the first time around." The woman smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair affectionately.

"At least you passed the second time around," she said as Sakura stepped away so she could finish cooking.

"I've heard about Kakashi Hatake before," She said as Sakura sat down at the nearby table. "I've never heard of him taking on a team before." Sakura froze as she looked up at her mother smiling down at her; pride seemed to give Mebuki a glow in her emerald eyes.

"I'm very proud of you Sakura."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

One month later

Haruno house, back yard

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Don't forget to use the proper amount of chakra okay?" Mebuki said as she smiled down at her daughter. "Too much and the bark will burst, too little and you'll slip. Take a Kunai and mark you're progress as you climb. I don't expect you to succeed on your first try, much less you're tenth." Sakura nodded her head as she picked up her mother's Kunai knife and focused her Chakra in the bottom of her feet, just like her mother had told her. She took three steps up the tree and immanently fell back down on the ground, landing harshly on her bottom, Mebuki laughed as she gripped at her stomach.

"It's not funny mom!" Sakura whined as she rubbed at her sore bottom.

"Relax Sakura," Mebuki chuckled, she made the hand sign she walked up the tree with ease. "Remember it took your father nearly twenty times before he was able to make it just this far," Mebuki said as scratched the letter 'K' into the bark it was half way between the first and second branch, which was a good thirty or so feet in the air. "I want you to at least put a slash through the middle of this before I hear anymore complaining from you, got that?"

"Yes mother," Sakura grumbled, Mebuki's brow twitched at her daughter's tone of voice before she remembered something.

"In exchange I'll return this to you," Mebuki smirked down at her daughter; a bright crimson ribbon held in her hand, she took complete delight at seeing her daughter's shocked expression.

"How many times did it take you to get that high?" Sakura asked quickly, praying to distract her mother while she thought up a plan to get it back from her mother.

"It took me at least ten times to get this high," Mebuki said as she walked over to a nearby branch and sat on it. "That's why I said I don't expect you to get it on your first or tenth try, however if you don't get it until your twentieth, like your father, I'll burn every last picture you have of Sasuke."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Then get up here by your tenth try."

"Fine it's a deal!"

It had taken Sakura two more times to get to that half way point and place a slash through her father's Initial and snatched the crimson ribbon from her mother.

"I expect you to practice this whenever you have the time, understood?" Mebuki asked as she started to walk away, she ignored the glare shoot her way and the soft mumbled complaints.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

A week later

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"If you come back without mastering that technique" Mebuki smirked down at her only daughter, she was going on her first out of village mission. "Then everything you have that has so much as an _inkling_ of a connection to Sasuke Uchiha will get _burned_!"

At that moment Sakura decided that her mother was the devil in disguise…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Mission in Land of waves

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura had awoken early one morning and thought that she could at least start practicing what her mother had started to teach her before she left the village. She snuck out of her bed and tip toed towards the bathroom, as quietly as she could she got dressed and snuck back past her shared room with her teammates and quietly opened and closed the front door.

She really didn't have to try that hard at being quiet, Naruto slept like a rock and Sasuke was nowhere near a light sleeper and Kakashi was still asleep from chakra depletion, he wouldn't wake for another day or so.

Sakura ran into the woods as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake anything that could wake her teammates, she let herself get a good hour or so into the woods before she stopped before a tree. Sakura looked up at it and remembered what her mother had told her about tree climbing.

…

"_Don't forget to use the proper amount of chakra okay?" Mebuki said as she smiled down at her daughter. "Too much and the bark will burst, too little and you'll slip. Take a Kunai and mark you're progress as you climb…"_

…

Sakura looked up at the tree before her; the tree she was used to practicing on wasn't even _half_ as tall as the tree in front of her was.…

Sakura sighed as she gripped her Kunai knife in her hand, forming the hand sign taught to her, Sakura focused her chakra and when she was ready she raced towards the tree in front of her. She had gotten about two feet from the lowest branch, which was about a hundred feet from the ground, when she slipped.

Sakura had reached her hand out with a startled shout. _If she fell from that height she would die!_

With that thought running rampant in her head, Sakura begged her chakra to do something, anything, just so long as she'd stop falling. She felt it immanently explode from her belly and wrapped around her intended branch, gasping as she came to an abrupt halt Sakura looked around herself quickly.

She wasn't falling, her arms were hung back words towards the ground where her kunai knife was imbedded up to its hilt and her feet dangling in the air uselessly. Sakura looked around herself and stared in amazement at the thick chains that were wrapped around the three closest trees, nine strings in total were holding her high in the air. Looking up at her stomach where she expected to see the nine strands of chains to be wrapped around her body, Sakura gasped as she realized that they were coming _from_ her body.

They were thin and wobbly and had a strange green glow to them, but they were strong enough to hold her into the air, keeping her safe from falling to her death. Sakura gulped and inched herself to her closest tree, once she was sure that her feet and hands gripping the bark of the tree with help of her chakra, Sakura tried to call all but one of the strings of chains back into her body. They all did so with a flourish that would have been a beautiful sight to Sakura, had she not been scared out of her mind.

Sakura stared up at the only string that she intentionally left out, sighing in relief when she saw that it was still there, Sakura smiled up at the tall branch. She grabbed a new Kunai from her pouch marked where she was currently hanging from and slowly walked towards her intended branch.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura sneezed repeatedly before she blinked tiredly in the new morning light that decided her face was a wonderful perch. Sakura looked around herself before she sighed and slumped her shoulders. Her chains had apparently decided to wrap around the trees and form a kind of spider web around her; she was at least fifty feet in the air and was unusually tiered. Sakura yawned before she let her new chains remove themselves from the surrounding trees to regather beneath her feet and after a bit of concentration Sakura let the chains form a steady incline close to the tree she had somehow managed to fall asleep in. Sneezing again Sakura stepped down onto the incline and started to walk down the incline with one hand resting on the bark of the tree she had tried climbing on. She hadn't gotten two steps before she sneezed again with so much force that she nearly tripped.

"Bless you," Sakura let out a shrill shriek and lunged forward away from the voice that was behind her. Landing on her hands and knees, Sakura snapped around to look at the person who surprised her. She blinked owlishly at the person standing just behind her.

_**Is that a boy or a girl?**_ Inner asked with a tilted head. The person standing just behind Sakura was the same age as her; they had long Onex hair and coal colored eyes. They were wearing an emerald knitted long sleeved, turtle necked sweater, with loose green pants and a dark forest green jacket rimmed in a faintly yellow-green color and a matching emerald green belt.

"Hello?" Sakura said, her voice turning the word into a question as she blinked curiously at the person, she shook her head and pushed herself onto her feet, one Kunai knife held at the ready before her.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded, the person smiled at her calmly, as if they expected her reaction.

"You're quite slow for a kunochi." The person replied, Sakura racked her eyes over the stranger's body once more, only to see that they didn't wear anything that could be considered identification, not even a headband.

"Don't be afraid, I mean you no harm," The person said gently as they raised their hands up peacefully. "I was merrily curious as to who you are and how created all of this?" the person waved a hand out around them and for the first time Sakura looked to make sure she retracted everything that her body had automatically expelled to keep her from falling to her death. The chains were out further then she had first thought they were, with a sigh Sakura waved one hand out in front of her as if she was removing a curtain. With a great clatter the chains swept together, fallowing the sudden wind that swept them up, Sakura and the stranger watched wide eyed as the chains gathered and formed what almost looked like a dragon.

Before either could move the dragon made of Sakura's chains snapped out of the current of the wind and hurled itself at Sakura, slamming into her body and pinning her to the tree. With a gasp Sakura watched as every last chain and link rushed into her body so quickly that it actually hurt her. Before she could stop them, the chains beneath her feet gave way and joined the rush back into her body. Once every last chain and link had been returned, Sakura fainted and started to fall forward and she would have kept falling till she hit the ground; but the stranger leaped forward and pulled her into their arms and just as gently jumped down from various trees to reach the ground.

With a sigh of relief the stranger landed on the ground and held her close as the black haired child raised one faintly glowing hand to Sakura's stomach. Sakura whimpered at the foreign chakra entering her body and tried to curl into the body that was at her side, she wanted that pain to stop.

"Easy," Sakura heard the faint voice of the stranger. "It's okay, you're a little burned and you'll be sore for a little bit but you'll be okay." Sakura blinked tiredly, trying to adjust to the sunlight that was wrapping around the strangers dark head to get to her sore eyes.

"You should properly get up now." Sakura sighed and tried to get up like the boy suggested, she hissed and wrapped one arm around her belly.

"My name's Haku," the person said softly as they waved one hand in the air, Sakura watched mesmerized as water formed from thin air to gather into Haku's out stretched hand. She watched hypnotized as the small orb of water flattened slightly and then turned into ice, before she could say anything Haku pressed the think block of ice to her abdomen.

"Could you tell me what that was?" Haku asked again as he settled onto the ground next Sakura, who now held the chunk of ice in place.

"My name's Sakura," Sakura mumbled softly, unsure if she should tell 'Haku' anything. "And I'm not sure what it is."

"They looked like glowing chains," Haku said in a tone voice that said he was very amused by her answer; Sakura gave him a sarcastic look.

"Yes I knew that much," Sakura replied before she sighed again, her shoulders falling. "How did you make this?" Sakura asked moving the ice from her stomach before quickly placing it back on with a wince.

"It's my blood line," Haku answered, "I think your chains are a bloodline too."

Sakura seemed to ponder the statement before she let out another depressed sigh. "A pretty useless one if you ask me."

"Why do say that?" Haku asked tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Because my chains aren't good for anything but destroying things," Sakura mumbled before she pointed at the tree close to them. "Look what they did to that tree; it's been completely burned throw. At least your bloodline could help people, mine isn't just destructive to my surroundings but to me as well." Sakura sighed as she rubbed at her belly for emphases.

"…Why do you think my bloodline could help people?" Haku asked curiously, it sounded as if that was the first time someone had ever said such a thing to him.

"Because you create fresh water," Sakura answered with a sigh, relaxing where she sat on the ground. "You can give the people of the village fresh water, you can capture fish from the ocean for them to eat, you can irrigate their fields in times of dry spells and you can protect them from harsh tsunami's that could whip them out. Your bloodline has hundreds of uses that can be placed to protect people. My chains can only destroy things and harm me in the processes."

"I think practice makes perfect," Haku replied calmly. "I think that if you just practice you'll be able to prevent your chains from harming your surroundings and the people your close too." Sakura blinked at him curiously before she chuckled and nodded her head.

"I'll give it a shot." Sakura said with a grin at Haku. "By the way, are you going to the nearby village?"

"No," Haku said calmly. "Should I?"

Sakura nodded with a smile. "They could use whatever bit of help they can get." Sakura's smile fell as she let out a heavy sigh. "I've never seen so many orphans or starving people before. Not even when my village took in so many refugees…"

"I'll think about it," Haku said as he stood up from the ground. "If you don't mind I have to go now, sorry for startling you."

"It's alright," Sakura said with a chuckle. "I hope to see you again soon. You're a very kind person, Haku-san." Haku blinked owlishly at her before he disappeared from sight, making Sakura frown at the place where he was.

_**He was a shinobi,**_ Inner said. _**Should we tell Kakashi-sensei?**_

_Haku-san will be long gone before Kakashi-sensei wakes up for the day._ Sakura reasoned. _And when he does it's not like he'll be able to do anything about it. We have more pressing matters to attend to._

_**That and Kakashi would be wondering what we were doing out in the middle of a forest by ourselves.**_ Inner mused as Sakura let out a groan and flopped on to her back.

…

"Your too nice Haku," Haku sighed as he landed just outside of the clearing that he had spoken with Sakura in.

"I know master Zabuza," Haku answered as he turned to look at his master. Only Zabuza was staring at the pink haired girl from Kakashi's team, his eyes curious as he watched her summon a few links and tried to move and shape them above her as she laid down with Haku's ice still resting on her stomach.

"She's like I was when we first met," Haku said softly, his eyes rounding back onto the girl he just left behind. "She doesn't like what she is."

"She has a rare bloodline, similar to yours," Zabuza sighed as he pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against. "I haven't seen it since the third war."

"You know what it is?" Haku asked curiously as he hurried after his master. "Shouldn't we find a way to let her know?"

"The woman I last saw that could use chains like that girl has been dead for twelve years." Zabuza said simply. "Undoubtedly that girl is her daughter."

"Master Zabuza, are we going to kill her?" Haku asked, sounding almost like he didn't like the idea.

"Not if we can help it." Zabuza answered. "The boys on her team will engage us before she ever will. We can use that to our advantage. Once they're out of the way, we can kill the old man without doing her any harm."

"Do you think she'll believe anything we have to say about her abilities?" Haku asked lowly.

"It's doubtful," Zabuza answered. "But anything's passable."

_I sure hope she'll listen to our words._ Haku thought as he raced towards the bridge where his mission laid waiting for him. _I would like to see how my ice goes against her chains._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Four months later

After the completion of the 'C' turned 'A' ranked mission

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura sighed as she walked through the gates of her village. She had a lot of explaining to do when she got home. She nodded her head at her teammates as they each went their separate ways, Kakashi left to inform their Hokage and left the three of them to their own devices. Naruto even tried to pretend that nothing had happened and there for nothing had changed, Sakura had caught on and played along—Of course she got rejected when she asked Sasuke out on a date, just as she had rejected Naruto for the same thing not even thirty seconds before.

It had become something sort of like a ritual for her, she'd snap at Naruto for his stupidity and then go right around and ask Sasuke the same thing only to get rejected too. Sakura briefly wondered if she was the only one who noticed it; the pinkette shook her head with a sigh as she continued towards her home. She doubted either boy noticed how her words didn't have the same annoyed bite to them that she used to have when she addressed Naruto or how her words towards Sasuke weren't nearly as affectionate as they once were.

She looked down at her hands and focused on her chakra, completely absorbed in her own thoughts, Sakura watched as thin, wobbly lines slowly made themselves known and started to hook around each other to form chain links. It seemed like the chains were completely instinctual, when she was in danger they came rushing out fully formed but when she tried to force them out they fought with her on every step, looking like the unsure scribbles of a child's drawing. Sakura sighed as the chain links snapped and faded from view, she was getting better at summoning them but she was having trouble keeping them.

_Great for a surprise attach,_ Sakura thought with another slightly depressed sigh. _Not so great at everything else…_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura stared at her house door, she didn't know that she could make chakra chains, she should properly tell her mother; she'd know what to do about it. However as she walked through her front door and called out to her mother she saw that neither one of her parents were home.

Staring at the note left behind by her father on the kitchen table Sakura couldn't understand the relief she felt bubbling up from her chest. They'd be gone for the next week or so, that gave Sakura plenty of time to think up an explanation and finalize how'd she come out and tell her parents about the strange experience.

For now she should practice and perfect the technique, Sakura looked out the kitchen window, glad that there was still some sunlight, she checked the time and headed for her back door. The last thing she needed was a noisy neighbor telling everyone and their brother that she came home only to leave again.

Sakura grabbed an apple from the dining room table and slid out the back door of her house and easily blended into the crimson roof tops bathed in the setting sunlight. Honestly with her red dress and pink hair she blended in well with the civilian roof tops of the retired section for shinobi, which was exactly what Sakura's parents were… most of the time at least.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Three hours later

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura looked at the half destroyed tries around her; she was in training ground four. It was closest to the north wall and the Inuzuka clan was the only other clan to use it, but that was rare at best. She was panting heavily from where she hung in the middle of the air, balancing on a thin, wobbly chain; she was nearly a hundred feet into the air when she heard it. It was a soft sound, something she nearly dismissed as nothing and was very glad that she had instead focused on the sound.

Sakura fallowed the sound as quietly as she could; forcing some of her chains to disperse so she could sprout new ones and continues traveling at her high height towards the sound. It wasn't long before she realized that the sound was a voice and that it was terrifyingly familiar. She stopped in a high tree overlooking a small clearing, three children were gathered together closely, a small puppy in the center of the group; Sakura could have sworn they were familiar.

"Are you sure boy?" a young boy no older then herself asked softly, even in the dim moon light Sakura could see the crimson upside down triangles on his tanned cheeks.

"You sure it's not a genjutsu?" Sakura's eyes winded at the other boy's voice, she recognized it! Sakura heard the familiar bark as she quickly looked around herself carefully. _It was team eight: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga and Shino Aburame!_

There was no way she could get caught by a Jonin; she couldn't kid one much less lie to one! To a fellow genin and class mate she _might_ be able to get away with a white lie or distraction, but to a Jonin? She might as well go parading around the village with the chains dancing around her for the fun of it!

Sakura gritted her teeth as she searched around herself for any abnormalities, finding none Sakura recalled her chains to herself and climbed to the top of the tree that she was hiding behind. She was far enough away from her original training area that she didn't need to worry about them finding evidence of her even being there, but Kiba had a sharp nose and Akamaru was even worse.

They most likely already knew she was there, but the issue was if they decided to come after her, to fallow and question her. Sakura glanced around the tree to look down on the group of her old class mates, she really didn't need them snooping around her business. Sakura swung herself up onto a branch just out of the team's sight; she turned around and faced them.

From her vantage point she could see Hinata performing the hand sign for her Byakugan, when she felt the spike of chakra hit her, Sakura knew she was still within range of Hinata's jutsu. She quickly raised her hand to her mouth, as if she were sitting right in front of Hinata, Sakura placed on figure to her lips in a silence motion. She could pray that Hinata would understand and not say anything; she quickly did the hand signs that they learned in the academy and quick enough for Hinata to understand what she was doing and slow enough for the other girl to read the hand signs in her black and white vision.

_I'll tell you later just pretend you can't see me please!_ Sakura signed, she couldn't tell if Hinata was talking from her distance but she could tell if the boys decided to come after her. _I promise to tell you later just don't tell them!_

"Hello," Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice of an older woman from right behind her, Sakura gave a squeak and slapped her hands over her mouth. Slowly Sakura looked behind her to stare wide eyed at two crimson eyes just inches from her face.

This time Sakura did let out a terrified scream, and in the process she slipped and started to fall towards the ground. The older woman quickly spun around on the branch and grabbed Sakura's arm, with a bit of twisting and with help of Chakra, the strange woman was able to keep a hold on Sakura.

"All I said was hello." the woman said, her crimson lips pressed into a thin line, Sakura smiled shyly up at the older woman.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled softly, a deep crimson blush filled her face from the neck up. The woman sighed as she swung her arm back and forth, eventually she let go and Sakura ended up doing a summer salt so she could land on a nearby tree in half crouching position.

Just before Sakura could land against the tree in her crouch, team eight flew into the branches where they were half heartedly hiding in.

"Hold on!" Sakura let out a squeal as Kiba caught her and disappeared into the tree branches, with Akamaru in toe. She saw over his shoulder that Shino and Hinata created the distraction so they could get away in time.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked as he jumped off another branch and launched himself on to another.

"What do you think I was doing?" Sakura asked back as she twisted in his arms so that his hand was closer to her knees. "It's a training ground Kiba, clearly I was training."

"Without your team?" Kiba asked as he landed on the ground, he gently placed her feet on the ground, Sakura immanently stood from her place, taking a step back to give him (and her) some room.

"You really weren't paying attention in class were you?" Sakura asked as she put a hand on her hip with a raised eye brow. "I thought you were smarter than that." _let him take the bait, let him take the bait, let him take—_

"And?" Kiba asked with a glare for the insult.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto are light years ahead of me, especially if you think of our abilities in the physical stand point." Sakura sighed as she rubbed at her brow tiredly, _damn him!_

"What does that have to do with you training without your team?" Kiba asked, at the same time Hinata and Shino landed beside him.

"S-Sakura-chan are you o-okay?" Hinata asked softly as she appeared to examine Sakura's arm for any wounds that shouldn't have been there.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan." Sakura said with a soft smile as she lifted her arm for Hinata to get a better look at it. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Last time I checked you were pretty weak." Kiba stated before smirking proudly at the pinkette. "And still are, considering I just saved you from hitting that tree back there."

Sakura's answer echoed in the still night air, Kiba blinked at Sakura in surprise before he brought his hand to his cheek where the perfect imprint of Sakura's hand was quickly swelling.

"I didn't ask for your help Inuzuka-san." Sakura replied, her face stone cold, her body rigid and her eyes giving away nothing but her fury.

"I was out here training to become strong for my team _because I am weak_, I don't need _you_ to remind me just how weak I am." Sakura spun on her foot and walked away from the completely stunned team. Uncaring if that crimson eyed woman had seen them or not, Sakura continued on out of the training grounds. Sakura headed towards the exist as calmly as she could, her left hand forming a fist in her skirt as her right turned red and hummed with pain from the unexpected assault.

"What's your name?" Sakura looked up at the soft voice and paused just a few feet from the entrance to training ground four. There leaning against a tree next to the entrance was the crimson eyed woman who'd saved her earlier. Using the moonlight Sakura saw that the woman had long wavy black hair, red lips that were slightly down turned, pale skin and an outfit made almost entirely of wrappings.

"Thank you for earlier." Sakura said passively, completely ignoring the woman's question as she walked closer to the woman.

"I've never seen Kiba's face so red before," the woman commented as Sakura passed, the younger girl didn't even pause in her exit. "You gonna answer my question?" If Sakura had paused and looked back at the older woman she would have seen the woman's soft, amused, smile aimed at her back.

…

"I'll never come here again." the girl commented lowly as she walked closer to the gates of Training grounds four. Kurenai Yuhi frowned at the younger girl's back. She knew full well that the girl was only physically weak, mentally the girl was more mature then even most Chunin that Kurenai knew.

"I don't like being ignored," Kurenai said just loud enough for the strange looking girl could still hear her before she left the training grounds. Almost as if an afterthought, the pink haired girl lifted her arm and waved good bye to Kurenai as she continued forward. Kurenai couldn't help the smile that twitched at her lips.

Kurenai looked back at her team in the middle of the field, Kiba and Hinata seemed to be arguing, Shino didn't appear to be doing anything, but based on how he was facing Kiba he was properly siding with Hinata. Kurenai smiled at her team, Hinata and Shino were siding with the strange girl while Kiba was trying to rationalize his actions.

Unbeknownst to them, the girl had activated and deactivated at least half of her laid in waiting Genjutsu traps. Kurenai doubted that the girl actually noticed what she had done.

Kurenai looked back at the entrance then glanced up at the moon. Nodding her head in acceptance, Kurenai headed towards her students to let them return home, but first she wanted to know just how deep a whole Kiba had dug himself.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**So what you think?**

**I still need someone to proof read for me! **

**It'd be nice to find someone to help me, I have horrid spelling… and my grammar is even worse**

**Please comment!**

**Page 19**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mebuki's secret**

Chapter 3: searching

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Unbeknownst to them, the girl had activated and deactivated at least half of her laid in waiting Genjutsu traps. Kurenai doubted that the girl actually noticed what she had done.

Kurenai looked back at the entrance then glanced up at the moon. Nodding her head in acceptance, Kurenai headed towards her students, but first she wanted to know just how deep a whole Kiba had dug himself.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

End recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura breathed in as a gust of wind came up and blew her hair back from her face, Sakura closed her eyes as the scent of wet soil and rain filled the air around her. Sakura let out a content sigh with a soft smile as she paused briefly to enjoy the moment; she rarely got it with Naruto around.

"S-Sakura-san!" Sakura sighed heavily as she turned around to face who was undoubtedly rushing towards her; to her surprise it was another girl rushing towards her. Sakura watched as another gust of wind blew at her back, forcing her long pink hair and skirt to flow out towards the rushing girl in graceful arcs. Sakura blinked lazily at Hinata as she stopped in front of her, her hands on her knees as she panted softly.

"Hinata-chan," Sakura said softly as she watched the other girl catch her breath. "What is it? Do you need something?"

"E-earlier w-with the Byakugan" Hinata panted. "Y-you s-signed—"

"Oh! That?" Sakura cut off Hinata. She smiled at her old class mate her hand waving between them dismissively. "Don't worry about that, that woman scared me and then Kiba caught me and —"

"I saw you using that thing," Hinata said quickly, Sakura was so shocked that she hadn't noticed that Hinata hadn't stuttered that time.

"You saw what?" Sakura asked unsure if she heard right, her eyes were wide as she searched Hinata's pearl white orbs for a reassurance that Hinata hadn't seen what she had been trying to hide.

"That s-strange… uh… move…" Hinata mumbled softly, hooking her pointer fingers together. Sakura stiffened and nodded her head courtly.

"Oh! That move! I could tell you but it's a secret, mother said that only girls can use it." Sakura replied with a smile.

"oh... I-I see..." Hinata mumbled softly, silence settled over the two girls.

"Would you like me to teach it to you?" Hinata nearly gaped as Sakura. "I didn't know you couldn't Dance Hinata-chan, I thought you knew how." The blue haired girl paused, her head tilting slightly at Sakura.

"Yes," Hinata stammered, catching on. "B-but not like you." Sakura nodded her head in understanding. She tilted her head and pursed one figure on her chin as if in thought, suddenly she snapped her figures as if an idea had came to her.

"I know! Mother said I could have a sleep over, I could tell you about it then." Sakura froze before she flashed a mischievous smile. "I could even show you a few moves that you could use in front of Naruto." Sakura laughed as Hinata turned beet red as she stammered out her denial.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura chuckled as she waved and turned away from her classmate.

"T-To-m-mo-ROOW!" Hinata called out to Sakura's back she heard the pinkette chuckle before the girl disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"Tomorrow" Hinata said softly with a shy smile, of course it was then that she realized that she had to ask permission.

"Oh no! Father!" Hinata said loudly, her hands held up to her unusually pale face. "He'll never agree!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

A few minutes prior

In an ally way not far away

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

The figure watched the girl approach him slowly; he looked down at his photo for comparison.

The girl in the photo had short pink hair held back by a bright red ribbon…

The girl in the street had long pink hair held back by a blue headband…

The girl in the photo had doe green eyes that seemed to smile at the camera…

The girl in the street had jade green eyes that were lost in thought…

The girl in the photo was at least eight…

The girl in the street was at least twelve…

The girl in the photo and the girl in the street are one and the same…

The figure in the ally smirked to himself, he'd found the missing link at last. The figure was about to step out in front of the girl when he noticed someone racing towards his target. Cursing to himself the figure backed into the dark of the ally quickly before the other person could see him. He listened to the two girls confers and started cursing his luck when the two girls made plans for the next day.

He had to make sure no one sees his targeted girls, before or after, he took her. After a mission was prime pickings for girls like the one he was looking at right now, because she would be weakened from the mission. But if the targeted girl made plans then those investigating her disappearance would know that she hadn't just disappeared for the hell of it— they would become suspicious of foul play and look deeper than they should.

"Damn Hyūga," the man grumbled under his breath as he rushed away from the conversing girls. "Always messing us up…" _he'll have to settle for someone else_.

If anyone else had bothered to watch that ally way, they would have seen the moonlight hit long crimson hair before the dark figure disappeared from view completely.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

The next morning

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Blurry green eyes blinked open slowly; the morning sunlight had always found its way to her mirror so that it could shine on her face. Groaning Sakura turned over in her bed pulling her blankets over her head and just as she sighed in content, her alarm made its presence known. Green eyes glared over the lump in the blankets that was her shoulder so that they could glare hatefully at the loud object.

When the pinkette finally registered the time in the clock, a loud shot was heard echoing through the building, blankets flew into the air, loud banging was heard as the girl rushed out her door with a robe in hand. Sakura rushed into the bathroom, she brushed her hair and teeth, ran back into her room, grabbed her red dress and put it on, then ran down stairs to her kitchen and grabbed an apple and an orange, Sakura headed towards her front door.

When she crossed her mother's mirror in the hallway she stopped when she saw something missing. Cursing colorfully Sakura dropped her fruit on the china hut and raced back up stairs; she ran up the stairs and burst into her room. Sakura went straight for her dresser, grabbed her shorts and put them on. After she slipped and hit her head on her closet, Sakura cursed some more, finished putting her shorts on and grabbed her wrappings and Kunai pouch.

She wrapped her leg up as she raced back towards the stairs, when she hit the bottom of the stairs she hurriedly put her kunai pouch on and raced back for the front door. When Sakura reached or her Apple she realized that she still didn't have her bag, Sakura groaned and raced back up her stairs and quickly grabbed her bag and raced back down stairs, grabbed her fruit and raced out her front door.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled at her startled neighbor.

"Can you lock up for me? Thanks!" Sakura asked as she ran past her fretting neighbor, before the older woman could say anything Sakura tossed the house keys in her hands and ran full tilt towards her training grounds three.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Hay guys!" Sakura called out as she neared her teammates, she could see Sasuke leaning against the bridge rail. "Sorry—"

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned at the sound of her name; she blinked as Naruto rushed towards her. Wasn't he here already? She was over an hour an half late…

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned. "What is it?"

"Um uh i-is e-every—" Naruto started, his face oddly pink as he stuttered out his question.

"You okay?" Sakura blinked and turned back towards Sasuke, not believing her ears, Naruto glared at Sasuke for interrupting him.

_**Did we hear right?**_ Inner asked looking shocked and bewildered. _**Or have we finally lost the last of our marbles?**_

"I'm sorry, what?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head at the dark haired boy. _I don't know…_

"You heard me," Sasuke replied with a half hearted glare.

"Yeah I heard you, I was just making sure I wasn't hallucinating," Sakura replied her wide green eyes blinking owlishly at him. "I'm fine. I was only late because I slept in."

"It's not just that Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as he stepped up closer to Sakura. "You were supposed to be home last night—"

"What?" Sakura's voice snapped out breaking Naruto off. "Just what the hell were you doing at my house last night?" Sakura's brow was twitching as she placed her hands on her hips and glared down at Naruto.

"I was checking up—" Naruto started but was almost immanently cut off.

"I don't need you checking up on me!" Sakura snapped back at Naruto with a nearly cold glare, he was nearly shrinking in front of Sakura's fury. "Why did you decide to check up on me anyways? What the _hell_ did I do to make you think that I needed checking up on?!"

"Sakura relax," Sasuke said lowly, Sakura turned to look at Sasuke her eyes softly only slightly. "We were worried."

_Now_ Sakura was on edge, immanently Sakura started thinking of solutions to the strange occurrence. Sasuke would never, _never_, in a million years defend Naruto much less admit that he was worried about _her_. Sakura brought her hands together and focused her chakra.

"Kai!" Sakura cried she watched as the world around her melted away, she looked around herself; she was at the bridge where team seven often met at. Sasuke and Naruto weren't far away talking to each other. Sakura frowned and walked over to them.

"Hay Naruto, Sasuke-kun," Sakura called out to the two boys, they both looked over at her. "Sorry I'm late—"

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke cried out and wrapped his arms around her.

_**Genjutsu!**_ Inner cried. _**Say it again! It's a genjutsu!**_

"AAAH!" Sakura cried as she thwacked Sasuke away from her. "KAI!" Sakura performed the dispersal jutsu a second time and watched as her world shimmered into the same scene that she was beginning to belief that she'd never see again.

Sakura looked around herself, again she was at the bridge, but this time the sun was just coming over the top of the trees in the far distance, Sakura frowned at the sunrise, she was sure that she was late—the sun should be half way to its zenith by now.

"It's about time," a new voice called out, Sakura turned to look at the entrance to training grounds three. There at the entrance was a tall woman with black hair thick with its heavy waves, lightly tanned skin and familiar crimson eyes.

"I was begging to wonder if you'd ever notice the double Genjutsu." The woman was dressed in a kunochi's kimono that looked like it was made from wraps, she were white shorts, shinobi sandals, and one crimson sleeve hung from her right upper arm.

"You're that kunochi from last night," Sakura replied dumbly. "Thank you for catching me," Sakura bowed slightly to the older woman.

"You already thanked me," the woman replied with a raised eyebrow. "Anyways what gave away the Genjutsu's?"

"Sasuke-kun would never in a million years defend Naruto…" Sakura replied calmly, her hands folded in her lap. "And he'd properly die before he'd ever admit to being worried about me." Sakura looked down at her feet, her bangs dusted over her forehead lightly as the wind blew past them. _No need to inform her about the ridiculousness of the last genjutsu, she'll figure it out later._

"I see," the woman replied softly. "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi that was my team you met with last night."

"You're Genin are my old classmates," Sakura looked back up to crimson eyed beauty. "My name is Sakura Haruno," The woman nodded her head in understanding.

"Was Kiba always so obnoxious?" Kurenai asked, Sakura nodded her head.

"He's even worse when Naruto's around," Sakura commented. "By the way, what time is it?"

"Hmm?" Kurenai thought a moment before she answered. "Oh about 6 o'clock, Why?"

"Because I'm supposed to meet my team at Seven thirty," Sakura answered as she rubbed at her eyes. "My alarm was two hours ahead again…"

"This happens often?" Kurenai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… I really should have checked it last night when I came home from wave." Sakura answered as she sat against the rail of the bridge, her hand rubbing tiredly at her face. "My mom sets my clock two hours ahead of normal when she leaves for missions." Kurenai nodded her head in understanding, she watched Sakura rub at her face tiredly, trying to keep herself awake for her teammate's arrival.

"What were you doing at training grounds four last night anyways?" Kurenai asked as she approached the younger girl.

"I was just practicing," Sakura said as she looked up at Kurenai tiredly. "I really should have gone home as soon as I saw the moon come out…" Sakura yawned, her hand covering her mouth, before she drew her knees to her chest and folded her arms over them and thumped her head on top of her arms.

"What were you practicing?" Kurenai asked the huddled form of Sakura

"A new… jutsu…" Sakura mumbled softly as she turned her head towards Kurenai slightly. "I should've… gotten… more sleep…"

"Hmmm," Kurenai looked from the girl to over her shoulder at the river flowing beneath the bridge. It was quiet while Sakura tried to get some rest and Kurenai delved into her memories of the previous night.

…

_Kurenai watched her team from a distance; they didn't even notice the Genjutsu trap three feet from their right. Kurenai smiled and drew her hands up to form a hand sign, Kurenai never knew just how happy she'd be to have moved at that moment. In a split second there was an explosion were her left hand was, Kurenai found herself half bent over back words when she realized what she'd done she looked at the place where her hand was._

_Right were there would have been the center of her palm was a glowing green chain protruding from the trunk of the tree. Kurenai studied the chain and realized that if she hadn't moved back words, the chain would have went through her left palm and into her shoulder to pierce through her lungs (and most likely her heart) to come out the lower half of her right ribcage and most likely existed through her right forearm._

_Kurenai studied the chain for a moment before she walked around the trunk of the tree to the other side; look in at where the chain went into the tree, Kurenai fallowed the chain up with her eyes. When she saw where it was coming from she took off after it, unfortunately she didn't realize her sleeve had touched the chain. Before she even lifted off the branch to fallow the chain, the glowing links shattered like glass and faded from sight as they gently fell towards the ground like dust._

"_Good thing I didn't touch it," Kurenai mumbled as she glared where the chain was, she looked down at her sleeve and noticed a slight burn mark on the very edge of it. _

"_Talk about well done," Kurenai mumbled as she studied the material, if she hadn't dodged that chain, then it wouldn't have simply went through her, it would have cauterized the wound as it ran right through her._

"_Damn," Kurenai said softly, she looked off in the direction where the chain had come from. Kurenai looked towards her students before she looked back at the direction where the chain came from, Kurenai looked back and forth before she sighed in defeat, she really wanted to know what that was._

…

"Hay Haruno-san" Kurenai called as she looked down at the younger girl she realized that the pink haired child was fast asleep. Kurenai shook her head with a soft smile and pushed herself up into a sitting position on the bridge rail, she'd just have to sit and wait with the girl, who knows the kind of weirdo's around at this hour.

"What ever you did last night," Kurenai mused softly. "Sure did tire you out."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

It was nearly an hour later that someone else had bothered to stop by, Kurenai starred at the dark haired young man with a raised eye brow.

"Who are you?" the boy asked almost rudely, Kurenai felt her brow twitch.

"I should be asking you that," Kurenai replied, she was fairly amused to see the boy scowl at her, not that she showed it.

"What did you do to Sakura?" Kurenai glared right back at the boy.

"She should've told me about your bad attitude," Kurenai said suddenly remembering Sakura's clues about the give a ways of her Genjutsu. If it was possible the dark haired boy's glare turned almost cold. "I'll have to keep that in mind for now on…" Kurenai added thoughtfully.

"And why is that?" the boy asked.

"She's a Genjutsu type." Kurenai replied, purposefully keeping her answer short just to piss him off, and he didn't disappoint.

"What's that got to do with her?" the boy questioned coldly, almost as if he thought that the information was completely useless.

"Genjutsu is pretty powerful stuff kid," Kurenai replied with a frown, the boy made a sound that was almost a dismissive sound, like he didn't believe her.

"This is team seven's meeting place," the boy replied. "Why are you here and what happened to Sakura?"

Kurenai smirked down at the boy, _might as well have some fun…_

"We trained last night, she didn't get enough sleep," Kurenai replied almost smugly.

_Technically true,_ Kurenai thought to herself. _We did train last night, just not together._

As predicted the dark haired boy gritted his teeth and glared at her, Kurenai could only smirk back at him. It wasn't even twenty minutes after the glare-smirk contest started that a new voice sounded. Turning towards the entrance, Kurenai watched as a blond boy came rushing up to the bridge.

"Sorry I'm late!" the boy cried, Kurenai almost immanently spotted the long lines on the boy's tanned cheeks. "Hay where's Sakura-chan? Huh?"

_So that's Naruto Uzumaki…_ Kurenai thought as she studied the boy.

"Hay Teme! What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked loudly as he pointed to the sleeping girl before he noticed a woman sitting next to his crush. "Who's this lady?!" Kurenai's brow ticked at Naruto's loud voice.

"Be quiet," Kurenai warned softly. "Are you trying to wake her?" Kurenai asked tilting her head towards a sleeping Sakura; her brows were drawn together as if she was concentrating on a particularly difficult problem.

"If you don't shut your mouth, brat, I'll put you in a genjutsu full of your worst nightmares." Kurenai hissed at Naruto impatiently, the blond boy instantly shrunk away from the woman stuttering his apologies.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Kakashi Hatake was a patient, calm man. He took everything in stride and was a notorious lazy bum who liked to read porn in public; however, the same thing could not be said when concerning his students. He became an over protective mother hen who happened to have quite the set of claws.

A poor chunin was finding this out the hard way.

"…Do I make myself clear?" Kakashi asked the shivering man in front of him, the young man nodded his head shakily. "Good, you can leave now," the many others around Kakashi marveled at how quickly the young man left, they've never seen him move so quickly until now.

"Was that really necessary?" Asuma asked with a raised eye brow. "You didn't have to scare the poor boy like that."

"He shouldn't have made that unnecessary comment," Kakashi replied as he returned to his friend's side. "We don't even know what's going on here," Kakashi said before Asuma could say anything. Kakashi looked up to the trees above them. Asuma sighed and fallowed his eye sight, above them were a couple dozen shinobi swarming the tree tops; strings were strung up in a maze around them. The strings were held in place from where a whole didn't go through the tree or a tree limb and then the loss end was taken through the whole to make connection with the other side.

Kakashi and Asuma were currently looking up at a web of string that looked like a rather large spider web.

"Hawk! Catch!" Kakashi watched as someone threw a ball of string like it was a kunai knife. The other Anbu member caught the ball of string effectively and started cursing from his place; he now had to balls of string and no idea what to do about them.

"Hawk," Kakashi called out as he stepped forward, eyeing the piece of string that was just thrown. "Hold on to that tightly."

Hearing more cursing Kakashi launched himself into the air and landed on the new strand effectively. He felt the string loosen and wobble under his weight before it was pulled tight, after giving a warning glance to the three Anbu holding the string tightly, Kakashi studied the group of criss-crossing string before him. It was just wide enough that a small child could stand in the center and the string wouldn't bother them, it came to his hips but would be about waist level on the small child. Kakashi snapped his hand out reflexively and caught a dropped ball of string; he starred at it for a moment before he looked up.

"Sorry Hatake-san," a voice called down from above him. "But I found another whole up here, dose it match anything down there?" Kakashi looked down at the ball in his hand, he looked to the tree in front of him, noticing that the two holes were directly on top of each other, and then to the matching wholes behind him. Frowning Kakashi looked back to the whole a couple dozen feet in front of him.

"Bore, do you have a second ball of string?" Kakashi called out to the Anbu woman across from himself, the woman nodded her head and pulled it out, showing it to him.

"Good, take the free end and string it through the wholes you have, then tie it to the other string in your possession then toss the ball over here," Kakashi ordered, he looked over his shoulder. "Hawk! I want you to do the same."

"Right!" was the strained reply from the young man, "heavy bastard." Kakashi smirked at the softly murmured comment.

_I'll get back at him later,_ Kakashi thought as he quickly removed himself from the string to make things easier for the shinobi, he waited passionately for the orders to be complied—he didn't have to wait long.

"Kakashi-san! I'm ready!" Kakashi launched himself back into the center of the string mass, expecting the balls of string to be thrown at him—one, conveniently, aimed at his head. Kakashi deftly caught both of them.

Smiling to himself, Kakashi returned to his previous place and tied the three pieces of string together, then separated them from their respective balls and quickly stored them in his pouch. He then gently pulled the string back to towards him as he walked back words towards Hawk. He watched as the circle of string complied with his movement, shifting to fallow the knot of string in his right hand. He walked forward towards Boar and the string complied again, he knew that the Anbu members on the other end of the strings were quickly rewinding the balls of string to keep it straight and tight.

Kakashi listened to the soft gasps and murmurs from a few Anbu's and the not so softly whispered cursing from Asuma nearly a hundred feet below him.

"It's a balancing technique," Kakashi heard from a shinobi below him, Kakashi nodded his head with a soft frown.

"But that doesn't explain the strange wholes or the scorching that was left behind." Silence echoed in the air around the several teams that surrounded the small area, everyone lost in their thoughts.

"Who reported this?" Kakashi asked as he let go of the strings and they immanently returned to the center of the web, three small strings stretched out in the center of the circle while one, seemingly random piece of string stretched a foot or two beneath it.

"Kurenai Yuhi," was a comment from one of the few other Jonin close to Asuma, "She was doing a night training session with her team when one of these strings nearly hit her."

Kakashi nodded understandingly, _anyone would report that._

"Where is Kurenai now?" Kakashi asked as he jumped down from his high perch.

"Umm…" the Jonin faulted as he looked up from his notes to look at Kakashi unsurely "I… don't know." Kakashi heaved a sigh as if disappointed. "I-I'll go and find her!" the Jonin stammered and quickly left the training grounds.

"Quit making the new Jonin's feel inadequate," Asuma said as he tried to frown at Kakashi, only his lips kept giving away his amusement.

"Can't say it's not fun," Kakashi replied as he looked up through the tree branches towards the sun. "Well now that I'm officially two hours late… I suppose I'll go meet my team now." Asuma groaned as he remembered his own team.

"Ino is going to throw a fit," Kakashi chuckled as he puffed away from the training grounds.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Shadowking50:**

**So in **_**Mebuki's Secret**_**, what is the pairing?**

**Koomahana:**

**that's a good question!**  
><strong>I'll figure it out later <strong>  
><strong>I guess I'll pair her with anyone that that makes a grand entrance...<strong>  
><strong>and by that I mean that I didn't think that far ahead <strong>

**so any one want to take a vote?**

…

…

**Naruto...**** (Think about it! their SIBLINGS… which means they won't be **_**romantically**_** involved)**

**Neji...**** (I'll figure something out!)**

**Sasuke...****(that'll be a bit awkward for me... ****I**** can still try!)**

**Itachi... ****(****I**** can't leave anyone out so ****I****'m just going to put the names and try my hardest for the winner**** )**

**Kakashi...**** (Father figure, friend, teacher, lover? Tell me!)**

**Gaara...**** (I'll figure something out)**

...

...

**I'm out of names... did ****I**** forget anyone?**

**I'm not adding Orochimaru or Kabuto as lovers (shivers) that's just beyond **_**ewww**_**!**

**E-mail me some names!**

**I'm just starting volume 11 in the original ****(DVD) ****serious so be kind to me please **

**and no I'm not new to this ****I**** just didn't have access to it for two or three years!**

**I'M CATCHING UP!**

**LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T TEASE ME! (crying)**

**Page 13**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mebuki's secret**

Chapter 4: hopes and prays

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Can't say it's not fun," Kakashi replied as he looked up through the tree branches towards the sun. "Well now that I'm officially two hours late… I suppose I'll go meet my team now." Asuma groaned as he remembered his own team

"Ino is going to throw a fit," Kakashi chuckled as he puffed away from the training grounds.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

End recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Kakashi landed on a tree branch near his students meeting place and frowned when he saw a familiar black haired woman sitting on the bridge railing next to his pink haired student, looking around the bridge Kakashi saw that his other two students appeared to be knocked out cold… and tied to a tree.

"Kurenai," Kakashi called as he dropped to the ground, his favorite orange book in hand. "It's nice to see you and all, but why are my students knocked out?" Kurenai huffed at Kakashi in response.

"Your boys are idiots," Kurenai replied simply. "They're too loud and obnoxious, so I went through with my promise."

"I see…" Kakashi replied as he looked up from his book. "And what promise was that?"

"That'd I'd put them in a genjutsu full of their worst night mares," Kurenai replied. "For Sasuke I decided not to be too cruel and make him think that he was tied up and forced fed Ramen. Naruto currently believes that the only thing eatable in the world is rice balls." Kakashi snorted as he looked away from the two boys who were tied up side-by-side on a nearby tree.

"What about Sakura?" Kakashi asked, he looked down on the small girl who was sitting in a fetal position and sleeping peacefully.

"She did some late night training last night," Kurenai replied as she shrugged her shoulder. "She didn't get enough sleep as a result." Kakashi hummed as he eyed his student lazily.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi asked as he returned his one good eye towards Kurenai,

"Do you know what Haruno-san specializes in?" Kurenai asked instead, a strange glint in her crimson eyes.

"Chakra control," Kakashi replied. "She showed a milled sensitivity for Genjutsu during my test, why?" Kurenai smirked up at Kakashi in an almost unsettling way.

"She's a genjutsu type alright," Kurenai replied, nodding her head with an excited glint in her crimson eyes. "Have you trained her in that field yet?" Kakashi shook his head, Kurenai frowned at him disapprovingly. "You should find someone to teach her Genjutsu." Kakashi was quiet a moment as he stared at Kurenai almost disbelievingly.

"…Are you asking for permission to train Sakura?" Kakashi asked unsure, Kurenai smiled pleasantly at Kakashi.

"Thank you for the offer," Kurenai replied. "I'll gladly take her off your hands."

"Now wait a moment—"

"Wake up brat," Kurenai snapped as her foot collide with Sakura's shin, the younger girl jerked awake, her neck popping almost painfully as her head jerked up wards; Kakashi winced at the sound.

"Huh? Wha?" Sakura's head snapped around to look around herself, Sakura looked up at Kurenai then to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei? What is it?" Blinking rapidly Sakura nodded and rubbed at her eyes tiredly.

"Did something happen? Where are Sasuke-kun and Naruto?" Sakura asked as she relaxed slightly in her position, her knees popping loudly as they straitened slightly away from her person. Kakashi's brow twitched at the popping sounds from Sakura's joints as she straitened in her seat and looked around herself tiredly.

"They're over there," Kakashi said as he jerked his thumb over to them, Sakura blinked sleepily up at him, her head tilted to the side slightly in confusion.

"Huh?" Sakura's voice sounded as she eyed her teammates tied to a nearby tree. "Wha-a hap-pen?" Sakura asked as she covered her mouth with her hand, failing to suppress a yawn.

"Another test," Kurenai answered, Sakura looked up at her tiredly.

"Test?" Sakura asked sleepily, it took a moment but then her eyes widened and she quickly rubbed the sleep out her eyes.

"What kind of test?" Sakura asked as she looked back up at Kurenai, her eyes full of an excited light, her knees bouncing where she crossed them beneath her.

_She likes tests wa-ay too much,_ Kakashi thought as he stared lazily down at his student.

"You have to release your teammates from my Genjutsu." Kurenai replied, Sakura nodded and quickly stood up and rushed over to her teammates. She paused only for a moment before she brought her hands together and concentrated her chakra, one of her hands reached forward.

"At the same time," Kurenai called out making Sakura's hand freeze inches from Sasuke's shoulder, the pinkette looked over her shoulder at Kurenai with wide eyes. Seeing the stern look shot her way, Sakura sighed and nodded as if she were resigned to her fate. She reexamined her teammates before she made a hand sign, concentrated her chakra and tapped both her teammates on their shoulders at the same time.

Sasuke was the first to show signs of waking up, his face paled drastically and twisted into an unpleasant expression. Gasping suddenly Sasuke's eyes snapped open and looked around himself hurriedly as if he were afraid someone was going to jump out and attach him. Sakura smiled at him as if she was pleased with herself, Sasuke noticed but immanently dismissed as he continued to look around himself.

Sakura turned towards Naruto and waited with an excited air around her. Sasuke sighed and mumbled softly to himself something that sounded like 'no Ramen', too which Naruto twitched at. Sakura waited, her hands held close to her person as she waited for Naruto to show any other sign of being released from the Genjutsu. Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot open and Sakura had to lean away and cover her ears to save her hearing.

"NO MORE RICE!" Naruto cried out, his feet flinging in the air as if he were running from something. "WHERE'S MY DAMN RAMEN?!" Sasuke paled again as he stared horrified at Naruto.

"No Ramen," Sasuke snapped, Naruto blinked and looked towards Sasuke, tears falling down his face.

"No rice," Naruto replied, giving his best puppy eyes to Sasuke. "I want Ramen." both boys were completely oblivious to their glowing teammate who was smiling happily up at her teacher and the strange woman who saved her the previous night; both Jonin's ignored the arguing from the two boys.

"Nice work," Kurenai said as she smiled softly at Sakura. "Not even I can do that." Sakura froze and blinked up at Kurenai in confusion. "You're a natural Genjutsuist… and I just so happen to have a few tricks I want to show you, that okay?" Sakura glanced at Kakashi hesitantly; the older man nodded, his black eye trained on the book in his hand.

"Just so long as you're not late for my training sessions I don't mind you learning a little from Kurenai," Kakashi answered Sakura's unspoken question. "Just don't be late for my training," Sakura nodded her head at Kakashi; she turned and smiled up at Kurenai.

"I'd love to learn from you, Yuhi-sensei." Sakura chirped, Kurenai nodded her head approvingly.

"Call me Kurenai-sensei, whenever you're training has ended with Kakashi, meet me in training Grounds four from now on." Kurenai ordered, Sakura nodded her head. "And if you have a mission let me know okay?"

"Yes Kurenai-sensei!" Sakura smiled at her, her face glowing as she turned around and rushed towards her two teammates, who were still hanging from the tree arguing with each other.

"By the way Kurenai," Kakashi said just before the woman started to leave.

"Yes?" Kurenai paused and turned back to Kakashi with a lifted eye brow.

"You reported something happened last night in training ground four," Kakashi said as he glanced lazily at her. "I was just wondering what you saw."

"Oh that?" Kurenai asked as she turned to face him once more with a soft frown, her dark brows tilted down words in a soft frown.

"I was doing a night training session with my team. I was just about to ambush them when I ducked back words away from something that ruptured out of the tree I was sitting in." Kurenai raised her crimson eyes up to stare right back at Kakashi, confusion etched on her face.

"I found myself staring at a glowing chain." Kakashi stiffened at the statement, his eye seemed to almost sharpen on Kurenai, which she immanently noticed.

"I don't suppose you know of anyone with that ability do you?" Kurenai asked, completely unfazed by the hard look in Kakashi's eye. She waited patiently for his response and when it appeared that he wouldn't say anything she turned to leave.

"Yeah," Kakashi answered, making Kurenai hesitate. "But the woman died a long time ago…"

Kurenai narrowed her eyes at him, but nodded her head and quickly jumped in the closest tree. "Later!"

"Kushina-chan died a long time ago…" Kakashi whispered as he stared at his three students.

He studied Sasuke who was demanding anything that wasn't ramen and squirming in his place next to Naruto, who was still kicking the air wildly and demanding Raman, to Sakura who was all but bouncing in her place and smiling at her teammates as if she were five year old on her birthday and just received her favorite toy.

Kakashi's lone black eye narrowed on Sakura's back, he could just barely see the white circle on the girl's back as her head swiveled back and forth between her teammates, making her hair fly about her head in an excited way; the action almost made the perfect circle look like a swirl.

_Naruto couldn't have the same ability as his mother, otherwise he'd be showing it off, Sakura on the other hand… she just might have inherited it. _Kakashi thought as he studied his excited student as she bounced around her teammates completely proud of herself, neither boy seemed to be impressed as they were both demanding something to eat that the other hated. Kakashi reasoned that if Sakura did inherit it then she wouldn't show it off like Naruto would have. She would wait until she was positively sure that she had complete control over it, which meant that no one would know of her ability until she's given no other choice but to use it.

_It could be years until she decides to use it in front of others. _Kakashi heaved a sigh as he approached his students.

"All right everyone," Kakashi called a he approached his students, Sakura immanently spun around, her green eyes alight and her arms pressed together tightly behind her back to keep her excitement in check. "Sakura-chan why don't you free your teammates and we'll all head to the training area." Sakura nodded her head and quickly did as she was told, Naruto and Sasuke landed on their feet with the rope at their feet, still glaring and arguing with each other.

"Enough you two," Kakashi ordered as he started to walk away. "I want you three to run around the training grounds a total of twenty-five times, the first one done picks lunch—" Kakashi wasn't even done speaking when the two boys ran for dear life to start their laps. Kakashi looked down at Sakura, slightly surprised that she was still there.

"You aren't going to start?" Kakashi asked, Sakura smiled up at Kakashi, as if she were hiding an amusing secret.

"I don't have much Chakra left," Sakura answered. "Expelling two Genjutsu's at the same time is pretty tiring." Kakashi raised an eye brow at Sakura.

"What happened last night?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Hmm," Sakura looked back in front of her, the wind played with her long pink locks before she answered. "I thought that was what you and Kurenai-sensei were talking about?"

"No we were talking about something else," Kakashi replied quickly, noticing how she was apparently listening in on them while she distracted her teammates at the same time. "She didn't tell me you were training with her." Sakura smiled at Kakashi before she shook her head.

"No I was doing some… some physical exercise." Sakura answered calmly, correcting her teacher. "I stumbled across team eight while I was there and Kurenai-sensei nearly scared me half to death when I went to leave their vicinity so I wouldn't bother their training."

"Oh, what were you doing?" Kakashi asked, hoping that Sakura wouldn't catch onto his suspicion or hear the too much curiosity in his voice.

"Just some running… and some chakra exercises," Sakura replied, her eyes half lidded as she glanced at her teacher. "Why?"

Kakashi gave her his signature eye crinkle smile. _A wiry little missy…_

"Just that Kuranai spotted some pretty odd looking wholes in a few trees," Kakashi replied, he noticed how Sakura tensed slightly. "She was surprised and immanently reported it to lord Hokage," Kakashi continued, Sakura stiffened some more, she was purposefully keeping her eyes trained in front of her, beads of sweet started to appear on the back of her neck and temple.

_She's really bad at pretending to not know anything,_ Kakashi thought amusedly as he watched Sakura walk beside him, she almost appeared to think that the forest was more interesting. _I don't know if I should fix that or not… Upside is that I can read her like an open book, down side is that anyone with half a brain could read her like an open book._

"He's a little curious himself," Kakashi added lazily. "Kurenai just confirmed that the things that created the strange looking wholes were chains." Kakashi watched as Sakura refused to look him in the eye, her whole body stiff, her hands clasped tightly behind her back. "A very strange looking chain that was glowing, which is the perfect description of a very rare Jutsu I know of." Sakura looked like she was very tempted to look at him but was afraid to do so.

"The technique is called 'chakra chains'." Kakashi continued as if he didn't see the interest in Sakura's face as she snapped her head around to look up at him with wide eyes.

"What can these… uh… 'Chakra chains' do?" Sakura asked hesitantly, as if she was unsure if she should ask him.

_So I was right_… Kakashi smiled gently at Sakura softly, reassuringly._ She does have her mother's ability_…_ but just to be safe_…

"They can do just about anything the wielder wants them to do," Kakashi answered. "Anything from cages, to ropes, to shields." Sakura stared amazedly up at him, her eyes wide with wonderment and excitement.

"You actually saw someone use them?" Sakura asked seemingly awed at the thought of someone else being able to do the same thing, Kakashi nodded his head encouragingly. "Who were they? What's their name? Are they still around the village somewhere?"

"Why so interested Sakura-chan?" Kakashi chuckled at Sakura in amusement. Once she registered his question, Sakura's face froze into a look of horror; before he could say anything more, Sakura turned to the path before them.

"I think I hear Naruto and Sasuke arguing," Sakura said as she started to move quickly away from him. "I'd better go make sure they don't do anything stupid." And just like that Sakura was racing away from him; her chakra pumping into her legs as she quickly ran away from him. Kakashi chuckled at her quickly fading back before he sighed with a soft frown; he'd have to inform the Sandaime about this, there was no way around it.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Kakashi watched from a distance as Sasuke and Naruto spared and Sakura was practicing her Kata's, he'd have to find someone for her to practice against. Sasuke didn't take her seriously and would do anything to stay the hell away from her and Naruto would be to scared of hurting Sakura to put any real strength behind his attacks. He'd be her sparring partner, but he had to make sure that Sasuke and Naruto didn't go to fare—which happened every five or so minutes.

"BASTERED!" Naruto cried out.

Kakashi sighed, _speaking of which_…

"Okay!" Kakashi called out as he dropped to the earth "Up!" Kakashi watched as Naruto and Sasuke froze, Naruto's hand half cocked in the air and Sasuke's kick inches from Naruto's face. Sakura was busily standing on one leg, her left leg was stationed in the air at the same height as her head, and both her hands were formed into fists and ready at her rib cages.

"Listen up you three that's it for physical excising today." Kakashi called as he stepped towards the space between his three students, Sakura spun on her foot and immanently walked towards him, Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other as they fallowed her lead.

"I want you three to work on your chakra for the rest of the day." Kakashi turned towards Sasuke and Naruto, cutting the loud blond off before he could start whining "Sasuke, Naruto I want you to start practicing control of your chakra." Kakashi turned towards the tree as he pulled out two timers.

"I want you two too hang upside down from those tree limbs for at least a minute, once you succeed at a minute I want you to mark the branch and then try it again for at least two minutes, then four then eight until you get to sixteen minutes, got it?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the two students in question, both boys' nodded their heads in understanding. They grabbed a stop watch, glared at each other then walked up the tree to hang upside down and sat on their respective limbs and started their timers. Naruto fell after three seconds, hitting his head harshly on the ground; Sasuke smirked at him until he fell a second later and landed on his feet _almost_ gracefully.

"Um Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called out next to him almost shyly, Kakashi glanced down at the pinkette. "Do you want me to do the same or just continue doing my Kata's?" Kakashi tilted his head in thought, he watched the two boys for a couple seconds more before he nodded his head as if he came to a decision. Forming a hand sign Kakashi made a shadow clone and turned to Sakura.

"I want to teach you something," Kakashi replied, Sasuke immanently snapped his head in their direction. "A Genjutsu that I picked up a few years ago." Sasuke frowned and returned to his given task, Sakura nodded her head and fallowed Kakashi into the nearby woods, leaving a double to keep Naruto and Sasuke out of trouble. Sakura is patient as she fallows Kakashi into the woods, getting further and further away from her other teammates until she's sure that if she took one wrong turn she'd end up lost in the huge training grounds instead of getting to her teammates.

"Sensei?" Sakura called out unsurely, they were pretty deep into the forest. Surely they were far enough away for the genjutsu… right?

"Sakura, do you remember that conversation we had earlier?" Kakashi asked, Sakura stiffened and shifted in her place when Kakashi stopped walking. "You're going to have to talk to me if you want the answers to your questions." Sakura stiffened and stared wide eyed at her teacher nervously.

"S-Sensei?" Sakura questioned hesitantly, her fingers were twisting together into knots. "What do you mean Sensei?"

"I mean… Sakura-chan, can you make the chakra chains?" Kakashi asked bluntly, Sakura froze and gulped nervously. It was a long time before Sakura gave in to the unblinking stare of her sensei.

"S-sorry," Sakura stuttered as she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Sensei," Kakashi stared at the foliage before him, his brows tucked down ward to show that he was frowning. "I should have told you in the land of waves… it was just that I was scared…"

"Scared of what Sakura?" Kakashi asked softly. _She didn't think that she'd get rejected by her teammates or something… did she?_

"It's just that—that when I think of telling people about it," Sakura paused as she bit nervously on her lip. "I feel like I shouldn't, like it's a secret. Something that only I can do… like if I tell people then bad things would happen…"

_At least she's not off about that; she'd get targeted something fierce… _Kakashi sighed as relaxed his posture._ Not just by other villages with unstable Jinchuuriki, but also by people within the village, which was why Lord Hokage put her into hiding._

"C-can you tell m-me more about them, I mean… about the previous person who could use the chakra chains?" Sakura asked hesitantly, as if she shouldn't be sure if she should be allowed to ask about learning the jutsu. Kakashi weighed his options, he could tell her and let her talk about to other so that'll he'll get in trouble with Lord Hokage or he could flat out lie to her and loss her trust for ever.

"I'll have to ask lord Hokage, okay?" Kakashi said as he turned to face his only female student, she nodded in return. "In the mean time I want you to practice _only_ when I'm around, understand?"

"Why must I practice when _only_ you're around?" Sakura asked, her head tilted to the side.

"So that I can destroy any evidence of your practice with an earth jutsu," Kakashi answered. "There are people who will seek to use your ability against the village or for their own personal goals." Sakura stiffened, her eyes widening in horror. "That's what the last 'chain barer' had to deal with."

"'Chain barer'?" Sakura asked softly.

_I wonder if Kushina is rolling in her grave?_ Kakashi nodded at his student,_ she's always hated that nick name…_

"A 'chain barer' is the child born with the ability to create Chakra chains," Kakashi answered. "Although the ability is pretty rare, no one knows how it came about or how people inherit it." Kakashi gave Sakura his eye crinkle smile, his poster relaxed as he both lied through his teeth and told her the truth.

"The previous was a woman," Kakashi paused in thought. "That's all I can really tell you about her." Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

"So… What could she do?" Sakura asked and Kakashi nodded.

"I once saw her use her chains to block out an army's arrows that otherwise would have infiltrated the village and killed a lot of people. She could create barriers and cages of any design of her choice as well." Kakashi answered.

"I see," Sakura said softly, her green eyes down cast. "Can they do anything else? I've noticed that when I use them and try to return them they do this little dance thing. I try my best to make sure they don't, but it's like they can't help it… it's hard to describe…"

Sakura sighed as her shoulders slumped and she closed her eyes in exasperation. Kakashi nodded his head understandingly, Kushina had a similar problem, but her chains only acted up when she was in danger, not when she was practicing.

"Sakura I want you to make the chains, as many as you feel comfortable with." Kakashi ordered as he took a few step away from Sakura. "And make sure to aim for the ground okay?"

Sakura nodded her head and concentrated. Kakashi watched as Sakura's feet set into a stance, her knees buckled slightly and her arms rose slightly. As soon as Sakura's movements stilled and he saw nine chains erupted from her body and pierced the ground around Sakura in a near perfect ninety-degree angle.

"Good," Kakashi said softly as he walked forward to squat in front of a chain. "Try to move around." Kakashi ordered, Sakura nodded her head and envisioned herself rising into the air to touch the closest branch. After a moment of silence Kakashi raised his eyes to see if his student had moved and found her nearly sitting on a nearby tree branch, watching him closely.

_Interesting the chains hadn't moved an inch. _Kakashi nodded his head and returned his gaze back to the chain in front of him.

The chain had a soft green glow to it; the actual links were almost childishly drawn with no real thickness to them. Kakashi frowned as he stared at the links. Kushina's had a golden glow to them and were as solid as any normal chain link, but were a thousand times stronger than anything that could be manmade.

_Are Sakura's chains just as strong as her mother's?_ Kakashi wondered as he reached for a chain link, his hand froze inches away from the link, his gaze captured at the base of the chain were it pierced the earth. Kakashi's frown deepened as his figure tips brushed the edge of the burnt earth around the glowing chains.

_Sakura's chains are pure chakra, like Kushina's._ Kakashi thought with another glance up at his patient student, his gaze returned to the burnt ground in front of him. _That's why it burns anything and everything it touches… her chains might not be as strong as Kushina's… but they're defiantly more dangerous._

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called from her high porch, Kakashi looked up at her lazily. "Can I come down now?" Kakashi nodded and stood up, quickly stepping back out of her way. Sakura nodded her head and moved off the branch as if she were going to jump, but her chains held her high in the air, as if they were pillars that were gently holding her up.

_So they're not as flexible as Kushina's…_ Kakashi thought as Sakura gently lowered herself to the ground. "You said that they do something strange when you summon them back to yourself, what do they do?" Sakura hesitated for a moment, her teeth bit down on her lip nervously as she twisted her fingers nervously.

"You might want to back up some," Sakura said softly, as if she were embarrassed. "I don't know how far out they'll reach…" Kakashi nodded his head and took a few steps back, Sakura looked at the distance between them then down at the length of chains before her.

"You might want to back up a little further, just to be safe…" Kakashi nodded again and took a few more steps back. Sakura nodded with a nervous smile. Sakura closed her eyes, held out her arms out to either side of her as if she were in waist deep water and concentrated on summoning the glowing chains back to her person.

Kakashi watched as with a great flourish, the glowing chains lifted into the air, spun around Sakura gently, coming to barely an inch off his nose (forcing Kakashi to take another two steps back) and watch as the chains made Sakura look like she was standing in the middle of a great galaxy. The chains shrunk away as if they were wrapping themselves around her abdomen like she was the real that the chains were wrapped in before they shrunk beneath her dress and the glow faded from view.

_Kushina's chains had no personality, they were just chains._ Kakashi thought as Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at him shyly. _Sakura's acts like they have a mind of their own, like when they're summoned they expect a fight but when they return to Sakura it's like they're giving a promise…_

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding; Kushina's chains didn't have any beautiful flourish like Sakura's did, like the chains had a mind of their own. Kushina's chains just ruptured from her back like flexible spears and returned the same way; Sakura's chains emerged from her body like steel spears and returned to her body like a fading whole pool.

"Umm… Kakashi-sensei," Sakura spook up shyly. "They disappear a second way too…" Kakashi frowned at Sakura as he stepped forward, clearly expecting her to explain; only she held out her hands instead. A green glowing chain ruptured between her palms, Sakura didn't appear to concentrate on them at all, she just lifted her hands a little higher for Kakashi to get a better look and then they just shattered. Like an explosion of glowing dust the chains shattered like glass, splitting and shattering until they looked like small glowing dust particles or falling stars, they fell towards the ground but faded from view before they even got half way there.

_Kushina's chains could only come out as four strands from her back…_Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the space where the chains once hovered, his mind lost in thought. _Sakura can make them come out from any body part she wants them to come out of… and as numerous as she wishes._

"They mostly shatter like that when I'm startled," Sakura said as she lowered her hands. "But I noticed this last night," Sakura smiled shyly at him, she didn't concentrate or even seems to give it much though, glowing dust suddenly appeared around them spinning and dancing towards Sakura's waiting hands. Like hitting the re-wind button, the shattered chains took their form once more, this time they weren't touching Sakura's out stretched hands. The end of the ten chain links faded into the air as if they were passing into another reality. Sakura lowered her hands and stared at the soft glow of the chains that were hovering in place.

"When they shatter I can recreate them as they were before," Sakura said. "But I can't move them like I can when I summon them, they take their original place and need physical touch to move… kind of like a whip or a sword…" Sakura looked up at Kakashi and gave him another nervous smile.

"This is the second time I've done this; the first time I had slipped and I had lost concentration. The chain shattered, I reached forward and it re-gathered itself again, like it had never shattered to begin with." Kakashi studied the floating chain curiously, silence settled over the two as both lost themselves in their own thoughts as they stared at the floating chain.

"I don't even have to concentrate on it," Sakura looked back up to her sensei again before looking back at the chain, her smile turning almost sad looking. "The best part is that it doesn't take up chakra to hold it in place…" Kakashi nodded his head in understanding. "The down side is that I can't do anything with it, it'll properly just hover there till I die…"

"What else can you do with it?" Kakashi asked as Sakura reached forward with another chain link in hand, the chain link hooked into place at the faded end and the chain immanently disappeared into the pinkette's hand. Sakura looked up at Kakashi with tilted eyebrows as if asking a question.

"When its dark they give off some light, I noticed that each link gives off about a foot of light." Sakura answered. "… Sometimes…" Kakashi nodded his head in understanding, catching her mumbled word easily.

"We'll have to come up with something that'll disguise this technique when you use it…" Kakashi said thoughtfully. "It should be a last resort, like if you're given no other choice…" Sakura nodded her head in understanding she looked down at her feet as she thought, her whole face lit up when an idea hit her.

"I can use a genjutsu." Sakura said suddenly, her eyes glowing brightly at the thought. "That way when people see me use it, I can use Genjutsu with it, making people believe that it's a genjutsu." Sakura smiled up at Kakashi, he actually had to stop and think about that, _could it work? Wouldn't someone figure it out?_

"It just might work…" Kakashi said softly. "But it's still a last resort, understand?" Sakura nodded her head courtly.

"As chain barer I swear I'll wait till given no other choice," Sakura said clasping her hands behind her back and smiling up at Kakashi.

_Kushina is defiantly rolling in her grave,_ Kakashi thought with a strained smile.

"I'll wait till my teammates are knocked out or too impaired to notice them and even then I'll have to be sneaky about it," Sakura continued, her smile never fading. "Clouding my chains in genjutsu and there for using genjutsu to keep them a secret." Kakashi nodded his head with approval. He patted Sakura's head, his own smile in place.

_Let's hope you'll never have to use them,_ Kakashi thought as they both headed back to Sasuke and Naruto. _I pray, that unlike your mother, that you Sakura Namikaze, will never have need of those chains…_

Kakashi Hatake really should know better than to pray against the inevitable…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Absolutely not,"

Hinata Hyūga was a well known nervous wreck, she couldn't speak without stuttering, she couldn't face people without ringing her fingers into knots, she couldn't stand a fight more than two or so minutes, she couldn't even stand glares without apologizing for something she didn't do… and she was even worse in front of her father. Again Hinata tried to reason with her father, but he barreled on without noticing her open mouth.

"You have training with Kurenai-san."

Hinata Hyūga, eldest daughter to the main house, was thoroughly and completely afraid of her father, who correctly thought it was a wonderful time to practice his most intimidating glare on her as she started to stutter out a reply.

"I said no," Hiashi snapped out coldly, he was sitting at his desk with a few papers before him, but his complete attention was on her, his Byakugan fighting to activate.

"B-but—"

"No buts," Hiashi snapped out again, he turned back to his paper work, "You already know how to dance. Why should you learn from a 'might-as-well-be-civilian' girl?" Hiashi asked as he finished a sentence on a paper and set it aside. "What could she possibly teach you that you have yet to learn already?"

"H-her d-dance i-i-is u-un-ni-ique," Hinata stuttered, "O-onl-ly g-girls c-can u-use i-it… th-that's-s w-wha-at sh-she s-sai-aid!" Hiashi turned to his eldest daughter with a bored expression

"Most dances are for women," Hiashi dead panned. "What is so special about her's?"

"i-it's-s u-un—"

"Yes I know it's unique," Hiashi cut Hinata off rudely. "You've said that seven times now. What's so unique about this dance that has you squirming so much? Why do you want to learn it so bad?" Hinata instantly remembered Sakura's teasing from the night before and as a result her face flushed a pretty shade of red, not that it wasn't already pink.

"sh-she-e's…" Hinata fidgeted as she thought of a different excuse to give her father, her eyes looking anywhere but at him. "Sh-she-e's…" Funny how she can stare at his back for an eternity but the minute his cold white eyes landed on her she was a nervous wreck that couldn't even ask for an apple much less ask him if she could stay a night with a friend.

"A-a fr-friend…" Hinata took a deep breath and prepared for another tong lashing by her father. After a couple of minutes of baited breath she peeked up at her father, who was staring at her strangely from his place a few feet away.

"My answer stands," Hiashi said as he turned his back on his eldest once more, ignoring the pained cringe he had seen on her face before he answered.

"She is not worth your time—" Hiashi paused as the door to his office opened and the soft sound of his eldest daughter taking a single step back from him.

"Then who is?" Hinata asked lowly, not realizing that she had spoken out loud "Is there anyone in this world who is worth the time of this clan? Or is everyone just dirt beneath our feet?" Hinata stared at her feet miserably before she turned from her father, giving up on her request.

"I-I don't want to be in this—this _cage_ any more…" Hiashi froze in his place as his daughter rushed away from him. For once not waiting to be excused from his persistence, for once not stuttering or with holding her thoughts from him like she normally did… for once she told him what she thought and felt.

_The branch members are caged_, Hiashi thought as the curse seal came to mind. _But the burden is worse… for those who hold the key_. Hiashi shook his head and returned to doing his paper work, seemingly unfazed by his daughter's hurt filled words and the tears that threatened her ivy orbs.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**So what do you think?**

**If I had realized that I had so much in this chapter I would have updated sooner**

**Sorry about that!**

**Tell me you're thoughts!**

**I still need someone to proof read for me! **

**It'd be nice to find someone to help me, I have horrid spelling…**

**Please comment!**

**OH! And the contest for Sakura's hand! **** XD**

**Naruto...**** (Think about it! their SIBLINGS…)**

**Neji...**** (I'll figure something out!)**

**Sasuke...****(that'll be a bit awkward for me... ****I**** can still try!)**

**Itachi... ****(****I**** can't leave anyone out so ****I****'m just going to put the names and try my hardest for the winner**** )**

**Kakashi...**** (Father figure, friend, teacher, lover? Tell me!)**

**Gaara...**** (I'll figure something out)**

**I'm out of names... did ****I**** forget anyone?**

**I'm not adding Orochimaru or Kabuto as lovers (shivers) that's just beyond **_**ewww**_**!**

**E-mail me some names!**

**Page 16**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mebuki's secret**

Chapter 5: The Hyūga house

**By the way, did you know that if you black-light your screen then it's easier to stare at it without drying out your eyes?**

**I actually found this out when I switched the black and white contrast while I read on this site. Now I write all my stories on a black back drop so that it doesn't hurt my eyes as much **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

*** = cursing

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_The branch members are caged_, Hiashi thought as the curse seal came to mind. _But the burden is worse… for those who hold the key…_ Hiashi shook his head and returned to doing his paper work, seemingly unfazed by his daughter's hurt filled words and the tears that threatened her ivy orbs.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

End recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Ow…" Sakura felt like crap, the walk home from her unnecessary beating in her training was only proving to making her feel even worse as she trudge home. Mud caked her cloths and smeared her arms and legs miraculously covering her scratches and bruises, making her look like some kind of mud monster instead of a corpse she knew she must look like beneath all the mud and grime.

"Hurry the hell up already," snapped out a voice, Sakura made a grunt and looked up from the ground that she was currently glaring at. Before her stood two Hyūga's, one male and one female, Sakura paused in her miserable walking to stare at the two curious figures. Both of whom appeared to be leaving a house, the young woman held a large sack on her shoulder. Sakura looked up at the building lazily, then back down to the two frozen Hyūga's, then back up at the house…

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Sakura screeched out once she realized that it was her house they were exciting from.

"Why the HELL were you in my house?!" Sakura's voice echoed in the street, immanently both people lowered themselves into a fight stance, a Sakura recognized at once.

_**Oh ***! Hinata's kinsmen!**_ Inner shouted looking she couldn't decide to be angry, impressed or scared. _**What now? **_Suddenly, Sakura's mind was filled her mother's strict kunochi training and she almost immanently let it take over.

_**I sure hope you were joking...**_ Inner sighed, Sakura straightened where she stood and leveled her eyes at the two strangers who were watching her wirily as she slowly approached them.

"Who are you?" the man asked stepping in front of the woman protectively.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura said softly, her manners back in full bloom as her Inner started a screeching fit. She pointed to the house in question. "This is my home." The woman visibly relaxed, sighing in relief the woman straightened and turned towards her male counterpart.

_**Holly *** it worked!**_ Inner said sounding amazed at her outer self.

"She's the one where looking for." The woman said softly to him before she turned and smiled at Sakura kindly. "You took so long returning that we had decided to prepare for you. I was just about to start searching for you while my brother took this to Hinata-sama."

_Wait what?_ Sakura stared dumbly at the two for a moment, trying her best to put two and two together.

"…And that gave you the right to go through my stuff, why?" Sakura asked, cocking her mud covered head to the side with a raised eyebrow. "You were waiting for me and instead of being patient you broke into my house and steal a bunch of things?"

"We didn't steel," snapped the man, looking offended. "We packed you're clothes so that you could stay the night over at the Hyūga compound."

"What the hell where _you_ doing in my room to begin with?" Sakura growled dangerously, her aurora darkening the air with murderous intent as she glared warningly at the man. The man's brow twitched as his sister chuckled good naturally at him.

"You don't have to worry Haruno-san." The woman chirped with another soft smile. "I was the only one in your room. We were even given the key by your neighbor so _technically_ we didn't break in."

"Baa-chan!" Sakura screeched as she glared at her peeking neighbor, the old woman squealed and ducked back behind her wall next to her front door's window. "See if I ever trust you again!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"You're Sakura Haruno?" Hiashi asked as he stared at the mud covered girl in front of the gates to his compound, said girl stared almost curiously up at him, her green eyes like dull-emerald paint.

"Yes I am." Sakura answered in return ignoring Inner as she started screeching at the older man. "Could you please tell me why I'm here?" Ignoring the soft shuffling of Sakura's back-pack still slung over the older woman's shoulder.

"Hinata asked to have a sleep over with you." Hiashi replied calmly, trying not to think about the horrid smell she was giving or the fact that she was caked in so much mud that he could only identify her eye color and only knew that the child before him was a girl based on her voice and name.

"I think there was a mild miscommunication somewhere." Sakura said softly, her head tilted to the side. "I asked for Hinata to spend the night at _my_ home. I do not care if she was unable to do so Hyūga-san. Although..." Sakura frowned at the older man, still trying her best to control Inners insistence of letting her out to wreck havoc on the older Hyūga. "I do not appreciate stranger's breaking into my home and taking my things."

"...we had permission from you're neighbor to enter your home." The young man standing behind the pinkette grumbled lowly.

"Who's scared stiff of the Hyūga clan." Sakura replied evenly, her emerald orbs rounding on him. "Why didn't you search for me at the training grounds?"

"We didn't know which training grounds you were in." The young man answered.

"Did you ask Hinata?" Sakura asked, her challenging eyes not lessening any at all, silence answered her question. "...If you'd just asked Hinata then we wouldn't be having this discussion now."

"Enough," Hiashi said coldly, he rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he turned away from the mud covered girl and the two branch members. "Kana-san, take Haruno-san to the bath house please."

"Yes sir," the young woman said softly. "Ms?" Sakura nodded and waited for young woman to lead her while she snatched her bag from the young man.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Thank you mss." Inoichi said calmly as the old woman nodded her head and blinked worried brown eyes up at him. "I'll be sure to talk to Hiashi-san soon, you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"But Sakura-chan seemed so angry…" the woman spook up again.

"Don't worry about it," Inoichi said again with another reassuring smile. "I'll get Sakura back into her house as soon as I talk to Hiashi about the matter. You just go home and I'll take care of everything else okay?"

"W-well…"

"Trust me Mss. I'll take care of it," Inoichi said again as he gave the older woman another gentile push towards the door. "Don't worry; I'm sure Sakura-chan is just fine…"

"We-well… if you say so…" the woman finally consented, she nodded her head in thinks and quickly returned home, Inoichi closed the door and thumped against it tiredly.

"Why in the seven hells does it have to be so damn late when Hiashi decides to screw us all over?" the blond asked tiredly as he made his way towards his kitchen and the very warm Coffee waiting for him.

"Dad," said blond froze at the sound of his daughter's voice. now generally Inoichi Yamanaka was a very calm man, but then again he also had to deal with his dramatic daughter. Inoichi turned to look back at the stares next to the front door, Ino Yamanaka, his daughter, was leaning against the wall with a crossed arms and a half hearted glare.

"What happened to Sakura?" Ino asked as the sleeves of her pajamas shuffled up her arms slightly. "Why is she with the Hyūga clan? Who's Hiashi?"

"Hiashi is the Hyūga clan head." Inoichi sighed as continued walking towards his desired cup of coffee. "It seems that a couple branch members got a little impatient and took Sakura to the main house compound… at least I'm hoping for that." Inoichi mumbled the last part to himself, hoping his child didn't hear him.

"You hope?" Ino asked lowly, Inoichi froze at the tone. "What do you mean 'you hope'?"

Inoichi groaned as he turned to face his only child, _tonight was going to be very, very long night…_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

After a nice relaxing bath (that only one person dared to interrupt and received a soap bar in the face for the trouble) Hinata had given Sakura one of her many kimono robes. While Sakura ignored the food that was set in front of her (even though she thanked the pretty maid that had set it down in front of her) the young pinkette studied Hinata's kinsmen and whispered gently to Hinata what few questions she did have.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone turned to stare at the newcomer, while Hinata stiffened slightly and immanently silenced herself, Sakura stared curiously at the young man standing in the doorway before whispering to Hinata who didn't reply to her. The young man was tall and dressed in a gray yukata; his long brown hair was tied at a space between his shoulders, one Carmel brown eyebrow tilted upwards as he looked curiously at Sakura before tilting his head in confusion towards Hiashi.

"Hello Neji." Hiashi said, relief almost sounded in his voice. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd make it to dinner."

"Hello uncle." The teen said softly. "Who is she?" Neji asked as took his seat between the strange girl and Hanabi.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" A voice screamed into the night cutting Hiashi off before he could begin speaking, said pink haired girl froze in her reach to her green tea. Everyone either turned towards the voice or looked at their guest curiously. "GET YOU'RE *** OUT HERE!" Sakura heaved a sigh as if a great burden was thrust onto her shoulders; she turned towards Hinata and bowed slightly to her.

"Forgive me Hinata-chan." Sakura said addressing Hinata calmly and slightly unsurely. "But that would be an acquaintance of mine. If you'll let me I'll make sure she'll not—" a frustrated scream tore through the air "—do anything." Sakura sighed again and lifted herself from the floor gracefully.

"I apologize for the disturbance," Sakura said as she bowed once more towards Hinata then towards her father before she disappeared beyond the door that Neji had entered through. Neji mumbled softly to himself, only Hinata's horrified glance assured him that no one else had heard him.

"E-excuse m-me!" Hinata nearly cried as she leaped to her feet and all but ran from the room, Hanabi's call after her to be careful was the only voice that fallowed the midnight-blue haired girl as silence echoed after her wake.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura approached the gates of the Hyūga clan where all the loud shouting and arguing was coming from. She sighed when she recognized the very high and annoying voice a particular platinum blonde hair.

"Where's Sakura?!" Ino screeched at the two guards standing in her way.

"I'm Inoichi Yamanaka." a new, calmer, voice sounded, Sakura recognized it as not only male but also the dative voice of Ino's father. "I'd like to speak to Hiashi-sama if it's not too much of a bother."

"A servant has already left to inform—"

"Billboard brow!" Ino cried, rudely cutting the guard off as he and his partner quickly smashed their spears together to keep the blonde from barging past them to the pinkette. "What in the seven hells did you do?!" Ino shouted unnecessarily as Sakura was close enough to hear her without the need to shout.

"You do realize that I'm goanna laugh when they beat the stuffing out of you right, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked as she stopped just a foot behind the guards who let up on their staffs slightly, unsure if she was going to break out with the blonde. Ino sniffed at Sakura with a 'holeyer-then-tho' look at her.

"They wouldn't dare touch me," Ino said it as if she was insulted at the thought.

"Because you're the heir to the Yamanaka clan, right?" Sakura asked completely unfazed by the blonde's obnoxious and rude behavior. "I can't wait for them to prove you wrong."

"I wanted to talk to Hinata into spending the night with me." Ino replied back as she lifted a bag for Sakura to see. "I even got some Shiratama Anmitsu and Cinnamon rolls!" Sakura glared as she snatched the bag of Shiratama Anmitsu from Ino's out stretch hand, making the blonde grin at her knowingly. Then Ino stiffened when she saw Sakura's stance relax and her eyes softened into a look Ino had seen on Sakura's mother several times; it typically spelled the other person's doom.

"Besides, Ino-pig, you still have to ask Hiashi-sama for permission." Sakura said smirking, her hand reaching into the bag and stepping back from Ino as she gave an angry shout and reached for the bag. "Even if you convince Hinata you still need _his_ permission." Ino glared at Sakura something fierce as the pinkette pulled out a small bowl and spoon; it didn't take her long to start eating the syrup covered fruit.

"I-Ino-s-san!" called a familiar voice; both girls turned towards the voice, their glaring contest forgotten. "P-please don't be s-so loud!" Hinata called out as she stopped a few feet away from her two classmates, her hands pressed against her knees as she panted softly.

"But Hinata I was curious as to why Bill—I mean Sakura—was here!" Ino whined, the guards shoved her back with their staffs impatiently, trying to keep the loud blonde away from the compound without actually hurting the annoying girl.

"She's here for a sleep o-over," Hinata said; her eyes wide with surprise, Ino smirked at Hinata and quickly lifted the bag of Cinnamon buns for the other girl to see.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"I can't believe this…" Neji said softly as he stared at the three girls sitting together at the table, the servants had to bring in another table to accommodate the new arrival. Hiashi sat between the strange blonde and his father, Hanabi sat between her grandfather and Neji, Hinata sat between Ino and Sakura. Ino was talking Hinata's ear off and the pinkette sat at the end of the table between him and Hinata, completely ignoring everyone and only speaking softly to Hinata when the blond stopped for breath.

…

_The blonde had bullied her father into giving permission for her staying at the Hyūga's house and Hinata had simply asked her father who was rubbing at his temple in irritation as he spook to Inoichi as calmly as he could._

"_See Hyūga-san," the pinkette said as she walked over calmly to the adults plus one nagging teen. "If you'd let Hinata stay at my house for the night then I could have simply slammed the door on Ino's face and continued my night without distraction." Hiashi stared at the girl blankly for a moment before he turned and walked away, not hearing the blonde's retort._

"_...You know I'd only sneak in through your window, right?" Ino whispered to the pinkette._

"_He doesn't need to know that." Sakura answered with a grin and a twinkle in her green eyes. too bad both girls were over heard by Neji and Hinata, neither of whom said a thing as they returned to the dining room._

…

"Ino-pig, why don't you shut up already?" Sakura asked as she took a sip of her tea, said blond glared and growled out a thick 'Billboard brow' at the pinkette.

"F-father can we be ex-excused?" Hinata asked softly before Ino could retort, Hiashi nodded his head. Hinata quickly stood, dragging Ino up as she did so. Sakura was already standing when the smaller girl turned to her. "Please f-fallow me Sakura-san, Ino-san." Sakura smiled at Hinata softly.

"No problem Hinata-chan, I'm sure the pig has had enough." Ino didn't bother to hide her glare from Sakura as the three girls walked away from the dining room. Neji sighed as he placed his chop sticks on top of his rice bowl. he glanced at the pinkette's plate then at the blonds. Nether one had eaten much of their dinner. Even Hinata hadn't eaten much of her dinner. Neji's eyes narrowed at the three placements, he raised his eyes when he heard the soft sigh of his uncle.

"Uncle may I be excused as well?" Neji asked softly, Hiashi closed his eyes and nodded his head, as if he wanted nothing more than to go to bed early.

"Hanabi if you are done then you go to bed as well," Hiashi said as he lifted his tea cup up to drink from it. Hanabi nodded as she fallowed Neji out of the dining room, leaving her father with only one person left: a very angry looking council member… his father.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_What is going on?_ Neji thought as he glanced at Hinata's door that had a light shining through it. _Shouldn't those three be in bed by now?_ Neji turned away from the brightly lit door and headed into his own room just down the hallway and around the corner from it.

…

Neji sat in his room meditating, it'd been four hour's since dinner and for some strange reason he still couldn't go to sleep. He'd tried meditating then reading, he tried a few exercises and now he was meditating…again. Sighing Neji stood from his bed and decided that a late night practice run was in order; maybe if he took a walk near the small waterfall in the back of their training grounds he'd be able to get some sleep.

Not even ten minutes later, Neji stood in the Hyūga training grounds out of breath and his practice dummy half destroyed. Just as Neji was about to deactivate his Byakugan he caught something at the very edge of his Byakugan, a disturbance just barely out of his range. Turning and focusing on the strange branch that had fallen, Neji took a few steps to bringing it into his rang and then focusing on it Neji studied the strange broken item. Its one end was broken almost in a clean swipe… only it was burnt beyond recognition, like someone had used a flaming whip, or something similar, on it.

Walking forward Neji bent and examined the small branch curiously, it was too large to have been broken by an owl much less a kunai and the burnt end was curious. The burnt end of the branch was easily as wide as his wrist yet it was damn near a clean cut. Neji dropped the small branch and searched for where it had been broken from, extending the reach of his Byakugan Neji searched for a broken branch with a similar wound. Instead he found a strange looking item lodged high into a tree some yards away, it almost looked like the hilt of a Kunai knife... with a strange looking glow to it.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and walked forward, he knew that in four yards he would come across the small waterfall that was on the grounds. Quickening his pace Neji paused, his eyes widening at the sight presented to him.

Hinata stood at the edge of the water fall's base, her hands out stretched before and behind her in the Hyūga's gentle fist style. In the center of the pool of water, with the small water fall behind her, the pinkette from dinner stood panting just as hard as Hinata was. Floating around her were half formed emerald chains, seven strings to be exact. They were the only ones still attached to the pinkette's midsection, there were several other strings and links floating around the girls, some seeming to have been broken and were just floating were they were destroyed, others looked like they were only half way formed and had simply broken off.

"How about a quick break?" The pinkette asked. "We're both tiered and in need of—"

"Again," Hinata's soft voice ordered cutting off her friend; the pinkette stared for a moment before she nodded, took a deep breath and sent three chains towards Hinata. Hinata reactivated her Byakugan at the same time that Neji did, and he stared wide eyed at the two girls.

Hinata's sole focus was entirely on destroying the chains that were emitting from the pinkette's abdomen, while said pinkette was focused entirely on keeping Hinata both away from her physical body and entrapping the heiress with her chains. Blinking Neji watched as he realized that the floating chains weren't just floating, they were drifting... and a small broken link was floating towards him.

Reaching out, Neji snatched the small half formed link from the air and immanently realized his mistake to late. Both girls' froze mid lunge, turning to look in his direction and simultaneously turning their backs to each other, their eyes narrowed as they both studied their surroundings a little more closely. Palming the broken link Neji stared at it for a moment, amazingly enough it wasn't burning him but he felt as if he was holding a feather in his hand. Too much pressure and it'll break too little and it'll float away. Apparently the pinkette could tell where each and every chain link was and knew what, and _who_, they touched.

"Who's there?" The pinkette called out. "Show you're self!" snorting at the tone of voice used, Neji stood up from where he crouched behind a bush and walked into the soft glow of that the chain links provided.

"Nii-san!" Hinata gasped as she lowered her arms and took a slight step back, her eyes wide.

"What is going on here?" Neji asked as he held the broken link before him. "What kind of jutsu is this?"

As if on cue the remaining chains and broken links, including the one in his palm, shattered around them and like emerald dust they filleted towards the ground. Before any of the dust could touch the ground Hinata used rotation, creating enough wind in the area to force the emerald dust into a spinning whirlwind. Neji had to cover his eyes as the dust spun into a bright dense ball around the two girls, lowering his arms from his face, Neji looked around himself. Cursing loudly, Neji took off back to the main house, both of the girls were gone, the green dust combined with Hinata's rotation creating the perfect distraction while they fled.

Catching sight of something bright, Neji hurried over to it and quickly realizing that he'd found another piece of chain link. Inside the tree he had passed earlier Neji saw that the kunai he had found was actually the very edge of a deeply imbedded link. As he tried to pull it out he found that the one end was sharp and it cut into his palm as he tried to dig it out.

_Clearly the girls don't want anyone to know about this thing._ Neji thought as he stared at the broken link in his palm, before he turned his attention to the large slash across his other palm. He'd have to bandage it if he didn't want his uncle asking questions.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

The next morning Neji had finally caught up with his cousin, who had decided that she was going to spend the day running from him, as if remembering this fact the blue haired girl turned away from him and then ran full tilt in the opposite direction.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji called, as he took off after her. "Will you stop running from me?!"

"Sorry Nii-san b-but I have a-a-a m-mission!" Hinata called out as she rushed for the Hyūga clan's front gates. "I-I-I N-need to h-hurry!"

_That's a loud of bull,_ Neji thought as he advanced on the hurrying girl. _You stutter when you lie!_

"It's about last night Hinata-sama." Neji called out as he turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, Hinata was standing there with the loud blonde and the pinkette from last night as well as Hiashi.

"What happened last night?" Hiashi asked as he looked down on his eldest daughter, Hinata fidgeted beneath her father's stare.

"I guess we were a little too loud." the pinkette said thought fully, drawing everyone's eyes to her person. "The pig was snoring rather loudly and Hinata and I were talking a good portion of the night."

_You know exactly what I'm talking about. _Neji stared at the pinkette as if she were an idiot.

"Billboard brow!" Ino snapped out with a glare, her hands on her hips. "I don't snore!"

"The hell you don't!" Sakura snapped back as she stepped forward. "I thought Hinata's door was going to fall off with the bellowing of your breathing!" Sakura had continued to walk forwards towards the gates, Ino fallowing her, her fists raised as if she were going to hit Sakura as they headed towards the exits together. Hinata fidget for a moment before she took off after them, softly asking them to lower their voices while they were still within the compound.

"...She just lied didn't she?" Hiashi asked as he glanced down at his nephew, who looked at him before he turned with a sigh and walked back to his room. "I have to talk to Hinata about her choice of friends," Hiashi said softly as he watched his eldest daughter escort the two louder girls to the gates.

"Perhaps the pinkette should have chosen a different path..." Neji called softly as he paused at the corner, turning his head slightly. "...But she's not entirely useless." When Neji glanced back he regretted saying anything, his uncle was looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**just to clear up a small bit of confustion that people had with this chapter and fallowing ones.**

**Neji is not interested (at this point) in Sakura herself, he's interested in her chains. he figures she has the answers to his questions but becouse she keeps running he is forced to track her down to get his answers.**

**Okay so the list for competition for Sakura to be (romantically) paired with got a little longer, there were a few names I forgot to add, so here's the list!**

**In alphabetical order too! **

**Choji**

**Gaara**

**Haku 1**

**Itachi**

**Kakashi**

**Kankuro**

**Kiba**

**Lee**

**Naruto 13**

**Neji**

**Sasuke**

**Shikamaru**

**Shino**

**(Kakashi = Teacher, lover, friend, father figure—I still need thoughts for him!)**

**Don't forget to vote!**

**Review and rate! . **

**By the way I won't update again until I get at least five reviews for it.**

**I'm currently at 65 reviews for this story; I'll update again when I hit 70 reviews **

**Page 12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mebuki's Secret**

Chapter 6: Chunin exams

**Okay so I feel so incredibly loved by everyone!**

**To those of you, who read my notes and understood, THANK YOU!**

**And to show how much I appreciate your love for my stories, here's an early update!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site**

*** = Cursing

_Thoughts_

_SOUND EFFECTS_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"...She just lied didn't she?" Hiashi asked as he glanced down at his nephew, who looked at him before he turned with a sigh and walked back to his room. "I have to talk to Hinata about her choice of friends," Hiashi said softly as he watched his eldest daughter escort the two louder girls to the gates.

"Perhaps the pinkette should have chosen a different path..." Neji called softly as he paused at the corner, turning his head slightly. "...But she's not entirely useless." When Neji glanced back he regretted saying anything, his uncle was looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

End recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura stared at the paper in her hand; it was the day of the chunin exams, all she had to do now was meat with Sasuke and Naruto at the front of their academy. She had met with Suna genin who seemed a little too strong to be genin; she'd seen throw a genjutsu that she knew full well was the work of her over protective old academy teacher Iruka. She had even avoided Hinata's cousin like the plaque, which turned out to be more difficult then she thought, he appeared to be using his Byakugan to track her. The only good thing about that was that apparently he hadn't figured out where she lived yet.

"A new day a new start," Sakura mumbled softly as she headed for the stairs of her home. "Mom I'm going! Are you home?" Sakura called out as she reached the kitchen, turning and seeing a note on the counter, Sakura read and pocketed it. She sighed as she reached for an apple and headed for the door.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Look out!" Two of three children barely dodged one racing crimson blur…

_THAWK! CRASH! BOOM!_

"Ow…" Temari groaned as she took a deep breath, before she pushed herself into a sitting position, she hadn't moved in time to avoid the crimson blur.

"Sorry about that," the rushing person sitting up and shaking her head said with a cringe. "I thought everyone was out the way…" pulling her hair back, the girl and Temari ended up having a staring contest before the girl seemed to recognize Temari. The pinkette then pointed at Temari with a scream of 'you!'

_There is something seriously wrong with her…_ Kankuro thought as he watched the two girl's converse, more like argue, before seeming to get their bearings straight.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't seen you." Sakura said again as got to her feet. "I'm a little late for meeting up with my team for the exams."

"You're in the test this year?" Temari asked. _Way to damn easy, we'll pass without trouble!_

"Yeah, Sensei told us an hour after we met you guys yesterday." Sakura agreed before she jumped up to a nearby roof, intending to return to her previous task.

"Wait hold up!" Temari called out. Turning when she landed back onto the street on the other side of the roof, Sakura smiled politely at the three who had quickly fallowed after her. "We have a few questions."

"...Okay," Sakura's smile hesitant as she placed one hand on her hip and tilted her head curiously. "What is it that you need?"

"I don't expect you to, but do you know _where_ the chunin exams are?" Kankuro asked, Sakura stiffened and glared at the brunet.

"Didn't I just say that I was heading there?" Sakura asked the brunet, Kankuro's brow twitched as he glared right back at the girl, he was about to say something when he was cut off.

"We need only directions," Gaara said softly as he continued to stare unblinkingly at the girl before him, Sakura sighed and relaxed her stance.

"Just fallow me. It's a little difficult to see right away if you aren't from around here." Sakura said as she stepped around the red head, stepping closer to the tall blond girl as she walked past the boys.

"My name's Sakura, what's yours?" Sakura asked as she looked up at the Suna kunochi, the blonde nodded her head in greeting.

"My name's Tamari," she answered before gesturing over her shoulder at the two fallowing boys. "Cat-boy is Kankuro" both girls ignored said boy's offended shout "and the red head is my baby brother, Gaara."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Are all three of you siblings?"

"Uh-huh," Tamari answered. "How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen, you?" Sakura answered as she dodged three rushing children, she didn't even look at them when she stepped up onto the light pole out of their way.

"...Fifteen," Tamari answered with a soft frown at the children. Sakura landed back next to the tall blonde and nodded her head; she turned to look at the two fallowing boys.

"Don't bother brat," Kankuro answered with a glare, Sakura raised an eyebrow at him before turning to look slightly down at Gaara. He was shorter then her after all.

"…Twelve," he answered as he tilted his head slightly, Temari's eyes widened and she quickly started forward again.

"So how much further are the chunin exams anyways?" Temari asked as she marched further up the street. Sakura raised a hand to her mouth and giggled softly, Temari looked back at the smaller girl with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You just passed it," Sakura giggled softly as she pointed to the academy entrance a few feet beside herself.

"Nice one sis," Kankuro mumbled as he turned around and made a B-line for the entrance to the Academy.

"See you three later!" A voice called out to the three siblings when they turned around their guide was gone and a small post it note was fluttering to the ground.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura approached Sasuke and Naruto; she greeted Naruto calmly and hesitated with Sasuke, Iruka's genjutsu coming through her mind. She stayed silent as they walked through the doors and headed for the third floor, they didn't get far before they found a mass of people standing on the second floor surrounding a single door. Curious Sakura fallowed her team to the mass and flinched when one of the two chunin thumped a boy away from doors. She wasn't even there yet and she heard that hit.

"Please we just need too—" a girl had stepped forward but had been back handed before she could finish her sentence. Mumblings of 'that's harsh' rang through the crowd.

"You think that's harsh?" one of the guards asked. "These are the chunin exams, some people leave these things so physically wounded their careers are over, some quite being shinobi all together and," He actually _grinned_ at the kids surrounding him, "some even die."

_Well that's just a confidence booster..._ Sakura thought, unsure how she should feel about the statement.

_**...Mom's scare tactics are better.**_ Inner mused. _**These guys need lessons from on 'how to be scary as hell' when their threatening people.**_

"Fragile little girls don't belong here." The other agreed. "Go home and play with your dolls."

Sakura briefly wondered if she could use her father's only genjutsu that he liked to call the '13 monsters'. It was terrifying and Sakura had the misfortune of being on the other end of the sound genjutsu _once_. The one time was enough to keep her on her best behavior around her father, even after so many years had passed since that little episode.

_Better not,_ _I haven't actually mastered it. _Sakura thought with a depressed down side was that Sakura's father hadn't actually taught it to her and she only got a few of the hand signs shown to her. _I don't have any instruments to transmit my chakra through other then my voice and I might end up making myself mute by accident..._

"Enough already," Sasuke called as he stepped forward. "Release the genjutsu already."

"Ch, how'd you know?" The one closet to them asked, releasing the genjutsu, surprised murmurs rushed around the hallway as people cleared a path for Sasuke and his team to step closer to the guards.

"It's the definition of simple, I could see through it instantly and Sakura has the sharpest mind, some D ranked Genjutsu doesn't work on her, right?" Sasuke answered, turning to look over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah, that and this is our old school. It's kind of sad that the previous graduates haven't noticed that there was something off." Sakura quickly agreed, even though she hadn't seen it herself. She ignored how said previous graduates were instantly glaring at her.

_**So much for going unnoticed...**_ Inner chuckled out, looking very amused at Sakura's discomfort

"The exam is on the third floor and we're on the second." Sasuke agreed, smirking at the guards

"Not bad kid," one commented with a sniff. "Let's see you handle this!"

Before Sakura could do anything the man raised his leg and aimed for Sasuke's head, Sasuke likewise retaliated with a matching kick. Sakura stiffened when she heard the resound slap in the air and relaxed when she saw that someone else had interfered, his bandaged hands holding the two legs apart. He had black hair cut into a bowl like shape, big bug like eyes that were almost perfectly round and eyebrows that were just too big to be real.

"Lee what was that?" Neji asked as approached the boy in green spandex, Sakura stiffened and stepped a little closer to Sasuke. "What happened to the plan?"

_Please don't see me, please don't see me,_ Sakura begged in her head as she pretended to look at them curiously, until the bug eyed boy turned towards her and blushed.

"Hmm?" Sakura stiffened slightly, she wasn't sure if she liked that expression.

_**Looks like someone hates us.**_ Inner sighed in depression.

_Don't jinx us!_

"My name is Rock Lee!" The boy said with a thumb up at her, Sakura blinked in response. "Please be my girlfriend! I will protect you with my life!"

Sakura's brain promptly stalled, she stared at him dumbly for a moment before her split personality disorder reared its ugly head, her inner self immanently taking over.

"WAAA?!" Sakura cried as she took a step back and raised her arms up as if to protect herself, Sakura could have sworn that his teammates sighed in union at the strange boy's announcement.

"No way!" Sakura shouted her mind desperately scrambling to make up a good excuse that was believable.

"Huh? Why not?" Lee asked his big eyes blinking curiously at her, Sakura felt a shiver start at her lower back and she let it roll over her shoulders and make her hair stand on end.

"Because you're creepy!" Sakura snapped her arms wrapping around her shoulders as one finger pointed out at him. "You're hair and clothing style is horrendous, your eyes are too big and your eyebrows look like caterpillars!"

_Okay that wasn't shallow at all,_ Sakura thought as she stepped a little closer to Sasuke since Naruto was still too dumb founded to do anything more than stare at her and Lee. _Please leave me alone and don't let your teammate notice me!_

_**I highly doubt that's going to work…**_

_Don't jinx me NOW!_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura sighed in relief when she stepped out of the building for the first part of the Chunin exams, all she had to do now was survive the second part and pray that she could avoid anything too life threatening.

"Hay you! Girl with the pink hair!"

_**Told you so!**_

"Huh?" Sakura turned back to the academy building she just left, once she caught sight of the person calling her out she rapidly turned and ran for her life.

_Evil witch!_

_**You just called yourself a witch!**_Inner cackled out before Sakura imagined pushing her into a deep, deep dark whole that she couldn't climb out of without help.

"Hay! Wait up!" Neji called as he chased after the pinkette, he chased Sakura for a good block before he was forced to stop because of his teammates. Cursing the pinkette's unnatural luck, Neji rejoined with them and headed for the placement for the next test.

As he approached the next proctor Neji's hand drifted towards the broken link in his pocket, he had to wrap it up tightly with some chakra resistant cloth he had to go and buy. Every other cloth he had tried to wrap it with turned into ash within a few minutes and chakra resistant cloth wasn't easy to find… nor was it inexpensive.

_I will find a way to talk to you brat,_ Neji thought as he glared at team seven when they each finally re-gathered at training grounds forty-four. _I will find out what this is…_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Later that same day

In training grounds 44

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura stared at the sleeping boys in front of her with wiry and tired eyes. She had only been able to help them after the strange man (Orochimaru) left.

Sakura had to use her chains to carry Naruto gently down from his tree where he was held and carry Sasuke from the branch he had passed out on. Then she used her chains like a pulley system, casting a stiff bed for the boys to rest on as the ends pulled up into a single half made chain link. From there she used the branches above her to pull the boys into the air, and then used Gravity to gently get them to their current location. There was one fellow leaf genin team that had caught her using it and she left them hanging upside down on a tree with predators nearby… and Hinata had caught her too. Sakura was only glad that the girl was alone. What would she have done had Hinata's other two teammates saw her?

The only kind of cover that she _could_ find was a great oak tree with its roots showing a good five feet beneath its base. The back of it was covered in a dark stone that Sakura didn't recognize, but it kept them safe from prying eyes. She set up several traps and wished she knew how to make a flute or something so she could have at least set up a weak version of her father's genjutsu, and then remembered that she didn't know how to produce said genjutsu. The only way for someone to see one of them was if they could look in where she was sitting, so that would mean that the spying person could only see her back and nothing else… if she was lucky…

_If Kakashi sensei hadn't banned __it__, I could have been more of a help._ Sakura thought as the image of her chains appeared in her mind. _I could have avoided that snake and protected Sasuke-kun a little better… why was it banned again?_

Hearing a shuffle behind her, Sakura stiffened and drew a Kunai knife. Shaking slightly Sakura turned to look over her shoulder at the sound coming from a bush directly across from her position.

_No sane shinobi would let their opponent hear them,_ Sakura thought with narrowed eyes. _Not innless they thought they were better than their opponent, but even then, it's against regulation. _

_**The possibility of being caught off guard by the opponent is too great a risk.**_Inner agreed, her own mental chains held up at the ready. Sakura could actually feel the urge to use them shimmer like butterflies just beneath her the skin of her stomach.

Sakura sighed in relief when a tiny chipmunk stumbled out of the bushes. _I'm not that dumb, a tiny chipmunk like that wouldn't make that much racket. _Seeing the brown chipmunk begin to cheerfully make its way towards her, Sakura threw her kunai knife when she saw that it was heading for one of her taps.

"That was too close," Sakura sighed in relief as the tiny creature turned and ran full tilt away from her small clearing.

_**So their already here**__,_ Inner murmured as Sakura turned back around to watch her teammates carefully.

_I hope they wake up soon..._ Sakura thought with a soft sigh._ I don't think I can handle three people by myself._

It wasn't even an hour later when three people jumped down from the trees, the same direction that the chipmunk had came out of earlier. While they talked to her, Sakura watched their movements, not bothering to listen to their words. She wasn't too happy when they found the only land trap within the field itself, but was glade when they took to the air.

Smirking Sakura cut the string on the hidden kunai next to her, it took her fifteen minutes of wiping that poor tree with her chains before she could get it to become the size she wanted the stubborn tree to be. Sakura gritted her teeth and covered her head when the boy wrapped in bandages did something to make the tree explode, making huge chunks of wood fall dangerously close to her head.

"Leaf hurricane!" Sakura straightened at the voice and blinked in surprise. Bandages wrapped around the one eyed boy in the sound team, turning mid air, the two forms spun and spun until they collided with the earth.

"Oh no, Dosu!" The boy with wild brown hair called out, he did a few hand signs and stuffed his hands into the earth at his feet. To long puffs of dirt sprung up and headed in the direction that the green and white blur were going to crash land.

Sakura watched as the green blur landed in front of her and the one eyed sound Nin was still for a moment before he kicked his legs and moved his arms until he could flip himself out of the hole he landed in.

"Good thing that soft dirt was there," the bandaged boy, Dosu, said as he tilted his head to the side and stared at Lee curiously. "Otherwise I'd be done for."

"Lee?" Sakura asked surprised at the green glad boy who landed before her. "What are you doing here?"

Lee grinned back at her before he answered. "I told you I'd protect you with my life."

_That's right,_ Sakura thought, the memory flashing in her mind's eye. _He did say that…_

Sakura watched as Dosu swung at Lee, of course it was so telegraphed that even _she_ could have blocked such a strike, so it was no surprise that Lee _did_ block it. But then Lee cried out and gripped at his head and collapsed to his knees, blood was starting to dribble out of his left ear. It took everything Sakura had, not to race towards the downed boy.

_Damn it!_ Sakura cursed in her head as she rose to set off one of her nearby bombs, instead she felt something tug at her hair and felt her feet fly out from beneath her. She cried out as she landed harshly on her rear, glancing up at the person who held on to her, Sakura cursed herself for not watching the other sound members more closely.

As the sound girl was talking, Sakura occupied herself with trying to figure out what traps were close enough to set off. When the girl shook Sakura's head violently, Sakura realized that she was too scared of setting any traps so close to her teammates, she didn't know if some other team would use them against her.

_Sorry Kakashi-sensei!_ Sakura cried in her head as she pulled out another kunai knife._ I'll make sure they won't leave here conscience!_

"Hmm? You don't seriously think that'll work against me do you?" The girl asked as she yanked on Sakura's hair for emphasis.

"It's not for you," Sakura smirked, her green eyes flashing smugly up at the girl. In a quick movement she cut off her long pink locks freeing herself to stand and move away. The older girl raced towards Sakura with a kunai knife drawn, intent on putting Sakura out for the count. However, before she could do anything she found herself tangled up with green glowing chains, it wasn't long before she let out a pained scream, her voice echoing high into the air and far into the forest.

"KIN!" Dosu cried out as he and the other boy in their team stared horrified as Sakura let the chains raise Kin high into the air, still screaming, before Sakura spun the sound girl and then released her; letting Kin slam harshly into a nearby tree on the other side of the small field. Burns in the distinctive chain shape burned through her clothing and scared her skin, scars that if left untreated would get infected and then lead to major complications with her body and, in worst case scenario, her chakra network.

_I will not be a burden,_ Sakura thought as she glared at the two boys across from her as she settled into a defensive battle stance._ However, I can't just kill them!_

_**You don't have too!**_ Inner chimed looking oddly cheerful and ready for the upcoming fight. _**We can still make a trap that they can't counter!**_

"I'll tell you one last time..." Sakura growled out, her eyes blazing as she let her chains sink into the earth just behind her feet before shooting up and barricading the only entrance to her teammates.

"Leave us _alone_." Sakura ordered coldly, attaching a paper bomb to the end of her kunai and throwing it at the last two members of the sound team. _If they prove to be a nuisance... then I can only do my best!_

After dodging to a safe enough distance, after realizing that Zaku's attach blew the girl's kunai back at her but not the paper tag, Dosu examined her for a moment. His eyes moved back and forth between his downed and heavily injured teammate and Sakura's perfect shield. At least he was smart enough to consider his options; his other teammate didn't appear to think at all.

"Shut up little pest!" The brown haired boy didn't seem to like taking orders from people younger than him; he raised his palms, letting Sakura get a good look at a single large metallic whole in each palm. "Wind slicer!"

_So that's what he does,_ Sakura thought with a glare pointed at the brunet. She stood her ground as the wind raced towards her, lifting up huge clouds of dust in its wake. When the dust cleared the only thing the two Sound shinobi could see was another crescent shaped chain barrier. As it fell away, slowly sinking into the earth around her in something akin to glowing dust and liquid jade, they stared at the perfectly unharmed pinkette and the tree that rested unharmed just behind her, even the boy who tried to save her was surrounded in his own perfect chain dome.

"Hmm," Dosu took a few steps forward and struck one arm out in front of his teammate, preventing him from attaching a second time. "It would appear that you can only produce shields with that jutsu... and you don't have much practice with it." True to his word Sakura stood bracing herself on her knees looking both furious and tiered as she panted softly. One hand held tightly to her wounded side where her thrown kunai had been returned.

"Let us thru," Dosu ordered again, his arms held up at the ready. "You can't possibly stand for much longer. You don't have the stamina."

_Or the strength_ he added privately, Dosu just figured that he didn't need to say it, obviously the girl already knew her physical limitations. That was why she got Kin away from her person as quickly as possible and then kept the rest of her attackers as far away as she could. It was just their misfortune to be long-range fighters against another long-range fighter.

_**No alternative.**_ Inner sighed disappointedly. _**We have no other choice...**_

"Your right," Sakura grinned at the team, a light dancing in her eyes as she nodded in agreement. "But I made a promise to my teacher and now you've given me no choice but to enact it." Sakura said as she straightened, whipping one hand across her face.

"And what promise is that?" The brunet boy asked with a sneer.

"That anyone who so much as got a glimpse of _my_ blood line..." Sakura paused as she out stretched her hands to either side of herself, more chains appearing and stretching around her protectively. "...Would _Die._"

Dosu twitched as he finally recognized the look in the pinkette's eyes; he'd seen it in many older shinobi. This little pink haired genin Kunochi was completely serious, she'll kill them the moment they let their guard down.

"Zaku retreat!" Dosu ordered as he raced towards his downed teammate as she whimpered where she laid in a painful heap. Before he could reach her chains shot up from the ground and surrounded her both protectively and threateningly. A huge chain dome surrounded her while other chain links dangled threatening over her, making her cringe and whimper as she tried to press herself flat into the earth to avoid new burns from the strange jutsu.

_S***! Now we don't have a chance..._ Dosu though before he seemed to have an idea, quickly he dug in his sleeve and held up a small blue scroll. _Let's see if this works!_ "We'll give you our scroll in return for our lives!"

_**They've proven to be a nuisance... **_Inner said in a tone that said she didn't like what she would undoubtedly would have to do.

_There's nothing I can do now... _Sakura shook her head in a negative, noticing how Dosu and Zaku stiffened at the action._ If they left and told any one..._

"Sorry I gave you a chance," Sakura said with a grim look on her face. "You didn't heed my warning now you must pay the price."

_Not good,_ Dosu thought as he spun on his heel, his right fist raised high. _I'm not taking any more chances with this brat!_

"We won't go down without a fight!" Zaku snarled when he realized that with one captured teammate they weren't going anywhere. "Wind sl—"

"Enough!" Sakura shouted bracing herself as if she were preparing for a wave to smack into her. Instantly chains burst from the ground beneath them and as Dosu was quick to both retreat and attach the chains that got to close, Zaku hadn't been so lucky. Dosu turned to see that one chain was wrapped tightly around his teammate's wrists, but they weren't burning them…

Dosu cursed as he dodged more sprouting chains from the ground, if he wasn't careful he'll get impaled.

"Damn it!" Zaku cursed loudly as he struggled in his restraints. "Dosu some help would be nice!"

"Abandon the chakra bands!" Dosu shouted as he jumped high into the trees. "Quickly before she tangles you up!"

"Not so fast one-eye!" Sakura screamed her attention instantly on the retreating figure of Dosu. "Get back here!" With an echoing explosion, the tree Dosu landed on quickly released five strings of glowing chain. With a loud curse Dosu dropped his scroll and curled up on himself, trying to present a smaller target, it was just as the chains were a few feet from his person that he felt a sudden burst of wind knock into him. Eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, Dosu watched as the chains didn't move an inch, even as he was pushed just enough out of their way that they singe the fur on his back.

Sakura turned back to look at where she had captured Zaku and cursed as she saw that the only thing her chains were holding were the deep brown armbands that the loud brat had been wherein.

_KAA—BOOM!_

With an explosion from beneath the ground itself, Sakura cursed and protected herself as huge chunks of earth threatened to squish her. When the ringing stopped in her ears, Sakura used her chains to push the hug clumps of earth off of her and examined her new and completely destroyed field.

"Damn them," Sakura snarled as she glared where her chains had kept their perfect net beneath the ground, only to leave a perfect oval where she had captured the one kunochi—The key word being _had_.

Apparently Zaku blew up the surrounding area, not only as a distraction to her, to free his downed teammate. She could still see the sound team's retreating figures in the dusty distance and they were quickly shrinking. She could go after them and make sure they don't talk… but that would require her leaving her downed teammates and Lee…

Sakura glanced back at where her teammates were now completely hidden; the tree was squashed flat under the ten ton chunk of earth that was practically dumped on top of it. With a sigh Sakura turned towards where she left and protected Lee, with ease she removed the earth that surrounded him, leaving only a small tunnel for him to crawl out when he got stronger. Just as easily she turned towards her teammates and let her chains dig out a path to the notch turned cave.

Once both tasks were done her chains whipped back into her body with a brilliant and beautiful show that would have dazed any on looks, then she crawled into the cave entrance and waited patiently. She knew that the explosion would alert the Jonin's watching over the exams, undoubtedly they would send an Anbu team to check it out.

_Those guys better not come across us a second time._ Sakura thought with a depressed sigh as she settled back down in her previous place. _I need to inform Kakashi-sensei as soon as possible..._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Note to self, _A brunet boy thought as he coughed and pulled himself out from beneath the tree he used for cover. _Don't threaten Sakura's downed teammates_. Hearing horse coughing nearby the boy struggled to his feet before he quickly dropping back down into a crouch and quickly made way over to his blonde teammate.

"Why didn't you say that Sakura was so strong?" he hissed softly as he pulled up on her arm, unburying her from the huge pile of dirt that was landed on top of her. A huge hand shrunk back into a normal sized hand as a large boy with slightly red-brown hair coughed softly and crawled out from beneath the dirt chunk as quickly as he could.

"How was I supposed to know she could do that?" The blonde snapped out before lowering her voice into a soft kind of hiss. "She wasn't like that in the academy or when we were kids!"

"What do we do now?" The boy with purple swirls on his cheeks asked softly. "There's a blue scroll over there but if she's facing the exit she can see us getting it."

"Yeah and I'm not in the mood to handle her after what I just saw." The brunet in the team murmured.

"Saw what?" A new voice asked making the three teens snap around with a gasp.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"This looks bad Dosu," Zaku murmured as he stared at the burns on Kin's arms that also wound their way around her shoulders, waist and back. "We have to get her to a medic."

"It's only the first day." Dosu murmured as he finished tying off a bandage to Kin's arm. "We'll have to head strait for the center and attach any teams we come across while we're at it."

"If we can get to the center before nightfall…" Zaku murmured sitting back from his teammate. "The medics will be able to tend to her, but we're supposed to finish this as a team. Will they accept us passing the second test if she's hurt this bad?"

"…we'll just have to hope so." Dosu murmured lifting Kin into his arms. "The sooner we get to the tower the soon we get to the medics. The sooner we get to the medics, the more time she'll have to heal for the next round." Zaku nodded as he fallowed Dosu into the trees, they hadn't been able to get very far from the pinkette and her team before they needed to tend to Kin's wounds. But that was fine because the girl didn't give chase.

"Should we tell Orochimaru?" Zaku asked softly, his eyes returning to the bleeding limbs of his teammate. "He'll be curious about her wounds..."

"We tell him nothing about this encounter." Dosu answered. "He didn't give us all the information he had on that team. He failed to mention the curse mark on Sasuke and that girl's abilities."

"You think he already knows about her?" Zaku asked

"No," a horse voice answered so softly that Zaku and Dosu hadn't realized that it had came from Kin.

"Kin!" Zaku shouted his eyes wide.

"You need to rest," Dosu ordered almost immanently, Kin glared up at him in response.

"He doesn't know." Kin said with a pain-filled voice. "That girl didn't want to fight. She didn't want to show us what she could do."

"Then why did she?" Dosu asked with a frown.

"…We… gave her… no choice…"

"Kin?" Zaku called. "Kin!"

"S*** we need to get to the center _now_!" Dosu ordered his voice full of panic. "Her heart has stopped beating!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Sakura Haruno get out here!" Sakura sighed as the voice echoed in her make shift cave and rung loudly in her ears, she hadn't even been kneeling for three minutes when the voice sounded. "Don't make me come in there!"

"Shut up already!" Sakura snapped back through the opening of her personal little hide out. Crawling on her hands and feet Sakura approached the exit slowly. "Are you trying to wake them up or to piss me off?" Sakura asked as she pocked her head out from the entrance of her cave, glaring at the blonde standing on the far side of the destroyed clearing.

"What to do you want pig?" Sakura growled out irately. Sakura froze when she took in her rival, covered in dirt from her toes to her scalp and looking like she was buried alive and forced to crawl out by herself.

"…Do I want to know what happened to you?" Sakura asked as she lowered herself onto her belly and propped her head up with one fist while her other hand retracted into the darkness of the entrance.

"Some nut case tried to kill me!" Ino snapped out defensively. "And I'm blaming you!"

"…how'd you find me?" Sakura asked as she drew her eyes across her surroundings wirily, she could see Shikamaru's pony tail to her left and Chōji's scarf to her right. Sakura slowly racked her eyes back to her rival, eyes narrowed and suspicious. Ino sputtered and gaped at her for a moment before she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Why should I tell you how I found you?" Ino asked, "I most certainly didn't see that explosion!" Sakura stared at the blonde as she heard Shikamaru slapped a hand to his forehead.

"…Just what did you see?" Sakura asked carefully.

"Not much," Ino commented with a sigh and slumping her shoulders. "Just that guy sticking his hands in the dirt and blowing up the earth for a good acre in that direction." Ino said as she pointed where Sakura had captured the sound girl earlier. Sakura sighed and crawled the rest of the way out of the hole.

"Well what is it that you want?" Sakura asked as she straightened and dusted off her dress, her hands froze when she felt a kunai pressed against her throat.

"Where's Lee?" A familiarly deep voice asked, Sakura sighed and relaxed against the hold on her.

"Surely with the Byakugan you can find someone no more than fifteen feet away." Sakura answered with a roll of her eyes. "It's not like I've hidden him for all of eternity. Just from coniferous animals." She felt the blade tighten against her throat before Neji released her and jumped down onto the ground, heading towards a nearby bulge that was connected to her own large mound of up turned earth.

"What happened to him?" Neji asked as he turned to look warningly over his shoulder at her.

"He protected me," Sakura answered as she leaned against the entrance and folded her arms over her chest in what little defiance she could present to him. She let her eyes draw over the members of team ten in a 'I-know-your-there-and-when-he's-gone-you're-so-dead' kind of manner. "I take it your kunochi teammate is the one sitting behind me?" Neji stiffened where he stood before the slightly smaller mound, his shoulders tense as he locked eyes back onto Sakura.

"Relax I'm out numbered," Sakura sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Don't freak out, I'm not goanna attach you."

"You're not what I'm worried about," Neji answered his eyes pulsing as he locked his gaze onto the mound that with held the rest of Sakura's teammates. "Tenten! Now!"

With a shriek Sakura felt another body collide into her own and felt the two of them roll to a stop even as the shelter entrance exploded out word. Sakura let out another startled shout as another body toppled over hers to protect the two of them from the dangerous debris from the explosion.

"Sakura…" a familiar voice called out dangerously, coughing slightly Sakura pushed herself up into a sitting position, her eyes locking at first on Neji who stood in the gentile fist style before her and then on the boy standing in the middle of the clearing—Sasuke stood with toxic purple chakra swirling around himself dangerously.

_**You've reopened the wound idiot!**_ Inner shouted in a panic. Gasping involuntary, Sakura winced and coughed as she pressed one hand to her wounded side and half collapsed against the ground. _**Quite moving damn it!**_

_I can't breathe!_ Sakura thought in a panic, her shoulder's shook as she coughed violently, she felt Neji's teammate pressing something against her side and trying to keep her wound from bleeding too much, the brunet was having difficulty doing trying to stabilize Sakura.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he watched Sakura cough breathlessly as she and another kunochi pressed against a wound in her side.

"Who hurt her?" Sasuke asked, his eyes rounding onto Neji in warning.

"…A sound team," Neji answered lowly as if he wasn't sure if he should answer him or not.

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked as he turned to observe everyone in the field around him, noting that only those of team ten and Neji's team were the only shinobi standing nearby.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**You're encouragement meant a lot to me, thank you for your support! **

**As such my grandpa is doing better, I think for those of you who did pray for him, that it worked a lot! Thank you for your support and encouragement! **

**Here are the contestants! Looks like Naruto's in the lead… I'm not entirely sure how to feel with that… **

**Votes:**

**Choji**

_**Gaara**_

**Haku—1**

_**Itachi**_

**Kakashi**

_**Kankuro**_

**Kiba**

_**Lee**_

**Naruto—13**

_**Neji**_

**Sasuke**

_**Shikamaru**_

**Shino**

**Page 16**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mebuki's Secret**

Chapter 7: Chunin exams part 2

**Okay so I don't remember which match up happened in what order, so if Naruto Vs. Kiba was supposed to go before Temari's and Tenten's fight, deal with it!**

**At least I got the parings right!**

**I think…**

**Sasuke Vs. Yawai or whatever his name is, (Kabuto's teammate, the one who sucks out chakra)**

**Temari vs. Tenten**

**Sakura vs. Ino**

**Naruto vs. Kiba**

**Kankuro vs. Kabuto's other teammate (the weird extra bendy/ double jointed creeper dude)**

**Gaara vs. Lee**

**Kin vs. Shikamaru**

**Dosu vs. Chōji **

**Zaku vs. Shino**

**Neji vs. Hinata**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he watched Sakura cough breathlessly as she and another kunochi pressed against a wound in her side.

"Who hurt her?" Sasuke asked, his eyes rounding onto Neji in warning.

"...A sound team," Neji answered lowly as if he wasn't sure if he should answer him or not.

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked as he turned to observe everyone in the field around him, noting that only those of team ten and Neji's team were the only shinobi standing nearby.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

End recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"They left," Sakura coughed out hoarsely as she struggled to sit up again, Tenten holding her shoulders worriedly. "Neji's and Ino-pig's team saved us." Neji glanced back down at Sakura almost immanently; Ino and her team stared back and forth between a furious looking Sasuke, a wiry Hyūga and a wounded Sakura. Suddenly the purple chakra surrounding Sasuke disappeared and the boy collapsed onto his rear, apparently deeming the teams safe enough.

"What happened to your side?" Sasuke asked as Sakura struggled to her feet with Tenten's help and limped towards him.

"I just got careless with one of the sound members," Sakura said with a strained smile, intending to sit down next to him.

"Hay Sakura!" Ino called out making Sakura and Tenten freeze in mid crouch. "Come over here and we can tend to that stab wound! After that let me fix your hair!" Sakura frowned slightly at Ino before she looked down at Sasuke, who gestured for her to go over to Ino, then looked at Tenten who was holding her half up. The brunet girl nodded in agreement and both of them hobbled over to Ino just behind some bushes and a tree.

"Neji will you keep watch please?" Tenten called over her shoulder as she hobbled next to Sakura. "I have some bandages that she can use so I'll be a minute okay?" Neji wasn't given a chance to answer as all three girls disappeared from sight.

"Hay what happened?" A voice called out several minutes later, Sasuke sighed as he turned to his newly awake teammate.

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto shouted as he pointed dramatically at the four boys huddled slightly together. "Why are you idiots here?!"

"Shut up Naruto," Shikamaru replied as he looked over his shoulder at the shorter blond. "If not for us you'd be toast." Naruto gave him a disbelieving look as he turned to look for his team members.

"GAA! Where's Sakura-chan?!" Naruto cried as searched around the black and still slightly smoldering fielded. "What happened here?! Did Sakura-chan get hurt?! Where is she?!"

"Will you shut up already?!" Naruto snapped around to face Ino as she stepped into view. "We weren't gone ten minutes and your already kicking up a fuss!"

"Geez there's no need for you to go into a screaming fest." Tenten agreed as she stepped out from behind a tree and into view as well. Both kunochi were wherein masks of irritation as they advanced towards the group of boys, both their hands were slightly bloody. Not that Naruto noticed like the other boys, it was the last female that stepped out from behind the bushes and tree that caught Naruto's attention.

He pointed horrified at Sakura and promptly screamed at her. "Sakura-chan! Your hair's short!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah," Sakura tugged on one of her shorter locks as she approached her boys with a soft shuffle, trying desperately to ignore her wound. "I just had enough of it. Long hair is such a hassle to deal with. It's always getting dirty and difficult to keep maintained." Sakura smiled and tried her best to ignore the regret in her voice; she really liked having long hair.

"Besides I like it like this, it's easier to handle hair this short." Sakura didn't catch the disbelieving look Sasuke and Shikamaru shot her way. "By the way you wouldn't believe what I found!" Sakura said smiling brightly at her teammates, she quickly dug in her pouch and dug around for a moment before she pulled out a small blue scroll and waved it at her teammates.

"The sound team dropped it while they were retreating," Sakura said with a very pleased looking smile. "Tenten-san compared it to hers and is nearly ninety percent sure that it's the real deal!"

"That's so cool Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted bouncing in his place, not seeing how Sasuke wasn't quite buying the excuse given by his female teammate. "That means we only have one scroll left to get!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Five days later

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

They had made it to the tower in the center of the forest with help from another Leaf Nin, a medic by the way he helped and moved around them. Sakura wasn't sure if they should have trusted him, because he gave her the creeps so she tried her damn-est to stay unnoticeable, but he had gotten them to the tower without much difficulty, so he had earned _some_ brownie points from her.

His name was Kabuto Yakushi and he had helped them get the last scroll that they needed, although he really didn't do much. Kabuto had offered to help heal her stab wound, but she declined his offer much to the amazement to her teammates. Kabuto may have been nice, but he was really _creepy_, she wasn't going to let him touch her innless she was unable to defend herself.

Now they were in the tower and Iruka was explaining the riddle to them, he looked pointedly at Naruto when he spoke of 'lacking heaven' making the blond chuckle sheepishly. Sakura giggled softly as Iruka looked pointedly at her for 'lacking earth', before he continued explaining to Naruto.

_**Who're you calling weak?!**_ Inner Sakura shouted with a fist pumped._** I'll whip you to next week!**_ As if to demonstrate she summoned the chakra chains and whipped them around herself protectively.

_What do I do about Sasuke-kun? _Sakura sighed as she glanced over at the smirking boy, clearly pleased that he was better than both of his teammates. _He still hasn't received proper medical help yet_…

…_**Maybe that's a hint,**_Inner said softly, instantly calming down at the thought of their crush. _**He won't always have a medic nearby… and it's not like he trusts everyone around him…**_

"Now go on through those doors," Iruka said as he pointed at the doors on the other side of the room, drawing Sakura's attention immanently. "The other teams are waiting for you; you're the last team to be accepted for the day." Iruka smiled as Naruto led his teammates threw the door way with a cocky grin.

"Sakura-chan, wait a moment," Iruka called, as she began to pass. Sakura paused in the door way to the new room; she turned towards him and tilted her head curiously.

"Yes, Sensei?" Sakura asked. _Please don't mention the damn wound!_ Sakura thought as her elbow bent towards her side protectively, as if to block a sudden punch.

"Don't be discouraged if you fail the chunin exams. You're a smart girl you can try again. I just want you to be careful," Iruka said looking slightly nervous. "The other finalists aren't like Sasuke and Naruto. They won't go easy on you because you're a girl. They're… they're well…" Iruka paused as he scratched the back of his neck and gave a nervous smile.

"They're true shinobi," Iruka said with an apologetic smile, as if he wasn't sure she could handle that bit of information.

"Thank you, Umino-san." Sakura said with a polite smile, ignoring how Inner Sakura ranted and raved and cursed at the older man. Sakura gave a strained closed eyed smile, her brow ticking in barley restrained fury. "I most certainly didn't know that in the forest when I was nearly killed by the sound team." The look on her old teacher's face was strangely satisfying to Sakura, she reviled nothing as she turned and walked into the room.

Sakura looked around herself as she caught up to her teammates. They were in a large room with a hundred foot width and length and a roof at least three floors high, about half way up the walls a platform rested. At the back of the room two hands game together to form a hand sign, in front of which stood the winning team's teachers, a few of the previous proctors were there too.

Teams eight and ten were there, so were the sound (looking incredibly pissed when they caught sight of her, the girl was wrapped up almost like a poor mummy version of her teammate, Sakura guessed that they got here a day or so before them because she got medical treatment and there were a few medics standing near her, watching her like Hawks) and the sand teams and even Lee's team… and every single one of them were turned and staring at the new arrivals with mixed emotions. Only the Sound team seemed to be the ones with blood lust in their eyes as they glared at Team seven, more specifically Sakura. Amazingly enough, the other contestants didn't notice their sudden killing intent that sparked in the room or at least if they did notice, they didn't show it.

Sakura barley listened to her Hokage's speech as she tried to convince Sasuke to tell them about the mark. She kept trying to convince him up until his name was called for the first round, then she was forced to watch worriedly from the platforms.

"You smell like blood," Kakashi noted softly as they walked towards their placement closer to the back of the room and away from the other teams. "Are you hurt somewhere?" Sakura looked up at him guiltily as she pressed a hand to her side slightly, silently telling him just where she got hurt.

"I took care of it Sensei," Sakura smiled up at him, her eyes swiveled towards Naruto who was currently arguing with Shikamaru and Kiba before flashing to look back down at Sasuke's match. Seeing her sensei look at her with disapproval in his one good eye, Sakura raised her hands up peacefully towards him.

"Don't worry about it," Sakura reassured quickly. "So long as I don't get hit there again, I'll be just fine."

"Sakura," Kakashi said reproachfully. "You should have bowed out when you were given the chance." Sakura smiled at him in return, completely unfazed by his tone of voice.

"I said don't worry about it," Sakura said as she took a step away from him, catching sight of Naruto as he hurried towards them. "I've healed from worse wounds; this one isn't going to kill me because I was careless with my enemy." Kakashi wanted to say something but Naruto cut him off with a shout.

_You sure have grown up a lot,_ Kakashi thought as he stared down at Sakura, remembering a time when she would have started crying over a broken nail.

_If it weren't for this nose, I wouldn't have known about that wound of yours._ Kakashi smiled softly as he turned back to the match, his eyes instantly narrowing at the given sight.

_It looks like I need to focus more on your Taijutsu and physical powers..._ Kakashi thought as Naruto all but ran Sakura over when he returned to their side. As it turned out Sasuke pushed the curse mark back and ended up winning his match, Sakura sighed in relief as Kakashi led Sasuke away from the arena.

_Kakashi-sensei will be able to help Sasuke-kun,_ Sakura thought as her teammates turned down the hall and out of her sight. _Kakashi-sensei can save him from any kind of darkness that's chasing him._

The next match was Tenten versus Temari, Sakura wasn't sure who to encourage so she stayed silent throughout the entire match, wincing only when Tenten lost horridly. Just before Temari turned to return to her brother's side she caught Sakura's eye and was surprised to see the tiny pinkette smile at her reassuringly before her attention was captured by her teammate. It was about then that Kakashi showed up, nearly making Sakura jump out of her skin as he appeared beside her with a cloud of dust.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura grumbled under breath with a disapproving look shot at her teacher.

"Ha, ha, ha, Sorry about that. I didn't scare you did I?" Kakashi chuckled as Naruto chewed him out for disappearing on them with Sasuke and then he pestered for answers about his rival's disappearance and why the boy wasn't still with him.

"Just watch the board your name might be next." Kakashi said with a false smile, and like magic Naruto's eyes were glued to the black screen that was running through the names of the contestants.

Kakashi watched as the board drew up Kankuro and another Leaf shinobi, it didn't take long for Kankuro to win the match. The next match was between a sound shinobi and Chōji Akimichi.

_Did that brat that hurt Sakura?_ Kakashi thought as he watched Sakura suddenly turn and nearly run out of the arena. Kakashi turned back to watch the match. Sakura hadn't even made it to the end of the stairs when Chōji lost horrendously (Embarrassing really). Then came the last sound member against Shino Aburame, Sakura glanced up at the boy from across the stairs and then she _did_ run out of the arena and then down the hall out of sight.

_One of Kurenai kids, _Kakashi watched curiously as the boy took on the bug master. When it was done and the sound shinobi lost, Kakashi only briefly wondered why he felt so proud of someone else's student.

He caught Sakura and Ino peeking around the corner a few minutes later, as the medics pulled the sound boy away from the arena. She then joined Ino back up the stair case and returned to their teammates. When Sakura returned to team seven's side, she began to giggle at Naruto as he gave a rather bad joke about the last match. She stopped when Kakashi's hand landed on her shoulder and looking in the direction his finger was pointed to.

_Ino Yamanaka _

_Vs._

_Sakura Haruno_

Sakura stiffened and turned to look over at her rival, Ino turned to catch Sakura's eye and stiffened before she 'humped' and quickly turned towards the stairs.

"Had to use _it_ in the forest, is _it_ still last resort?" Sakura whispered as she paused beside Kakashi.

"Yes, don't forget you'll have to tell me everything later," Kakashi said before he nodded in agreement, not noticing a tiny bug on the railing beside him, Sakura sighed before she rushed after her blonde rival.

_I sure hope this is over quickly_…_ she needs to see a medic._ Kakashi watched closely as Ino and Sakura started off with academy basics. He was amazed to see Sakura use the clone jutsu so well that when they exploded she was given the desired opening to land a rather startling punch to Ino's face, forcing the blonde to roll on the dusty ground several feet away from her.

_Careful Sakura, you don't want her to hit you—_Kakashi cursed himself as Ino landed a hit on Sakura's stomach, the new wave of blood that spilt up from the arena had him gripe his book a little too tightly.

Kakashi prayed that the blonde didn't notice the bit of blood that was on her fist. The girls were resorting to Taijutsu; apparently neither one had any ninjutsu to speak of. Up until Ino slapped Sakura instead of punching her, then Sakura took her seriously and started screwing with the blonde's head in a way that made even Ibiki smirk. Eventually the Yamanaka heir screamed at Sakura as she cut her long yellow locks and threw them at the pinkette in exasperation. Kakashi vaguely heard Shikamaru curse at the scene, apparently that was a bad idea on Sakura's part. He stiffened as Ino trapped Sakura in her 'hair body trap technique' then focused on her 'mind-body switch technique'.

Kakashi sighed in disappointment as Sakura began to raise her hand. Now that she was caught, there was no stopping the Yamanaka heir.

"…I Sakura Haruno—"

"NOO!" Naruto cried out, catching the possessed girl off guard.

"FIGHT HER!" Another voice screamed out cutting the blond boy off before he continued, everyone turned in surprise, the possessed Pinkette too, to see that the Kunochi from the sound team was looking furiously down at the arena, her hands were in a white knuckled grip on the crimson railings.

"Fight her you damn brat!" Kin screamed ignoring her teammates wide eyed looks. "You do to her what you did to me! Quite going easy on her and take her out!" Shocked silence echoed in the arena, everyone watching as Kin suddenly started coughing, making her sway slightly as she covered her mouth to hide the action.

"It's too late—!" Sakura's voice called to the kunochi before her voice was suddenly cut off and she gripped at her head as if in pain. After a minute of gripping her head and mumbling under her breath, the proctor had enough.

"Yo, you alright?" he asked lazily. "Do you want to quite?"

"Hell no!" Sakura cried out with a fist pump, startling everyone. "I'm not quitting today or any other day! Ino-Pig GET OUT!"

Kakashi and Asuma stared wide eyed at the two girls in the arena, _how the hell did she over power Ino's jutsu?_

"That's a girl," Kin smirked before coughing heavily and slumping against Zaku and Dosu who were both eager to help her lean against the wall, the medics were right there to tend to her. She let them lift her left arm and examine the blood that was starting to seep through the tightly wrapped bandages. Dosu seemed to be thinking as he backed up slight and Zaku was clearly not thinking at all…again.

"Maybe you should have bowed out earlier..." Zaku said softly, just loud enough for his teammates and medics to hear him. Kin immanently shot him a glare, ignoring the medic's soft mumbles of agreement.

"You're in no condition—" Dosu started his agreement only to get cut off by his wounded teammate.

"Neither is _she_," Kin snapped looking furiously up at her teammates, not noticing how the medics glanced at each other. "She's just as wounded as I am and she's _still_ fighting."

"What the hell?!" Ino cried when she crashed back into her body.

"If she's not going to quite then neither am I," Kin growled out as she locked her dark eyes onto the two girls below her, fury lit them like the black flames of Amaterasu.

As soon as she got control of her body again, Sakura snapped around to glare pointedly up at the sound team, her eyes held the same kind of fury and determination that Kin's held.

"I can win this fight without that jutsu!" Sakura snapped out at Kin, making the girl smirk at her before she nodded and relaxed against the wall, Sakura snorted and shook her head at the older girl.

"How the hell do you have two souls?!" Ino cried out as she struggled to sit up straight, Sakura's attention was immanently back onto the blonde. If only the two girls noticed how many people stiffened at that question then they might have been able to get answers from their teachers about it later, but no, neither girl noticed the sudden tension in the air.

_Two souls could mean only one of two things: the person has a split personality or they were a Junchuuriki._

"It's simple Pig," Sakura smirked at the kneeling blonde several feet away from her. "I'm stronger then you, that's why I was able to throw you out, stupid pig."

…_Split personality it is._ The tension in the air was gone and the adults seemed to visibly relax.

"Strong my ass!" Ino growled at her. "I saw that memory! That Sound boy stabbed you in your side!" Everyone turned to stare at the only sound team in the arena; two of the members were looking at the boy with short wild dark locks and wearing a bright yellow shirt.

"You should go to the hospital!" Ino cried out, not bothering to notice anyone else other then the girl before her. "You need medical help _NOW!_" the medics turned to look down at the two girls in the arena, their eyes calculating as they studied the two teens.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Sakura snarled at Ino, making the blonde flinch slightly at the fury that echoed in her old friend's eyes. "I'm not the weak little girl who used to hide behind you anymore." Sakura lowered herself into a familiar stance, her mother's battle style. "I refuse to hide in your shadow any longer!"

"You should've quite when you had the chance!" Ino cried as she charged at the pinkette a second time. This time both girls went to punch at each other, their hands collided with each other's faces with so much force that it knocked both of them back words several feet.

The proctor took a few steps forward and studied both girls before he made his decision. "I pronounce this match to be—"

"Don't you dare," Sakura growled out, cutting off the proctor. Coughing Sakura struggled to sit up, one emerald eye closed and a small trail of blood dribbling from her lip as she pressed one hand to her side.

"I'm not done yet." Sakura panted. "I can still fight." The proctor studied her for a moment, watching as Sakura struggled to sit up, only to keep slipping and smacking her head against the stone floor. It was clear to anyone and everyone that there was no way for her to continue fighting; she was heavily wounded when she entered the arena and clearly that wound was causing problems for her now.

"There's no need for you too." The young chunin coughed, he glanced up at the patiently waiting medics before he continued. "I pronounce Sakura Haruno to be the winner of this round!"

Kakashi sighed as he leaped over the edge of the railing and quickly approached his kunochi, seeing her glare up at him and he chuckled before he knocked her out, she won the fight—there was no longer any reason for her to try and be strong.

Kakashi nodded to Asuma as they both picked up their kunochi's and returned to their teams respectively. Kakashi quickly wiped the small amount of blood from Sakura's lip before he turned back to his last student. He ignored the frown Asuma shot at him as Naruto grabbed the silver haired man's attention.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto called as Kakashi set Sakura down against the wall. "Is she going to be okay?" Naruto asked worriedly, Kakashi nodded his head and the boy visibly relaxed.

"Shikamaru Nara!" The proctor called. "Kin! Get down here!" Kakashi looked over his shoulder as the sound girl struggled to her feet and marched away from her teammates with a ferocity that only a woman can produce in that kind of wounded state. The Medics quickly fallowed after her before they made up the opposite stairway and rushed towards team seven.

"Do me a favor and give up," Kin snapped as soon as the match began, ignoring the medics who paused at the top of the staircase. "I don't want to fight you so just quite."

Shikamaru sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Why do I always have to fight girls?"

"Because you're a lazy ass!" Kin snapped out readying her senbon._ I'm not fully recovered yet, so I can't waste too much time on this brat!_ "Just do me and yourself a favor and quite already!"

"Sorry no can do," Shikamaru said with a slight smirk. "You see we rookies have a deal with each other. In order for an outsider, like you, to fight one of _our_ girls—you first must fight and beat the boy who is the most like her. The exams and missions are the only exceptions to this deal."

"Why do I care?" Kin snapped. "What's your point?"

"You want to take out Sakura," Shikamaru sighed rolling his eyes. "I'm the only other person in our generation who can counter everything about her, from her logic to her fighting style. If you want to fight her you'll have to beat me first."

"Ch," Kin jumped back words as she through her senbon at the boy, purposefully missing him. "I will fight her! One way or another! You can't stop me from taking her out!"

"Why are you so dead set on beating _her_?" Shikamaru asked curiously. "What did you mean by that shout earlier? What did Sakura do you?"

"None of your damn business!" Kin snapped at him. "I'm goanna make sure she regrets it!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Kakashi watched as Shikamaru beat Kin and couldn't help but smile as the girl knocked herself out. It was slightly longer then Chōji's fight but it was still amazingly quick, that girl had no hope of fighting Sakura in the finals. _That'll teach you to mess with my student..._

"Will Rock Lee and Gaara please get down here," Kakashi turned at the sound of the proctor's voice. He saw the red head from the Sand team was staring up at them, but that might have been because his opponent was only a few paces away from them. Kakashi turned away from the red head as Naruto launched himself at the rail and started cheering for the spandex boy.

_At least her body has already started to heal the worse of the damage_…Kakashi sighed as he placed a glowing palm to Sakura's side, the two medics had split up, one taking Kin to the infirmary and one to heal Sakura.

"How old is this wound?" the medic asked as he skidded to a stop and released Kakashi's glowing palm with his own.

"About four days," Ino said softly, her eyes locked onto Sakura's side as she curled up beside the pinkette.

"Four days to heal this wound and it still looks about a day old…" the medic mumbled in amazement, his face twisting into a frown. "Is that normal for her?"

"The Kunai was berried into her side," Ino answered looking like she might start panicking. "She had to pull it out by the loop." The Medic blanched and focused again on Sakura's wound, his panic still clear to the shinobi around him

"If what Ino saying is true, she should go to the hospital." Asuma said as Chōji and Shikamaru stopped just behind him, Kakashi shook his head.

"It's not as bad as Ino thinks." Kakashi said softly as the medic leaned back slightly with a glare shot up at him. "Although any other genin would have fainted from the pain alone, Sakura has a remarkably high pain tolerance." The medic nodded his head and returned one glowing palm to Sakura's side, seemingly content with that answer.

"Seriously?" Shikamaru asked, before he frowned at the two girls sitting side by side against the wall. "Did your training do that to her?" the Medic was back to glaring up at Kakashi, who quickly shook his head and turned to look back at the fight below them.

"But she always cried when those other girls hit her." Chōji spoke softly to Shikamaru, not intending for anyone else to hear him.

"What do you mean by that?" the medic asked, Chōji glanced at Shikamaru before he answered.

"Back in the academy, before Ino and Sakura became friends, Sakura used to get teased." Chōji shifted from foot to foot, not liking the conversation. Kakashi compared to the two sentences and decided that 'teased' was putting it mildly.

"_I've healed from worse wounds; this one isn't going to kill me because I was careless with my enemy."_

Kakashi frowned at the memory as he glanced down at Sakura; he sighed and returned his attention back to the fight, listening to Chōji's and Shikamaru's not so quite conversation about their academy days. He was relieved when the two boys stopped talking about it and had actually started to speak softer and give some distance between the medic, two Jonin's and their knocked out girls.

Sakura finally woke up several minutes later surprising the medic, just after Lee's and Gaara's fight. After a slight argument with Ino and the medic about going to the infirmary, she returned to Kakashi's and Naruto's side. The medic sighed and quickly fallowed the other medics out of the arena, he knew a tough patient when he met one. Sakura was no way in hell going to fallow him to the infirmary for a check up.

"Naruto you're up next," Kakashi said as he pointed to the screen board showing Naruto's and Kiba's name.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered as he ran for the stairs. "Watch this Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei! I'm goanna wipe the floor with him!" Kakashi chuckled good naturally at Naruto as he and Kiba immanently got in an argument. As Naruto and Kiba went at each other full tilt in the arena, Kakashi glanced down at Sakura.

"That was incredibly stupid," Kakashi said softly. "Leave the reckless stupidity to the boys." Sakura giggled in agreement as she watched Naruto with an amused smile on her face.

"Whatever works Naruto!" Sakura shouted at Naruto with a smile, apparently he had just gassed Kiba… literally.

"What doesn't kill you makes' you stronger," Sakura said shocking her teacher. "Naruto and Sasuke taught me that." She whispered softly just as Kakashi turned his attention back to Naruto's fight.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said softly. "For not letting that Medic take me from the arena." Kakashi's eye widened as he stared down at his only female teammate, before he returned his attention back to the fight. As he had thought Sakura had mentally matured quicker than either one of his boys, he'd still have to work on her physical abilities but other then that...

_I don't think there's anything left for me to teach you…_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura was unaware of the staring red haired boy and his sister from a few dozen paces behind her. Temari watched the pink haired leaf genin get swept up into a hug from her blonde teammate before she walked away from the arena with her teacher sticking close to her. Temari frowned down at Gaara who stood beside her. He had watched the pinkette's battle with disturbing attentiveness and had lost it in his battle with Lee as a result.

Temari glanced back at the pinkette in her already crimson dress. Temari's eyes narrowing in on the too dark spot just above her right hip bone. The white border close to it was stained slightly crimson, giving away to just what the too dark spot on her hip was. Temari's hand drifted towards the well hidden pocket within her belt and pulled out the sticky note from nearly a week before.

It was a personal note to the pinkette from her parents, but the message was slightly confusing, she twirled the small scrap of paper between her fingers nervously. Temari flinched as grains of sand twirled up between her fingers and snatched the note from her. Temari watched the tiny yellow post it twirl lightly before pressing into the palm of her little brother, Gaara glared at her before he fallowed everyone else out of the arena.

_Why the hell dose Gaara seem so interested in her?_ Temari thought as she sighed and fallowed after her siblings._ More importantly… Why do I care?_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**You're encouragement meant a lot to me, thank you for your support! **

**As such my grandpa is doing better, I think for those of you who did pray for him, that it worked a lot!**

**Thank you for your support and encouragement! **

**I'll try to update soon and clear out some confusion with the next chapter**

**Page 14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mebuki's Secret**

Chapter 8: Final exam

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

It was a personal note to the pinkette from her parents, but the message was slightly confusing, she twirled the small scrap of paper between her fingers nervously. Temari flinched as grains of sand twirled up between her fingers and snatched the note from her. Temari watched the tiny yellow post it twirl lightly before pressing into the palm of her little brother, Gaara glared at her before he fallowed everyone else out of the arena.

_Why the hell dose Gaara seem so interested in her?_ Temari thought as she sighed and fallowed after her siblings._ More importantly… Why do I care?_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

End recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Sakura-chan" Kakashi called as he walked into the hospital room that housed his only female genin. "I want to formally introduce you to someone."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked as she turned towards her teacher. Both she and Kakashi froze when the later finally took in who else was in the room.

_**I wish I had a camera!**_ Inner shouted with excitement, it was the first time the pinkette had ever seen her Sensei pale and look slightly afraid.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan I didn't know you were busy..." Kakashi chuckled as he started to back away.

_This is priceless!_ Sakura agreed with a chuckle that everyone heard.

"They're only my parents," Sakura said as she rolled her eyes. "There's no reason for you to suddenly look so pale. Now what were you saying about introducing me to someone?"

"Hello Sakura-san," a familiar black haired woman chuckled as she stepped around Kakashi. "I haven't seen you since last time, and then the chunin exams came up and neither one of us could make time for training."

_**It's Kurenai-sensei!**_ Inner shrieked with as much enthusiasm as possible, for some reason that Sakura couldn't figure out, Inner all but worshiped the older, red eyed woman.

"Yeah," Sakura giggled before she brought attention to her family. "Mom, dad, these are Kakashi Hatake, my Jonin instructor and Kurenai Yuhi another Jonin instructor. Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-Sensei these are my parents, Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno."

"Hello," The couple greeted together.

"I was hoping to do some training with my child Kakashi-san," Mebuki said almost immanently. "For the chunin exams." It was clear the blond wasn't asking, she was informing Kakashi of her plans and at the same time letting him know that she didn't seem to care much for his protests.

_**NO!**_ Inner whined out falling to her knees and holding her face in her hands. _**Please don't let mother be in charge of our training for the finals! We'll never progress if she does!**_

"But you never teach me anything that the Academy hasn't already!" Sakura whined at her mother.

"I'm sorry Haruno-san," Kakashi said stopping either female Haruno from replying to the other's most likely harsh words. "But I've already picked someone to train Sakura for the month. I hope you don't mind."

_**Not that he really cares if she does.**_ Inner said with a giggle, completely happy that her mother wouldn't be handling her training for the fallowing month.

"Oh? Who is it?" Mebuki asked in a tone of voice that said she'd challenge his authority if Sakura's new instructor turned out to be someone she didn't like or approve of.

"From now on Sakura Haruno, I'm your mentor," Kurenai said with a grin, her bright red eyes sparkling, Mebuki didn't say anything as she studied the other kunochi closely. "I already talked to your nurse's missy, your clear for training. So get up and get ready we're starting as soon as you climb out of bed!" Sakura grinned, shouted out in victory and quickly scrambled out of bed and headed towards her bathroom to change as quickly as she could. She didn't see how her mother watched her go or how both parents immanently stood and straightened to their full height as soon as she was out of sight.

"If you don't mind being late for a moment, Yuhi-san." Mebuki said, her face falling slack as she stared into the haunting crimson gaze of the woman just a few feet away from her. "I have already buried one child. Please don't make me burry another."

Translation: Sakura better survive the chunin exams—failure is unacceptable.

Kurenai's eyes were wide as both Haruno's silently walked out of the hospital room, neither bothering to explain or emphasize what Mebuki had said to the black haired beauty and Kakashi was just as clueless as she was.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Kin was still hospitals even after two weeks after the second exam. Currently she was listening to Zaku was moan and whine about how he was going to find the pink haired girl during the invasion and promptly kick her ass for what she had done to Kin. Dosu was actually being quite as he gently removed her bandages to reapply the burn and antibiotic ointment.

"Will you shut the hell up?!" Kin finally shouted at Zaku in irritation. "The only one who's going to kill that brat is me! Got that?!" both of her teammates froze to watch her wirily before Zaku nodded in agreement.

"You're in no condition to do any fighting for at least a month, maybe two." Dosu said softly as he removed the last of her bandages on her left arm. Kin opened her moth to say something to him when she was interrupted by the soft knock on her hospital door.

_Who the hell would visit me? _Kin thought. "Come in!" she called; the only thing she could see in the foggy pane of the door was the top of someone's head. Slowly the door opened and Kin and her team watched wide eyed as a familiar looking girl walked in until she reached the end of Kin's bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Zaku cried out as he and Dosu both snapped to their feet and readied themselves for an attach. The person didn't say anything as they immanently bowed to Kin, the girl's back was so flat that Kin swore she could have used it as a table. The girl's pink's locks covered her face from view, But that didn't stop Kin from seeing the flash of regret that had crossed the girl's face before she bowed.

"Please forgive me for attaching you with an experimental Jutsu." Sakura said, ignoring how the three openly gaped at her. "I didn't mean to burn you. I haven't gotten very good at controlling the jutsu, and I have yet to perfect it." Silence answered Sakura as the three just stared at her, Sakura didn't care much for the boy's answers as she did about Kin's. Slowly Sakura raised her eyes from her bow to lock gazes with Kin.

"Will you be able to return to your kunochi duties once you fully heal?" Sakura asked as if she was afraid of the answer.

"What do you care?" Zaku asked with a snarl. Even if he couldn't use his arms for at least a year, he could still kick her.

"My intention wasn't to ruin someone's shinobi career," Sakura said her eyes swiveling briefly towards the hot tempered boy before she locked eyes back on Kin. "My only goal was to get you three away from my teammates with as little damage done to either one of our teams as passable."

"Your plan failed," Kin replied bluntly, Sakura's eye twitched before she lowered her eyes to the floor and resumed her bow. "I'll forgive you, for the most part, if you can tell me more about it." Sakura rose and her eyes slid over to the still opened door to Kin's room. The three sound shinobi turned and found a silver haired man leaning against the entrance lazily, one orange book in hand as he observed the team almost curiously.

"Show them but let them come to the conclusions." He replied, Sakura relaxed as she nodded her head. "Hot head there needs to come with me though. I don't trust him." Zaku grumbled and cursed as he walked out of Kin's room to wait in the hallway impatiently.

Sakura sighed and sat on the side of the bed that Zaku had been at originally, she held out both hands towards Kin and let a chain struggle into existence. Once she had three chains completely formed she moved one hand to grip the end and hand it over to Dosu.

"It's alright it won't burn you." Sakura said not looking at either sound shinobi, her eyes locked onto the blackish chain link looking mark on the junction between Kin's neck and her shoulder. "They're harder to make this way, and take more time, but it won't burn you." Sakura was surprised when it was Kin who handled the chain curiously.

"This one is more yellow then the last one you used on me." Kin murmured before she handed it over to Dosu.

"What's the significance with the color change?" Dosu asked as he studied the chain between his fingertips.

"None that I know of," Sakura answered as she turned wide eyes onto him. "I wasn't aware of the color change." Kin and Dosu looked at each other before they nodded almost at the same time.

"I think the greener your chains are the more dangerous they are." Dosu said as he handed the chain back to Sakura who shook her head, Kin took up the links in her place.

"So you think that Green means burn and yellow means what?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

"They aren't mine so I wouldn't know," Dosu snapped back at Sakura, who sighed and slumped in her seat.

"But they've only turned yellow when I'm alone." Sakura mumbled sounding dejected at the boy's harsh voice used against her.

"It's possible that Green means danger and yellow means safety." Kin mused. "They were green when you're out numbered and forced to fight, and yellow when safe enough to relay on your teammates."

"If that's the case then it's properly a self defense tactic." Dosu said his eyes locked back onto the chains that Kin was playing with. "Who else knows about this?"

"Just you three and Sensei," Sakura answered. "I haven't used it in battle before I met you guys," Sakura turned to look at Kin with a shy looking smile. "I know how hard it is to become a kunochi. I can only imagine it must be even harder in a smaller village." Kin nodded absent mindedly, although these new chains didn't burn her fingertips as she handled them they were just as dangerous, on their longer sides they did harbor three small points that attempted to cut through her skin and she could feel small fraction of her chakra being sapped away.

"Will you be using this in the final exam?" Kin asked with a frown at the pinkette at her bed side.

"Oh heavens no!" Sakura said looking like she was on the verge of panicking. "The one time with you was enough trouble! The last thing I need is Kakashi-sensei beheading me because I used it in front of everyone!"

"Why do you say that?" Dosu asked with narrowed eyes at the pinkette._ Nice to know I have a chance... I just might win..._

"Well, I learned that I'm what people call a chain bearer." Sakura said looking slightly nervous; her face fell as she stared at her hands in her lap, looking like she buried her dog. "Sensei says that people would be able to use my ability against my village or for their own personal goal. So it's best if no one knows about it."

"That's why you said you were forced to kill us for finding out." Dosu said in a voice that said he finally understood something.

Sakura nodded at him in agreement. "Yes... therefore I have a request for the two of you..."

"I hope you don't expect us to keep it a secret." Dosu replied blandly. "All shinobi report to their leader about any bloodline they may come across."

Sakura flinched and released a heavy sigh. "Yeah I figured you'd say something like that..."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Two weeks later

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura had stood straight and tall in the center of the stadium waiting patiently, she didn't know why she had to wait for ten minutest before she was declared the winner of the round but she did and she was patient and kind to the proctor when he delivered the news. There was a furious roar from the audience; no one understood how someone could run away from a little girl that looked as weak and pathetic as she did. She won by default. She was the first match and she won by _default_!

_How embarrassing_ Sakura thought with a sigh as she returned to the baloney to watch the other fights with an air of depression. _I couldn't fight and show just what I've got... how are Naruto and Sasuke supposed to take me seriously if they keep thinking I'm someone to be protected?_

"Cheer up Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered excitedly. "I bet he thought you were so cute that he just didn't want to fight you!"

Sakura turned towards him, her hands clasping behind her as she closed her eyes and gave her blond teammate a bright smile. "Naruto-kun," Sakura said softly, Naruto's immanent reaction was to blush a bright red and started stammering.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed, her fist knocking into her teammate's jaw and sending him flying into the arena. "If you want to encourage me then don't say something so stupid!" Sakura screamed leaning half way off the rail and ignoring how a few of her fellow genin backed away from her with wide eyes.

"IDIOT!" Sakura screamed at the blond, she didn't realize that the audience could both see and hear her perfectly clear.

Neji decided that if he went into a fight with her that he should end it as quickly as possible. No talking or explaining, as soon as the Procter said 'go' he'd make sure to close off as many of the pinkette's gats as possible.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

A girl with long faintly pink hair sat in her bed, starring out her bedroom window. From her place she could see a part of the fourth Hokage's face and most of the hospital garden. The day was bright and warm and as the Blue eyed girl glanced at her bedside table for the fourth time that day, she remembered that the day was the day of the final exams. Her sister wouldn't be visiting for most of the day, she promised to visit after she made sure her teammates were okay when they arrived for his portion of the exams. That had been three hours ago, the blue eyed girl had heard the explosions signaling the exams beginning and now she was waiting patiently for her elder sister to return to her.

"I wonder how long the fights last," the pinkette asked herself softly as she returned to stare out her window. She waited patiently, another hour passed and as her eyes started to droop—suddenly she felt the air pressure change and heard a loud ringing in her ears.

"Oh no, don't tell me…" she sat up straight in her bed and turned to look down at her bedside table, there next to the family portrait of four, a small flower in a glass bubble glowed faintly.

"An attack?" hearing another explosion the girl watched as a pillar of smoke billowed into the air and something that looked like a two headed snake pushed itself out of the dark mass of smoke.

"Oh no! The village is under attach!" Panicking slightly the girl ripped out her IV in her left arm and slowly clambered down into her wheel chair. Grabbing the emergency bag below her window, she threw it over the handles of her wheel chair and rolled herself towards the closest excite, the glowing flower in her tightly clenched hand.

As her hand reached for the handle of her emergency excite, the door flung open smacking into the girl's wheel chair and she cried out as her chair spun her away from the door.

"Hanako-chan!" Two voices cried out urgently, gasping in shock the blue eyed girl, Hanako, held one hand to her heart and stared fearfully at the two children in her doorway.

"Hanako-chan the village is under attach!" The little girl cried, her hands clasping at Hanako's arm as tears spilt from her frightened brown eyes. "What are we supposed to do? The nurses are busy with the critical and moveable patients before they focus on anyone else!" Hanako's mind spun, her hand patting the small girl's reassuring as the slightly older boy took his place behind her and started to push Hanako out of the emergency exit.

"Wait!" Freezing in the door way, Hanako turned in her chair to look back at the small boy pushing her out of her home. "Takeshi-kun I need you to go over to the mural and grab the hidden sword and kunai set there, Imako I want you to help him okay?" The little girl nodded and fallowed after the boy obediently. "Hurry now! We don't have much time!" The children scrambled to move the table out of their way, finding the various weapons easily the children grabbed what they could and rushed back to Hanako's side.

"Can you use those?" Imako asked as she walked down the pathway beside Hanako, Takeshi pushing the wheel chair easily although hesitantly.

"Don't be stupid Imako," Takeshi snapped as they finally reached the ground. "Hanako-chan can't walk and besides those are shinobi tools, she's a civilian like us."

"I'd much rather not to," Hanako answered surprising both children, her hand tightening on the small glass orb in her hand. "But if I'm given no other choice…" suddenly Hanako stiffened, her eyes widening as her world tipped over, with a startled cry Hanako fell out of her chair and landed onto the harsh cold floor of the hospital.

"Takeshi!" Imako cried out as she hurried to Hanako's side. The pinkette shook her head as she pushed herself up as far as she could.

"I'm sorry Hanako!" Takeshi shouted as he righted the wheel chair carefully. "I didn't see that whole, I swear!" curious Hanako turned as far as she could see what the small boy was talking about. True to the boy's word, there was a rather deep whole in the white marbled floor; it was even chard and smoking around its edges. Hanako narrowed her eyes at the hole, recalling a lecture from her mother before her accident.

"Quick! Takeshi, take Imako and hide in that room!" Hanako ordered suddenly, her blue eyes wide with fear and panic. "Hide and what ever you do don't come out until I tell you too!" Imako stood and tried to pick up the fallen kunai set and the sword, but Hanako stopped her with a shout.

"There's no time Imako!" Hanako shouted looking slightly panicked. "Go hide!" Takeshi snatched up Imako's tiny Carmel arm and yanked her into the utility closet, closing the door tightly behind himself.

"You don't think that's really going to work do you?" A sinister voice asked from just behind Hanako. "My mission is to kill any medic in the hospital I may come across, I guess you technically count." Glaring over her shoulder at the shadow that was slowly approaching her, Hanako struggled to climb into her wheel chair.

"Stay away from the children." Hanako ordered, trying desperately to ignore the pounding in her heart. The strange shadow snorted at her attempt to be commanding, one foot rose and kicked the wheel chair away from her harshly.

"You couldn't stop me if you tried." Hanako glared up at the shinobi who paused beside her, she could see the sound note on the man's forehead protector but she didn't recognize it. The man raised a short sword with one hand and thrust down into Hanako. When she just collapsed against the floor, his sword seemingly making it quick, he righted himself and continued towards the children he saw trying to hide from him. He raised his hand and tried to door handle, when it didn't budge, he raised his sword, intending to cut down the door so he could enter and finish this job.

He brought it down harshly upon the door's center...

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

She had just taken out her seventh Sound Nin when she felt a cold shiver run up her spine. Cursing loudly she snatched a flying exploding tag and threw it back at the Sand Nin who had thrown it. Using the dust and debris created from the explosion, she charged through the dust cloud and cut down the man who just tried to kill her odd ball husband.

"Mebuki!" the frantic and familiar cry made her turn with a swipe of her leg and turned the sword of her would-be-decapitator towards his teammate. The young sand Nin showed remarkable flexibility for such short notice, he just barely ducked backwards in time.

"Don't touch my wife!" Mebuki jumped just in time to avoid a rather furious looking man with bright pink hair styled like a flower jump on the two men and beat them into the ground like they were bugs beneath his feet.

"Kizashi! The girls!" Mebuki snapped when she landed and blocked a sound Nin and slashed at Sand Nin, both quickly fell in a tangled mess on the ground. "Where are they?!"

"Sakura is in the forest! She's not in any immediate danger!" the man with pink hair shouted as he brushed his finger against his flower shaped pendent. "Hanako is still at the hospital! She hasn't evacuated yet!" Letting some colorful words fly out of her mouth, Mebuki smashed a rock in a nearby Sound Nin's face and jumped to the roof of a half destroyed building. Not wasting any time on any small Squamish's that her fellow Nin could handle themselves, Mebuki ran straight towards the hospital, her husband close behind her.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_No! Don't!_ Hanako watched as he tried to open the door._ Don't touch them!_

_I need to move! _Hanako could see the man raise his sword high above his head. _I need to protect them!_

_They're only children!_ Hanako thought as the man lowered his sword at the gray-blue door before him. _Damn body! Move! Scream! Do something!_

A siring pain suddenly spread across the expanse of her back, making her gasp as her elbows collapsed beneath her, making her face nearly crash into the stone floor. Hanako panted as she waited for the pain to subside, pushing herself to lift herself up just enough to move her head up, Hanako glared up at the shinobi threatening to kill the children who didn't even know he existed. The man's sword was broken in half and it looked like a perfectly round chain disk was protecting the door that Imako and Takeshi were hiding behind.

"Stay away from them," Hanako growled out thickly, she coughed weakly, spitting out blood as she did so.

"You won't last much longer with that wound." The man murmured, eyeing her curiously. "I thought I hit your heart... guess I just punctured a lung." Slowly the man turned and approached Hanako cautiously.

"What is this?" the man asked as he tapped what was left of his blade against the chain that was coming out of Hanako's back. The chain was small, it's links so tightly knit together that from a distance the glowing string of chain looked like a glowing rope. He crouched before Hanako, his head titled to the side, his blade pressing beneath Hanako's chin to lift her face towards him. "Tell me girl, what is this jutsu?"

"It's... it's..." Hanako panted, trying to fight off the darkness that was slowly consuming her vision. _If I faint now he'll kill Imako and Takeshi! I have to protect them!_

"Answer me girl." Hanako didn't move as she fought for breath and consciences. "What is this jutsu?"

…

"_I've found something new a few weeks ago," another pink haired girl giggled to her excitedly. "I'm placing the jutsu into your heeling stone. It should react the minuet you're in danger, but I want you to keep the stone with you at all times. Don't let it out of your sight!"_

"_You do realize that the healing stone is tied into my belt right?" Hanako asked looking amusedly at the other girl sitting beside her. The girl blinked at her owlishly before she groaned and slapped a hand to her face in mortification. "Sakura-nee you're so funny!" Hanako laughed at the brightly blushing girl._

"_Then don't take off the belt!" Sakura chuckled back, her face still looking like a glowing tomato. Hanako giggled at her and quickly agreed just so she could see that bright smile her sister always wore around her._

…

"Your death!" Hanako hissed, her blue eyes a blaze as suddenly another string burst from her lower back and struck the man straight through his forehead.

_Thank heavens I wore the belt with the healing stone in it today. _Hanako thought as she panted and collapsed onto the ground weakly as the man fell limp in front of her. _I'll have to tell Sakura-nee all about this..._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

She stood stubbornly before him, one kunai drawn at the defensive before her, green eyes clashed in a battle between bloodthirsty rage and protective determination. He let out a roar but she didn't budge—he stopped short, his deformed hand retracting from her throat to push against her shoulders and pin her to the tree she was standing on. She let out a gasp of pain when her head connected with the tree, blood dribbling down the back of her neck and into the small grains of sand that rested there.

He could feel his mother flinch as the blood kept flowing and flowing, there was something wrong with this girl, something different. Mother was roaring again making him grip at his head in pain. Mother didn't like her blood, not because it tasted bad, but because it tasted different. Something about the girl's blood was different; it made mother hesitant and suddenly wiry of the pinkette.

_Why was mother hesitant with her?_ He wondered. She's just a no body with no talent or skill to speak of. She was a waste of space and a pathetic kunochi to boot.

So why was she telling him to retract his sand from the girl's wound?

Why was she suddenly sounding almost afraid?

He didn't get enough time to wonder much longer as he was suddenly getting attached by the girl's two teammates.

"_Time to end this!_" he roared, lashing out at the two boys who charged at him.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Hanako panted and coughed weakly as she crawled towards the door that protected Imako and Takeshi. The strange sound Nin, she didn't know what else to call them, had friends. Apparently they weren't too happy with her taking him out so quickly.

"Ssstaaay... aawaaay," Hanako gurgled weakly, she coughed and spat out some more blood, she could feel more blood begin to fill her mouth as she did so, she could feel it dribble down her chin as she crawled towards the door that she had to protect no matter what. She felt her sister's jutsu protecting her from the onslaught of weapons that rained down on her; she could feel them protect her before they rush through the shinobi attaching her.

Hanako let out another wet cough; trying to get to the door turned out to be more difficult then she thought it was going to be.

_I have to protect them._ Hanako thought weekly. _I have to protect them..._ She could see one hand out stretched to the door, she could feel something sliding down her face (Was it more blood? Why was her vision blurring?)

_No matter what..._she felt someone clasp a hand around her out stretched wrist, Hanako's eyes snapped open and she stared with blurry eyes at the figure standing before her. she could see long sweeping hair, calm, twinkling eyes and a gentile yet sad looking smile. The person crouched, placed Hanako's arms around her neck, and gently lifted the sickly child into the air.

_I have... _Hanako thought weakly, she felt the strange woman turn and crouch again. _Too... protect... _Hanako felt the woman place her gently in front of the door, stretching out her legs and even as her vision faded into the endless black of unconsciousness, Hanako saw the woman turn her back to her and face the sound shinobi that readied themselves for a very long fight.

_Takeshi... Imako..._ Even though Hanako had passed out against the door that protected the two frightened children, the chains didn't relent up in their protective fight and the woman didn't disappear. Together the woman and the chains protected Hanako's body from Ninjutsu and the like, they protected the walls of the hall... and they struck down any one who was a threat to Hanako and children.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_The world that surrounded her was warm and although slightly dark, it was somehow familiar. She took in a deep breath and sighed out contently, the air was warm and smelled of flowers. She snuggled into her blankets, seeking sleep once more. She wasn't surprised to find herself pressed against another's body. She smiled as tiny arms wrapped around her and a hand patted at her hair comfortably._

"…_." A childishly familiar voice whispered to her, but she didn't hear the words. "…." Blinking in confusion she forced her eyes to open and blinked blurry eyes at the smiling face so close to hers._

"_Hanako-chan," she yawned, one tiny hand pressed against her mouth tiredly. "What time is it?"_

"_Late," Hanako giggled, her blue eyes smiling at her in the semidarkness beneath their shared blanket. "We should get back to grammas' before it gets too dark and we end up getting lost." Sakura grinned and stretched, letting Hanako remove her arms to do the same._

"_All righty then!" Sakura watched as Hanako bounced up onto her feet and held out her hand to her, a cheerful grin splitting across her face. "Common! Wake up!" Sakura tilted her head to the side, her brows knitted together as she lifted her hand up to take Hanako's._

…

She felt wind whipping past her and she opened eyes just enough to see her feet were below her and a boy dressed in black was on a damaged tree limb, his hand outstretched towards her.

The boy cried out, she lifted her hand, angling her fingers towards him but then her world fuzzed out and when it cleared again she could see the boy crouching in front of her. The wind wasn't deafening and she couldn't see anything but the boy in front of her. She could feel something press her arm into her body and her world turned black once more.

…

"_Hay Sakura-nee," Hanako asked gently, her bright blue eyes staring down at her sandaled feet as they walked hand-in-hand down the dirt-covered road. "What'll happen if we can't get into the Academy?"_

"_Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked tilting her head towards her twin. Hanako grinned at her, something strange making her azure eyes nearly glow._

"_You know, not everything is the way it seems." Hanako replied softly, her blue eyes tearing up as they both paused in the middle of the street, just outside of their home. "Treaties are broken through trickery; friendships are broken through the lies of shadows."_

"_I don't understand." Sakura frowned at her twin, Hanako sighed and tried to explain it another way._

"_It's like…" Hanako's blue eyes lit up as she had an idea. "It's like_…_"_

"_Oh! I think I get it now." Sakura said her eyes lighting up with understanding. "Like how that one fish in the ocean can camouflage itself to look like a rock!"_

"_Yes just like that fish." Hanako giggled in approval. "Deception is the key. Can you handle it?" Sakura smiled at her twin before turning towards the gate to the back yard, she reached forward to unlock it, but Hanako's hand snatched onto her wrist tightly._

"_Hanako-chan? What's wrong?" Sakura asked with wide eyes, she was trying to ignore the bruising grip Hanako had on her wrist._

"_You mustn't leave yet." Hanako replied as she pulled Sakura away from the gate, putting herself between Sakura and the wooden gate, Hanako's grip on Sakura's wrist tightened painfully._

"_Ow, Hanako-chan you're hurting me." Sakura whined, Hanako took a deep breath and loosened her grip as she sighed it out. "What's wrong Hanako-chan? You're scaring me…" Sakura rubbed at her sore wrists with a worried look at her sister. _

"_I'm sorry Nee-chan," Hanako sighed as she let go of her sister; fidgeting for a moment Hanako seemed to resign herself before she pointed up the street. "Your friends are waiting."_

"_Huh?" curious Sakura's eyes swiveled to look up the street and true to her word, a group of kids their age were waiting patiently, a few waving at them excitedly. There were a bunch that she didn't recognize, but Sakura didn't question their presence, she only named the children she knew. _

"_Hay your right! There's Naruto and Sasuke, Ino-pig and Hinata and… is… is that Tenten?" Sakura squinted and stared hard at the tallest girl there and after a moment she clapped her hands together cheerfully._

"_It is! It's Tenten! And look Hanako-chan! It's Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei too!" Sakura grinned widely at her sister but it slipped into a frown when she saw Hanako staring at the ground with clenched fists._

"_Hanako-chan?" Sakura called softly, she reached forward to place a hand on her twin's shoulder but Hanako took a quick step back her head shaking back and forth._

"_No Sakura-nee," Hanako said softly. "You go play with the others, I'm tired so I'm goanna go to bed early."_

"_Really?" Sakura asked frowning at the other pinkette. "Well then I'll go to bed too—"_

"_No!" Sakura flinched at Hanako's raised voice, tears springing to her green eyes._

"_I'm sorry," Hanako sighed looking like she might cry. "I didn't mean it like that… You go play it's alright."_

"_But…" Sakura hesitated, she wanted to comfort her twin but when she moved towards Hanako, the younger girl flinched away._

"…_Do you hate me?" Sakura asked her face twisting up as her tears finally spilt. "Do you hate me because you had to save me that day? Because I ended your career before it even began?" Hanako swept forward and wrapped her tiny arms around Sakura, her own tears falling._

"_Don't say that," Hanako whispered fiercely. "I don't hate you and you didn't end anything for me." Hanako pulled back and rubbed the tears out of Sakura's eyes gently. "Don't worry about me, I'm safe and happy. Just worry about yourself from now on, the path you walk is a long one and you'll need as many friends as you can get." _

"_But at least you'll be there, right?" Sakura asked with a watery smile. "You'll always be by my side, right?" Sakura asked as she rubbed at her eyes, she didn't see Hanako's pained expression or the fresh bout of tears that threatened to spill._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

She coughed harshly, feeling something slide off of her chest. Grunting Sakura pushed the body over hers aside so she could breathe; Sakura blinked tiredly before she looked down at what was still half covering her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted blushing five shades of red. Fortunately for her the boy seemed to be knocked out, a bloody branch nearby was undoubtedly to be blamed for it. Hearing someone else cough, Sakura straightened and look around herself more closely. There just a few passes away crouched Temari, scratched and battered and looking afraid as she stared over the bush's edge.

"Temari?" Sakura called softly before coughing and pounding at her chest, she watched Temari through blurry eyes snap around and stare fearfully at her. "You alright? What's going on?"

_I can't believe she's forgotten,_ Temari thought as she stared at the pinkette with a twitching eyebrow.

"Stay hidden it's not safe yet," Temari hissed and then smacked herself for ordering the pinkette to do something that could actually save her life. Hearing two bodies thump loudly onto the ground, Sakura untangled herself from her knocked out teammate and quickly flung one of Sasuke's arms over her shoulder as she hurried over to look over the edge of the same bush Temari was hiding behind.

"Find your own hiding spot," Temari hissed as she kicked Sakura away from her. Too bad that made the two Genin's fly into the clearing in front of her. _Crap..._

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she raced forward, ignoring her scrapped up knee and dragging Sasuke with her. The blond was already knocked out and his opponent was starting to sit up, Sakura skidded to a halt and let the teammate that was over her shoulder slide off her body to tumble and get into a tangled mess on top of Naruto who woke up with a start. Again Sakura stood in front of her teammates protectively, her hands raised at the ready.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted with surprise. _I thought she was hurt!_

"You did good Naruto," Sakura said as she lowered herself into a stance he didn't recognize. Her feet were set into a half moon stance, one foot rested in front of her body while the rest of her weight was rested against her back foot that would determine just which way she could move without telling her opponent until it was too late, and her elbows in at her waist with one hand fisted and stretched protectively before her chest while the other was holding a kunai knife and tugged into her side.

"You just let me take care of things from here on out, you got that?" Sakura asked lowering herself as if she was getting ready to spring into the air. Naruto struggled to say something but his vision wavered and passed out again, Sakura didn't look back because she already knew that he was out.

"There's no need." Gaara said surprising Sakura as he struggled to his knees. "Suna has lost this battle. We're retreating." On cue Temari burst from the bushes and was instantly lifting one of the red head's arms over her shoulders again. "I apologize for—"

"It's alright," Sakura said as she straightened into a relaxed position. Her words made both siblings freeze as they turned back towards her with wide eyes. "I can hardly blame you for fallowing orders." Sakura said with a shrug as she turned and scooped up Sasuke and took a few steps back to stand just behind Naruto's waist.

"It's no big deal." Sakura said again with a slight smile. "You were fallowing orders just as I was. So our missions clashed, that doesn't hold much weight with me. After all," Sakura smiled at Gaara and Temari, her green eyes glistening with memory and joy. "Actions speak louder the words!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Anyways thank you all for the votes!**

**They make me very happy!**

**Oh! By the way, should I remove my Author's notes now that they aren't needed?**

**And here's the numbers for the contestants for Sakura's romantic interest! XD**

**Choji (Kind of figured on that)**

**Kankuro (… not a clue how I feel about that one…)**

**Kiba (really? Not even a thought after that **_**wonderful**_** introduction? **** )**

**Shino (kind of amazed that no one is even curious about him… that's okay I don't know how to twin him into the story just yet **** )**

**Lee (I'm amazed and slightly grateful…)**

**Haku—2 (Should he stay in the list? He is dead…)**

**Sasuke—2 (amazing, I was expecting for both Naruto and Sasuke's numbers to explode…)**

**Kakashi—3 (Father Figure)**

**Shikamaru—4**

**Itachi—10**

**Neji—10**

**Gaara—15**

**Naruto—29-1-sib (lots of thoughts about them being siblings)**

**Did you know that there are exactly 118 reviews and that number has changed since my last posting? But my last chapter there were only 12 reviews…**

**Page 18**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mebuki's Secret**

Chapter 9: After Math

**Yes I know, I did a major change in this chapter, please don't hate me I just noticed that I was missing a piece.**

**If I get ten people saying they don't like this chapter and want the original, then I'll fix it.**

**Otherwise have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"It's alright," Sakura said as she straightened into a relaxed position. Her words made both siblings freeze as they turned back towards her with wide eyes. "I can hardly blame you for fallowing orders." Sakura said with a shrug as she turned and scooped up Sasuke and took a few steps back to stand just behind Naruto's waist.

"It's no big deal." Sakura said again with a slight smile. "You were fallowing orders just as I was. So our missions clashed, that doesn't hold much weight with me. After all," Sakura smiled at Gaara and Temari, her green eyes glistening with memory and joy. "Actions speak louder the words!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

End recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

The attach on the village was finally over, after half a day of fighting and dyeing the attach was finally over. The leaf Anbu were scouring the village for the dead and wounded, taking anyone they could carry to the hospital. The first team that was sent to the hospital to search for anyone who might need medical support came across a rather interesting sight.

The captain of the team stopped at a small single story home close to the hospital, taking a glance in through the open door he cursed himself as he saw that it was out fitted for a wheel chair. The extra in the corner and the scuffmarks on the polished floor were big clues. He looked over the clearly moved table then studied the ruined bed and the knocked over picture frame. He walked over, picked up the picture, and sighed at the image shown there.

Two little pink haired girls, one in a wheel chair, sat in the frame—both smiling brightly

"Wolf! Get in here and get the scent of this girl." the captain ordered his teammate, the man nodded and sniffed the air, and his partner was already walking in circles near the table, searching for the resident's smell.

"Got it… there are two others with the resident's though." The captain nodded and the team fallowed the man out of the house. They ran through hallways and stairs, running as fast as they could towards the hospital.

"Captain there's a lot of blood on the wind," Wolf called out suddenly, pausing on a tree branch. "You wanna fallow it?"

"Can you tell if it's the resident's?"

"It's a lot of blood, I can't tell if it's the same from what little bit was still on the IV back there."

The Captain sighed and nodded. "Let's find the blood trail then."

_Please Kami-sama, let that girl be all right…_

Suddenly the smell of blood in the air thickened to the point that the team could nearly taste it. The captain swallowed the reflexive gag and flinched when he finally saw the source of the metallic smell.

The corridor they landed in looked like a blood bath.

"What the hell happened here?" Wolf asked as he patted his partner's head reassuringly. They were still within the hospital halls, but this hall had black tracks on the ground, bloody footprints that could only belong to a child... and a tipped over and broken wheel chair at the far end near the corner.

"Captain, a head!" looking up at his female teammate as she dashed forward, the rest of the team quickly fallowed after her. It was difficult to tell with the surrounding brightness of the hospital lights, but the three men could have sworn that they saw something shatter into glowing dust; but that was imposable so they dismissed the thought immanently.

Sliding to a stop at the end of the hallway, the team of Anbu stared with wide eyed at the gory scene presented to them. A corridor full of bodies and blood stained walls. This particular hall looked like someone did a crappie job of spray-painting it red. Trying their best not gag or throw up with the stench of blood in the air, each feeling as if they were back in the third war again, the team of four slowly walked forward, picking their way around the corpses.

The captain stopped frozen when he caught sight of something bright against the dark and bloody hall of the hospital.

_Forgive me, Ino-chan… _

He froze as he stared wide eyed at the body pressed against a door protectively, a faint smile tilted the girl's lips as if in joyful mockery... but her blue eyes weren't shinnying like in the photo he had seen just minutes ago. The girl's eyes were dull and half closed, her skin was blood splattered but pale like snow.

_I didn't make it in time…_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_The place she was in was dark and although she couldn't see, she could feel someone on either side of her. The hand griping her left was warm and glowing with a faint white light, it held her for a moment as if to just reassure her of its presences before it hooked a pinky with hers. To her right, a hand so much like her own, was trembling and was blood splattered, it was too pale and a little boney and she was sure that this person's tight grip would give her a bruise when they finally let go of her._

_She wanted to shake her hand away from them, to make them let go of her but she just couldn't. She couldn't move, she couldn't blink, and she couldn't breathe. She just stood there in that never-ending darkness that almost had a weight to it; she just stood there staring at the hand that was trembling to her right. She tried to memorize it, tried to find something, anything, that would help her identify it but all she could see was how the too small hand was beginning to glow. As the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes turned to hours, she found that hand to be glowing just as brightly as the pale hand to her left. In a bout of curious wonderment, she lifted both of her hands and placed them together in front of her. She felt the two bodies on either side of her shift and move until the three of them were standing in a triangular shape._

_Why did those two hands seem so strange in her grasp? Why did it look as if they didn't belong there? Slowly the hand on her left let go of her and took a gentile, hesitant clasp of the tiny, boney hand on her right. She watched as that hesitant, boney hand slowly released her and let the other hand hold onto it tightly. She watched as the hands tightened together, someone whispered in the heavy darkness and someone else giggled in response. She felt more then she saw the two other children in front of her turn their backs to her and began to walk away, one talking in animated curiosity and the other in quiet acceptance._

_Finally recognizing the heavy feeling in her chest, the girl raised watery emerald eyes to the other children walking away from her. She recognized that waist long braid that was a fainter shade of pink then her own, but she didn't recognize the crimson haired boy walking calmly beside her sister._

"_Hanako!" She cried out, one hand reaching out to her twin as she went to move towards her, that boy could only be one person. "Hanako!" She cried out again, tears spilling from her eyes as she raced towards her sister. The other pinkette in the darkness turned towards her and gave her a smile so bright that she almost didn't recognize it._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Mebuki and Kizashi fallowed the path that Hanako would have taken from her small home to the hospital; they encountered several Anbu teams along the way. It did nothing to their already frantic nerves. They ran around the hospital building, looking for their daughter, when they came across the Garden their daughter often visited. Looking around the semi-large garden, the parents ran like hell towards the group of shinobi towards their right. Mebuki cried out as she slid to a stop, Kizashi mimicking her movements.

A man in a dog's mask quickly approached them; his hands were raised peacefully towards the couple. Kizashi began talking rapidly, his words blurring together as he spook hurriedly. Kizashi didn't notice how still everyone in the garden had become as he spook, but Mebuki did and she stared at two men a few paces away fearfully. Just behind them, she could make out a faintly bloody trail into the hospital. She could just barely hear the squeaky sound of a stretcher coming towards them.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Sakura cried out as she tripped, she pulled her hurting face up from the black ground and blinked blurry eyes up at her younger siblings. They were saying something to her but she couldn't hear them, why couldn't she hear them if there was nothing to obstruct their voices from her ears?_

"_Don't leave me!" Sakura cried out as she struggled to her feet and raced after her siblings a second time._

_She didn't get far in the darkness before a large hand landed on her shoulder and yanked her back words. Sakura gave out a strangled cry as Hanako waved and then, like her chain dust getting cough in the wind, the two giggling children disappeared from sight._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Kizashi's hand gripped his wife's fearfully, his eyes never leaving the Anbu's mask in fear of what he might see coming out of the hallway. Hearing another Anbu call out to them the two parents stared at the Anbu walking towards them… and something that looked like Hanako's belt with its multiple imbedded purple stones was clasped into his right hand tightly.

Fearing the worse, Mebuki blocked out the man's words as her eyes locked on to the rolling stretcher that just exited the hallway behind him. When the sunlight lit the body inside the white bag, her green eyes widened and tears spilt forth without her permission.

Mebuki didn't know just when she collapsed on the ground or when her husband wrapped his arms around her or where that horrible, howling was coming from. But she knew that only two girls in the entire village had hair that color …

…Only one of those girls had long hair.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Furious Sakura snapped around to glare up at the person who kept her away from her siblings, but she ended up gawking instead of glaring._

_Why?_

_There was a young couple standing just behind her, both were smiling pleasantly at her. The young blonde man seemed familiar, but Sakura didn't understand why and she didn't recognize the pretty crimson haired woman standing at his side._

"_Who are you?" Sakura asked as she whipped at her eyes, she tried to sound angry with them, but it only served to make the couple laugh at her; as if she was some entertaining toy!_

"_Don't laugh at me!" Sakura shrieked at them, glaring at them the best she could. "It's not nice to laugh at someone who's crying!" The woman giggled at her before she crouched before her, the man crouched too and Sakura couldn't help but stare at the two as they smiled at her and opened up their arms to her in a welcoming gesture._

"_We've missed you love," The woman said, her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Can I get a hug? Just one before I go?"_

_Sakura tried to glare at her in answer, but she felt it slipping off her face when she saw that the blond man kneeling beside the red head had the same expression on his face. As if he's seeing something truly amazing for the first time in his life, like he's seeing a true miracle unraveling before his very eyes, like the look on someone's face when they see sunlight for the first time in their entire life._

_Sakura sniffed and shook her head from side to side, she didn't know these people. "Mommy said to run away from strangers." They both chuckled in agreement._

"_Mebu-chan has taught you well love," the man chuckled, a tear finally slipped down his cheek._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Mebuki stared dully at the tiny child in the hospital bed, the Anbu team that had been sent after team seven had found them. The boys had chakra exhaustion but would live, Sakura on the other hand wasn't so lucky. With trembling legs, Mebuki stepped forward and sat heavily in the chair presented next to Sakura's bed.

_Three broken ribs, a punctured lung and a whole in her heart._ Mebuki recited in her mind as she reached forward with a trembling hand and wrapped her too long fingers around her child's tiny, bony hand. _Chakra exhaustion to the point that she should have died and she still had the strength to carry one of her teammates to the other before she fainted._

Mebuki sniffed as she stared at Sakura's too pale slumbering face. She had been teaching her daughters the art of dodging and running away since they could walk all the way up until Hanako's accident.

_Forgive me Nii-chan!_ Mebuki let out a cry as she clasped Sakura's hand to her face in both of her hands. _I should have taught her more!_

Suddenly a thought occurred to her and Mebuki's head snapped up, tears still dropping from her eyes as she let her chakra swarm around both of her hands before she pressed it into Sakura's body. Mebuki waited for ten minutes before she let out another sob and collapsed over the edge of the bed.

_Forgive me Nii-chan! Sakura's been placed in a coma and the doctors don't know if she'll ever wake up!_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"_If you keep crying," Sakura said hesitantly as she stared at the woman who ignored her tears that just kept flowing and flowing seemingly without end. "Then you'll end up growing a tree with bad fruit." The couple blinked at her dumbly before they fell over in their laughter, Sakura blinked curiously at them._

"_Kiza-nii has had an influence!" the woman gasped between her heavy laughter. Sakura was curious as to who these 'Mebu' and 'Kiza' people were and she didn't like how they sounded so closely to her parent's names. She went to ask them, but she found herself freezing in place as the two were suddenly wrapping their arms around her, holding her tightly as they both cried. Sakura could feel them kissing the top of her head even as she felt their tears splattering against her face as she tried to look up at them._

_When she was finally free enough to do so, Sakura regretted her decision of looking at the couple's faces._

_They were crying uncontrollably_… _and they were smiling so brightly at her at the same time. What could make them so sad and so happy at the same time?_

"_Be safe love," before Sakura could say anything to them, something truly strange happened. With a loud crashing and banging, something that looked like a brightly glowing white wave surrounded them, with a startled cry Sakura lunched closer to the couple. They laughed and held her tight, whispering to her how everything would be okay now and that she was safe and well_…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

When Sakura next woke, it was to the soft sounds of her mother crying in her sleep. Blinking slowly Sakura found her mother bent over the end of her bed, her yellow head buried in her arms as she slept fretfully. Her father was leaning against the wall on her other side, his head cocked back and mouth hanging open, snoring loudly as drill dripped down his chin.

Sakura wasn't sure if she should have been amused or scared out of her mind.

Sitting up with a wince, Sakura looked around her room, expecting to see the pale pink head of her little sister sleeping somewhere in her room. Thinking nothing of it when Sakura didn't find Hanako, Sakura turned her attention to look out the window… only her eyes landed on a familiar brown belt with purple stones in it. Sitting up a little straighter in her bed, Sakura thought back to the last time she'd seen her sister; but the only thing that came to mind was her strange dream.

"_Don't worry about me, Grandma will take care of me…"_

"But… Grandma is dead…" Sakura whispered dumbly to no one, her mind frozen as that single line repeated itself in her head. "Grandma is dead…"

_How can grandma take care of you if she's dead?_ Sakura wondered dumbly as she stared at the glass trinket. _Hanako… did you join brother in the afterlife? Did you leave me behind?_

…_has the promise been broken already?_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

He had watched the video four times already, he understood why it was so fascinating to watch, but he couldn't understand why the girl hadn't come under his attention sooner.

The paraplegic had one of the rarest kinds of bloodlines in the world.

_So that annoying red head wasn't the only one in the world who could make chains after all._ The man thought as the video rewound and started over again.

It started with two children ducking into a room just across from the camera. Then it showed a man try to open the door, only to end up swinging his sword at the door to open it. Suddenly a shield was there to protect the door and broke the man's sword in half. The man then looked to his right, towards the direction the rope shield had suddenly sprung into being. The man fallowed the rope slowly before crouching just barely off camera, he seemed to be talking to someone and before the man could do anything, another piece of rope sprung off camera and pierced the man's temple.

After that it was like someone opened Pandora's Box—all hell broke loose in the hallway.

Sound shinobi jumped out of nowhere and started to attach the person that just killed their comrade, only none of them could land a hit on the person. The strangely glowing rope spread into two and then four and then suddenly there were nine strings of glowing rope flinging and dancing around the hallway. It finally got to the point were the sound Nin's were using ninjutsu against the rope, it retaliated by covering the walls protectively before it lashed out against them with a new vigor. As the glowing rope slashed, stabbed, blocked at the Sound shinobi, someone was slowly crawling onto the scream. The longhaired child struggled to crawl forward, slipping multiple times, coughing up blood repeatedly and seemingly losing conscience several times during the fight. Still the child crawled forward, dragging her legs as she crawled to the door that the children had ducked into for safety.

After nearly ten minutes of dragging herself, the girl finally seemed to collapse for the last time. Only this time the chains rushed together to form another body, panting softly the girl stared dumbly up at the female figure. The figure stooped and picked up the girl and after taking a few steps, and ignoring the screaming and shouting shinobi trying to attach her, the woman gently placed the girl in front of the door. The strange woman half formed from the chains turned to the camera to revel a familiar grinning face before turning to the sound shinobi and setting herself into a defensive stance.

The glowing rope and the strange woman continued to shield the teen from several attaches aimed at her, even as her head drooped and her breathing stilled (or at least became so shallow that the camera couldn't pick it up) the ropes and woman continued to fight until there was nothing left of the enemy.

Even unconscious and possibly even dead and the chains were still fighting to protect her and the children cowering in the room behind her. the chains and woman didn't even disappear completely until about ten minuets after the fight ended. Then it was like someone broke a glass window, letting it turn into shiny sparkling dust. Not even a full minuet after that, a team of Anbu picked their way across the bloody and body strung hallway. The captain seemed to recognize the girl against the door, for he stiffened and stared at her for a moment before he crouched and checked for a pulse. He didn't get to see what the man did afterwards because the tape automatically rewound and started over at the beginning again.

_What a shame that I didn't find you sooner,_ the man thought as he glanced at a report from several months before, given by a well-known Genjutsu specialist Kunochi. _Your father was a carrier of the same gene that your Aunt had, and you just so happened to have it bloom in you too. Too bad you died; I could have made you into one hell-of-a soldier…_

The man flicked through the girl's file and froze at the sight of a picture of two little girls, at the base of the photo read: _Sakura and Hanako, 7 years old, grandma's place._ He felt his lips stretch into a smile that properly would send most men running for their lives. _How interesting…_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura sighed in her bed; she was finally released from the hospital, even though she freaked out the nurse when she suddenly sat up when she woke up. It had been nearly a week since the Third's funeral and Sakura hadn't heard Inner's annoying inputs since the chunin exams.

_Maybe if I meditate, I could find her in my mindscape._ Sakura thought to herself, she didn't find any excuse as to why she shouldn't. Even if she didn't find her mental roommate, she could still gain at least some chakra from the experience. Besides there was no proof that Inner even existed, regardless of what Ino seemed to think during the chunin exams.

…

_Sakura blinked and found herself in large dark room, she didn't know how she knew it was a room she just knew that it was a room. Sakura examined the strange room, sighing in slight disappointment at its simplicity, everything around her was a soft kind of darkness as if someone had draped the walls in large black curtains that spilled onto the floor like miniature mounds of soft earth. Sakura briefly noticed how the black cloth that hid the walls and floor from her sight was dotted with silver pinpricks of light. Letting her eyes drop to her feet Sakura saw that it wasn't light poking through the fabric, but small silver threads in the fabric. Sighing Sakura trudged forward, somehow she knew where to walk because she didn't trip even once._

"_Inner?" Sakura called softly. "Where are you?" as if in answer Sakura heard someone's delighted laugher, Sakura straightened, her head swiveling in the direction she heard it and almost immanently took off after it._

"_Inner? Say something!" Sakura shouted as she ran, the room she found herself in was suddenly a deep earthen tunnel with a bright white glow at the far end. "Inner!" Sakura cried as she finally reached the end of the tunnel. With a gasp, Sakura jerked herself backwards, trying desperately to not go over the sudden edge to the path she had been running on._

_Gasping for breath, Sakura panted as she tried to go back words, only to find that the tunnel behind her disappeared to the cliff face that she was standing on._

_Great__,_ _Sakura thought with closed her eyes and gasped for breath. __Just lovely…_

_Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she tried to calm her breathing. Ricking a look, Sakura slowly opened her eyes to stare at whatever was presented to her this time. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she openly gawked at the beautiful view presented to her. She felt as if she stood on the edge of a great cliff overlooking a great and endless glowing sea capped by a beautiful pure sapphire sky. She could even feel the wind come up from the great ocean's depths and pull at her dress eagerly._

_Giggling Sakura stepped away from the cliff wall and let the playful wind surround her; Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes, lifted her face up and flung her hands out to either side. The wind spun and spun around her, Sakura could feel it pulling her up until she was standing on the tips of her toes—it was then that she heard the sound of laughter again._

_Sakura's eyes popped open and she felt the wind dash away to find something else to play with. Sakura felt the balls of her feet touch the rocky path that she was still standing on, her eyes swiveled to look to her left where she thought she had heard the laugher but she only saw a row of great and beautiful tree's reaching out of the cliff face and towards the endless blue sky. Sakura didn't wonder nor question why the tree's roots carved into the great stonewall to look like steps or why tree's branches curved high over the steps like a beautiful archway._

"_Inner, where are you?" Sakura murmured as she stared at the steps that curved around the edge of the great stonewall of the cliff face. Hearing a tingling giggle and feeling the rush of wind at her back, Sakura turned to her right and stared wide eyed at the plane stone path that led a steep incline down to the ocean's beautiful glowing surface._

"_Inner?" Sakura called softly, she couldn't help but giggle as a wind rushed up from what little of a platform she could see far below her, rush up the smooth stone incline and immanently play with her cherry blossom pink locks. When the wind was done playing with her short locks it moved past her, twirled, and danced up the steps behind her. Sakura took a deep breath of the fresh, clean air and sighed it out as she opened her eyes. Blinking in confusion, Sakura felt her head tilt to the side as she stared curiously at a figure that was standing at the base of the steep incline._

_Sakura could tell that the figure was a woman based on the white dress she wore and her long crimson locks that were almost as long as she was tall. The only thing that Sakura couldn't figure out was why the woman was in her mindscape to begin with._

"_Who are you?" Sakura called down to the woman, but the strange woman only seemed to laugh at her. Sakura cupped her hands around mouth and tried again, her voice echoing in the air between them. "Who are you?!"_

_The woman shook her head ruefully and pointed at Sakura, it only took the pinkette a moment to realize that the woman was pointing behind her. Turning Sakura watched as a gentle breeze rushed past her making a few pink petals dance and twirl up the staircase. Sakura swore she heard the wind whisper the words 'go, love, go' before it passed her. Sakura blinked owlishly up at the staircase before she glanced back down at the end of the steep stone incline, seeing that the woman was gone Sakura turned and rushed up the staircase._

"_Inner!" Sakura called as she rushed up the stairs. "Inner!" Sakura stumbled slightly as she rushed up the stairs, but she didn't stop in her running as she raced to the top of the cliff. When she spun out of the staircase and burst out on to the top of the cliff Sakura paused to breath as she searched for that familiar presence that she grew up with._

"_Inner?" Sakura gasped as she stepped out onto the large flat chunk of land. It was like it was carved Onex and someone had carved silvers of jade and emerald to make the grass that swept across the top of the field like an ancient painting's delicate brush strokes. The tall, seemingly endless, tree's that doted to top of the cliff were like the ancient red wood forest that Sakura remembered used to be a part of her grandmother's land. What confused Sakura the most was that the there were only four great red woods that surrounded the large field that Sakura estimated to be about ten Ackers around._

_One redwood was half as big as the two that stood to either side of her, it had deep dark almost dead looking bark, and one of its limbs was even frozen solid. However, it had the most beautiful white flowers that practically glowed against its dark crimson bark and onyx leafs; making the tree look like drifting snow at midnight._

_The other red wood that was directly across from it, looked like it stepped out of a horror movie. Its bark was blacker then onyx and almost appeared to look like snakes were carved upon its surface, which in turn gave the haunting tree the look that its bark was constantly moving. Above its ivory leaves, the tree's onyx branches were scattered and twisted, two of its limbs amongst the snowy leaves bared beautiful yellow flowers and forming an almost crescent like shape around them were bright violets. Over all the shortest tree's branches, leaves and flowers formed a face Sakura didn't want to recognize._

_Hesitantly Sakura walked forward, intent on finding the voice that always shouted what she had always wished to say herself. It was while she stepped into what she guessed to be the center of the large field that Sakura realized that she was standing in a beautiful patch of bright flowers. A smaller version of a field she recalled that Ino and she used to play in when they were children. _

"_Inner!" Sakura called out. "Where are you?!" Sakura knew that there was a possibility that she was simply imagining things and that she was likely searching for something that didn't even exist. Sighing Sakura collapsed next to a small pool in the very center of the field, laying onto her side next to it Sakura stared at her reflection curiously._

_The small pool was calm and still, Sakura could see its bottom as clearly as if she were looking into a mirror. The small pool that was barely any bigger then she was tall, didn't seem to be so deep, Sakura could see that the bottom was covered in large and small stones of different shades and colors. When she caught sight of a particularly pretty rock inside the pool, Sakura reached into the clear pool to pick it up, but as she leaned further and further over the pool Sakura's weight tilted and she fell into the pool with a startled shout._

_Sakura snapped her eyes shut as she realized that hitting the bottom of the pool would most likely be painful. When she stopped sinking and only seemed to be floating just under the surface of the pool, Sakura opened her eyes to look under the water's surface curiously. So the pool was deeper then she thought it was, turning to look up at the surface, Sakura saw that she had sunken fairly deeply into the pool. Curious Sakura swam for the top of the still surface, popping her head out of the pool; Sakura hooked one arm over the grassy edge of the pool and looked down into the pool. She giggled as she saw that the pool was an illusionist. Looking into the pool her feet appeared to be touching the bottom of the pool, but when she ducked back under the surface Sakura saw that the bottom was a good twenty feet or so below the surface of the pool. Giggling Sakura paused in her swimming to realize that she could breathe under the water. Sakura then screamed just to make sure, before she opened and closed her mouth in amazement when the sound bounced back to her._

_Is this echolocation?__ Sakura wondered to herself as she tried it out again. She giggled when the scream came back to tell her that the depths of her little pool went fairly far down, about a hundred feet from the surface of the pool if she had to make an educated guess._

_How fun,__ Sakura mused as she flipped and twirled in the water. __This is how a mermaid must feel.__ Sakura sighed as she let herself drift deeper into the pool, she let her eyes open to eye the shimmering surface of her little pool and couldn't help the smile that bloomed across her face at the sight of the sunlight streaming through the top of the pool. Sakura went to move back towards the surface of the pool when she felt something strange with her feet, looking down at her lower limbs, Sakura stared at her legs curiously before she let out a shriek._

_Flippers?!__ Sakura thought loudly when the echo of her scream returned to her to tell her that yes, she did in fact have her legs turned into a fish tail. __I'm a flip 'en mermaid in here?!_

_Sakura was just trying to decide if that was a good or bad thing when she felt water around shimmer and shake, with a burst of sudden anger Sakura raced for the surface of the water._

_Who dares to disturb me?!__ Sakura couldn't help think as she burst from beneath the surface of her pool, and landed with tumble onto the edge of her pool. Flipping her suddenly long hair out her face, Sakura glared up at the sky where she felt a foreign chakra enter her system._

_Get out!__ Sakura screeched at the blue chakra that was making her beautiful land turn stormy and dark. __Get out!__ With a scream, Sakura threw the foreign chakra out of her body and, just to make sure that it wouldn't come back, Sakura chased after it out of her mindscape and into reality._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura out right punched the person touching her, she didn't bother to see who it was; she decided that she could deal with that fact later. With a snarl, Sakura opened her eyes and glared at the person half buried in her bedroom wall and pocking into her parent's bedroom wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sakura asked the misfortunate person in her room. "Why did you interrupt me?"

"S-sorry," the shinobi mumbled out as he struggled to pick himself out of the hole in her bedroom wall. Sakura's glare didn't lessen when the man shook himself out of the wall and straightened with the horrifying sound of popping joints. "You have a nasty right hook." The man mumbled as he turned around, at the sight of the man's pale porcelain white mask, Sakura's face paled drastically and she immanently started stammering out her apologies to the Anbu agent in her room.

"It's alright," the man chuckled at her, placing one hand on his hip. "As an Anbu agent I should have known better then to startle a resting shinobi."

_Even if they're only genin, I'll be more careful from now on._ The man thought as he tried to ignore the pain in his left arm. That girl didn't even hesitate in punching him when he awoke her from her sleep.

"I wasn't asleep," Sakura mumbled softly, blinking shyly up at the strange man. "I was meditating."

"I've never seen anyone meditating while laying flat on their back." The man countered skeptically, Sakura giggled and scratched at her cheek shyly. "More then that, I was sure you were out cold, I tried for five minutes trying to wake you. I even started moving your shoulder. I was sure you were out cold."

Again, Sakura chuckled nervously at him. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I was only meditating."

"That was some deep meditation," the man mumbled, still not believing her. "I had to resort to waking you with chakra for crying out loud." Sakura's eyes popped open and her face just spelled out an 'oh yeah!' look.

"Please don't do that again," Sakura said as she spun on her bed to put her feet on her wooden floor. "You startled me; I had just found that pool when you interrupted me."

"A pool?" The man asked slowly before shaking his head as if he didn't want to know. "Anyways the reason I'm here is because you, Sakura Haruno, have been summoned for a mission. You are to report to the Hokage's office as quickly as possible."

"Alright thank you," Sakura said nodding her head at the man as a sign for him to leave now that his message was delivered. When he didn't immanently jump out her open window, (did she sleep with that open or did he open it?) she tilted her head curiously up at him.

"Is there something else Anbu-san?" Sakura asked curiously, the man sighed before he nodded.

"Please reframe from punching random people when you first wake." The man said and before Sakura could reply, he was out her window and rushing away from her home.

"What a weirdo," Sakura sighed with an amused grin as she shook her head. Taking a quick glance both out the window and at her clock to check the time, Sakura quickly grabbed her weapons and put them on before she hurried out her window with a sticky note stuck to her bedroom door for her parents.

_I guess inner doesn't exist after all_…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Okay if this chapter was useless please tell me and I'll return the original to it.**

**I just thought that I had zoomed through it too fast and that there might have been a bit of confusion.**

**Please rate and review!**

**NEWS:**

**Okay so I found out last Wednesday that Grandpa spent the day in the hospital… again. So it might be awhile before I up date again, sorry guys. **

**VOTES:**

**Choji**

**Kankuro**

**Kiba**

**Shino**

**Lee**

**Haku—2**

**Sasuke—2**

**Kakashi—3 (Father Figure)**

**Shikamaru—4**

**Itachi—10**

**Neji—10**

**Gaara—15**

**Naruto—29-1-sib**

**Page 16**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mebuki's Secret**

Chapter 10: Idate and Sasuke's defection

**Was this chapter useless? Should I just remove it?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"A pool?" The man asked slowly before shaking his head as if he didn't want to know. "Anyways the reason I'm here is because you, Sakura Haruno have been summoned for a mission. You are to report to the Hokage's office as quickly as possible."

"Alright thank you," Sakura said nodding her head at the man as a sign for him to leave now that his message was delivered. When he didn't immanently jump out her open window, (did she sleep with that open or did he open it?) she tilted her head curiously up at him.

"Is there something else Anbu-san?" Sakura asked curiously, the man sighed before he nodded.

"Please reframe from punching random people when you first wake." The man said and before Sakura could reply, he was out her window and rushing away from her home.

"What a weirdo," Sakura sighed with an amused grin as she shook her head. Taking a quick glance both out the window and at her clock to check the time, Sakura quickly grabbed her weapons and put them on before she hurried out her window with a sticky note stuck to her bedroom door for her parents.

_I guess Inner doesn't exist after all..._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

End recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura sighed as she stepped on the small pond's surface. Her mission was actually with Sasuke and Naruto for once since the attach on the village, and they were supposed to protect a boy named Idate during his race. The down side was that Idate and Naruto weren't getting along and there was an extremely high chance that they'd be facing either a high-ranking chunin or a low ranking Jonin during the race.

_This mission is going to be fun, _Sakura thought sarcastically as she tried to perform one of her mother's Kata's on the water's surface, she ended up turning the Kata into a dance as her feet didn't just stop on the surface but slid. _I can already tell—_

Sakura's thought was cut off as she spun to a stop and stared dully at the three fully-grown men standing on the edge of the pond.

"You must be one of the brats the Uwarashi family hired." One man with a too thin face said, his grin sent unpleasant shivers up Sakura's spine and she narrowed her eyes at the three men in warning. "You beat up my kid brother, it's only proper that I return the favor."

"Just what do you think you can do to me?" Sakura asked, careful not to sound as if she could take them easily (She already knew that she could, but she didn't want them to know it), she wanted them to tell her what they'd do, so that she could decide just how badly to beat them.

"Oh why don't you use your imagination?" The oldest man asked his gray-flecked hair was pulled back into a low bun, he shrugged off his gray jacket and started to wade into the water; his two friends quickly started to join him.

"Wait a moment," the third man said as he frowned up at Sakura. "What are you?" by this point the other two men had noticed the difference too. Sakura was standing calmly on the surface of the water near the center of the pond, while they weren't even ten feet into the pond and where already up to their waists in the filthy water.

"I'm a kunochi," Sakura stated bluntly, she tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "I'm still waiting to hear what you were going to do to me." She watched as the men growled at her before they each turned around and waded onto the shoreline.

"You can't stay there all night missy," the thin one growled at her with a twitching eyebrow. "You'll have to come to land eventually."

"That is true," Sakura agreed as she smiled calmly at the three. "But your wrong if you think that I have to approach you to get to it." The three men looked at each other and put a few feet between them, the graying man standing in front of her.

"I hope you don't think that'll make a difference." Sakura chuckled. "I'm a kunochi; you three morons aren't even on bandit level. Your just scum-bags."

"We'll see about that missy," the youngest growled at her. "I'm in the race for the Unaki clan; you better remember this face because you'll be seeing it a lot when this race is over!"

"Oh?" Sakura asked, turning her complete attention onto her charge's competitor. "Is that really something you should be saying to someone who could kill you in your sleep without anyone noticing or caring?" The young man blinked and stammered as he took a slight step back from the water's edge. "Especially since you're within the range of my pet? They'll be no witnesses; everyone would belief you to have drowned…" Sakura purposefully let her chains gather beneath her feet and shimmer beneath the murky water's edge, she watched as the boy's face paled and he started to run as soon as he saw the water's surface bulge and swing towards him; his two friends weren't far behind. Sakura recalled her chains and couldn't hide her smile as she spun back onto her tiptoes and returned to her Kata-turned-dance.

She never saw the green haired man who was watching her dance on the water's surface until she retired for the night. Then he retired for the night as well, a frown twisting his features as he returned to his own team.

_There is more to this kunochi then what meets the eye._ The man thought as he watched his three students sleep lazily.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

The next morning while Naruto shadowed Idate within the compound, Sasuke practiced with a few of Uwarashi samurai and Sakura had chosen this point in time to promptly disappear on her teammates (of course she left them a note in their room). Sakura then headed deep into a near by forest, fallowing a stream up river, until she came across a beautiful waterfall.

Amazed by the majestic sight, Sakura stepped off her path and quickly rushed to the pool's edge. Grinning and giggling at her reflection, Sakura stepped upon the water's surface until she reached the very center of the pool where a large flat rock sat. Studying the chunk of rock, Sakura stared curiously at its surface of the stone depicting everything that was related to mythical sea creatures. In the very center of the perfectly round stone was a smooth space just large enough for her to sit inside.

Taking one last look around herself, Sakura steeped onto the stone's surface and sat cross-legged in the very center of the round stone. Closing her eyes, Sakura took deep breaths until she felt the familiar wind from her mindscape. Grabbing a hold of it, Sakura let it twist around her and pull her into her own mind.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

He stopped on the high branch that gave him a perfect view of where the little pinkette was, she was sitting on a round stone in a large pool that was fed by a nearby waterfall. When he threw shiriken at her to get her attention, he saw that mist from the waterfall protected her. Going so far as to form a dome around her, half of it was made from ice partials.

"Who are you, little kunochi?" he asked when he landed before the girl, but she didn't answer. The girl was sitting on the stone with a peaceful smile and closed eyes, completely at peace with herself and her surroundings. When he finally realized what the little kunochi was doing, he cursed and returned to the tree line. He had no intentions to wait the entire day for the girl to quite meditating; he had other business to attend to.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura had tried to explain to Sasuke where she had went the previous day, and a good portion of the night, but he didn't believe her; he kept springing random questions at her that he knew only she could answer. It was the day of the race and Sasuke had been ignoring Sakura's presents for the past six hours as punishment. As soon as the gun went off and Idate was running, Sakura watched his movements while Sasuke watched for threats and Naruto was doing what Naruto did best: Watch Idate run at full tilt like everyone else in the crowed.

"Guys!" Sakura shouted when she caught sight of Idate changing course as soon as he passed through the starting gates. Sakura didn't wait to see if her teammates were fallowing her, she took off after her charge without another word. As it turned out Idate had seen the storm clouds that were gathering on the horizon, he knew it was storm season and had prepared for it before hand.

_So he's not technically out of the race, he's just taking a different root._ Sakura thought as she climbed aboard a ship that Idate had waiting before hand. They were about twenty minuets away from Kanagi Island when they were attached by the shinobi hired by the Unaki clan. Turned out Team 7 beat the snot out of them during the chunin exams and they had a vendetta against them. Sadly they weren't easily distracted.

"Idate!" Sakura shouted as she dropped the mass she had be using to beat the snot out of the rain Nin, she ran forward blocked the thrown kunai meant for her charge. Sakura let out a shout as the kunai passed through left shoulder, cutting deeply as it was thrown off course.

"Just jump in already," Sakura said as she pressed a hand to her shoulder. "We'll be right behind you." Idate still seemed hesitant but one last look at the fire and he quickly dived into the sea. Sakura tried to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke, but with a wounded shoulder it proved to be more then a little difficult. Fortunately Sakura wasn't stupid. While her teammates dealt with the water clones, Sakura focused her chakra to close up her wound as best as she could before she tried to focus it around her mouth and nose area.

_Kami-sama please let this work._ Sakura thought as she concentrated on breathing under the thick water that was trying to suffocate her. If she could just oxidize the water near her mouth and nose…

Sakura never got to see the fruits of her experiment because Naruto, in all of his idiotic genius, thought it was a wonderful time to perform the Rasengan underwater to thwart their enemies. Sakura had to admit that it was a good plan, if the underwater tornado hadn't been strong enough to pull Sakura back into it's center and disrupt her chakra flow while it was at it. Sakura fainted as her breath was stolen from her and she was unable to get any oxygen.

_Well this is a nice way to go._ Sakura thought as her world began to go dark. _Death due to drowning_…_won't my parents be proud_…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Where am I now?__ Sakura thought as she blinked to see what was starting to become a familiar blackness. __Wasn't she here before? Has she been here before? Where is here?_

"…"

"_Hmm?" Sakura turned towards the voice she heard; it was familiar…__Why was it familiar?_

"…_ura," the voice sounded and this time it sounded so very close._

"_Who's there?" Sakura asked her voice weak against the deafening silence of the darkness._

"…_kura…" the voice whispered again._

"_Who are you?" Sakura asked her voice barely higher then a faint whisper. "Who's there?" again her voice was weak, but it was slightly louder this time._

"…_a-u-ra…" the voice was louder but it sounded strange, like two different people speaking over each other. __Were Sasuke and Naruto fighting again? Who are Sasuke and Naruto? Did she know them?_

"_Who are you?" Sakura asked glad that her voice had finally broken the whispering. "Who are you?"_

"_SAKURA!" The whispered voice finally shouted, echoing in the darkness._

"_Wake up! Wake up! Sakura!" Sakura was beginning to recognize the voice but she wasn't sure why, it still sounded like two voices shouting over each other._

"_Shut up!" Sakura shouted, gripping at her head. "Leave me alone! Quit shout at me! Leave me alone—!"_

"_Sakura-nee," Sakura's voice was immediately cut off by the familiar soft voice. Sakura snapped around in the darkness to stare wide eyed at the girl standing just behind her. The girl was wearing a long deep blue skirt and a faintly violet, long sleeved blouse; she had long, faintly pink, white hair that brushed at her hips, cool summer blue eyes, snow kissed skin and tiny bare toes brushing the floor in the darkness._

"_Sakura-nee," Hanako whispered to her, her smile seeming sad. "You have a choice." Hanako raised her right hand and in her palm, a tiny tree came into being._

"_Life: you can return to your friends, save your teammates and make your failure a success. Or" Hanako unfolded her left hand and held it out Sakura, her smile dropping slightly as tears gathered in her shimmering blue orbs. "You can choose death: Your teammates will die, your mission will fail, and countless people shall perish." Suddenly a fire bloomed to life in Hanako's left palm, growing brighter and brighter until it rose like a column high above the twins. Sakura gasped as it suddenly took on the form of a furiously roaring fox. _

…_was that Naruto she saw standing just beneath it? Sakura tried to make out the figure in the flames but the fire was too bright and it was blinding her. Sakura covered her eyes with a shout, she leaned away from the steadily increasing flames that were quickly loosing control._

"_Human!" a voice roared out. "Wake up you useless bag of flesh!"_

"_Who are you called a useless bag of flesh?!" Sakura asked with a screech, her eyes still closed and her arms were still raised to protect herself. "I am awake you worthless voice!"_

"_Sakura!" Sakura flinched as she felt a pair of arms warp around her, looking up Sakura stared into a pair of familiar summer blue eyes. "Wake up love," the woman whispered to her with a kiss to her forehead._

"_Wake up now… Your safe now… wake up…"_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"…wake up!" Sakura jerked awake, her eyes flashing open to stare into crimson colored orbs brimming with tears. Just seeing them made Sakura gasp for breath, only to realize that she couldn't breath. Couching Sakura pushed her blonde teammate away from her as she turned her face towards the sand and coughed out the water in her lungs.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed, wrapping his arms around Sakura's neck before she could finish coughing. "Sakura-chan I'm so glade your okay!" Sakura coughed and pushed Naruto away so she could breath, only bravely wondering if she was hallucinating his crimson eyes.

"What happened?" Sakura couched hoarsely, the only thing she could remember at the moment was a fire and then semi-darkness that she couldn't breath in.

"You nearly drowned," Sasuke murmured to Sakura as she continued to cough thickly. "Get up Sakura. You're a kunochi not a civilian. Get up and get ready to fight." Sasuke ordered suddenly, Sakura coughed softly before she turned her tiered eyes onto her crush. Sasuke wasn't looking at her, but at a tall man with an umbrella nearby, it took Sakura only seconds to realize that some how Idate had managed to stay close to them. Although it looked like he did do something stupid like trying to protect them because he was beat up and bleeding.

"Idate-san," Sakura called, before thumping a hand to her chest and coughing up some more water.

"Well isn't this sweet." The man sneered at team seven, Sakura glared tiredly up at the strange man. "Little Idate tried to protect you little girl, too bad he thinks your dead."

Sakura glared at the strange man, her fury sky rocketing and she damn near let her chains come into existence just to pummel the man, but she wasn't given the chance. Sasuke charged, a cursing Naruto not to far behind him; Sakura knew the boys could handle the strange man so she headed for the wounded Idate. Being careful of the senbon, Sakura gently pulled them out and quickly collected them in her storage pouch, she then fed the older boy a small pill that Tsunade had given her before she left the village. It wasn't long before the strange man left in a rapid hurry, apparently he didn't think they were so strong; more specifically he didn't know the boys were so strong.

Sakura sighed in relief once Naruto was able to pick the knocked out Idate and helped lead the way to a cave that they had apparently found at some point. Sakura was more then glad when Sasuke got the fire started and wrapped a bandage around her shoulder wound… over her dress's sleeve. Even Sakura knew that for the best movement she should have moved her sleeve up to reveal the cut to Sasuke so he could wrap and then let her sleeve down to cover the bandage from view.

"Thank you," Sakura murmured to Naruto as he handed her a fully cooked fish that he had apparently caught. Once she was done with the fish Sakura leaned back against the cave wall and let her eyes slowly droop shut, it was safe enough to sleep, her boys would both protect her when need be and wake her when they were ready to head out.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

When Sakura next woke it was to Naruto's declaration that Idate would win the race one damn way or another. She woke up with a slight start and stared for a minute in confusion at the quickly fading neon orange of Naruto's obscene jacket.

"Oh!" Sakura jumped to her feet, egger to fallow after her teammates. "Wait for me!"

"Sakura," Sasuke called as he snatched up her left wrist, making the pinkette wince as she was jerked back to the fire. "Your wounded, stay until your better."

"This cut won't get better for a few more days," Sakura replied reasonably. "I should be fine so long as I don't reopen the wound witch is pretty hard to do with a shoulder wound. So long as I don't move it around too much I'll be just fine."

"I told Naruto that I'd let you rest until you were fully recovered." Sasuke replied, releasing Sakura's wrist. Sakura stared owlishly at Sasuke for all of a minute before she snatched up her bag (glad that she hadn't unpacked much other then the medicine pills that she had almost immanently out back as soon as she was done with them) and flung it over her right shoulder.

"I'm a kunochi," Sakura said as she gave her crush a closed eye smile. "Not a civilian. I need to get up and get ready to fight." And with that, Sakura turned around and dashed into the rain, not waiting for Sasuke because she knew that he would be right behind her; and she was right. Not even two minutes later, Sakura saw Sasuke's shadow jumping through the tree's beside her.

One look at his almost pouting face and Sakura knew that he hadn't meant for her to hear his words when he ordered her to stand a few hours ago.

_It doesn't matter,_ Sakura thought as she rushed after her blonde teammate. _He's right; I can't afford to sit around all day hoping to get saved by a white night in shinning armor._

Sakura's eyes shown in the coming darkness of the storm that was nearly over team seven. Like molten jade they nearly glowed as she rushed through the darkness of the trees with a speed that pushed even Sasuke.

_I swore not to be a burden._ Sakura thought as she watched her teammate fade from sight. _I'm a kunochi not a civilian! I need to get up and get ready to fight!_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sasuke mentally cursed himself as he saw Naruto fighting that guy named Ao from earlier, he held out his hand summoned a Chidori. He and Ao stood locked for a few seconds before his Chidori fizzed out and Ao used his glowing blade to electorate him before Ao through him over the cliff edge. He heard Sakura scream out before she jumped over the edge, a huge explosion lit up air behind her and a huge chunk of earth quickly fell after her. Sakura wrapped one arm around his rib cage knocking the wind out him and causing the final straw to Sasuke passing out.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she placed her chakra-coated hand and feet into the cliff face, she felt the wind off the chunk of earth that flew past frightening close. Risking a glance Sakura sighed in relief that the rock had missed her by several feet, however her relief didn't last as the wound in her shoulder pulsed with pain, making Sakura gasp in pain and lose concentration of her chakra. With a shout Sakura pulled Sasuke to her chest so that she would land first, fortunately she did land first; unfortunately Sakura landed on her wounded shoulder and ended up reopening her wound. Hissing in pain, but more then glade to be on land and not in the river, Sakura rolled Sasuke off her so she could sit up and examine her wound.

The bright side? Her body was already starting the healing processes like usual.

The down side? Her shoulder was dislocated and possibly infected… which would explain why her chakra was gathering in her shoulder instead of going to the limbs that she had ordered it to go to.

Sakura watched as, with a scream of pain, Ao burst from over head and fell straight down into the fast moving river before her. Sakura counted to ten before she risked removing her eyes from the river to look overhead. Sakura lifted her right hand and waved eagerly at Naruto and Idate, letting them know that Sasuke and she were mostly okay.

Sakura flinched slightly when Naruto and Idate flew across the canyon on the last of the bridge's ropes and landed harshly on the other side. They both then disappeared from her sight as they returned to the race, leaving Sakura to tend to Sasuke.

"Why couldn't Naruto run across the bloody rope?" Sakura asked with a rueful smile as she shook her head gently and returned to Sasuke's side. _This looks bad; I don't have anything that tends to electrocutions much less chakra exhaustion._

_**Looks like he'll be in the hospital again.**_ Sakura's eyes widened at the familiar voice in her head. Sakura waited patiently for something else to pop through her head, but after a minute of silence, Sakura took a deep breath and relaxed, deciding that she must have imagined it.

_**Look out!**_ Sakura flinched as once again her chakra chains sprung to life without her permission. Sakura turned around to see Ao glaring at her with the Thunder god's blade sticking three inches from her nose, her chains were wrapped around his arm, keeping him from advancing on her. Ao let out a scream as Sakura's chains wrapped around his arm tightly, showing him no mercy Sakura let her chains wrap around Ao before disconnecting from her and dropping him into the river and attaching themselves to the rock just below where Sakura stood.

_Does he need to suffer?_ Sakura asked, her eyes locked on the man glaring up at her from the water's depths, knowing that he was going to die because he couldn't get out her binding.

_**He would've taken his sweet time with us.**_ Inner reasoned. _**He tortured his own kind just to get a promotion in another village. This isn't even half of what would have happened to him had we dragged him back to the village with us. He's getting lucky.**_

…_I don't like it._ Sakura sighed as she turned away from the man that would have undoubtedly have killed her. _But_…

_**We are kunochi's,**_ Inner sounded, making Sakura close her eyes as she let Sasuke's words roll over in her mind once more.

"_**N**__o__**t **__a__** c**__i__**v**__i__**l**__i__**a**__n__**. W**__e__** n**__e__**e**__d__** t**__o__** g**__e__**t **__u__**p **__a__**n**__d__** g**__e__**t **__r__**e**__a__**d**__y__** t**__o__** f**__i__**g**__h__**t**__!_" The words where spoken by both 'inner' and Sakura at the same time, their voice merging together as an odd glow took over Sakura's left eye.

_**Wait for Sasuke to wake before we move on**__._ Inner ordered suddenly. _**It won't be long now, if you try to use the chains to move him to the other side he'll wake up while your in the middle of moving him.**_

_It's safer to wait for him to awaken._ Sakura thought in agreement as she rolled her teammate over and searched for any serious wounds.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura sighed as she took a seat on the boat, Sasuke had been carried on and was still getting treatment from the medics that came with their escorts back home; and Naruto was being every bit of his loud self and shouting out his good buys to Idate as he ran along the pier, fallowing the ship until it got to sea.

_**Doesn't he ever get tiered?**_ Inner asked sounding almost annoyed but mostly affectionate with her blonde teammate. As glad as Sakura was for Inner's appearance once more, she wasn't too pleased to find out that Inner's personality had changed for the worse.

_He's doing it again, _Sakura thought helplessly as she found Sasuke glaring at Naruto's back for the fifth time that day. _What's changed?_

_**He's the one that put a crack in the thunder god's sword**__._ Inner crouched looking irritated as she glared at the last Uchiha. _**Naruto's Rasengan only broke it because of Sasuke's Chidori.**_

_But does he know that? _Sakura thought as a sudden idea formed in her mind. _He might not know that!_

"S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura called once she got enough nerve to talk to her teammate again.

_**Why do you continue to call him that?**_ Inner asked curiously. _**It's not like we're still head over heals for him. We still care for him but not like we used to.**_

_Shut up!_ Sakura thought, still not wanting to admit that she was calling her teammate 'kun' a lot less then she used to.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a tone of voice that said he wanted to be left alone.

"A-are you okay?" Sakura stammered out, still looking nervous.

_**Smooth one genius!**_ Inner shouted, half laughingly and half mockingly. _**If he were okay he wouldn't be pouting!**_

"I'll be fine," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Th-that's good…" Sakura sighed straightening, she turned to return to her seat but paused mid step. "You know, Naruto only won because you created an opportunity for him to win." Sasuke looked up at Sakura's half turned away face, noticing how her eyes held a different look to them as she stared at their blonde teammate who was currently bugging Ibiki.

"Without your Chidori, Naruto wouldn't have been able to beat Ao." Sakura murmured, her eyes finally locking back onto Sasuke with an unnerving kind of attentiveness. "If you weren't with us, Naruto and I would have died by Ao and Idate wouldn't have been able to win the race. The village would have been stuck with monsters, left to starve because of a single man's greed." Sakura turned away from Sasuke then, walking away from her still silent teammate.

"Don't be so angry at Naruto just because you got out witted by a _senior_ shinobi." Sasuke had just barely heard Sakura's last words to him and he couldn't decide if he was glad that she could read him or annoyed that she could.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

All the way back to Konoha, Sakura finally realized that the voice in her head wasn't just her imagination, the reason for this realization? Inner wouldn't stop complaining about one thing or another; it go to the point where Sakura was tempted to ask the nearby medics if there was a way to shut her up. As it turned out, the thought was enough to quiet inner right on up until they were booted off the ship. Sasuke was taken to the hospital for a check up, Naruto left to have dinner with Iruka, and Sakura ended up getting walked home by Kakashi.

"You did good for your first 'C' turned 'B' ranked mission without a Jonin instructor." Kakashi murmured once Sakura's home was in view and they were mostly alone. "Did you learn anything new on your trip?"

"I found something when I meditate," Sakura said softly, unsure if she should tell Kakashi. "I lose all trace of time when I'm there. It's like another world."

Kakashi hummed, his nose still buried in his orange book. "I'll let you rest for a few days before I want to try something."

"Try what?" Sakura asked as she stopped at the steps that led to her home, Kakashi paused just half a step in front of her.

"It's a Jonin's trick." Kakashi answered. "Very few can actually perform it and it takes time and quietness."

"So you have to be focused and safe." Sakura summed up with a slight frown. "What ever you're going to do to me, is a trick that properly can't be preformed when on the battle field; right?" Kakashi nodded in agreement, only slightly amazed that Sakura was catching on so quickly. Sakura bid her teacher good night before she went up her home's stairs and entered her home, expecting nothing as she entered her home, Sakura wasn't surprised to find it empty, even as she turned the corner for the stairs that led to her own room on the second floor of the apartment.

_**Are you seriously going to let him into your mind?**_ Inner asked hesitantly as Sakura continued to put her things away in the dark of her room. _**You know that's the 'trick' he was talking about; he's going to enter your mind. Aren't you scared about what he might find?**_

_There is nothing to fear from Kakashi-Sensei_, Sakura reasoned as she undressed and readied herself for a quick shower. _Kakashi-sensei wouldn't hurt me, not on purpose at least._

_**You still don't understand the ways of shinobi.**_ Inner replied weakly as she once more hid herself from Sakura's conscience thoughts.

_There is nothing to fear from Kakashi-sensei,_ Sakura thought, repeating the words in her mind like a mantra, even as she settled in for the night, her lips formed the words even as Sakura quickly succumbed to her body's desire for sleep.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

It was two days after they last mission, that Sakura saw the physical change in Sasuke. He was being quieter then even he was prone to, he spent less time with his team and practiced an unhealthy amount of time. It was two weeks after their mission with Idate when Sakura accepted that Sasuke changed and that it wasn't for the better. She had tried to reason why there was no reason for him to accept Orochimaru's request, but all Sakura came up with reasons why would go to the snake Sanin. Sasuke has too much pride to ask someone to help with his training, why ask someone when someone had _offered_ to help him? Why do some work and search for help when there was someone standing right in front of him offering to do what he wanted without him having the need to ask for it?

Sasuke was the last of the Uchiha clan and like all great and proud Uchiha's, Sasuke _didn't ask_ people to help him, people asked _him_ to help _them_.

_**Regardless of what excuse you use, he's still going to leave.**_ Inner said. _**Quite hoping for the best and do something! **_

"Sakura?" Sakura blinked and looked up from the bowl of soup she was staring at.

"Hmm? Oh! Right! Let's dig in!" Sakura smiled at Naruto, he grinned in agreement and started to dig in. Only Sakura found herself staring into the bowl of ramen that was reflecting her own face back at her.

_**You know when he's going to do it! **_Inner shouted at her from the reflection of the soup. _**You saw that fight! It'll be tonight!**_

…

_Sasuke was flying down to Naruto, one hand glowing a pure, blinding white. Sakura recalled Kakashi calling it Chidori, Naruto held a something at looked like a solid ball of energy. Having enough of their stupidity Sakura ran forward, knowing that if nether one were able to diffuse their jutsu's in time then she would have to revile her technique. Thankfully, she didn't have to, Kakashi showed up and redirected the boy's attaches._

…

"Ne~ Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked, waking said girl from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Naruto I guess I'm not that hungry right now." Sakura said with a smile as she stood and paid for her bowl. "Sorry about the inconvenience mister," Sakura bowed to the sheaf and began to walk away, only to stop and stare fearfully up at the bright yellow moon.

"Ne~ Sakura-chan you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked as he ducked out of the small stand, Sakura blinked and turned back to her still clueless teammate.

"Nah, don't worry about me." Sakura said with a smile. "It's a pretty full moon out; I should be just fine walking by my self."

"Hmm, well if you say so, be safe!" Naruto called as he ducked back into the ramen stand to finish her share and order up another bowl while he was at it.

_**I know what you're thinking and don't you dare do it!**_ Inner shouted as Sakura continued to ignore her. _**You need to stop thinking with your heart and start thinking with your head!**_ Inner shrieked at Sakura, who didn't appear to listen as she raced through the treetops, avoiding any and everyone as she raced towards her destination. _**Don't throw everything away for a boy who'd ditch you at the drop of a hat!**_

_Shut up._ Sakura ordered Inner as she landed on a familiar path with a stone bench. _I have to at least try._

_**You don't think he actually he care's about you, do you?**_ Inner asked almost as if she was unsure of her words. _**Quite kidding yourself—**_

_I told you to shut up._ Sakura thought as she locked eyes down the path towards the exit of her village, she imagined stuffing inner through a door and placing chains and locks and a brick wall in front of the door so that Inner couldn't enter her conscience mind for the night.

_I don't know if I don't try._ Sakura thought as she turned her eyes back up the path, back towards the familiar looking building of the academy…and there walking towards her was Sasuke, his blue traveling backpack over his shoulders.

…

Sasuke easily caught his female teammate and gently placed her onto the bench where he had first called her annoying. He had lied to her about not remembering, but she didn't need to know that.

_My path is different from yours,_ Sasuke thought as he turned and began walking away from his defenseless teammate. _You don't belong in such darkness; you shouldn't even be aloud to know what darkness truly is._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

"_I told you he wouldn't listen," a voice snapped out at her, she didn't turn in the darkness that surrounded her like blackened snow. She knew that voice, it was her voice, but it was so much colder, it was filled with anger and hatred… and something she couldn't name._

"_He's an Uchiha! No one tells them what to do! Once an Uchiha makes up their mind there's no way to change it!" the voice shouted at her now, making the darkness almost blistering cold, freezing the right side of her body until she could see tiny icicles beginning to form on her right arm._

"_Did you think your love would be enough?" The voice asked, suddenly calmer, almost sounding like pity yet it held a mocking edge to it. "How foolish are you? He's done nothing but hurt you! He's only ever insult you and protected you because he saw you as weak! He's never seen you as an equal! He'll never see you! He'll never see that so called love you have for him! He'll never—"_

"_Shut up." She ordered, she felt more then heard the change in the air around her. She felt the ice crawl across her skin as it slowly began to consume her, she could feel it trying to freeze her into a something like an ice sculpture. She can't let that happen, she mustn't ever let that happen, because…_

_Because if she looses her head she'll lose her way..._

"_Why don't you just wake up?" the voice asked softly almost faintly. "You need to wake up. If you don't, you'll get sick."_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Hay wake up kid, if you don't you'll get a cold." Sakura's eyes slowly slid open and for a moment, she didn't understand where she was.

…

"_Why won't you answer me?" Sakura asked, Sasuke didn't appear to even hear her. "Stop!" Sakura shouted, finally letting her tears fall. "Stop or I'll scream!" Sasuke promptly disappeared from sight, but Sakura didn't stay surprised long, she felt his presence right behind her._

"_Why do you have to leave?" Sakura asked. "There are plenty of people here in the village willing to help you. All you have to do is ask."_

_**He'll never ask!**_ _Inner sneered from beyond the door she was trapped behind_. _**He's too proud for that! And your to emotional to see that!**_

"_Sakura…" Sasuke's voice sounded behind her, as if he finally found the words to say to her. What ever it was he was planning, Inner seemed to know before hand. She shrieked out at Sakura, ordering to let her out so they could fight him, ordering Sakura to release the chains and bind him to the village if she wanted to keep him from joining Orochimaru._

"…_Thank you…" Sakura felt her eyes widen as the boy she once considered her crush, hit a pressure point on her neck and knock her out. Sakura fainted, her crush's name on her lips as her world turned dark and she knew no more._

…

"No! Don't go!" Sakura launched herself into a sitting potion, only to feel the morning sunlight hit her in the face.

_**You're too late.**_ Inner murmured to her. _**You were too weak to keep him here in the village. You weren't strong enough to keep him here because you lacked the courage to fight him!**_

"Hay you alright?" Sakura blinked dumbly before she turned to look up at the person speaking to her. Two young men, both chunin, were standing beside her holding large stacks of paperwork to their chest.

"Sasuke left." Sakura murmured to them, still not believing that he had left her behind the way he did. "He left the village to go to Orochimaru."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

In one week, Temari Sabaku had saved a lazy bum's life, watched as he had a panic attack over his best friend and teammates (and criticized him for it), and temporarily taught at the academy. Now she and her brothers were heading to the gates of Konohagakure when they were walking past a gravesite, they had heard a soft voice singing.

Curious about the voice, and after bugging the living hell out of Shikamaru for permission, the three sand siblings were allowed to enter the graveyard for a few minutes. It wasn't long before they found the source of the soft voice and all four teens stood frozen on various tombstones watching as a familiar pinkette continued singing softly to herself, unaware of the those watching her.

"There you go Imoto," Sakura said softly, pretending that she wasn't on the verge of crying like a new born. "Sweet peas, pink roses, blue bells and your favorite of them all: desert roses." Temari's eyes sharpened on the rare flowers in the center of the bouquet. Her eyes wondered to look at the base of the stone curious as to who Sakura was calling 'little sister'.

_Hanako Haruno_

_Daughter of Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno_

_Elder sister to Tonami Haruno _

_Younger sister to Sakura Haruno_

_Birth-death date March 28__th__—July 7__th__ (13 years old)_

_In the end, you were a true shinobi_

In all honesty, Temari wasn't sure what she'd do if Gaara or Kankuro died and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Hanako had apparently died the same day of the invasion, which meant that they were at fault for killing Sakura's little sister.

"Come on you troublesome girl," Shikamaru sighed as he lifted himself off the high back of someone's tombstone; they were just far enough away that Sakura didn't hear him as the group quickly retreated a few rows.

"There are others waiting to pay their respects." Shikamaru said before the blonde or her siblings could say anything when they stopped again. Blinking in confusion, Temari looked where he was staring at and watched as a large dark figure slowly reviled two figures. Slowly a couple came up the stairs towards them, both dressed in purest black, the woman was holding onto two small white flowers and the man had wrapped one arm around her waist and was gently guiding her up the stairs as if he was afraid she might trip.

"Those two are Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno, Sakura's parents," Shikamaru said, nearly sighing. "It's best to leave families to their own business."

"Besides it's about time for us to return home." Kankuro piped up softly, interrupting Temari before she could say anything. "There's no more reason for us to stay here."

Temari's brow twitched for a moment before she nodded, she glanced back up the four rows to where she knew that Sakura sitting. Temari thought about saying something to the pinkette but with a soft nudge from her brothers, Temari sighed and gave a soft nod at Shikamaru. Quickly the group of four started for the stairs. Temari wanted to show the parents her respect even though she couldn't show it to Sakura, maybe they would relay the message to the pinkette. The sand siblings and Shikamaru bowed respectfully as the Haruno couple walked past them without even glancing at them.

Before the four teens could get halfway down the stairs, they each heard a voice start to sing and it took Temari a moment to recognize the words of the strange, sad sounding song. Shikamaru sighed, shook his head and started walking again; not bothering to see if the siblings would fallow. Gaara and Kankuro fallowed quickly after, leaving their sister to stare up the stairs as if waiting for someone to approach her. When Temari did fallow, there were two feminine voices echoing after her. Temari clenched her teeth as she forced herself to continue down the stairs, two voices joining together. When Temari got to the entrance of the graveyard, she couldn't hear the song anymore and she was more than glade for the sudden silence.

Kankuro and Gaara never said a word about Temari's marching through the village that made civilians, and a few shinobi, quickly get out of her way for fear that she might accidently run them over.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

A few days after the Sand siblings left, Sakura thought that it was time to visit a still healing blond idiot. She had heard the conversation between Naruto and Shikamaru; she had tried to pretend that everything was okay.

But somehow, when she landed on the same path that Sasuke had knocked her out on, Naruto had been there waiting for her, his blue backpack was flung over his shoulders. She didn't say anything as he approached and nodded at her; his blue eyes determined. She smiled and nodded in agreement; they both turned towards the gates of their village. Both determined to drag their teammate back—even from the depths of hell if they had to.

"Whoa! Hold on little chicks," gasping Sakura snapped around, her eyes wide. Standing behind them (when had he gotten there?) was Jiraya of the three Sanin, someone Naruto had trained with for the final exams.

"Don't bother pervy-sage!" Naruto cried out defensively so loud that Sakura flinched from her place beside him. "We're going after Sasuke and there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

"You idiot!" Jiraya snapped, making Naruto flinch at the tone of voice. "If you two go out those gates you'll be missing nin! The same as him! Are you two really ready to have any and every shinobi out there come down on your heads? You don't even know where to look!"

Sakura and Naruto shared an unsure look, their eyes relaying their hesitance at having _every_ shinobi coming after them.

"However, it's lucky that you two have been assigned a mission—"

"We don't have time for another mission—!"

"It's to find Orochimaru's hidden base in the land of sound." Jiraya said straight faced. Sakura and Naruto both straightened at the name, their eyes narrowed at the older man in front of them. "We are to infiltrate his base, find Sasuke and take him back if we can. If we can't, then we retreat… and try _again_ later when the both of you are strong enough to try again."

Sakura and Naruto looked to each other again before they nodded and stepped aside, waiting for the older man to start leading them.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Okay if this chapter was useless please tell me and I'll return the original to it.**

**I just thought that I had zoomed through it too fast and that there might have been a bit of confusion.**

**Please rate and review!**

**Page 20**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mebuki's Secret**

Chapter 11: When you trip

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"You idiot!" Jiraya snapped, making Naruto flinch at the tone of voice. "If you two go out those gates you'll be missing nin! The same as him! Are you two really ready to have any and every shinobi out there come down on your heads? You don't even know where to look!" Sakura and Naruto shared an unsure look, their eyes relaying their hesitance at having _every_ shinobi coming after them.

"However, it's lucky that you two have been assigned a mission—"

"We don't have time for another mission—!" Naruto stared loudly, but was quickly cut off.

"It's to find Orochimaru's hidden base in the land of sound." Jiraya said straight faced. Sakura and Naruto both straightened at the name, their eyes narrowed at the older man in front of them. "We are to infiltrate his base, find Sasuke and take him back if we can. If we can't then we retreat… and try _again_ later when the both of you are strong enough to try again."

Sakura and Naruto looked to each other again before they nodded and stepped aside, waiting for the older man to start leading them.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

End recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

A week and half after

They left the village hidden in the leaves

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

After getting nearly killed by a sound team by a half backed betrayal from Sasame Fūma, they had found Orochimaru's hidden base. Sakura, Naruto and Jiraya had split up trying to find their wayward comrade.

Sakura gritted her teeth and glared up at the trap door she had slipped on to. Her chains had reacted without her acknowledgement, one chain pierced the ceiling above the trap door, on circled in on itself to keep the door from closing on her and the four others were holding her in the air by barring themselves into the nearby walls.

Out of curiosity Sakura sent a chain down to the bottom of the whole, she paled with each second that the quickly descending chain disappeared out of sight. When it finally hit the bottom it out lined the bottom, showing Sakura how far down it really was… as well as what was at the bottom of the whole.

"If the fall doesn't kill you the snakes will," Sakura mumbled as her chain whipped itself back to her; she looked back up at the trap doors and imagined herself being pulled up. When she sat on the edge of the floor looking down into the pit Sakura sighed and shook her head, waving her hands at the empty mass in front of her, Sakura watched as her chains thumped and shattered the doors, letting them fall into the darkness far beneath them.

_Naruto better not fall into that because I'm not saving him if he does._ Sakura thought as she stood and summoned three chains to create a huge box in front of her. Letting the huge mass of chains thump to the floor, Sakura walked forward, knowing that her chains would set off any traps before she even got there.

After walking onto three different teams of Sound Nin and the hospital ward, Sakura decided that the god of fate must really hate her. The nurses were surprisingly helpful, giving her a map of the location to where the new trainees were typically kept. Yet as Sakura stared at the dark hall before her, she decided that talking to strangers was highly over-rated, expectedly if they showered her in complements that all pointed at her bright hair and unique eyes (two things that she was typically teased for).

"No more talking to strangers," Sakura promised herself as she broke out a glow stick, she didn't know how much chakra she'd need to bring Sasuke back and she needed her chains to be a surprise attack or defense. She walked through the dark chamber silently; she looked around curiously but stayed on her ever present stone path.

By the time she reached another set of half open doors, she had been attached only once. That man's team quickly retreated with him, shouting that she was doomed and would die before she reached her goal. Sakura decided that since they saw her chains, they really shouldn't be allowed to live. So she tied them up to the weakest pillar, knowing her teammates the ways she did, they would both come at her soon and make the whole place a wreck while they were at it. As such, in all technically, she didn't kill them—the weak pillar and falling stones did.

Sakura took one glance back at the freaking out sound Nin's before she darted into the new, brighter, chamber. She ducked behind a large pillar just in time to avoid getting hit by some shuriken.

"There's only one kunochi in all of Konohagakure that has pink hair," A familiar voice mocked just out of sight. Sakura stiffened peaked around the pillar she hid behind, as if to prove her fears the familiar genin stepped out into the open.

"Kabuto?" Sakura called out in disbelief, her eyes widening. "What are you doing here?"

"So Naruto didn't tell you?" Kabuto asked, a grin stretching his lips oddly. "What a shame and here I thought you two were like peas in a pod. I guess he doesn't trust you as much you seem to trust him."

"You didn't answer my question," Sakura replied as she stepped out of her hiding place, her eyes narrowing in on Kabuto's headband. "You're with Orochimaru, you're a traitor!"

"I was never loyal to begin with," Kabuto replied rolling his eyes. "How's your sister doing? Her name's Hanako right?" Kabuto asked, making Sakura's eyebrow twitch.

"Did you think that I didn't know about that dyeing little girl? I did work at the hospital part time you know. Therefore it makes since that I would see you time and again with the slowly dying girl."

Kabuto laughed at her as if she were some amusing toddler. "How does it feel to know that you're the root cause for you own twin's demise?"

…

_Mother wouldn't stop crying, she was the only one who was staring at nothing, seeing nothing but her own memories. Suddenly, angry emeralds filled her vision and before she could do or say anything, her sight swirled and her face was burning._

…

_A voice cried out in the darkness of a new night, a familiar name filling the air._

…

"_You should be proud of her; she died like a true Shinobi."_

…

"You're wrong!" Sakura screamed out, her eyes flashing with fresh tears. "She died like a true shinobi should have!" _Even though I should have died that day instead…_

"Yes, yes, she died protecting two little brats." Kabuto replied rolling his eyes before grinning mockingly at her. "If you're here for Sasuke then, just like _Hanako_, you're too late. He's already gone, absorbed into Orochimaru as soon as he arrived."

…

"_Sakura… thank you." he whispered and the world turned dark._

…

Sakura gasped, her hands flew to her mouth to hide the action, her eyes wide as she stared disbelievingly at him. The action seemed to amuse him even further, he took a step towards her and she took a step back.

"You're slow and weak…" Kabuto continued, his hand fingering a kunai on his right thigh.

…

"_Did you think you could escape us?"_

"_You can't even run far!"_

"_What a worthless little girl!"_

…

"And you have no talents to speak of, a waist of space."

…

"_Eww! A book worm!"_

"_Quick run away before the ugly warm touches you!"_

…

"That makes you a burden to any and _all _teams."

…

"_What Haruno clan? The only Haruno I know is a little girl who shouldn't be here!"_

…

"_You're too weak to be a Kunochi!"_

…

"_Her chakra is pathetically small…"_

"_Are you sure you want her in this school? It won't be easy for her…"_

…

Sakura bowed her head, tears leaking from her eyes. _Hanako has always been stronger then me..._

…

"_Ugly little girl's shouldn't be allowed to live!"_

"_You're so worthless! Why can't you just die?"_

"_Do the world a favor and DISAPEAR!"_

…

Kabuto smirked and threw his kunai, aiming for her forehead. "Do the world a favor and DIE!"

…

"_Don't cry little sprout," a tall, red haired man whispered as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Someday you'll be as big and strong as your elders. For now though, you have to be patient."_

"_I don't understand daddy," the man chuckled as he smoothed out her battered locks._

"_Every seed must grow to become a sprout and every sprout must grow to become a sapling and every sapling must grow to become a great tree." The man chuckled as he tightened his hold the too small child hidden within his embrace. "But for now that great tree is a little sprout, just a baby. For now you must be patient, that day of being a great tree is still so far away."_

…

…_Daddy, you're wrong _…She closed her eyes in acceptance, the kunai getting ever closer. _Nothing's changed_…_ I was never a sapling to begin with_…_ not even a sprout_…

…

"_Brain's over bronze sweetie."_

"_Just look at the Nara clan, they aren't famed for their nin-jutsu's but for their minds."_

…

"Go join your sister in the afterlife!" Kabuto shouted with a disturbing cheerful smile. _Too easy!_

…

"_Good job Sakura," Kakashi smiled at her._

…

"_Believe it or not you're not useless," an old woman whispered as she whipped Sakura's tears away. "You may not have muscle mass and you may not have stamina, but you have brains. Something not many people have, so use that to your advantage."_

…

"_The life of a shinobi is long and hard." She whispered. "Too survive one must be fast like the wind, smooth like water, sturdy like stone and faithful like fire." Her blue eyes twinkled as she grinned, her face aglow in the summer night air. "To be a shinobi, one must never give up, so be strong my sister, be strong. Your trails have yet to begin."_

…

"_You are a kunochi not a civilian. Get up and get ready to fight!"_

…

_No,_ Sakura's eyes snapped open. _Not yet!_

She raised her hands and her feet widened into the familiar family stance. Then, at the same time, an orange blob barreled into her with a loud cry, forcing her to hide behind a pillar as the kunai whizzed past cutting yellow and pink locks alike.

"Don't belief a word he says," Naruto hissed his eyes both worried and angry as he looked into her own. "He works for Orochimaru, there for he lies for a living. Don't listen to him!" Sakura nodded dumbly, Naruto, seeing it as agreement, raced out from the hiding place and started attaching Kabuto with his shadow clones.

_Hmm, maybe… _Sakura looked around the large chamber curiously, her hand drifting to her back pouch. _While their distracted I just might be able to…_

_**No, that wouldn't work… **_Inner commented thought fully before shrugging and rubbing at her temple._** It's too simple…**_

_That's why it just might work…_ Sakura thought as she pulled out some wire and small scroll.

_**Well maybe... **_Inner relented with a heavy sigh, _**but still, the speed and stealth needed to pull it off…**_ Sakura nodded in agreement. The trick she was going to pull off would require a Jonin's speed and stealth… with efficiency that only a master could posses.

_I'd have to be extra careful not to get seen…_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Come out and fight!" Kabuto shouted as he killed another shadow clone, only for another to replace it. "Damn cowered!"

"Shut up!" a clone cried out as another punched Kabuto in the face, forcing him back several paces.

"Sasuke's not dead!"

"He's stronger then that!"

Sakura flinched as Kabuto finally landed a hit on one clone, sending him into a pile of dust. But that didn't stop the other clones, they attached and attached until Kabuto had to jump away onto a high pillar to escape. That didn't last long, the white haired teen cursed and jumped away. An exploding tag went off, sending him crashing into another pillar.

"I wouldn't stay there if I were you." Sakura snickered not realizing that the older boy could hear her. Kabuto shook his head, glared at the smirking Pinkette and jumped away, using the next explosion as a booster, letting himself get higher and higher up the pillars and beyond the light of the fires.

"Way-to-go Sakura-chan!" seven Naruto cheered. "That'll keep him from underestimating us!"

"Naruto pay attention!" Sakura snapped, her eyes clued to the darkness high above them.

_There's one…_Seeing the faint gleam of whir string, Sakura smirked and watched for any other small shows of light. _There's two_…

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, was that supposed to do something?" Kabuto called from the darkness, Sakura saw the kunai that he had thrown at her but smiled as it was suddenly cut in two.

_There's three…_ She could hear him cursing as he sent another wave of weapons flying down at her, not one made it thru the darkness. _There's four…_

"Naruto get down!" Sakura cried out as she ducked behind the pillar she was leaning against. A few of the clones weren't so lucky in dodging the sudden explosion. _And that's five…_

Sakura crouched and focused on her chakra. Envisioning where every chain and link that she inherited, gathering and shifting them, moving them towards the void in her awareness…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Kabuto Yakushi swore that the instant he got close enough to Sakura Haruno, he was going to sever her pretty little head from her body.

However, it seemed that fate hated him.

Instead of being able to kill the pinkette, _he_ landed in a heap just before the two leaf Genin… dyeing because Sakura had a poisonous bomb up there that he didn't see right away. A strange bomb was tied in with a powerful genjutsu. The Genjutsu worked through touched, the more the strange glowing chains touched him the sicker he became; to the point that he could feel something like a sharp-clawed creature trying to dig out of his chest.

Kabuto's eyes opened just enough to let him glare at the dancing orange buffoon and the quietly thinking pinkette. Slowly her head rose and Kabuto stiffened as she looked his way, growling at her, Kabuto raised one hand and ignoring her shout of warning, aimed his jutsu at her… Only he captured the bond idiot instead. Instantly Naruto stiffened and turned towards him, his face blank and his eyes curious.

"If I'm going to die, then so are you." Kabuto smirked at Sakura as she ran to Naruto's side. "These strings connect our hearts, can you feel it?" Kabuto asked as he pulled out his own heart and gave it a squeeze, Naruto made a pained sound as he clawed at his chest trying to find the end of the string and remove it.

"If my heart stops beating then so does yours…" Kabuto's eyes rounded onto Sakura. "Told you, you were useless." Sakura glared at him, tried to pull the strings apart, before snarling in frustration, and pulled out one of her kunai.

"We'll just see about that!" Sakura cried out as she tried to cut the strings that connected Kabuto and Naruto. She gasped as the strings didn't budge, she tried folding them over her blade and sawing her Kunai up through them, but that didn't work either.

"Told you so," Kabuto mumbled softly. "You can struggle and struggle for centuries; you'll never cut through that string." Tears sprung once more to Sakura's eyes and she collapsed to her knees trying to fight from sobbing.

"Sakura!" Looking over her shoulder Sakura watched as an orange haired girl raced towards her. "Wrap this around your kunai!" Sakura quickly caught the thrown seal tag and did as she was told, she watched as the blade of her Kunai flared a bright haunting yellow.

"You can die alone!" Sakura shouted as she gripped the chakra strings and in one fell swoop, cut the strings together. Naruto gasped and panted as he fell on his bottom, his hands still gripping at his chest.

"…Hello Imoto," Kabuto muttered at a bit of blood dripped down his chin. "It's been a long time… You've grown…"

"Huh? Sasame-chan you know him?" Naruto asked as he straightened and approached the slowly dying Kabuto. The orange haired girl, Sasame, shook her head.

"Hold on a moment," Sakura said as she reached forward and tugged at Kabuto's face, after a moment of fighting she was able to remove the mask that reviled a young woman with porcelain white skin and the lightest shade of teal hair. She was one of the shinobi that had led Sakura, Naruto and Jiraya to Orochimaru's hide out, although she didn't do it willingly not knowingly.

"Aunty Shiko!" Sasame gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as her eyes widened fearfully.

"So you do know her?" Sakura asked backing away from the girl. "Who is she?"

"This is Aunty Shiko, one of my many relatives," Sasame answered. "She's a Jonin in our clan and she has a rare ability that comes and goes once every other generation." Sakura and Naruto eyed the half dead woman before they straightened and looked at each other and nodded as if in an agreement about something.

"Aunty Shiko, do you know where Arashi is?" Sasame asked her brown eyes near tears. "Have you seen Arashi-nii?" Shiko stared at Sasame for a moment before she swiveled her eyes towards the doors on the other side of the chamber.

"It's best… if you don't… see him," Shiko whispered weakly. "He's not… what… you… re-mem-ber-r."

"What?" Sasame asked as she turned back to her dying cousin. "What was that Aunty Shiko?"

_Fool,_ Shiko thought as the worried face of her favorite cousin faded from view. _Don't go to him… he's not the same. Don't be a fool… Imoto…don't… do it… don't…_

"Aunty Shiko?" Sasame called knelling next to the older woman who could have passed off as a child. "What is it, Aunty Shiko?" Sasame shook her aunt's shoulder gently. "Aunty Shiko?"

"Sasame," Sakura called softly, placing a pale hand on the younger girl's forearm. Sasame looked up at Sakura, tears threatening her eyes. Sakura shook her head, trying her best to keep the pity from her expression.

Hearing the door on the far side of the chamber begin to open, Sakura and Naruto immanently jumped to their feet, both standing protectively in front of Sasame and her dead aunt. Out stepped a man in black kakis and sandals, a long sleeve black turtle neck under a short sleeved yellow dress with slits running up the sides and large purple rope belt to keep it in place.

"Orochimaru!" Sakura and Naruto called out together when they saw the long sweeping black hair and reptilian yellow eyes.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto shouted as he readied his weapons, Sakura quickly mimicking him.

"Hmm? Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked tilting his head to the side. "Who are you speaking about?"

"Don't play with us!" Naruto snarled crouching lower.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura shouted out, her eyes blazing. "You gave him the cursed heaven mark!"

Naruto glanced back as her curiously. _How does she know that? Did Orochimaru tell her?_

"Hmm? Oh! The little Uchiha…" Orochimaru grinned as if he just remembered a particularly fond memory. "You'll have to excuse me, I've… not been myself." Sakura and Naruto stiffened; Orochimaru grinned as he reached forward and tugged at his face. Sakura cringed as Orochimaru peeled off his face to show the one beneath it. The young man beneath Orochimaru's mask made Sasame gasp.

"Arashi!" Sasame shouted, she dashed past Naruto and Sakura and barreled into her brother. "Arashi you're okay!" The young man had the same light teal hair as Shiko but had the same brown eyes that Sasame had, he was well built and easily at least twenty.

"Arashi!" Sasame sobbed for a moment before she decided to compose herself. "Arashi, this is Sakura and Naruto of Konohagakure." Sasame said sweeping her hand towards the two in question. "They're here to get their teammate back and help me get you back to the clan if—"

"Sasame-chan" Arashi said with a soft smile, the smaller girl looked up at him curiously, but he didn't say anything more. Instead he griped her head with both hands and smiled pleasantly at her…

Then he flung her away from his person with a snarl, his face twisting into an ugly hateful look.

Sakura gave out a cry as she raced toward the younger girl. She didn't make it as Sasame let out a pained gasp when she landed awkwardly on her shoulder and didn't move when her body stopped rolling.

Arashi grinned and his shirt ripped to shreds, revealing two faces on his shoulders. Within seconds the faces stretched and morphed into huge lumps of flesh with arms. One had, what appeared to be, short brown hair and a hug set of what look like over sized scissors and the other face had a scar running along the side of his face and big meaty arms.

"Get her out of here!" Naruto cried at Sakura as he charged towards his newest threat. "You BASTARED!"

Sakura pulled Sasame off the ground and flung one of the younger girl's arms over her shoulders, the pinkette quickly jumped out of the way as Arashi sent a kunai with an exploding tag on it towards them.

"I'm not leaving you!" Sakura cried out as she landed and pulled Sasame out of the way of the explosion. When her ears were done ringing she quickly tucked Sasame into a ball at the base of a pillar.

_I only need a moment…_ Sakura quickly crouched beside the younger girl and thought up a plan as she watched Naruto fight the three-headed monstrosity.

_**And several other bodies…**_ Inner mused.

_The clone jutsu?_ Sakura asked with a light frown, lost in her own world as she watched her teammate fight._ But I don't know it…_

_**You don't have to know it to use it…**_Inner shook her head at Sakura. _**The substitution jutsu!**_

_You lost me,_ Sakura thought and she could nearly feel her inner self-grin at her almost maliciously.

_**We can make chains right?**_

_Right…_

_**So why not make only a few links? Like single pieces…**_ Sakura felt a grin matching Inner's spread across her face as she slowly began to understand.

_We're getting a little lax with using them…_ Sakura thought as hands came together. _It's bound to come back and bite us…_

_**So long as no one sees**__, _Inner grinned as Sakura concentrated, her back facing Sasame just in case. _** Look, we're book smart, let's show that thing why WE graduated as the number one kunochi of our year!**_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Naruto had just taken out another pillar, when an explosion shook the chamber. Huge pieces of columns and rocks fell and seemed to crush the man that Sasame used to know. Naruto cheered as Sakura stepped out and grinned at him, their smiles fell when Arashi growled and moved the huge pieces of stone off of himself.

"Damn we almost had him," Naruto whined before he dodged a piece of column thrown at him. "Sakura get Sasame out of here! I'll distract him!"

"You can't handle him by yourself!" Sakura shouted as she raced and ducked around pillars, throwing kunai and shuriken as she went. "Work smarter not harder!"

"You got a plan that'll get us out of here?!" Naruto asked as he tried to get in close to the monster of three men. Arashi didn't let him and quickly thumped Naruto away from his person.

"Working on it!" Naruto heard Sakura's reply as he rolled to a stop.

"What the?! When did you get over there?!" Naruto asked loudly, not seeing Arashi form a hand sign.

"Prism Prison!" Arashi shouted, Naruto looked up just in time to see a colorful triangle fly towards him. Naruto went to jump out of the way but it caught him in the foot and Naruto quickly found that the prism could open up and swallow him like a vinous fly trap; which it did.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted coming out of her hiding place as she raced towards him.

"Sakura! LOOK OUT!" Sakura turned in her mad dash in time to see the first face lunge towards her with his scissors reaching out. "Move!" Sakura's eyes widened as the lump monster's scissors snapped shut around her person…

"SAKURA!" Naruto cried out desperately. _No… no not again! Not again!_

Suddenly Sakura's body exploded with bright glowing dust that acted like shrapnel and tore the corpses face to shreds. He retched backwards with loud roar; his head swung every which way trying to get the metallic like dust out of his eyes.

"Sorry were you looking for me?" A familiar voice called, Naruto's eyes swiveled and stared at the smug grinning Sakura. The first face roared out in fury and lunged again for Sakura, receiving the same result.

"Sorry! I'm over here!" Sakura's called and waved cheerfully. Arashi's head swiveled every which way as each Sakura reviled herself just to get killed; he was starting to get tired of the girl's games.

"Damn it! Quite playing games with me!" Arashi cried out as his second face lunged towards Sakura, only she didn't burst—she ran.

_So you ran out of clones…_ Arashi grinned as he pressed his hands together, earning a yelp from Naruto. _About damn time, I'm getting tiered of such an annoying little jutsu._

"But games are so much fun!" Sakura shouted as she turned and skidded slightly to a stop. Her eyes bright and cheerful as she studied the approaching mass of flesh. "Let's try this one on for size!"

_Not this time you brat! _Arashi watched as the second face wrapped his great big hands around Sakura's too small body.

"The Sanin special!" Sakura gave a strained grin as the man tightened his hands around her body.

"Don't get cocky!" Arashi cried out as he squeezed his palms together. Naruto grunted as his cage tightened around him. Sakura, in the second face's hands, grinned before she exploded in a burst of green shrapnel. The second face cried out, his hands ruined and beyond any help or reorganization, his face bore new scars and what was left of his jaw and eyes was non-existent.

"TSUNADE ONE-O-ONE!" a voice cried out, all Naruto saw was a huge piece of column slam down on the stretch of skin that extended from Arashi's body out towards where the ruined lump of flesh was. Arashi gave a loud cry as the second face slide off his body, which hit some down wire that set off more explosions that shook the Chamber like an earthquake.

"Just die already!" Arashi shouted in desperation as he went to slam his palms together.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Okay so here's a quick update, I know I said it'd most likely be a while but as it turns out nothing too serious happened.**

**We don't have to start worrying about the ointments and bandages on his holes until the supper sticky tap they've got on his holes starts to come off in his shower.**

**As it turned out they had to remove his spleen, some kind of disease involving it or something.**

**Anyways he's hurting but alive and for the most part doing pretty well.**

**For those who gave their encouragements on the last scare run, thank you (If I hadn't said it already****)**

**Any way's, don't forget to review and rate on a scale of 1-5! XD **

**If you have questions don't be afraid to ask**

**If you have suggestions, don't be afraid to say something!**

**Suggestions are helpful **

**Opinions are loved **

**Flames are welcome! **

**Just don't cripple me! **** (And NO CURSING!)**

**VOTES:**

**Choji**

**Kankuro**

**Kiba**

**Shino**

**Lee**

**Haku—2**

**Sasuke—2**

**Kakashi—3 (Father Figure)**

**Shikamaru—4**

**Neji—10**

**Itachi—15**

**Gaara—17**

**Naruto—29-1-sib**

**Page 15**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mebuki's Secret**

Chapter 12: seeing through the mask and lies

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"The Sanin special!" Sakura gave a strained grin as the man tightened his hands around her body.

"Don't get cocky!" Arashi cried out as he squeezed his palms together. Naruto grunted as his cage tightened around him. Sakura, in the second face's hands, grinned before she exploded in a burst of green shrapnel. The second face cried out, his hands ruined and beyond any help or reorganization, his face bore new scars and what was left of his jaw and eyes was non-existent.

"TSUNADE ONE-O-ONE!" a voice cried out, all Naruto saw was a huge piece of column slam down on the stretch of skin that extended from Arashi's body out towards where the ruined lump of flesh was. Arashi gave a loud cry as the second face slide off his body, which hit some down wire that set off more explosions that shook the Chamber like an earthquake.

"Just die already!" Arashi shouted in desperation as he went to slam his palms together.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

End recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Arashi was thrown off balance as another body slammed into him. The first face shouted in pain as it slid off of Arashi, Sasame and her kunai separating the two bodies with tears in her eyes.

Naruto shouted out in relief as the prism broke and he was released from the jutsu. He immanently started to look around for Sakura, seeing a bit of red cloth half hidden by a torn up column he took off after it with a loud cry of his teammate's name.

Looking up into familiar tearful brown orbs, Arashi's sanity was returned to him just in time to see the roof of the chamber start to collapse inward, setting off the last of Sakura's laid out traps. Acting quickly Arashi wrapped his arms around Sasame and turned so that, even though the explosion knocked them both off their feet, the rock like shrapnel would collided with his back instead of Sasame's.

"Hello little chicks!" Jiraya shouted out from the back of a huge toad, Naruto covered Sakura's body with his own as dust and debris flew past.

"Purvey-sage!" Naruto cried out when it was clear again. "Sakura-chan's hurt!" Jiraya turned towards Naruto's voice to see the small blonde boy race towards him with Sakura in his arms.

"What happened?" Jiraya asked as Naruto landed just beside him. _Kami-sama, tell me she's not hurt too bad. I'm not a medic!_

"I don't know," Naruto laid Sakura out on the back of the toad gently. "She was using the clone jutsu but it wasn't like anything I've ever seen before. Every time it was destroyed it exploded and caused Arashi damage and—Arashi!" Suddenly something seemed to click in Naruto's head as he snapped around worriedly. "SASAME!"

"She's here!" a voice shouted, Jiraya and Naruto turned in time to see Arashi pick his way up to the toad. "Take her, quickly! You don't have much time!" Jiraya nodded and took the small orange haired girl into his arms before joining Naruto on top of the toad once more.

"What are you doing?" Jiraya called. "Hurry up and get up here!"

"I can't," Arashi answered, suddenly the dust cloud that was waist high moved to revile to lumps of flesh clawing at Arashi's legs. "They'll fallow me, besides I died a long time ago. That's why I never replied to Sasame's letters."

"The living-dead switch jutsu," Jiraya mumbled and Arashi nodded in agreement. "Good luck kid." Arashi smiled and took a step back as the toad jumped; he watched as Sasame awoke and smiled as she reached back to him with cry of his name.

"Good luck, Imoto." Arashi smiled as the team disappeared from sight and a column of stone fell towards him.

_May luck favor you for all of eternity_…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Once Jiraya retreated with Naruto, Sakura, Sasame and another kunochi from the base, the Fūma clan greeted them warmly and let them rest in their best Hotel. Which was really a single room equipped with a dinning area, sleeping area and a bathroom, the only that made it their best room was that it was clean and no one had died in it.

"So Naruto you were saying something about exploding clones," Jiraya said as he finished tucking Sakura into the center bed.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to look at him with a clueless expression. "Exploding clones?"

"Yes Naruto, Exploding clones." Jiraya said patently. "You mentioned them before we left the base."

"…Purvey-sage I said that Sakura was using the clone jutsu." Naruto answered hesitantly. "Every time Sasame's brother destroyed one… it was like an exploding tag went of in his face." Jiraya said nothing as Naruto flopped onto his bed and promptly went back to sleep, once Jiraya was sure the boy was out, he turned his eyes back onto the sleeping pinkette.

"I know you're awake." Jiraya mumbled softly. "You care to clarify what the brat was talking about?" Sakura took in a deep breath and rose from her bed, her eyes locked onto the old toad sage lazily.

"Don't look at me like that." Jiraya grumbled as he settled himself into a more comfortable sitting potion. "What was that?"

"Something that only I can do." Sakura answered softly.

"Care to explain or should I just turn you into a toad?" Jiraya asked, Sakura's expression said that she didn't believe him. "I really can turn you into a toad..."

"Ever heard of a chain barer?" Sakura asked as if she didn't care about his strange jutsu. Jiraya's eyes were oddly sharp as studied her.

"I've heard of a chain wielder…" he answered slowly. "I knew one too."

"What was her name?" Sakura asked curiously, not noticing her mistake.

"Her?" Jiraya repeated, Sakura blushed and groaned, thumping her head into her knees.

"What do you know of chain wielders?" Jiraya asked as he tried to relax.

"That the last one could make a shield." Sakura grumbled. "Sensei said to practice only when he's around because he could always cover up the evidence my training."

"Kakashi Hatake already knows?" Jiraya asked with a slight frown, not realizing that he was casing a slight panic in Sakura.

"Was Sensei not supposed to know?" Sakura asked hesitantly. "Because he's not the only one. Hinata Hyūga knows too." Jiraya snorted "Don't worry; Kakashi is one of the most loyal men I know. He's trust worthy with this information, so get that look off your face."

"He wouldn't tell me much more then that." Sakura said as she relaxed with a nervous smile. "I've been practicing in the Hyūga compound with Hinata. I can do more then just make some pretty boxes."

"Really?" Jiraya asked interestedly. "What else can you do?" Sakura smiled and held her hands out before herself, a hesitant chain slowly forming between her hands.

"I can summon them from what ever body part I want them to come out and as numerous as I wish." Sakura handed over the single chain link to Jiraya.

"And they glow in the dark." Jiraya mused as he took the offered chain link from her. Sakura chuckled and with a snap of her fingers and the glow was gone. "I can dim or brighten the glow to what ever frequency I wish them to be at. I can alight a cavern or make the shadows move in the dark of night." Jiraya watched as the link returned to its soft golden glow, his fingers tingling as it rested calmly between his pointer finger and thumb.

"You also steal chakra." Jiraya said as he hurriedly returned the chain link back to Sakura, who tilted her head at him curiously. "Who ever holds that is inadvertently making it stronger. I doubt anyone less then a Jonin would notice the difference though."

"Nice to know my enemies won't be able to use them." Sakura chuckled light heartedly as she flopped back into her bed, exhaustion finally winning out. "At least… they can… tell the difference… between… ally and enemy."

_So the only one's who know about your little ability are Kakashi and the Hyūga heir huh,_ Jiraya thought as he settled himself against the wall, his eyes locked onto the two children laying in the middle of the room. _Did Sensei know?_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

A few days after destroying Orochimaru's base Sakura, Naruto and Jiraya were saying good-bye to Sasame and her clan when the sound of running interrupted them.

"What is that?" Sakura wondered as she turned and caught sight of the ever-growing dust cloud, it looked like there were two large forms running towards them, but Sakura could barely see a third… and yet she dreaded what that smaller shadow could be. "No seriously! What is that?!"

Naruto and Jiraya turned just in time to see what looked like a pug jump and barrel into Naruto's face. With a loud cry, the blond toppled over backwards, nearly taking Sakura and Sasame with him. Skidding to a halt before the Leaf shinobi and the Fūma clan, two other, much larger, dogs sat and panted patiently as if they expected treats for being so damn fast.

"Thank goodness you're still close!" The pug said as he backed off Naruto's face to sit on his chest.

"Pakkun?! What the hell is you're problem?!" Naruto shouted as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Why'd you barrel into me?!"

"Simple I'm not here for you," the pug, Pakkun, Said as he turned his droopy brown eyes onto Sakura then looked up at Jiraya, Naruto shouted in disbelief as the pug jumped down from his perched and walked far enough forward so that when he turned and sat he had both Sakura and Jiraya in his line of sight. "You two are another matter entirely."

"Huh? What is it Pakkun?" Sakura asked curiously, while Jiraya hit Naruto for being too loud.

"Kakashi summoned me to get help from both Sakura and Jiraya." Pakkun clarified before he turned to the sputtering blonde. "And no Naruto you weren't asked for, Kakashi said to make sure you were left behind here at the village. To do this I was ordered to take Shikun and Tsukun to you. They've been ordered to make sure you don't leave your room."

"If we're to leave Naruto here it might be best to make sure he doesn't leave his room until we come back." Sakura said as she stared thoughtfully down at the stammering blonde. "Which means some heavy duty rope… and maybe some chakra suppressant jewelry…?" Sakura frowned as she looked up at Jiraya, her head tilting to the side. "Do we have those?"

"WHAT?! You guys can't just leave me here!" Naruto cried as Jiraya shook his head in answer to Sakura. "I'm coming with you! Believe it!"

"Naruto-kun," Sakura said sweetly, immanently catching the blonde's attention and setting him on edge. The last time she called him 'kun' ringing in his head loud and clear.

_Please don't let her kill me Kami-sama,_ Naruto thought as he looked up at the very cheerful looking pinkette. "Y-yeah S-Sakura-ch-chan?"

"Either you stay here or I can make today the worst day of your life." Sakura smiled innocently at him, her big green eyes batting at him as if she were flirting with him. Naruto knew otherwise, when Sakura gave you a choice while acting like a flirt, it was either fallow the one she wanted or ended up six feet under. Still he couldn't help but to feel curious…

"Wh-what d-do you h-have pl-planned, S-Sakura-chan?"

Naruto should have known better then to ask such a question. Sakura's Answering grin only confirmed that whatever he was about to find out, wouldn't be pleasant.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_We have another Tsunade-Hime,_ Jiraya thought as he ran through the trees remembering what had happened back in the village that housed the Fūma clan. He glanced at Sakura, who ran right beside him easily, not the slightest bit out of breath or showing any signs of beginning to tire and they had been running for a good portion of the day. _Most genin would begin to get tiered after this point… especially someone like her who doesn't have a whole lot of chakra to begin with._

"Perhaps we should take a break," Jiraya suggested when he saw the hits of a village nearby; Sakura looked at him with a frown, clearly disagreeing with him. Surprisingly it wasn't Sakura who vocally objected, it was the tiny nin-dog leading them.

"No, there's no time," Pakkun answered. "Kakashi said that only the two of you were close enough to help him. Sakura is more useful then you are considering the kind of situation he got himself tangled up in."

"If the girl is more useful in the coming up situation then why was I asked to come?" Jiraya asked.

"Because your acting as her guard." Pakkun answered again. "Sakura-san must get to Kakashi no matter what, that means getting you to tag along to protect her on her way to Kakashi."

"Umm, Pakkun if you don't mind me asking," Sakura started off softly, looking curiously down at the brown pug. "But what could I possibly do to help Kakashi-sensei? There really isn't much that I can do…"

"Kakashi said that only you could save him in a way that his pursuers wouldn't dare to fallow after him." Pakkun answered before he suddenly dropped to the ground. "We should be safe here." Waiting for both Sakura and Jiraya to drop down next to him, Pakkun shook his body until he felt a scroll fall out of his coat.

"That's for you," Pakkun said when Sakura landed and looked at the scroll curiously, Jiraya's hand froze inches from the scroll. "Kakashi said that everything you need is inside of that. You need only to open it."

Sakura nodded and opened the scroll, inside were three sealing symbols and a small direction in the right hand corner telling Sakura to swipe her blood across each seal to activate them and that whatever came out she was to use to the best of her abilities.

"Dose Kakashi-sensei even know what's in this?" Sakura asked, her brow twitching even as she bit her thumb and lowered it to swipe across the three seals.

"No wait those seals are—!" Jiraya's warning died in his throat as Sakura's blood smeared across the seals and nearly immanently a puff of smoke appeared to surround Sakura. _T__hose are Uzu-seals! only an Uzumaki can open them!_

Sakura blinked as the cloud of smoke cleared and she found herself at a different altitude then she was in before. Jiraya stared at the scroll dumbly for a moment…

Sakura was held in air by both of his arms ready to throw her away from the scroll…

A moment of silence passed between the three as they just stared at the items laying innocently before them as if the items would come to life and eat them or something.

"…Do you mind putting me down now?" Sakura asked, her eyes rounding onto what little of Jiraya's head that she could see. "This position is a little uncomfortable."

"Huh?" Jiraya looked back and forth between the scroll and Sakura before he started to lower her back to the ground. "Oh… yeah… okay…"

"You okay Jiraya-sama?" Sakura asked tilting her head; the older man nodded his head at her dumbly.

"Yeah…" Jiraya stared at the scroll before looking down at Sakura's bloodied thumb. _S__he wasn't killed for opening them... could __I __have been wrong? __W__ere thy only clever replications?_

"What does the scroll say there?" Jiraya ask suddenly pointing the edge of the scroll after the last seal. Sakura nodded and bent to read the message, her fingers brushing over a small swirl at the beginning of the message.

"Well? What does it say?" Pakkun asked curiously, Sakura frowned at the message before she shrugged and began to read it aloud, her nails skimming over the strangely written words.

"It says: to the last of us.

'_Child of crimson locks and changing lands be strong. Your path is full of pain and sorrow, but strength will give you more light, to see each passing day._

_Child of the swirling heirs be happy,_" Sakura stopped before she looked up at Jiraya expectantly. "They mean the heir as in the next to line not the hair on your head." Sakura added for everyone's quick understanding. Jiraya quickly understood, thinking that she's been around Naruto too long if she stopped to explain a sentence half way through the message.

"_Child of the swirling heirs be happy love shall walk beside you, you need only to see. Even if betrayal shall be your end, Hope for the marrow is your greatest strength._"

Jiraya frowned at the scroll. _Marrow is an old way of saying TO-morrow, how old is this missive?_ Sakura ignored Jiraya as he suddenly sat on the other side of the scroll, looking at it as if it were something interesting.

"_Child of the paths be wary. You, who were raised in darkness, remember your teachings. They shall lead you to the light. Even if you trip, your brother shall lift you once more._

_Child of forgotten roots be kind. There is much in this world you do not see, though you know only darkness, do not fear. Surly the leafs shall save you and show you true light._

_Child of two souls be cautious, there are many paths and many choices. Remember the light, fight for it and with it and in the coming night, you will show the light.'_"

Sakura finished and twisted her face up into a look Jiraya didn't know how to describe. "That's a little on the freaky side of life, where in the world did Kakashi-sensei find that?"

"There's more Pinky," Jiraya said as he pushed at the still rolled up side of the scroll, reviling more writing, he completely ignored Sakura's scowl. "It says you're supposed to get dressed in that outfit, tie your hair back and put on the wig and mask… and use the tools if you can." Sakura and Jiraya blinked at each other and looked down at the final pile.

There was a simple brown waist bag that was opened to revile eight small scrolls inside, a silver beret, black leaf headband, a pair of black ninja sandals and a black short sword that Sakura had seen on many Anbu during the Chunin exams when the village had been attached. Sakura's eyes swiveled to look at the first pile, which was hidden from view by a white silk wrapping; the second pile was a white fox mask with crimson highlights on the cheeks and a giant 'V' on the forehead that started between the eyes and rose into graceful arks behind the high pointed ears, as well as a black bag and another note.

Sakura suspected that the mask and short sword belonged to Anbu member that Kakashi once knew.

"Pakkun could you do me a favor please?" Sakura asked as she stopped examining the three piles and turned to the patient dog. "I'll give you a treat if you do…" Pakkun perked up and look at her expectantly, Sakura nodded and pointed at Jiraya.

"Make sure he doesn't come within a half mile of me until I'm done okay?" Sakura asked with a smile, Jiraya immanently started protesting and tried to assure Sakura that he wasn't into little girls but was completely ignored. "I'll whistle when I'm done."

Pakkun nodded and looked at Jiraya expectantly.

"Fine ignore me why don't you?!" Jiraya snapped as he turned and started to march away. "Don't come whining to me when you get attached!"

"Pakkun will howl if there's anyone coming towards me!" Sakura called over her shoulder as the white haired man and the dog disappeared from sight.

"Now to handle you lot," Sakura grumped as she glared at the clothing given to her, she had removed the twine that kept the white silk from opening. "Do I really have to wear something so old?" Sakura asked as she picked up the note resting on the top of the clothes.

"Oh, so that's what I'm supposed to do… well it's worth a shot." Sakura took a deep breath, sighed it out and started to undo the zipper of her dress and reached for the kimono styled shirt. Pulling it over her shoulder's, Sakura saw a brown belt and Skirt that matched the dark brown stripes of the tan top, as well as long black socks… and were those shoes?

"When did he get all of this? Was he prepared for me or something?" Sakura wondered as she shook her head and decided that she really didn't want to know.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Hearing a high pitched whistle nearly five minutes later, Jiraya turned in the direction he had just came from.

"She's already done?" Jiraya asked himself more than the small mutt by his feet. "I haven't even reached a quarter of a mile yet. It takes Tsunade-Hime nearly twice as long to get ready…"

"She's ready," Pakkun agreed as he started walking back in the direction that they had last seen Sakura. Five minutes later both the dog and Jiraya stepped into the small space between the great trees that they had last seen their teammate and froze at the sight presented to them.

A small twelve year old girl with waist long glossy rose red hair was sitting on the ground with her back turned towards them and humming gently as she pulled her shoes on tight. Sighing in delight when they slipped on the girl moved forward towards the scroll laying on the ground in front of her and pulled a small brown bag on to her waist were she tied it into place. From there she reached for a kunai holster and put it on her right thigh before she stood and stretched lazily.

"Geez what's taking that old man so long?" the girl grumbled as she turned to look behind herself, only to freeze at the sight of Jiraya and Pakkun openly staring at her. She was wearing a tan Kimono top out lined in large dark brown rectangles with a matching belt, skirt and travel bag that sat on her right back hip.

"Ku-Kushina," Jiraya whispered amazed, his eyes wide as he stared at the small girl in front of him.

"Jiraya-sama!" the girl shouted at the same time, her wide eyes were a beautiful shade of green and that was what forced Jiraya out of his stupor.

_There's no way that's just a coincidence,_ Jiraya thought as he kept his eyes on the blushing face the teen in front of him, more specifically her emerald eyes. _I know Kizashi and Kushina are related, but they're not THAT close in relations… Kakashi knows something and he damn well better be ready to answer me when I get to him._

"Jiraya-sama," Sakura called out slightly nervously. "Umm… The note says that you'll give me my code name… was that it?" Jiraya reached for the note in her hand and she handed it over without complaint. Jiraya was suddenly very glad that they don't teach Anbu codes in the Academy, the note's code was basically telling him not to freak out when Sakura showed up dressed like Kushina and that was his plan. An emergency one that Kakashi _really_ didn't want to put into operation, but a plan all the same. After going through the note a few more times, just to make sure he didn't miss anything, Jiraya nodded and folded it up in his hand.

"Yes Kushina will be your code name," Jiraya confirmed. "I also want you to envision Naruto as a girl with mild manners and a verbal tick, the same as him okay?" Sakura nodded in agreement before she turned slightly green.

"Naruto as a girl?" Sakura asked, "Have you never seen him transform into a girl? Do I really have to act like _that_?" Jiraya chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about trying to seduce anyone, just act like a preteen _female_ Naruto." Jiraya as he turned to look at what was left on the scroll and narrowed his eyes at the mask and short sword still laying there.

"I'll do my best but no promises…" Sakura mumbled as she reached for the white Silk that her clothes were wrapped in, holding it in the air she found that it wasn't just a cloth it was a rob. "By the way what's my verbal tick going to be?"

"You're verbal tick?" Jiraya repeated as he held the mask in one of his hands as he studied the unusual markings.

"Yeah, you said I needed a verbal tick." Sakura said as she shrugged the white rob on and pulled the hood up to cover her bright hair. "Did you, like, totally forget it or something?"

Jiraya froze as his eyes snapped up to meet Sakura's curious gaze. _Focus on the here and now!_

"How did you secure your wig?" Jiraya asked suddenly, Sakura sighed and rubbed at her temple and pulled her hood back down around her shoulders so the old man could see her knew hair.

"The note told me to focus my chakra into my hair, wrapping it like I would wrap a blanket around myself." Sakura answered. "From there I was to envision each strand of hair turning red and intertwining with the wig's hair so that it won't fall off even if someone tried to rip it off my head. I did the same thing with the clothes, except I envisioned them returning to their… their prime… condition…" Jiraya nodded and waited for her to continue, when she didn't he followed her gaze to land on a small white case that looked like two white circles bound together by a white bare.

"Is that what I think that is?" Sakura asked with one twitching _crimson_ brow. Jiraya looked back at the note and stared at the little 'P.S' like it was to blame for the mishap.

"Unfortunately, yes." Jiraya answered. "You're going to have to wear Contacts on this mission." Sakura scowled at Jiraya, reminding him of the face Kushina often wore when she bit into something biter or sour.

"Absolutely not!" Sakura shouted. "I've never had a need to change my eye color before why do need to do so now?! Lots of people have green eyes!"

_Kushina was just as loyal and frantic about her eyes as this one is, but neither are so troubled about changing their hair color. _Jiraya sighed and rubbed at his temple as he remembered Tsunade throwing a similar fit when she was this age. _What is it with women and keeping their damn eye color? Can't they change it once in a while when it'll benefit them in the long run?_

"Jiraya-sama did you hear me?" Sakura asked loudly, looking every bit of a green eyed Kushina. "I said NO!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Rescuing a squad of Anbu shouldn't have led him into an enclosed river with hundred foot high stone walls and no end in sight. But somehow it had and he swore he was going to kill the one who spilled the beans so soon. It wasn't where he had planned for his little emergency plan to take place, but he wasn't exactly given a choice. They had three wounded men and two of them were critical leaving the third to fight the exhaustion of chakra depletion, if they stayed in his specified location then they all would have died.

_Where the hell are they?!_ Kakashi thought as he blocked his partner's blind spot, gritting his teeth he spun out of the way for another his teammates to do his family's styled jutsu. A Hyuuga could be scary when you threatened what's theirs, especially when you nearly kill their teammates.

_I left a big enough trail for Pakkun to fallow, so what's taking them so long?_ Kakashi pushed and pulled one of each of his wounded teammates out of the way of some thrown kunai with paper bombs on them, unfortunately that left him wide open for the attach that came in from behind. A hundred curses flew across his mind as he watched that sword get ever closer to him.

Suddenly a bright light accompanied a loud explosion filled his senses, leaving only his Sharingan eye to stare hauntingly at the crimson dancing figure protecting his team. It took him a minute to realize it, but the girl had put a shield between him and the explosion, even as she jumped down and onto the enemies sword, she lashed out with a small sword from her back. It had been so long since he had seen _that_ person move in a fight and he had never seen her as a child, but even as he watched her dance between the five enemies like a butterfly teasing a cat, he couldn't help but to feel nostalgic.

"No bloody way," Kakashi flinched at the voice beside him; his wounded-but-not-critical teammate was staring unabashed at the crimson swirl of a girl taking on three fully grown men. But he wasn't staring at her so much as her chains that whipped around her protectively, lashing out and shielding at the same time as she slowly took them out.

When her opponents laid in a tangled mess on the ground several minutes later, the girl turned livid _blue_ eyes on them, making the two conscious leaf shinobi flinch at her expression.

"Any of you want to explain to me why a _Genin_ just saved a squad of _Anbu_?" the girl all but snarled at them. "...And a Jonin?" she added when she saw that Kakashi wasn't dressed like the others, after a moment of silence she scowled at them and marched towards them.

"Are, like, either of you even awake right now?" She asked rudely, not realizing that the two men were in shock.

_She defiantly got the easily angered and rude part down. _Kakashi chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. _I just wish she could've waited a little bit longer until MY team was knocked out._

"Yo, white head," The girl snapped as she marched her way towards them, instantly his teammate were looking at him. "Since you were so kind as to volunteer why don't you, like, start talking?" Kakashi felt like an idiot to be intimidated by a thirteen year old girl who was a genin and his subordinate, but to be honest, he just watched that thirteen year old girl take on a team of Jonin intent on killing them and came out on top without a scratch.

"There's more of them up there," the Anbu captain said suddenly, pointing up at another team sliding down the high stone walls towards them. "You think you can handle them?"

"What the hell kind of Anbu _are you?_" She asked immanently, her hand gripping her cocked hip as she raised an eyebrow up at the taller man. "Aren't _you_, like, supposed to be protecting _me_ not the other way around?"

"Kushina-chan," Kakashi called catching the young red head's attention almost immanently, her eyes focused on him and they were full of a suspicious light. "Ah-ha-ha, you see Anbu-san here is very tiered, it'll be a miracle if he stays awake for much longer. He's been fighting for nearly three days and I've been fighting for an entire day. Would it be much trouble for you to help us?"

"Kushina!" A voice cried out frantically before the girl, Kushina, could respond. She snapped around only to stare dumbly at a blade inches from her face, she took a step back and to the side. She stared at the blade poking through her chain shield, then at the smaller black haired girl standing on top of a the shinobi that tried to kill her from behind.

"Mikoto!" Kushina shouted, her cheeks red. "I'm not a baby! You don't need to look after me all the time!" The girl just smiled and tried to pull her kunai out of the man's neck.

"Did you get the package?" the girl, Mikoto, asked, not even looking at the other Leaf shinobi. "Who are they anyways?" Mikoto asked tilting her head towards the Leaf Nin for the first time. "I've never seen these people before… well not the Jonin at least. No one really knows who anyone is in Anbu."

"_Ya,_" Kushina replied with a roll of her eyes. "I got the boring package, See?" Kushina replied as she quickly cleaned off her short sword and put it back in its sheath and held up a brown package up that Kakashi and Anbu captain didn't notice because they were busy watching the red head fight.

"It's, like, right here. Can we go back now? I don't think those Nin will bother us anymore." Mikoto looked back to where the enemy team was and sighed; each one of them were immobile, each in their own personal little bubble made from chakra chains.

"You didn't go and try to do something stupid again did you?" Mikoto asked as she straightened and shook her head at Kushina.

"Why would you ask that?!" Kushina asked rather loudly. She flung the sword over her shoulder as Mikoto handed her something small and white, Kushina didn't hesitate to put it on the side of her face. "It's not like I do that on a daily bases! You make me sound like I purposefully go chasing after trouble!"

"You do," Mikoto giggled back. "What's Minato-kun going to think when we get home and find out that we failed because you couldn't help yourself to another fist fight?"

"You're making it sound like I enjoy fighting!" Kushina whined loudly, Mikoto turned and smirked at her friend as she reached up and pulled a familiar looking mask over her own face.

"Oh hurry up and get your mask on right," Mikoto chided instead. "This mission was for stealth training, that's why we have the masks, remember?"

"Really? I thought we were just scaring the crap out of Iwa?" Kushina asked as she lowered her mask and followed after her friend.

"Well, we're doing that too." Mikoto agreed. "There's something about little kids in Anbu masks that _really_ freak out adults."

"Why?" Kushina asked tilting her head to the side as both girls marched forward without seeing if their comrades were fallowing them.

Kakashi could damn well see the look of confusion on her face. He watched as Mikoto's voice was blocked by Kushina's chains rising up around them protectively before suddenly bursting in a bright emerald light that forced both men to block their eyes protectively.

Kakashi and the Anbu beside him risked looking again at the space where the two preteen girls were walking away from them and blinked when they saw that nothing was even there, not even the body of the man who tried to kill Kushina while her back was turned. Silence settled over the two men as they studied their surroundings once more. The team that Kushina had trapped earlier was still there, but they weren't moving. They were huddled together and seemed to be discussing what to do next, the leader was getting angry with one of his teammates and Kakashi could _almost_ hear what they were arguing about.

"I got poisoned and hallucinated all of that right?" The Anbu captain beside Kakashi asked, Kakashi shook his head dumbly as he double checked his teammates and looked for any sign of his summoning dogs.

"I saw her too and I'm not hurt," Kakashi answered hesitantly. _There's no way that was Sakura, she couldn't have known about Mikoto's and Kushina's friendship__. She wasn't even born yet…_

"Yo Kakashi!" said man snapped his head up to look out over the ridge on the opposite side that he was on. At the top of the ridge stood a tall figure of a man with just as long white hair.

"Is that Jiraya of the Sanin?" the Hyūga member asked hesitantly. _I don't think I can handle any more surprises and stay sane after this_…

"Fortunately yes," Kakashi sighed. _Where is Sakura? She was supposed to be with him! Could she have been hurt?_

…was that truly her? Was it all some kind of terrifying fluke?

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi heaved a sigh of relief at the sound of his student's voice, he turned in the direction that 'Kushina' and 'Mikoto' had left… and watched bug eyed as a scarily familiar red head ran towards him.

This red head was wearing a dark blue, nearly black, one piece outfit that went from mid thigh to her shoulders and wrapped snuggly around her neck and shoulders instead of a tan kimono top with dark brown rectangles around its edges (like the last red head). This red head had a dark gray skirt tied around her waist while the other one had a dark brown belt and mini-skirt and long black socks. This one wore a sword strapped across her back and a black pouch secured to her left hip instead of a brown pouch on her right hip. This red head had something that looked like the other's white mask rested on her right hip instead of the side of her head. She also had the standard shinobi wraps and kunai holster on her right thigh—which the other red head didn't have.

"Kakashi-sensei what the hell did you do now?!" Sakura shouted as she rushed towards him, her green eyes flashing furiously at him. Kakashi was too dumb struck to care until one of the enemy shinobi barreled into the red haired girl and knocked her clear off her feet.

With a startled scream Kakashi snapped out of his daze and rushed to Sakura and held a kunai up to sever the older kunochi's neck when he heard a loud snort. Kakashi froze as his eyes locked on the form that pinned his student to the ground; it took him a moment to realize that Sakura wasn't screaming in agony but was instead was laughing and thrashing beneath the woman who was currently tickling her.

"St-st-sto-op ha-ha-ha i-i-it!" Sakura laughed as her legs flailed on either side of the woman who had her pinned her to the rocky ground. "TH-tha (ha-ha) tick—(ha-ha)—les! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Stop it!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**so not everything went as well as i thought...**

**as it turns out i have another class to take... again**

**this is the third time they've said 'yes this is your last class' and then when i finish they say 'oh by the way! you have one more!'**

**it's getting REALLY annoying**

**the worst part is that the principle isn't even here most of the time!**

**i rarely ever see her!**

**... sorry i shouldn't vent on you guys...**

**anyways everything didn't go to plan and now, sorry, but the next chapter won't be up until next week... **

**again sorry!**

**VOTES:**

**Not incest, crib robbing or just plain eww 3**

**Undecided (Sakura-centric) 1**

**Sai (totally forgot about him…)**

**Choji**

**Kankuro**

**Kiba**

**Shino**

**Lee**

**Haku 3**

**Sasuke 3**

**Kakashi 4 ( father figure)**

**Shikamaru 4**

**Neji 10**

**Itachi 26**

**Gaara 17**

**Naruto -1, shock event, 29+**

**Page 14**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mebuki's secret**

Chapter 13: Between the missions there are missions

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are flashbacks_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Kakashi-sensei what the hell did you do now?!" Sakura shouted as she rushed towards him, her green eyes flashing furiously at him. Kakashi was too dumb struck to care until one of the enemy shinobi barreled into the red haired girl and knocked her clear off her feet.

With a startled scream Kakashi snapped out of his daze and rushed to Sakura and held a kunai up to sever the older kunochi's neck when he heard a loud snort. Kakashi froze as his eyes locked on the form that pinned his student to the ground; it took him a moment to realize that Sakura wasn't screaming in agony but was instead was laughing and thrashing beneath the woman who was currently tickling her.

"St-st-sto-op ha-ha-ha i-i-it!" Sakura laughed as her legs flailed on either side of the woman who had her pinned her to the rocky ground. "TH-tha (ha-ha) tick—(ha-ha)—les! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Stop it!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

End recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Kakashi stared down at the two in his half frozen lunge to kill the woman that had tackled his student. He was so dumb founded that he didn't notice Jiraya jump down and quickly approach them.

"Kakashi Hatake!" Said white haired Jonin turned at the sound of his voice, it also made the pile of girl mush on the ground before him stiffen and look at the one speaking as well. Not even fifteen feet away stood the rest of the woman's team, each studying her and the child she tackled… with the exception of the big man who was clearly the leader of the team.

"Who is this child?" The man asked tilting his head slightly in Sakura's direction. Green eyes widened as Sakura finally remembered that she was supposed to be doing something for her sensei. Gasping and sputtering her apologies, Sakura palm striked the woman's shoulder and rolled and pushed the older woman off of her as she quickly jumped to her feet.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted as she took a few steps towards him. "I know you said to get to you quickly, but I kind of… sort of… uh umm…" Sakura suddenly calmed and started to fidget uncertainly. "N-never mind…" Sakura mumbled as she bowed her head in shame, her shoulders slumped and her arms limp at her side.

"What happened Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked as he shifted to stand a little more in front of his student, she shifted slightly, her fingers twisting and turning as she bit nervously at her lip. "Ne~ Sakura-chan you had me worried there…You were so late, that's not like you."

"I'm so sorry sensei!" Sakura said quickly, her head snapping up to look at Kakashi pleadingly. "But someone hit me in the back of the head and I blacked out! I was intending to fallow their path and make sure they didn't intend to hurt you but I came across you instead…" Sakura trailed off and blinked a few times at her teacher; giggling to herself she scratched the back of her head as she looked nervously up at her superior. "He-he opps…"

"Oops is right young lady," Jiraya chided as he landed just behind Kakashi but standing between the older kunochi and Sakura. "What would you have done had they killed you instead of just knocking you out? What then?" Sakura shifted as she glanced up at the toad sage, her eyes fluttering as she smiled shyly at him.

"The good news is that a genin cell woke me up," Sakura mumbled still smiling shyly at the two white haired men on either side of her.

"What genin cell was this?" Kakashi asked sharply, Sakura paused as her features twisted up again in thought.

"There was a girl there that had really long red hair and… and she was wearing a fox mask…" Sakura commented before shaking her head, not realizing just how stiff the adults around her were. "Her teammates seemed to be in a rush but they told me they beat the snot out of the guy that knocked me out."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed at his temple. _What in the seven hells is going on? __D__o I even want to know?_

"Will someone _please_ answer my damn question?" the enemy captain asked with a ticking eyebrow. "Who's the damn brat?!"

"Who're you calling brat?!" Sakura asked back before slapping her hands over her mouth looking horrified.

"Well?"

"Why should we tell you?" Jiraya asked looking like he was insulted at the idea.

"Because if you don't I'll lodge a kunai in her throat." The man growled.

Sakura tried to hold back her snort at the thought, she really did try—Kakashi and Jiraya didn't even bother hiding their amusement on the matter. Honestly it was Kakashi the copy cat ninja and Jiraya of the Sanin that stood on either side of her, did he really think _he_ was faster than_ them?_

"Captain I told you who she is!" the kunochi still kneeling on the stone path on the other side of Jiraya whined as she rubbed a bruise on her chin. "She's Kushina Uzumaki!"

Sakura blinked before her eyes swiveled to look up at her teacher, who looked slightly panicked even as he pressed his hands just a little tighter on her ears. Now she couldn't even hear what they were saying, she couldn't even look in the woman's direction because Jiraya and Kakashi were suddenly shielding her from their attacker's view.

"Umm Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked softly, hoping her voice wasn't too loud, he just glanced at her and shook his head. _Great, I didn't hear her and now I'm just staring at his flank jacket, oh how entertaining!_

**_I could show you what'd be entertaining_** Inner growled lowly, Sakura felt her brow twitch slightly as her Inner self started showing her pictures of how to touchier and possibly seriously maim her instructor.

_They'd all lead back to me…_ Sakura thought as she finally shook her head free of Kakashi's hands. Just as she was about to say something to the older Jonin, Sakura felt herself slip on the edge of the river bank.

Sakura gasped and reached out to her sensei, but Kakashi only pushed her slightly and took a step away from her, thus making her fingers clasp air instead of his jacket. With a startled shout Sakura felt herself fall back words. Sakura glanced back behind herself at the river below her and paled as she saw that it was couple hundred feet below.

With a shriek that'd make a banshee proud, Sakura felt herself slip off the edge of the small path and down to the river far, far below her.

Only something big, slimy and incredibly gross snatched her out of the air. Sakura tried her best not to puke when she found herself in the mouth of what appeared to be a frog. The Anbu team that Kakashi was with, were wrapped up in the tong nearby as well, the only conscience member confirming her fears.

"Didn't Kakashi-san tell you?" the man asked, his head tilting to the side curiously. "This was why he'd sent for Jiraya-sama."

"I see," Sakura said softly pushing her wig off while she tried to settle her stomach. Only for the creature she was in started jumping, Sakura waited until the frog stopped hoping and then begged to be let out of the frog's mouth before she threw up.

The frog happily complied.

Once she was done trying to empty her stomach, Sakura looked around the small clearing where they were resting and saw that the Anbu team had long since left. Sakura eyed the two conversing gray haired men not far from her and threw a kunai at her sensei with an explosion tag attached to it's end.

"Kakashi-sensei you jerk!"

"Now wait a moment Sakura!" The jonin shouted as he dogged the small explosion, she wasn't intending to maim him just bruise his ego, and waved his hands out in front of himself peacefully.

"What was the point of bringing me there if I wasn't needed?!" Sakura screeched as she threw another kunai at her teacher and proceeded with a punch at the older man's stomach.

"You weren't supposed to be apart of the fight!" Kakashi shouted out as he dogged. "You were supposed to meet with me at the temple in the village that you came across looking for me!"

"Huh?" Sakura froze mid strike, her eyes narrowed in warning at him. "The temple at the last village?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered with slight sigh with the word. "I needed you in that shrine because that was where you would be the most useful to me. The fight after word wasn't planned. I came upon that Anbu team accidentally and was given no other choice but to lend my aid to them."

Sakura was silent as she relaxed her stance and faced off her teacher with a narrowed eyed suspicious aura that told Kakashi that he would regret not telling her everything later.

"So your telling me... that I just flashed a possible enemy with my strongest, and most unstable, ninjutsu? That now they know what Konoha has? What techniques that _I_ have? and after everything you told me, I just showed _our enemies_,_ What_ I am?" Sakura asked slowly, her aura darkening drastically with each word she spoke.

"Umm… Yes?" Suddenly Sakura's aura vanished as she stood stock still, when she raised her head she gave an overly cheerful smile that she some times gave Naruto... right before she knocked his lights out.

"Kakashi-sensei I will _NEVER_ forgive you!"

Kakashi then spent the day dodging one very angry, and incredibly smart, genin kunochi who was determined to at least get a scratch on him. When she was bone tiered and couldn't run, or throw, anything at him anymore; Kakashi deemed her safe enough to approach. He picked her up, ignoring her mumbled threats, and quickly set her by the fire that Jiraya had set up for them.

"I have some questions for you," Jiraya said after a moment, he never got to say what was on his mind because Sakura interrupted him.

"Where by the six paths did you get that creepy scroll?" Sakura asked with a tiered yawn. "That prophecy thingy was really creepy."

"You were able to open it?" Kakashi asked soundly only slightly surprised, Sakura gave him a look that said she knew he was acting for Jiraya's sake. "Aw well… an old friend left it to a friend for me to retrieve when some one I knew was old enough to receive it." Jiraya gave him a knowing look while Sakura looked at him like she was thinking of throwing another bomb at him.

"...You aren't going to tell me are you?" Sakura asked, Kakashi just gave her another smile, to which Sakura threw another exploding tag at him before she rolled over on her sleeping mat and went to bed—Intending to ignore both men until she felt better.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Thank you miss for your help," Sakura said with a slight bow to the older priestess. The woman smiled calmly at her, looking like she might cry. "If there's anything else you may need, please don't be afraid to ask us."

"There is nothing that we will need from you little Hime," The woman said in a thick voice. "If you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask _us_ for it, alright?" Sakura tilted her head at the priestess of the village temple curiously before she agreed.

"There is one more thing I would like to give you little one." the priestess said, stopping Sakura and Kakashi from their retreat. The older woman swept forward with a small unnoticeable scroll in her hand and pressed it against Sakura's hands.

"Your path is long and hard," the woman said with a far away look. "You will need all the help you can get little one. When you are hung above all others and hope seems to not exist, do not be afraid to ask for help. Your friends will stand beside you, you need only to ask." Sakura stared up at the old woman blankly.

"You're as creepy as Hanako is." Sakura replied bluntly.

Kakashi swore that the resounding slap echoed all the way back to Konoha. With all the rushing, gibbering, questioning and showing off the chains, he had forgotten to tell Sakura to keep her manners in check.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Oh yeah Sakura-chan," Kakashi said softly as he walk calmly down the steps of the templ, trying his best to ignore how swullen Sakura's right cheek was, or her death glare for that matter.

"about you comeing and saving me and the team earlyer." Kakashi paused on the steps frowned down at his studnet. "How do you know the names 'Mikoto' and 'Kushina'?"

Sakura stared dumbly up at him for a moment. "Mikoto was my mother's friend, she used to visit my home before she died."

"uh-huh," Kakashi took a few more steps before he looked back at Sakura. "What about 'Kushina'?"

"that was my code name." Sakura answered looking confused as she tilted her head up to him. "Jiraya-sama called me that when he first saw the out fit you gave me." Kakashi smiled at Sakura, trying to remember just _what_ outfit he had given her. "and since i refused to wear those _contacts_." Sakura growled the word out and her glare got venomous as she glared pointedly at Kakashi. "I made a clone to where them."

"and the explotion of danceing chains?" Kakashi asked trying to fight off a smile.

"My clones have the same abilities as i do." Sakura answered. "Both Kushina and Mikoto were chain clones that I made. which would explain why I should up in a different outfit then the one that was sealed into the scroll."

_well now i know where the outfit she mentioned came from..._ Kakashi smiled at Sakura before he disapeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura glared at where he was before she screamed, her voice echoing back to her from the village far below her, and raced into the tree tops in the direction the man should have gone.

"Kakashi-sensei you _abandoning_ jerk!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

A few days later

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Ne~ Sakura-chan haven't you forgive me yet?" Kakashi asked as his student walked out of a cloths shop with Ino at her side. Sakura's first reaction to seeing him was throwing as many kunai and shiriken at him as she had on her person.

Of course she didn't hit him… but he did go away.

Kakashi decided that he would try asking again when she was too tired to try and harm his person. So he picked out a day he knew that Tsunade would have seriously tuckered the small pinkette out.

As it turned out, Tsunade hadn't forgiven him either… for both what he'd done to Sakura and for other reasons he wasn't privy to know about at that current point in time…

_Maybe I should just leave the girls alone and just write a letter of apology to Sakura…_

…

"That lazy *** Sensei!" Sakura scratched as she read the short note she found on her nightstand beside her bed. "Now I'm never going to forgive you, you lazy sack of bones!"

Kakashi sighed and slumped his shoulders; he could hear her from two houses down. _There's no pleasing this girl…_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Come in," Hiashi ordered from his study, he was expecting for one of his daughters to enter; he didn't think that one of the more spiteful members of the branch house would walk in.

"Fujita-san why are you here?" Hiashi asked as the young man stepped forward and kneeled on the ground before his desk, keeping a good five feet between them.

"Hiashi-sama I have come across something strange on my last mission a few days ago." Fujita answered calmly, Hiashi stared at his relative dumbly for a moment before he lifted an eyebrow curiously at him.

"You've come across strange things in missions before," Hiashi replied slowly. "Never before have you decided to discuss them with me." Hiashi reached for his tea cup and turned to face his cousin fully. "What is so strange about this last mission that you wish to inform me about it now instead of letting the elders and Hokage tell me?"

"…Because I believe I met Kushina Uzumaki on my last mission." Fujita answered calmly, Hiashi stared at him dumbly for a moment, his tea cup lowering from his face before he glared at the slightly younger man.

"Kushina-san has been dead for the past fourteen years." Hiashi said coolly. "It's impossible for the dead to come back to life. Why do you say that she's alive?" Fujita didn't answer as he rumbaed in his rob and pulled out a small wooden box and pushed it towards his clan head.

"Regardless of what Kakashi-san had said, this is how I realized that I wasn't drugged and hallucinated everything." Fujita answered. Hiashi stared at Fujita before shaking his head and reaching for the small wooden box. Sliding the lid out of the way, Hiashi carefully removed the small strips of white cloth out of his way as he sipped on his tea. Finally seeing what was within the box, Hiashi nearly spat out his tea. Coughing slightly he grabbed a napkin and held it up to dry up the bit that spilt out on his face.

"Where did you get this?" Hiashi demanded as he set his cup down and pulled the box into his lap at the same time. "Do you know if there were any other's left?"

"On my last mission and no not to my knowledge," Fujita replied, Hiashi gave him a look that said 'explain it'. "Check out the chakra signature," Fujita said instead. "Isn't it familiar? Been sitting around the compound for a while?" Hiashi blinked at him before he looked back down at the box and concentrated on the five nearly completely formed chain links.

_Kushina-san's chains were golden…_ Hiashi thought as he brushed a finger over the closest link, his brow twitched when the emerald colored chain burned the tip of his finger. _These are green… and like to burn things… nearly every __person with any bit of political sway__ watched the video of the attach on the hospital… could there be someone else out there like Hanako Haruno?_

Hiashi stiffened at the thought, _there is more than just one Haruno…_ Hiashi sighed and sealed the box once more, setting it off to the side and close behind him. _One of them is male and the other is friends with… Hinata__._ Hiashi nearly groaned at the thought of his eldest daughter.

"Hiashi-sama," Fujita called, drawing Hiashi's attention back to himself. "Everyone of A or higher ranked watched _that_ video. The problem is that it's a couple months old and the chain wielder in it is dead."

"So the question is who else has that ability?" Hiashi asked as he brought a hand to his forehead.

"No Hiashi-sama," Fujita said with a light shake of his head. "You already know who else has the ability. The question is are you going to tell me?"

"…No," Hiashi answered with a sigh. "You are to speak of this to no one."

"Understood." Fujita nodded and quickly stood. "The only other person awake to watch the chain wielder on my mission was Kakashi Hatake and Jiraya of the Sanin. I doubt either will say anything, but you should know no one else knows. I left it out of my report."

Hiashi stared curiously at the branch member's back as he walked straight out of his study, like he always did. Without asking for permission to leave and acting like he owned the joint. Hiashi sighed and shook his head, although he frowned at Fujita's rather blunt dislike of him, he had grown used to the younger man's slight disrespect and didn't bother calling him out on it innless it was blunter then usual and required a talking too.

"Ah Neji-sama how are you?" Fujita's voice made Hiashi turn back to his open study door and watched as the shadow of his nephew bowed to the older man before answering softly, too softly for Hiashi to hear. "Ah! So then you want to talk to Hiashi-sama about that little trinket?" Hiashi stiffened and watched as Neji seemed to regard Fujita wirily.

"Oh don't look at me like that. We were just discussing it actually. Go on in and see for yourself." Fujita said before disappearing from sight. Hesitantly Neji peeked into the study and seemed to silently ask for permission.

"Come on in Neji, I'm not doing anything to important." Hiashi sighed as he leaned on his desk and rubbed at his temple slightly. _At least not any more_…

"What did Fujita-san mean by that uncle?" Neji asked as he stepped into the small room and closed the door.

"Hopefully he simply knocked a few screws loose in that head of his." Hiashi answered blandly, Neji lifted an eyebrow at him and sat at the foot of his desk.

"I hope that it won't cause him too much damage…" Neji replied calmly, Hiashi hid his smirk behind his cup of tea.

"What trinket was he talking about?" Hiashi asked instead. Neji stiffened and stared at nothing for a moment before he sighed and relaxed his legs into a more comfortable sitting placement.

"You remember Sakura Haruno from a few months back?" Neji asked looking like he really didn't want to talk about it.

"You better not be thinking of courting her." Hiashi warned immanently. _I will not be responsible for the hellions that would come from the two of you!_

"Where did that come from?" Neji asked looking only slightly horrified at the thought. "I was merely asking if you remembered her. How does that equal to me wanting to date her?"

"You called her interesting." Hiashi answered. "You've never showed an interest in the female race until she came here and I'm worried that you might have a strange taste in women. Besides the elders wouldn't approve of her." Neji looked sick as he sighed and rubbed at his temple.

"I have no such interest in Haruno-san," Neji assured his uncle. "She's not even my type." Neji murmured the last part to himself, hoping his uncle didn't hear him. He had no such luck. Hiashi hid another smirk behind his cup of tea… only to find that he was out of tea.

"So what's this trinket and what does it have to do with Haruno-san?" Neji pulled out a small tightly wrapped, white _thing_ from his kunai holder and handed it over to Hiashi calmly.

"When Haruno-san was staying the night here, I caught her and Hinata-sama practicing in the training grounds." Neji said as Hiashi picked it up and started to unravel the white square calmly. "When I approached them I found Haruno-san wielding _that_—" Hiashi stared at the half unraveled chain sitting in his palm, his eyes wide with disbelieve.

"And Hinata-sama defending herself against it. They appeared to be testing Haruno-san's jutsu. When I asked them what it was they both ran away." Hiashi sighed; half heartedly wrapped the ends of the white cloth back over the chain link and reached for the small box that was given to him just a few minutes earlier by Fujita. "When I tried to confront Hinata-sama in the morning she ran straight to Haruno-san, who denied the entire thing like it never even happened."

Hiashi nodded in understanding and quietly placed the complete link into the box with the other half formed links, the chain immanently looped it's two ends around said link, forming a half hearted loop.

"Have you told anyone about this?" Hiashi asked as he hid the box slightly behind him, Neji shook his head in answer. "Good…" Hiashi mumbled under his breath, not really expecting Neji to hear him. "I can't believe I missed it."

"Missed what?" Neji asked curious, Hiashi looked back at him and shook his head tiredly.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Hiashi answered quickly standing and using his foot to hid the box further behind him and closer to his desk. "Make sure not to talk about this with anyone… and I mean anyone. That includes your sensei and my daughter." Hiashi ordered as he waved the boy away.

"Yes Hiashi-sama," Neji nodded and stood from his place.

_I expected Sensei would be left out… but Hinata-sama?_ Neji thought as he closed the shoji door behind him quietly, he briefly caught sight that his uncle was staring at one of the many pictures on the wall and as curious as he was, Neji knew that he wasn't at the appropriate angle to see just which one he was staring at._ What was it that you missed uncle?_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Today was one of the rarer days of Kiba Inuzuka; he actually had the day off. He was still in the hospital because of his wounds from his last mission but that didn't really mean much to him, Akamaru wasn't hurt and he wouldn't be in the hospital for much longer. As he leaned back into his almost upright hospital bed, he let his mind wonder over what had happened since he graduated, or more specifically the pinkette that kept beating him in various ways since his graduation. Hearing a soft knock on his door, Kiba turned to watch as his sister and mother enter his room.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kiba asked loudly when he caught sight of the third member that came to see him.

"I'm here to check up on you." Sakura dead paned, her brow twitched at Kiba's tune of voice.

"Checking up on me?" Kiba asked dumbly, he blinked and in took in Sakura's medic uniform, his brow twitched slightly at the faint pink tinge to it. "You work here?"

"Part time," Sakura answered she went to the end of his bed and looked at his charts. "Are you feeling any pain?"

"Just the headache your presence gives." Kiba answered automatically, Sakura's immanent reaction was to smile at him… the kind of smile that sent shivers up his spine.

"You should be careful not to anger your medic Inuzuka-san." Sakura smiled pleasantly at Kiba, her body relaxed as if her tone of voice wasn't promising the injured boy a beating later.

"…Okay," Kiba agreed shakily, his face slightly pale as he watched Sakura nod at him and turn on her heal, immanently heading for the door.

"You're free to leave now," Sakura said as she marched right out the door. Instantly his mother rounded on him.

"Wait I can explain!" Kiba shouted, his mother didn't hear anything as her fist landed alongside his head. "OW!"

"Didn't I teach you any manners?!" Tsume snapped out. "You don't say that to a girl!"

"Oh come on mom," Hana grinned at her mother and brother, an amused light twinkling in her dark eyes, a familiar one that set Kiba slightly on edge. "Boys teas the girls they like, right?"

Silence and then…

"I don't like her!" Kiba cried out, his face so red his crimson triangles were nearly completely hidden.

"That's my boy!" Tsume cried out wrapping her arms around Kiba's neck. "When are you going to bring her by the house?"

"I gotta teach you how to treat a crush…" Hana mumbled looking like she was in pain at the thought before a smile split across her face.

"I don't like her!" Kiba shouted again to no avail as both his mother and sister just laughed and left the room telling him to get dressed so they could go out and celebrate.

"I'm so doomed." Kiba groaned as stepped into the bathroom. "It'll never end, I'm done for."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Tenten-chan!" Sakura greeted warmly when she turned the corner and headed towards the nurse's station and caught sight of the shyer girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Sakura-san," Tenten greeted, she fidgeted for a moment and Sakura looked for the reason why, only for her eyes to land on Hiashi, Hinata's father.

"Hello Hyūga-san," Sakura greeted, her features smoothing and her voice cooling instantly. "How can I help you?"

"Hinata was wondering if you would like to stay the night again." Hiashi replied just as coolly. Sakura glanced at Tenten for a moment before she turned to look up at Hiashi.

"I don't see why I can't," Sakura said thought fully, her brows tilting down word as she thought for a moment. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, another's voice cut her off.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Sakura Haruno." A voice called from the other side of the nurse's station.

"I'm here," Sakura called immanently, turning towards the one who called her. A young chunin stood on the other side of the station. He looked up and nodded in greeting as he quickly walked towards her.

"Lady Hokage has asked for your presence in her office."

"Do you know what it's about?" Hiashi asked, the young chunin shook his head.

"My apologies, I just have a list of genin to get to lady Hokage as soon as passable." The chunin replied. "It's an emergency mission."

"Really? Who are they?" Sakura asked curious at her soon to be teammates.

"Um… let's see…" the Chunin pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. "Ah, well there is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ino Yamanaka… um Hinata Hyūga and… you, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Thank you, I'll go get Kiba and let him know what's up."

"No need," a voice called the small group turned to look down the hall Sakura had walked out of. "He heard you loud and clear. When are we going to leave?"

"Kiba Inuzuka?" The chunin asked, blinking at the three Inuzuka approaching the nurse's station.

"That's me," Kiba grinned. "Let's go before my mom blows a gasket." Kiba said as he tugged at Sakura's sleeves, pulling them towards the quickest exist, ignoring the stifled snickers and low growling coming from behind him.

"I apologize shinobi-san," Hiashi said, his voice stilling the two quickly retreating teens. "Hinata has training to get to," Hiashi said as he took a few steps forward. "I'm sorry but you'll have to get someone else to take her place."

"But it's an emergency mission—" The chunin started to protest, until Hiashi turned his eyes onto him. "…*sigh* I'll relay the message." Kiba shot a look at Sakura before he tugged at her sleeve, urging her forward.

"Maybe next time Tenten-chan!" Sakura called as she raced down the hallway with Kiba beside her.

"I'll meet you in the Hokage's office," Sakura said as she slowed to stop at a door to her right. "I have a stop to make."

"What kind of stop?" Kiba asked as he slid to a stop beside her, when his eyes locked onto her the only thing he registered was that she was shrugging out of her nurses uniform with her hat in one hand, the door was already half opened.

"What are you doing?!" Kiba shouted backing away a few steps. _We're in the middle of the hallway!_

"With Lady Tsunade jumping in here at random points of the day I've learned to keep an extra set of cloths." Sakura answered as she stepped out of the uniform, showing that she was wearing a sports bra with netting and black bicker shorts beneath the uniform. She quickly grabbed a tan bag and her crimson dress before barging right back out of the room, leaving her uniform and hat hanging in her still opened locker.

"Carry this!" Sakura snapped as she through her bag at Kiba, snapping him out of his daze. Sakura didn't bother waiting for him as she tore down the hall and through the lobby, flinging her crimson dress on over her shoulders and zipping it up as she ran.

"Sakura wait up!" Kiba called as he raced after her, unaware of the very amused family members watching from down the hall and around the corner. "What the hell do you have in here?!"

"Just some things," Sakura answered as she slowed to put on her kunai pouch. "Why?"

"Because it's heavy!" Kiba whined, Sakura snickered at him and took back her bag.

"Happy?" Sakura asked as she raced off again, Kiba not far behind her.

"Yes very!" And out the front doors the two teens went, unaware of one giggling and planning woman left behind in their wake.

"We're going to black mail him aren't we?" Hana asked her mother while fanning herself with a picture.

"But of course," Tsume grinned. _I can't wait till he comes home!_

"… I'll see you next time ladies." Hiashi said as he made a quick retreat. _Tsume is not involving me in another of one of her damned schemes…_

"L-later," Tenten stuttered as she started for the closest window. _Good luck Kiba, you're going to need it._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**So what'd ya think?**

**If you have questions don't be afraid to ask**

**If you have suggestions, don't be afraid to say something!**

**Suggestions are helpful **

**Opinions are loved **

**Flames are welcome! **

**Just don't cripple me! **** (And NO CURSING!)**

**Page 12**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mebuki's Secret**

Chapter 14: Past and Present Bullies

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are flashbacks_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Just some things," Sakura answered as she slowed to put on her kunai pouch. "Why?"

"Because it's heavy!" Kiba whined, Sakura snickered at him and took back her bag.

"Happy?" Sakura asked as she raced off again, Kiba not far behind her.

"Yes very!" And out the front doors the two teens went, unaware of one giggling and planning woman left behind in their wake.

"We're going to black mail him aren't we?" Hana asked her mother while fanning herself with a picture.

"But of course," Tsume grinned. _I can't wait till he comes home!_

"… I'll see you next time ladies." Hiashi said as he made a quick retreat. _Tsume is not involving me in another of one of her damned schemes…_

"L-later guys," Tenten stuttered as she started for the closest window. _Good luck Kiba, you're going to need it._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

End recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"You genin were either on the mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha or were too busy to be a part of it, the sand village aided us in our time of need; now is our chance to aid the hidden sand village." Tsunade said as she looked at the seven genin standing before her. "You are to travel to the land of rivers and aid Temari, Kankuro and Gaara Sabaku in saving the genin kunochi named Matsuri. Is that understood?"

"Yes Lady Hokage!"

"Good. Shikamaru Nara, You're in charge of the team." Tsunade ordered, Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Alright, the teams will be split up into two groups, one offence and one defense." Shikamaru said as he turned to the others standing beside him. "The first team will be: Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and myself. The second team will be primarily back up: Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno. You are not to interject yourselves into the fighting unless absolutely necessary."

"Understood." Sakura and Shino agreed easily.

_**That totally sucks, **_Inner whined to Sakura. _**What's the point of going on this mission if we don't do some damage?**_

_Medic Nin rarely ever enter fights._ Sakura recited to herself.

_**Only the kick ass ones like Tsunade Senju of the legendary Sanin**_ Inner countered.

"Dismissed!" Tsunade ordered, the team of genin nodded and quickly retreated from the office.

"You think Sakura's ready for this?" Shizune asked as she watched the genin disperse in different directions in the street below her.

"I'm sure she won't get into too much trouble," Tsunade replied as she shifted through some paper work. "Hmm? Well this is interesting…"

"Huh? What is it Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked as she turned away from the window.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about." Tsunade replied as she hid the paper work from view. "Isn't there some rounds at the Hospital you need to be doing?" Shizune stared at Tsunade calculatingly

"…it's over my head isn't it?" Shizune asked with narrowed eyes, Tsunade just gave her a pleasant smile and made a shooing motion. Shizune shook her head with a roll of her eyes and a fawned smile before she walked out of the office.

"Owl-san," Tsunade said, unimpressed unsurprised as the Anbu operative flashed stepped in front of her desk. "Bring Kakashi Hatake here, as quickly as possible."

"Yes Hokage-sama." And the young man disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

As soon as he was gone, Tsunade pulled the report back out and held the picture within it before her as if she was searching for any signs that it might be faked. The image was old and it's color was worn out leaving it in a not quite version of black-and-white. It showed a familiar looking boy with long black hair and lines on his cheeks. He was dressed in Anbu gear with his mask tilted up as he spook to a smaller girl in his arms calmly, the picture even showed the crimson glow of his Sharingan eyes almost perfectly.

Sighing in defeat Tsunade leaned back in her chair and turned to look out her window broodingly. She couldn't find even a hint that the picture was a forgery.

_Sakura Haruno you have some explaining to do…_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Sakura you'll be acting as our medic," Shikamaru ordered once the majority of the team had scattered to their designated placements. "Shino you'll inform us of any additional danger to the teams and tell Sakura who's hurt and help direct her to them. That okay?"

"I won't be a part of the fight," Shino said gloomily, not really asking a question, just stating the obvious.

"Sorry man, not this time." Shikamaru grinned at the two and headed off to fallow his teammate.

"Why would they stop here in the land of rivers?" Sakura asked Shino as she sat down on the branch he was standing on. "There are other lands for them to retreat too. So why did they pick this one?"

"We will find out soon." Shino replied, giving his bugs a new order while he was at it. _If anyone can come up with an answer to that question, it's either Sakura or Shikamaru._

A swarm of bugs returned to Shino just then forming the words 'trap' before dispersing and returning to their original tasks.

"I have searched the area completely, there are no traps." Shino said more to himself then the girl sitting patiently beside him.

"A trap?" Sakura repeated slowly, "Why would they…" Suddenly Sakura gasped and shot to her feet. "Gaara's Sand!" Shino turned to look at Sakura, his face hidden behind his glasses and coat.

"Gaara's ultimate defense is his sand!" Sakura nearly cried excitedly. "Sand is like putty when mixed with water! That's why they came here to the land of rivers! There are hundreds, if not thousands, of underground rivers blanketing the earth beneath our very feet! That's why this land is called '_the_ _land of rivers'_!"

"…If that's the case then you might want to go help Gaara," Shino replied pointing in the red head's direction. Turning Sakura watched as a huge water dragon took shape and splashed down on Gaara's head. He stood tall for all of three seconds after the attach, then his sand crumpled and he fell to the earth far, far below him.

"Right!" Sakura shouted as she dropped from the tree branch she was on and landed on the ground beneath her.

"Later!" Sakura called as she took off in Gaara's direction. It wasn't long before a startled shout was heard, looking down in Sakura's direction Shino sighed when he saw the reason why.

_Why don't people ever stop underestimating her?_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura glanced back over her shoulder just in time to watch Gaara give his opponent the finishing blow.

_I sure hope he'll be okay…_ Sakura thought as she turned and rushed off towards her team leader's position.

_**I'd worry less about the guy that nearly killed us and more about the boy who saw us!**_ Inner shrieked. _**Bug boy saw us defend ourselves!**_

_And saw the chains no doubt._ Sakura agreed as she summoned their current target to race out far in front of her and then yank her to its position. _What are we going to do?_ Sakura thought as she repeated the process until she was close enough to the members of team ten and was forced to return to running.

_**Let's focus on queen bee for now.**_ Inner mumbled dejectedly. _**We'll come up with something later. Right now the mission is more important.**_ Sakura nodded in agreement as she landed beside her friend, one hand already glowing as she concentrated on the wound.

_We'll come up with something later…_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**I can't believe we didn't come up with something!**_ Inner screeched as the leaf and Sand genin exchanged goodbyes. Sakura smiled as she caught Temari's eyes, she bowed her head and turned to watch the others. The other genin were clustered together, talking excitedly; only Shino and herself were set apart from everyone else and even they were not close together.

"Sakura-san," hearing the familiar deep voice, Sakura turned just to watch Gaara of the desert stop just a few feet shy of her, Matsuri a few feet behind him. "I wanted to thank you, give you my condolences for your late sister and apologize for—"

"There is nothing for you to apologize for Gaara-san," Sakura replied quickly. "You were only fallowing your orders; I can hardly blame you for that. As for the other matter…" Sakura smiled before she took a step back and bowed to the slightly younger boy. "…Thank you for coming to our aid."

"The mission failed," Gaara replied with a frown quickly catching on about what she was referring too. "There is no need to thank me for failing your expectations."

_What in the world are they talking about?_ Matsuri thought as she watched the two interact. _When did these two meet?_

"Quite the contrary Gaara-san," Sakura giggled as she straightened. "You tried your best and that is more then I could have asked of you."

"There was no need for you to come," Gaara said after a moment of silence between the two. "You didn't need to heal me… why did you?" Sakura gave Gaara a smile that said she was somewhere far, far away.

"I'm fallowing orders… just like then and now." Sakura whispered so softly that Gaara nearly didn't hear her; with a sigh she shook her head and gave the red head an apologetic look. "It seems like every time we meet something is amiss. I hope the next time we meet it will be under better circumstances."

_Every time they meet?_ Matsuri questioned, her head tilted to the side slightly. _Something is amiss? I'm confused! What's going on here?!_

Gaara nodded his head in agreement. "My apologies for your sister—"

"Don't worry about it," Sakura grinned and waved a hand at him dismissively. "It wasn't your fault, there for there's no need for you to apologize. Although thank you for your condolences, it's nice to know that there's a boy our age that has mann—"

"Hay Sakura! Hurry up!" Kiba shouted.

"—ers," Sakura sighed shaking her head with a fond smile. "My point exactly."

"Hurry up Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as he waved his hand back and forth excitedly. "Kakashi-sensei says he'll treat us to ramen when we get back!"

"Goodbye Gaara of the desert." Sakura said softly as she turned and ran to catch up with her retreating teammates.

"Gaara-sensei," Matsuri called softly as Kankuro and Temari stopped just beside them to wave at the other retreating genin. "Who was that girl? How do you two know each other?"

"We first met in the chunin exams several months ago," Gaara answered before he turned and started to walk in the direction of their village. "I tried to kill her during the final exams."

_And she forgave you for that?!_ Matsuri thought with wide eyes. _No one in our village has forgiven you for nearly killing them, why did she?!_

"Sakura Haruno is a little different than most people." Temari grinned as she ruffled Matsuri's sandy locks. "She's not so different from you."

"Huh?"

"When we first met, Sakura was the definition of weak," Kankuro explained as he fallowed after his siblings, Matsuri quickly fallowing after him. "You might be younger than her by two years, but you're the same as she was."

"If your anything like Sakura, you'll change for the better." Temari said she jumped into the trees, not bothering to see if the other two would fallow her.

_I still don't understand how we're alike._ Matsuri thought as she stopped on a tree branch and looked back at the steadily walking away leaf genin. _I hope the next time we meet, it'll be under better circumstances… and I hope that I learn just a little bit more about you._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Kakashi-sensei says he'll treat us to ramen when we get back!" Naruto added as he waved his hand back and forth excitedly. "Hurry up Sakura-chan!"

"Goodbye Gaara of the desert." Sakura said softly as she turned and ran to catch up with her retreating teammates.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura greeted her teacher as she fell back slightly from the rest of the group, the older man glanced down at her for a moment before he nodded his head in greeting.

"Anything unexpected happen?" Kakashi asked softly, just low enough that no one else could hear him.

"I found out that some bugs have multiple eyes." Sakura replied eyeing the only other genin that was actually fairly close to them. "There was one that wouldn't stop staring at me and I found it a little creepy."

"Sakura-chan any bug that spends more than a minute staring at you; is properly thinking about eating you." Kakashi replied, his eye creasing into his signature smile, ignoring how rigid a certain Aburame was walking.

"That's not very reassuring Kakashi-sensei," Sakura grumbled after a shiver rolled over her shoulders. "Can't you ever say anything that doesn't give your little genin nightmares?" Kakashi just chuckled at her, which rewarded him with a pained groan.

"As soon as we return to the village Sakura-chan," Kakashi spook lowly, ducking slightly so he was closer to her head level. "Lady Tsunade has something important to say to you."

"It's not about what I think it is, is it?" Sakura asked just as softly, Kakashi shook his head suddenly serious.

"It's about your past." Sakura heaved a sigh and nodded at her teacher.

That can't be good.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura was greeted with Anbu the second her foot stepped into the village Sakura froze and stared at them curiously with the other genin of her team. Kakashi went over to talk with them; it wasn't long before tension so thick settled around them that the seven kids could hardly breathe. After a minute, and after nearly turning blue, Kakashi turned around so fast the genin nearly missed his order: everyone go report to Tsunade _together_.

_**I'm curious…**_ Inner mumbled looking slightly pensive as the seven genin stepped into the Hokage's building.

_But at the same time..._ Sakura shook her head and quickened her passé, not wanting to get left behind. _I'm kind of scared about what Tsunade-Saishio wants to talk about._

Sakura waited patiently as one by one each of the genin reported what had happened, what they had seen and as soon as they were done, they were dismissed. Sakura listened as Shino went, completely surprised that he left out the small attach on her, and then left. She listened patiently to Shikamaru's version; Tsunade eyed her about coming so quickly but otherwise didn't question him, and was then given permission to leave.

"Anything you'd like to add?" Tsunade asked as she gestured for Sakura to take a seat in front of her. Sakura complied without question.

"No Lady Hokage," Sakura answered calmly as she settled in the large chair, her hands folding into her lap. "Kakashi-sensei said you had questions for me?"

"You could say that." Tsunade nodded in agreement, she waved her hand and each of her protective Anbu agents left, letting in a familiar gray haired man while they were at it.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked staring at her teacher before frowning at the two adults in front of her. "What's going on?" Sakura asked, watching as Tsunade formed a hand sign and the room flashed with a bright light, temperately blinding Sakura. The pinkette blinked and rubbed at her eyes repeatedly until the black dots faded from her vision and she was able to watch Tsunade reached into a low draw for a file and then let said file drop heavily on her desk.

"What's your relation to Itachi Uchiha?" Tsunade asked her face blank and her eyes guarded.

"I'm sorry, who?" Sakura asked, her face pinching into confusion.

"Itachi Uchiha," Tsunade repeated, holding up the last picture taken of the young Anbu operative.

"Itachi Uchiha…?" Sakura whispered staring at the picture; she shook her head and locked eyes with her village leader. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. The only Uchiha I know of is Sasuke Uchiha, my teammate." Both older shinobi noticed how she said 'my teammate' instead of 'my old teammate'. "I don't know anyone by the name of Itachi, much less any other Uchiha's."

"Then please explain this." Tsunade said as she pulled out another picture and handed to Sakura. Sakura blinked several times at the image before tilting her head at it curiously. "That is an image of you and Itachi together just after the massacre." Sakura snorted and instantly slapped a hand over her mouth looking horrified by the action she just displayed in front of her superiors.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama," Sakura said hurriedly through her hand.

"Care to explain what's so funny?" Tsunade asked lowly, Sakura twitched slightly at the tone of voice used.

"Um this isn't me," Sakura said after she cleared her throat. "This is Hanako, my twin little sister."

"…Hanako…." Tsunade repeated slowly. "Since when did you have a sister? Much less a twin?"

"Since the day I was born," Sakura chuckled as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a small wallet. Not bothering to notice, or perhaps too scared to, how the two shinobi tensed then relaxed upon the sight of such a small wallet.

"The first photo was of us before the accident." Sakura said as she unwound its strings and quickly pulled out two small photos, handing them both over to Tsunade.

The first photo was of two little girls, about six or so, smiling cheerfully at the camera, each with a red Popsicle grins wherein bathing-suits and standing in a loose one armed hug in front of the beach. One little girl was wearing a deep dark blue bathing-suit that covered everything between her neck, shoulders and hips and a good portion of her thighs with an attached skirt. The other was wearing a similar bathing suit in red and white, but hers was a two piece. The girl in blue had shoulder length bright, cherry blossom pink hair. Her bangs brushed over her forehead and half heartedly covering her eyes. The girl in red had faintly pink hair that reached just below her ribs and was pulled back into a high ponytail, her bangs were long and were braided off to the sides and weaved into her ponytail. The girl in blue had bright jade green eyes and the girl in red had bright blue-green hazel eyes.

Nodding her head, Tsunade handed the photo over to Kakashi while she looked back at the other picture in her hand, immanently Tsunade's eyes widened.

"The second picture is of graduation day." Sakura said looking back down at her lap; her nails left tiny crescents in her right palm as she clenched one hand over the other.

True to her word, the picture was of the twins brightly smiling together before the academy. Sakura with her loose, slightly longer then her shoulders, bright pink hair and liquid jade eyes and Hanako with her near knee length faintly pink hair pulled into a large braded fish tail that she had pulled over one shoulder so that it spilled into her lap like a tiny faintly pink pool. Sakura was standing behind her twin with a smile that must have hurt her cheeks, her own eyes bright with pride and triumph, as if she had climbed the tallest mountain to its very top and returned unscathed.

What was surprising about the picture was that Hanako was sitting in a wheel chair and offering the head band out to the camera as if it were an offering of peace, her bright nearly neon blue eyes shining like luminescent gems.

"You mentioned an accident," Kakashi said softly from his place beside Tsunade. "What did you mean by that?" Sakura didn't look at either adult; she was content to glare hatefully at her lap as if her trembling hands were to blame for the incident.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, a hint of warning in his voice, Sakura's flinch didn't go unnoticed by either one of the older shinobi. "What happened?"

"I was returning home from the library," Sakura said slowly, her eyes still glaring at her lap. "I was going through the park and had met up with Hanako quickly after. On the way home a group of bullies found us and started to fallow after us, I noticed first." Sakura paused as if that explained everything.

"Sakura Haruno you will finish this story and you won't leave anything out." Tsunade said a hint of warning in her voice. "Do I make myself clear?"

_**Crystal,**_ Inner grumbled somewhat sarcastically, Sakura ignored her as she nodded.

"I told Hanako to run home and that I'd deal with them." Sakura continued. "It was late afternoon and I didn't expect them to be so stubborn. I threw a rock at the leader, making sure she would focus on me and not Hanako. She was a spoiled brat named Ai," Sakura added lowly with a sneer at the thought of the other girl.

"She and her friends took off after me. I didn't duck into the forest until I was sure that Hanako wasn't being fallowed. I ran and ran, making sure that the other girls were just close enough to stay determined and just far enough behind not to catch me…"

…

"_Don't think you'll get away that easily!" Ai cried as she picked up a rock and threw it at the small pinkette's head as she ran. As soon as the rock hit the smaller girl collapsed onto the ground, immanently the three other girls jumped her and didn't let the much smaller girl get up to defend herself as they began to beat her._

"_Did you think you could escape us?"_

"_What a worthless little girl!"_

_When it was over Sakura wasn't moving, if she did they'd only continue the beating until she stopped moving entirely. For now she just had to hold her breath and hope that they'd just go away and pray that Hanako made it home safely._

"_Next time you better not get in our way!" Ai snapped as she grabbed each of her friend's arms, a subtitle sign for them to stop. "If we want something we'll take it, you good for nothing W***!"_

"_L-leave HER a-alone!" Sakura's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice, she heard the other girls as they out right laughed at Hanako. Who stood several feet away, standing with a small book clenched to her chest, her knees shaking as she stood close to a tree on the edge of the path._

"_And what are you going to do if we don't?" Ai asked and as if to make a point she prompt a foot on Sakura's lower back, making the downed girl give a pained grunt at the extra weight. "You're not even in the academy like we are. What do you think you can do against us, shinobi in training? Huh?" Hanako said nothing as she sniffed, her eyes watering as she stood shakily before the group._

"_I-I s-said l-leave h-her a-a-alone," Hanako stuttered out, trying to stop her tears from falling as she tried to give her best impression of her mother's warning glare. Ai and her friends just laughed at Hanako._

"_What do you think you can take us on?" Ai asked with a sneer_

"_Not in your dreams," the tall brunet snickered. Hanako twitched at the tone of voice before she tried to steal her spin and nodded her head at the girls._

"_What a joke," Ai sneered, taking a step towards the trembling girl. "Fine, you wanna get beaten like this trash" Ai nodded towards the still as a stone Sakura "then its fine by me." Hanako jerked at the threat and took a step back, her eyes wide with fear._

"_Get her!" Ai ordered, Hanako gave a startled shout as she turned and started to run. She didn't get far before she tripped and landed on her wrist awkwardly, making her give out a loud pained cry._

"_And you thought you could beat us? What a joke!" Ai snickered out, not noticing that her previous target was struggling to get up._

"_You can't even run far!" the blonde in the group grinned as she smashed a foot against Hanako's legs while her brunet counterpart snatched up a fist full of Hanako's faintly pink locks. With a jerk Hanako let out another cry and this time Ai wasn't able to join in with her friends, she was busy giving out her own startled shout._

"_Ai!" the girls shouted together, turning to stare wide eyed at their previous target. Sakura had snatched up Ai's arm and pulled it back behind the girl, pulling it up so that Ai was standing on her tip toes._

"_Don't touch my sister," Sakura snarled in Ai's ear before she spun and let go of Ai, letting the purple haired girl stumble and crash face first into the nearest tree._

"_You B***!" Ai cried as she held her bloody nose with one hand. "You'll pay for that!" Ai snarled as she took a threatening step towards Sakura, whose answer was to pick up a small thin stick from the ground by her feet and held it up before her like it was a sword._

"_Shin! Kin! Surround her!" Ai ordered, the blonde and brunet girls seemed to hesitate before they did as they were told._

"_Hanako I told you to go home," Sakura said as she took a few steps so that all three bullies were standing between her and her sister, each picked up their own stick and held the wide small branches before them threateningly._

"_But—!"_

"_No buts!" Sakura shouted as Ai charged her. Sakura blocked the violet haired girl's attach with one hand while she jabbed the stick into Ai's shoulder, making the other girl give out a cry as she quickly retreated. "I ordered you to go home!"_

_Shin and Kin then jumped in together, considering they were both from shinobi clans they were able to work together to beat Sakura away from Ai. But they weren't the only ones with a bit of Shinobi training._

_Sakura gritted her teeth until she felt more then heard the grinding of bones mashing together. Her mother's style of fighting was still too advanced for her, but she could use at least some of the moves taught to her. Sakura dodged and ducked around the large sticks, her eyes sharp as she countered the three nearly brawling girls._

_Not noticing her back now faced her sister, Sakura took a step back, her foot creating a soft crescent in the dirt as she lowered herself and let her much smaller stick come up and jab Ai on the inside of her arm while she moved her other foot into a harsh side kick that connected with Shin's side. Kin jumped down her then from behind her two friends, forcing Sakura to block with her stick while she spun out of the way, letting the brown haired girl's momentum carry her to the ground._

_The problem with the pinkette's plan was that while Kin was falling uncontrollably, so was Sakura._

_With a scream, Sakura thrust one hand out to her three bullies, as if in one final effort to grab something to stabilize her. The three other girls were still recovering from their failed attach and couldn't move towards her, but there was someone else who saw what was happening, someone who could stop Sakura from falling fifteen feet straight down._

_Hanako snatched onto Sakura's outstretched hand with so much force that the other pinkette's momentum pushed her in a new direction._

_With a cry Hanako and Sakura switched places…_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**So what'd ya think?**

**If you have questions don't be afraid to ask**

**If you have suggestions, don't be afraid to say something!**

**Suggestions are helpful **

**Opinions are loved **

**Flames are welcome! **

**Just don't cripple me! **** (And NO CURSING!)**

**VOTES: (Yes I did forget about it... sorry)  
><strong>

**Not incest, crib robbing or just plain eww 3**

**Undecided (Sakura-centric) 1**

**Sai (totally forgot about him…)**

**Choji**

**Kankuro**

**Kiba**

**Shino**

**Lee**

**Haku 3**

**Sasuke 3**

**Kakashi 4 ( father figure)**

**Shikamaru 4**

**Neji 10**

**Gaara 17**

**Itachi 26**

**Naruto -1, shock event, 29+**

**Page 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mebuki's Secret**

Chapter 15: the elder's arguments

**I've done some miner adjustments!**

**Mostly spelling and grammar.**

**The chunin chapters received a slight upgrade… but that's pretty much it…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are flashbacks_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_The problem with the pinkette's plan was that while Kin was falling uncontrollably, so was Sakura._

_With a scream Sakura thrust one hand out to her three bullies, as if in one last ditch effort to grab something to stabilize her. The three other girls were still recovering from their failed attach and couldn't move towards her, but there was someone else who saw what was happening, someone who could stop Sakura from falling fifteen feet straight down._

_Hanako snatched onto Sakura's outstretched hand with so much force that the other pinkette's momentum pushed her in a new direction._

_With a cry Hanako and Sakura switched places…_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

End recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"…Hanako took my place at the end of that drop off." Sakura said softly, fighting off the tears that threatened her eyes. "There was no way for me to get to her. Ai and her friends left when they heard Hanako cry out that she couldn't move her legs. I cried out, hoping someone would hear me."

"…No one did…" Kakashi said softly, Sakura shook her head softly.

"Not until later that evening, they chased me pretty far." Sakura answered. "Hanako was down there for an hour before someone heard us."

"It was Itachi who saved your sister." Tsunade concluded, Sakura shook her head.

"An Anbu heard us and was able to pick Hanako up," Sakura sniffed, rubbing tiredly at her face. "He ordered me to go home and tell my parents about what happened and that he'd take Hanako to the hospital. He disappeared before I could say anything. I had sat there for a good ten or so minutes crying to myself. That's how I met Ino." Sakura snorted as she rubbed at her face again, this time removing the fallen tears. "She thought I was being bullied again and that was the reason for my crying. I never once corrected her."

"Do you know who that Anbu member was?" Tsunade asked, her brows down turned in thought, Sakura blinked watery luminescent gems at her.

"According you, it was Itachi Uchiha." Sakura answered slowly. "That picture was taken the day he saved her. In fact we didn't hear about the massacre for about two or three days after that."

"How do you know that the picture was taken on the same day as the accident?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Because that the outfit she wore that day, and after the accident Hanako didn't leave the hospital for about half year." Sakura answered. "And then she only left because of my… experiment."

"Experiment?" Tsunade asked. _Do I want to know what she's talking about?_

"It was just something I thought would be helpful…" Sakura mumbled as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "After we first used it we found that there was about a seven hour success rate… but after that… Hanako couldn't move for a month and when she could, she had to convince both her doctor and myself to try again." It took Tsunade a moment before she realized what Sakura was hinting at.

"Wait a moment are you telling me that you're the one who created the miracle walker?" Tsunade asked sitting straight in her chair, her eyes wide as she stared at Sakura.

"Miracle walker?" Sakura asked blinking curiously at her elder. "What's that?"

Tsunade sighed and slumped back in her chair. _Maybe not…_

"A Jutsu that a lot of the nurses are mumbling about," Tsunade answered. "Supposedly a girl created a jutsu that helps the paraplegics walk again. She made it for her sibling who couldn't walk."

Sakura flinched slightly before digging in her back pocket and pulling something small out, Sakura hesitate as she glanced between Tsunade and the tiny thing in her hand. After receiving an irritated glare, Sakura reached forward and placed the tiny clothed object on the hard wood desk.

"I think, somewhere along the line…there was a slight miscommunication…" Sakura said softly, Tsunade looked at the clothed object that had made a heavy thump on her desk before looking curiously back at Sakura.

"It's not a jutsu…" Sakura said softly. "Like I said it was an experiment…"

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked as she unwrapped the small object.

"I asked a nurse to prevent Hanako from feeling any pain while I attached that to her damaged vertebrae…" Sakura swallowing thickly when Tsunade suddenly snatched up the tiny object and stared intently at it. "I would then concentrate my chakra, trying to reconnect the chakra network in that part of her back—"

"You were reconnecting the chakra net works in your sister's back?" Tsunade asked sharply, Sakura flinched at the tone, still uncomfortable talking about the experiment. "How'd you pull that off? And so often? And for so many years? How'd you do it?"

"We are twins," Sakura said softly. "I searched my own chakra system and compared it to Hanako's. I read a few books specializing on the spinal column and… and experimented…" Sakura mumbled the last bit softly, shifting in her seat nervously.

"What'd you experiment on?" Tsunade asked, half curious and half horrified by the possible answer.

"My self…" Sakura nearly whispered, not seeing Kakashi's and Tsunade's horrified, slightly relieved but mostly horrified, expressions. "It wasn't that hard to cut off my chakra from my lower legs, and after making sure that it was completely cut off… I would try to move my legs… that's how I found Hanako's problem…"

"Her chakra system…" Tsunade said, her eyes wide with understanding. "I was wondering why she didn't have surgery for that kind of accident…"

"Her doctor said that it would kill her." Sakura said softly. "He said that her bones were too fragile, that doing the surgery would create more problems than curing them."

"I see," Tsunade said softly. "You are truly something else Sakura Haruno. To come up with a Technique that'd restore people's legs—"

"There's a price." Sakura said hurriedly, before Tsunade could get too excited.

"What kind of price?"

"Well, actually… there are five…" Sakura mumbled. "It can only be performed by a close relative… with above average chakra control…"

"That immanently shoots down a lot of people," Tsunade grumbled. "What else?"

"Umm… it only lasts for about seven hours," Sakura scratched at her neck nervously. "And ah… the relative with the most success at the technique is the only one who can perform it…"

"So in other words, the technique is like an organ." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Sakura her giggled softly. "The wrong match up and…"

"And it doesn't work, right?" Kakashi conclude, Sakura fidgeted again for a moment, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Right?" Kakashi asked with a little more insistence then needed.

"K-kind of…" Sakura gave a sheepish smile to her sensei. "Like all techniques that aren't suited to the right person… it could do more damage than just not working…"

"…It could kill the patient?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes.

"And the caster… if they're not careful." Sakura agreed with a curt nod. "There are five draw backs in total. It took me two months of experimenting on myself to find the right equation and pressure and amount of chakra required to pull it off."

"Two months?" Tsunade asked her eyes wide. _It took her two months to come up with an S class jutsu? And when she was eight?!_

"I had to find a good lead by the end of summer vacation." Sakura agreed. "I was still in the academy…Hanako's accident happened the day after summer break. The week fallowing that was spent crying and apologizing to everyone I was related to. After that I heard about a nin jutsu that a nurse had performed to return a Shinobi's legs. I don't recall what happened to them, but she was able to restore them to full strength again."

"That's when you started your research?" Tsunade asked, Sakura nodded in agreement

"Yes. At first I spent a lot of time in the library trying to find information on the human spine, and then I spent a lot of time studying the chakra system, specifically the chakra net work in the spine. After that I started examining Hanako on my own, when the nurses and our parents weren't around or looking. When I finally memorized her damaged chakra system I started to compare it to my own, that was how I found the damage. Then I spent three days looking for something that would both hold my chakra and transmit my chakra and Hanako's around the damaged section. Acting like a… like a patch over a leek!" Sakura grinned at Tsunade and her teacher, before realizing something and deflating slightly.

"But the damaged point was really small," Sakura mumbled, almost pouting. "The patch would require to be too small to be found in any shop that I went to searching for anything related to chakra being used or stored…"

"How'd you find that out about the need for a patch?" Kakashi asked frowning at the bit of knowledge; Sakura tilted her head before she seemed to realize her mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sakura said straightening once more in her chair. "I forgot to tell you about Hyūga-san! He overheard me talking with a shop keeper about what I was looking for and then questioned me about it himself. When he told me to give up on it I kicked him and ran straight to the hospital to tell Hanako, he fallowed me." Sakura shrugged one shoulder as if dismissing something. "After that he told me that he'd help me as much as he could, but he really didn't think that I'd be able to get very far with it."

"Do you know Hyūga-san's first name?" Tsunade asked, Sakura shook her head.

"He died before I got to show him about the wonderful little glass in cased flower I had bought." Sakura answered, pointing at the tiny trinket in Tsunade's hand. "I thought it was pretty and could feel my chakra going into it the moment my fingers touched it. I wanted his opinion on it but I saw his funeral procession while on my way to the library were we often met up."

"What else did you do?" Kakashi asked, _none of this was in her file…_

"Well… before Hyūga-san died, we were talking about experimenting the technique on something. We both agreed that Hanako was too small and fragile to be experimented on and other people were too risky." Sakura shifted nervously again, her eyes landing on the tiny glass trinket again. "He said that we would need to find small animals or something to try it out on, that it would be cruel to give people hope only to squash it if it didn't work."

"What other draw backs are there?" Tsunade asked with a sigh. _Too bad, I wanted to talk to the man._

"Well…" Sakura paused as she thought about it for a moment. "I told you about the need for chakra control, blood relations, time limit, the success in performance… oh! The person who does the jutsu is the only one who can continue doing the jutsu. Inviting another chakra into the system that was already used to a certain type could be dangerous." Tsunade nodded in agreement. "This also means that if the caster died, no one else could perform the technique on the patient."

Tsunade groaned and rubbed at her temple. "What's the success rate?" Sakura stilled in her seat, her eyes widening before she decided that the floor was very interesting. Tsunade counted to three before she raised her eyes to look at the smaller child before her.

"What is the success rate?" Tsunade asked again, her voice nearly ordering Sakura to answer her. Sakura slumped slightly and mumbled out an answer to soft for Tsunade to hear her. "Care to repeat that?" again Sakura mumbled, barely louder then she was before. "Speak up girl or I'll throw my paper weight at you." Tsunade growled at Sakura, making the younger twitch at the threat.

"…Less than ten percent…" Sakura sighed, her head bowing and her shoulders slumping.

"I'm sorry I must have miss heard you," Sakura flinched at Kakashi's tone of voice, slowly her eyes rose to look nervously up at her teacher. "Did you say _less than_ ten percent?" Sakura felt as if she was pressed between a rock and a hard place, gulping her fear, Sakura nodded minutely.

She should have dodged that paper weight… but that might have invited more danger to herself.

"Hold still," Tsunade ordered suddenly, interrupting Kakashi's lecture about Sakura doing reckless stupidity that was out of her league. After knocking Kakashi out, Tsunade laid him down on the floor and called Hiashi to send one of his more highly ranked shinobi to her.

Five minutes later, Kakashi was awake and groaning on Tsunade's office floor, the young Hyūga was standing in the door way looking curious and slightly scared and Sakura… Sakura was pretending to be a part of the fluffy red chair hidden just out of sight of the door.

"Okay young lady you're going to show me how to do this jutsu of yours." Tsunade ordered while she tossed the glass trinket at the pinkette trying to hid in the big red chair. Sakura squeaked at her as she caught the trinket and hurried over to her sensei. She paused as she kneeled next to the suddenly very irate looking Jonin, she tugged at his jacket and then shifted slightly away from him, looking even more nervous than before.

"Well what's the first thing you do?" Tsunade asked, Sakura's cheeks darkened slightly.

"Um well… his back needs to be exposed…" Sakura answered slowly. "I found with Hanako that skin to skin contact is best… that and I can already tell that the damage you did to him is different from the damage done to Hanako."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "I'm not about to nearly or possibly kill one of my best Shinobi, I just wanted the steps you do."

Sakura nodded and shifted again, aiming her body more towards her sensei, biting her lip Sakura placed one glowing hand on the small of his back and closed her eyes. Unknown to her, the young Hyūga was given permission to activate his Byakugan and whisper his findings to Tsunade, so that he didn't accidentally distract her.

It wasn't hard to find Kakashi's chakra network in the middle of his lower back, the hard part was finding the weakest point that had the least amount of chakra output. As she concentrated, so did the Hyūga, his whisperings becoming less and less as he tried to focus on what Sakura was doing, Tsunade didn't seem to mind, she too was watching intently.

After finding the weakest chakra output in the section she was looking at, Sakura placed one faintly glowing finger tip to the point and then placed her tiny glass trinket beneath her finger. Once that was done, she tried to get Kakashi's chakra network to recognize the orb as a part of its network, which took longer than it had with Hanako.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

After nearly half a day of rerouting traffic for Tsunade, Shizune saw the approaching council members and froze at the sight.

_Oh no,_ Shizune groaned mentally, her eyes widening in horror. _All three of them together? That's never happened before!_

"Hello honorable Council members," Shizune started with a kind smile, she stepped in front of their intended door, blocking their path from her mistress. "I'm sorry to inform you but—"

"Out of our way young lady," Homura ordered rudely, Shizune's brow twitched. "We aren't here to make pleasantries, we are here to see Tsunade."

"I understand that." Shizune said with a strained smile, stepping back into the three's way. "But Lady Hokage has ordered me to make sure that all appointments are rescheduled and that reports will be given—"

"Move," Danzo ordered, moving past Shizune as if she wasn't even there, he reached for the door and, with a startled cry from Shizune, opened it, letting the heavy door slam against the wall loudly.

Instantly two people cried out in pain, a young girl leaped away from a familiar looking Jonin laying on the floor and collapsing into a young Hyūga man's quick arms. Whimpering softly she let the young man pick her up and set her in the chair before Tsunade's desk and out of few of her new guests.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Tsunade screeched as she checked the Jonin on the floor who was taking in ragged breaths. "Shizune I told you not to let anyone in!"

"I know Lady Tsunade but he barged right past me!" Shizune shouted as she entered the room and went to the other injured person in the room nearly immanently. "He didn't even give me time to explain!"

"Danzo explain yourself," Tsunade ordered as she turned towards the man in question. "What the hell do you want?!"

"You have been ignoring your duties for over half a day now Tsunade," Homura answered as she stepped into the room just behind Danzo. "It is _we_ who seek answers from _you_."

"And that gives you the excuse to barge in here like you own the joint?!" Tsunade asked rising to her feet with a fire in her eyes. "Danzo Shimura, I understand that you hate me because of my ties to your past, but you are starting to push my limits. There is only so much patients passed down to me to use against you and you acting as if our roles are switched is beginning to stretch the rubber band a little too damn far!"

Danzo didn't seemed fazed in the least about her tone of voice, instead he seemed to be ignoring her in favor of staring curiously at the tiny child nestled between Shizune's frantic ministrations and the very wiry looking Hyūga who still stood protectively close to the young girl, nearly completely shielding her from his view.

"Danzo!" Tsunade shouted, finally catching the older man's attention. "What do you want?!"

"There are matters that you must attend to." Danzo said simply before waving a dismissive hand towards hidden girl, Shizune and the young Hyūga. "Whatever she was doing could wait." The girl whimpered softly and curled in on herself a little more, making Danzo smirk in a kind of way that said 'she's-too-weak-to-be-squashed-beneath-my-boot'.

Tsunade glared hatefully at Danzo before she turned with a flourish and crouched in front of the suddenly tiered looking pinkette. She spook lowly (he couldn't hear her and she was shielded by Shizune and the young Hyūga, preventing him from reading her lips) quickly and with a curt nod stood again. Gently pulling the smaller girl to her feet, reviling to Danzo that the girl had neon pink hair which brought only one young kunochi to mind, Tsunade took her to the window, gestured for the Hyūga to fallow and ordered both of them to leave the same way. Kakashi soon followed, flung over the shoulder of a nearby Anbu agent.

The four were heading straight for the hospital.

"What do you want now old man?" Tsunade growled a she flopped into her seat, flinging one arm over her back rest.

"It's about your acceptance of Jiraya's request to let our Junchuuriki out of the village."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Haruno-san are you sure you'll be alright?" The young Hyūga asked as he placed a cup of water in the pinkette's hands. They were in the hospital now; Kakashi was resting in his own bed next door to his only female student's room.

"Yes you can leave now, I'll be fine." Sakura answered with a small smile and nodded. Still the young man looked reluctant, Sakura sighed as she let the cup in her, heavily bandaged, hands rest in her lap.

"It's not like there's a huge bounty on my head." Sakura grinned cheekily at the man. "No one's going to come sweeping into my room and steel me away from village." Still he didn't look convinced; he gave her a dry look before eyeing the only chair in the small room.

"Oh no you don't." Sakura said, catching on to the man's thought processes. "You can march right on home to your family Hyūga-san. Hokage-sama didn't order you to stay by my side until she got here. She just told you to take me here. I'm here so now your free to go home and if Hokage-sama asks, I'll tell her that you were fallowing my orders."

"…I'm a Jonin." The young man replied, looking amused. "A genin can't order a Jonin around." Sakura shook her head with a grin.

"Then I suggested it and you simply complied." Sakura chuckled. "Either way there is no need for you to be here. I am perfectly safe within these walls." The man sighed and shook his head, taking a few steps towards the chair.

"Oh come on!" Sakura groaned, thumping back words against her raised bed. "Isn't there someone for you to report to or something?" that seemed to do the trick; the young man paused before sighing and turned mid stride.

"I'll return soon, Haruno-san. Please don't leave your room until I do." The young man said as he went right out the door, not seeing the younger girl's face slip into a calm, blank slate. Sakura closed her eyes and listened for those calm, even steps to fade away until she couldn't hear them, then she watched the halls below her window intently for half an hour before she let the mischievous grin slipped across her face.

"Like hell I'm waiting." Sakura giggled to herself as she yanked off her blankets and rushed for the closet that held her newly washed clothes her mother had brought for her.

"… I'll have to remind aunty that I'm not quieting," Sakura grumbled when she caught sight of the pale violet dress lined in snowy white. It was cotton and wonderful for the warm air outside, but it wouldn't do for the coming storm that would rage through the night and most of the fallowing day.

"…" hearing the soft murmurs from just beyond her door, Sakura sighed and hung the pretty dress back up in her room's closet and headed back to bed.

"_Are you sure it's not Hanako-chan?_" a soft spoken woman asked, Sakura twitched at the voice, she was half in bed and staring at her room's door curiously. "_She looks just like her._"

"_I'm positive._" Another's voice confirmed, Sakura quickly settled herself in the bed before she laid down and closed her eyes. She just barely made it in time. The door to her room opened and Sakura could hear the two women enter a couple steps before stopping.

"There's no questioning the uncanny similarities," The first nurse whispered. "This is Sakura-san? Hanako-chan's elder sister?"

"Uh-huh," the second nurse agreed. "She's the one that was permitted to enter the academy, even though Hanako's chakra levels have always been greater than her elder twins." Sakura heard the soft movement of cloth; it wasn't hard to imagine the nurse gesturing to her. "Even after graduating the academy, this one's chakra levels were even smaller than most civilians."

"I don't understand if they were going off chakra levels, then why did Hanako-chan not get acceptance into the school?" the second nurse asked, moving forward. For a second Sakura thought she was caught, but the woman simply pulled out her medical chart and seemed to be going through it.

"Because her bones were too fragile." the other nurse answered, Sakura could now hear the rain begin to splatter her window, as if the weather outside was showing her emotions. "At least that was the excuse the academy used. Personally I think it was because this one's intelligence scores were so high that it put her younger sister's intelligence test to shame and only made her physical weakness more apparent."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she scored so high that the Nara clan head commented on it and made his son actually take the test seriously." The nurse snickered softly. "He passed the test with two points more than her."

"Oh my,"

"No kidding right?"

_When are they going to leave?_ Sakura thought, wishing the gossiping women would just move on. _Were Ino and I this bad when we were still friends and attending school together?_ The splattering on the window was insistent and almost sounding like hail was lightly intertwined.

"So wait a moment, Momo-chan" the soft spoken nurse called suddenly, Sakura couldn't help the fact that a scene from _Kintaru the boy born from a peach_ popped into her mind. More specifically the part of the story were the main character came across his monkey companion in a peach tree, eating the fruit to his heart's content. "You still haven't told me how Hanako-chan died." Sakura felt herself fist one hand against her sheets and forced herself to breath evenly.

_Please Kami-sama, no!_ Sakura begged in her mind. _Please tell me they won't talk about it here! That's the last thing I need on my mind!_

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I wanted you to see the older twin before I told you. This way your opinion wouldn't be tarnished as easily." The second nurse, Momo, said softly, Sakura heard the woman begin to walk away; her heals echoing loudly in Sakura's ears. "They say that it was Sakura-san's jutsu that killed Hanako-chan." The first nurse took in a loud, sharp breath; it could hardly be called a gasp.

"You know that rumor about that jutsu that restores a paraplegic's legs?" Sakura could almost hear the first nurse nod. "Well supposedly _she's_ the one who made it."

"You have got to be joking." The first nurse asked, her voice somewhere between horror and amazement.

"Nope." Momo said softly. "I can't imagine what it must feel like to know that it was my jutsu that killed my sister. I'd be heartbroken." Sakura was suddenly very glad that there was a current between the top half of her bed and the door; she could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Her Jutsu… killed her own sister?" the first nurse asked softly. Sakura could hear the other nurse nodded, the stiff collar of the nurses' uniform shifting just enough to make an almost not there noise.

"I don't think anyone told her just how, or more specifically _what_, killed Hanako-chan." Momo sighed opening the door and stepping out. "When she woke up after the attach, she seemed to already know that Hanako wasn't living anymore."

"Really?" They were already out the door and the door was closing and Sakura couldn't wait until she couldn't hear them anymore. "How do you know?"

"Because I was there when she woke up…" Sakura didn't want to hear anything else they had to whisper, she was glade the door was closed.

_Shinobi Rule number 10: Shinobi don't show their emotions…_ Sakura thought as she curled around her pillow, tears already dropping from her eyes. _But I'm alone… surly it wouldn't matter here…_

And to Sakura's knowledge, no one _could_ hear her soft whimpering.

To her knowledge, no one could see her crying…

To her knowledge, no one could hear her crying …

…but there was one man watching Sakura in the tree across from her room's window. _I finally found you…_

…but there was a young woman sitting in the corner of Sakura's room, silently listening and watching. _You poor child…_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_The only damn job I was given I can can't even complete it!_ A man growled lowly as he glared at the softly whimpering child in the hospital room.

The first time he found her she was walking the dark streets alone, when he went out to snatch her, a particular nuisance showed up and he had to retreat. When he reported in he was given permission to snatch her up the following day, only she was in the damn chunin exams. His superior then told him to grab her at the next convenient time.

What's more convenient then during the attach of the village? But no, the damn brat was a student of Kakashi Hatake, and the man must have sensed him because he sent the girl out with two boys and mutt. The Sand genin that turned out to be Jinchuuriki had fractured three ribs and the one broken one punctured a lung and gave her heart a nasty scrap. Not only that but she had one hell-of-a concussion that had placed her in a three day coma!

And after that little fiasco?

She was either with her girlfriends at their _clan_ compounds, training with her teammates or around the village on a mission and there was only one higher ranked mission that _wasn't_ high enough to warrant her disappearance.

And then there was that gigantic pain in the ass mission that would have been perfect for him to take her, but no, he still couldn't touch her. Why? Because she was with Jiraya of the Sanin! Now if it was just her idiot teammate that would have been one thing, but no. She was traveling with one of the legendary three! He wasn't strong enough to take on a Sanin; he wasn't even going to try.

And after that rather embarrassing excuse his superior kicked his ass and told him to try again.

And what happens once he's able to move again?

The damn brat was out on another mission.

Sure he tried to trick her teammates into thinking that it was a part of their unknown number of assailants attaching the girl, but even _he_ was embarrassed to watch those new recruits get their ass's kicked by fourteen year old little girl… and the bugs from her Aburame teammate. Once he saw that swarm he high tailed it out of there, he just barely got his teammates out of harm's way.

Now she was safe back in the village, he had tried to draw her away from the team when she returned but her teacher was right there to question him and hound him for every possible answer he might be able to draw out of him. He even used old school tactics and threatened he and his team's careers if they didn't tell him why they wanted to talk to the children (he didn't know what they wanted but he hounded them anyways), so they retreated with a rather lame excuse that they had to get back to their mission.

He then watched and waited outside the Hokage tower ready to fallow and pounce on the pinkette, only to end up waiting half the damn day! And when the brat _did_ come out, there were two Jonin and an Anbu member with her!

_It would have been the best time to take her too._ The man grumbled as he settled further into the tree, hiding even further from sight. _She was low on chakra and seemed to be physically weak at the moment._

But of course the Hyūga man sat with the girl for a few hours until whatever meeting the Hokage and her aid were in was over and then the black haired woman snuck into the girl's room and was currently watching the girl cry herself to sleep.

_This is one very lucky little girl_. He growled when he saw her breaths even out and she finally fell into a fitful sleep. _There's always SOMEONE there to watch over her. SOMEONE is always there to make sure no one comes too close… I'm beginning to think this girl is a lost cause…_

It would hardly be the first time that his organization came across a particular child they couldn't touch because of their connections or status. However, this little brat didn't have much of a status in either the Civilian or Shinobi worlds, but she did have friends in high places… and it was beginning to test his patients.

_If I don't find the perfect time to steal her in the next week, I'm naming her a lost cause._ The man promised himself as he glared at what little of the female Jonin he could see from his vantage point. _Damn these people with a six senses!_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Yes I adjusted everything accordingly!**

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to ****rate and ****review!**

**Oh! And I won't be updating for a while!**

**My files that had for my quick notes… kind of, sort of… kind of got flaber gasted…**

**Don't question my sayings, it just means that the files got royally messed up and I have to take time to fix them.**

**And I really don't know if I'll be able to fix them.**

**Which means the upcoming piece will either be what I wanted it to be or it'll be time skip****… or both… maybe… if I'm lucky…**

**Page 14**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mebuki's Secret**

Chapter 16: the rookie's secret

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are flashbacks_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

And to Sakura's knowledge, no one _could_ hear her soft whimpering.

To her knowledge, no one could see her crying…

To her knowledge, no one could hear her crying …

…but there was one man watching Sakura in the tree across from her room's window. _I finally found you…_

…but there was a young woman sitting in the corner of Sakura's room, silently listening and watching. _You poor child…_

…

_If I don't find the perfect time to steal her in the next week, I'm naming her a lost cause._ The man promised himself as he glared at what little of the female Jonin he could see from his vantage point. _Damn these people with a six senses!_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

End recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Tsunade sighed as she stepped through the hospital doors; the meeting with the councilors was longer then she would have liked. They were more stubborn then usual… and Danzo was oddly quite. He had seen Sakura kneeling next to Kakashi and was curious as to what happened when he opened the door and Sakura jumped away like she did.

Tsunade had no intention of telling the old war hawk anything about her new student.

Unfortunately she didn't have too.

Danzo Shimura changed the conversation suddenly and without warning…

…

"_If that Haruno-girl has the ability to wield chains like her mother then she needs to be trained to use them." Danzo drowned out. Tsunade's eyes immanently snapped towards Jiraya, Who had snuck in as soon as the previous occupants had left._

"_There is no denying her inheritance," Jiraya commented looking thought full, eyes narrowed in on Danzo. "Unfortunately she refuses to simply show off her ability to just anyone. She uses it as a last resort. When there is no one awake to recount what they'd seen. You can try to force her to train in using them, but the fact remains, she refuses to rely on them."_

"_That maybe," Homura agreed slowly. "But the girl still needs training. We can't just simply leave her with the Haruno's any longer. It's clear they aren't taking her training seriously."_

"_You can't be serious!" Tsunade said loudly, leaning forward. "They buried two children and you want to take away their last remaining child? Are you crazy?! Mebuki and Kizashi won't go down without a fight!"_

"_She's not their child," Homura hissed back, a glint in her hard coal eyes. "They neglected her training."_

"_Kind of hard to focus on training, when your little sister might not make it through the night." Jiraya bit back with a glare at the old woman, explaining Sakura's earlier sluggish movements for training, Danzo snorted and completely disregarded Jiraya's words as important._

"_Like I said, you can try to force her but she'll only ignore your attempts." Jiraya continued with a pointed glare at the older man. "She doesn't want to be known as just a chain wielder, without the chains she's nothing but with them she's something? Well that's just a confidence booster, now isn't it?"_

"_She's a teenage girl," Tsunade said, cutting off any other retort from the three before her. "You can't seriously think that she'll focus on nothing but her training with the chains, we need to motivate her and keep her inspired. Kushina was no different."_

"_Like mother like daughter," Danzo sneered_

"_Yes," Tsunade agreed with a glare at the old man. "Like mother like daughter."_

"_In other words, don't piss her off." Jiraya chuckled with a grin at his teammate. "The point is; she looks like her mother but has the maturity and mentality of her father. Even Naruto, her twin brother, has the looks of his father but the maturity and mentality of his mother."_

"_Naruto has a goal to surpass his father, even though he doesn't even _know_ his father." Tsunade said, straightening from her half hearted slouch. "And Sakura just wants to be a good shinobi, like her mother was. She just wants to prove her existence because she stands in the shadow of her teammates. Kushina had a similar fate with her teammates and life; living in the shadow of hero's and legends. Sakura was just a filler for Team 7 from the start."_

"_Then why won't you let us take over her training?" Danzo asked tilting his head to the side. "If she's just a filler like you say, then surly you won't mind letting her fall to the way side."_

"_That's unacceptable even for you," Tsunade and Jiraya growled out together._

"_Kakashi won't stand for it and neither will I." Tsunade snapped, her eyes blazing. "Sasuke Uchiha is being trained by Orochimaru; Naruto Uzumaki is being trained by Jiraya. It only makes sense if I take over Sakura Haruno's training."_

"_In other words old man," Jiraya piped up with a mocking grin. "Little pinkie is Tsunade's territory. We're raising the next set of Sanin. You'd better back off."_

…

Tsunade spun on her heal and made a quick detour to the room next to her intended destination.

"Kakashi Hatake, you have some explaining to do." Tsunade boomed as she entered and glared pointedly at the siting up, white haired jonin.

"This can't be a good converstation," Kakashi chuckled as he sat up a little straitor. "What is it lady Hokage?"

"How in the seven hells did Danzo Shimura find out about Sakura?" Tsunade asked, trying not to show her distress at the implications. "I thought you and Hinata Hyuuga were the only ones who knew?"

"We were," Kakashi confirmed with a frown. "I found out through Sakura attempting to train with them by herself after the wave mission. Hinata stumbled on to Sakura using them during that point in time."

"Did She use them after that?" Tsunade asked slightly panicy

"Yes," Kakashi answered with slight nod. "She used it twice in the second stage of the Chunin exams, once to get her teammates to safety and again to protect them from the sound team. She used them again during the race mission to protect herself and Sasuke, resulting in the death of Ao. Sakura used them again when she was fighting in the sound base with Naruto and again in her last mission of aiding the sand village saving one of it's Genins. She used them to get to both Gaara-san and Ino Yamanaka faster and to protect herself when a group of unmarked shinobi tried to jump her. Sakura's fairly sure Shino Aburame might have seen that fight."

"So in other words it's possible that at any one of these points one of Danzo's men could have caught her using them?" Tsunade sighed as she rubbed at her temple tiredly. "Are you sure it's only the Genin's who found out?"

"No," Kakashi answered hesitantly. "There is always the possibility of someone catching sight of them while she was moving and using them in these missions. Anything's possible and I honestly don't have an answer for how Danzo-san found out. Lord Hokage told me specifically to make sure no one but he knew about Sakura's ability."

"Yeah well that got shot to hell." Tsunade snorted. "Somehow that old coot found out and he snitched it to the other two council members. Hell i only found out because of Jiraya!"

"I forgot that Sakura-chan told him..."

"Kakashi!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

A young man was rushing through the morning storm, the street was muddy and dangerous but was safer then the slick roof tops. Pale eyes scanned his surroundings as he ducked into a large pale building. He dodged around nurses and a few security officers as he made his way towards the closest set of stairs he could find.

_I can't believe how late I am_, Fujita Hyūga twitched as a fat drop of water splashed his nose. _I have to hurry…_ the young man stilled when he caught sight of something strange out in the storm through a nearby window. Out in the hospital garden there was a large statue, a familiar looking figure standing defensively with a sword in hand and one hand thrust back behind herself protectively.

_That girl touched a lot of lives…_ Fujita thought to himself as he hurried up the stairs, hurrying through the second floor, Fujita looked over his shoulder several times before he ducked into a room. Listening to the sounds beyond the door Fujita counted to ten before he turned to examine the rest of the room.

"Damn it!" Fujita took a few big steps and snatched the curtain back, snarling out a curse Fujita glared at the open window that was letting in the stormy air and heavy rain.

"Where's Shizune and Haruno-san?" Fujita growled lowly as he rushed to look out the window. The storm was too heavy to stare out the window, but with the Byakugan, he could see past the darkness and rain.

Shizune was talking with Kakashi next door and Haruno-san… she wasn't in the building…

"Ch," Fujita snapped around before he realized that he could hear something over the howling wind. Turning slight, Fujita tried to focus on the sound; instead he found his previous objective.

"That crazy girl!" Fujita tore out of the room through the window and went from wet branch to sopping wet branch until he reached the ground not too far away from the statue he was looking at earlier. Only this time he could see the statue from another angle and he could see just what the young girl was trying to protect.

From this proximity, Fujita could see that the statue was of a young girl half sitting on the ground, her arms holding herself up as her too thin legs laid uselessly behind her. The single wounded girl glared furiously up at the sky as if it was at fault for her misfortune. Sprouting from the young girl's back were seven thick chains that almost looked like rope; three were raised into the air around her shoulders and head threateningly and four were thrust back behind her to protect two small children. One child was heavily wounded as he took a protective crouch beside his weeping little sister.

In front of this memorial statue was a too small fourteen-year-old girl. She had semi long pink hair that barely brushed past her shoulders and hiding her slightly upturned face. She was wearing a soaking violet dress that clung to her body and made her seem even smaller and weaker then she really was.

As Fujita approached the all elbows and knees girl, he caught sight of her shaking form and as she collapsed onto the ground, Fujita's eyes landed on the plate before the statue. He gritted his teeth at the name etched there before he dashed forward and wrapped his arms around the tiny child who was still grieving for the loss of her sister. The only thing he could do was hold onto the tiny pink haired girl and make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

The plate beneath the statue had two simple sentences on it:

_To Hanako Haruno_

_In Memory of your sacrifice_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, the man kneeling before him nodded in agreement.

"I saw her myself." The man said softly.

"Anything else?" the old man sighed out, the kneeling man hesitated slightly before he answered

"…She made a promise to the statue, something about something dyeing with someone named Hanako… and that she'd never use it again."

"Your dismissed," the man said softly as he turned away from the red haired man kneeling on his floor. _Damn it all… if that girl does have the ability, then it'll never come to light now. Once an Uzumaki promises something, well then, that promises is never broken or at least there's no record of their broken promise._

"Umm… Sire?" he glanced back to see that the red haired man still hadn't moved out his crouch.

"What is it?" he growled out, not in the mood for more bad news.

"It's just that, I overheard the Hokage talking to the girl about training…" the man's voice trailed off as he risked a glace up at his superior. "Is it possible that the girl has become an untouchable?"

"…Yes." he growled out, feeling the urge to smash something rise stronger in him with each passing second.

"Then I'll mark her as such." And with barely a shift of dust, the red haired man was gone.

_Damn your luck woman_… the only man left in the large dark room shifted slightly to look at the mural of Konoha resting on the wall slightly behind him. _You won't be so damn lucky next time…_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

A few days later

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

It was Naruto's day of leaving the village to train under Jiraya, every genin team and their sensei's, everyone who ever met Naruto was there at the gates, seeing the two loudest people the village had ever raised leave the village for training. Hopefully the blonde boy in the team would return, stronger than ever hoped to be before.

"You be safe now, got that?" Sakura smiled at Naruto, who was standing beside Jiraya. "Don't you _dare_ let his tendencies rub off on you, got that?" Jiraya pouted while Tsunade laughed, even Kakashi looked amused.

Naruto's once cheerful face went slightly pale. "S-sure th-thing S-Sakura-ch-chan…"

"Great!" Sakura's smile didn't look so strained anymore; she actually looked half amused and mostly grateful.

"Ne~ Sakura-chan, about my promise…" Naruto started off slowly, ignoring Jiraya and Tsunade bickering with each other.

"Don't worry it." Sakura said waving a dismissive hand at the blonde. "When you come back we'll both be stronger and we'll bring him back together." Sakura's smile was back to being a little strained, but Naruto didn't seem to notice it.

"Right! We'll totally bring Sasuke back!" Naruto cried as he turned after a quickly retreated Jiraya. "Believe it!" Sakura chuckled as she watched Naruto run after Jiraya, trying his best to catch up to the sprinting man. Turning slightly, Sakura watched as slowly, everyone dispersed, eventually Tsunade dragged Shizune away for a quick spare, ordering Sakura to quickly fallow over her shoulder.

"Sakura-san," a soft voice called out before could get to far from the gates, turning back Sakura blinked as Hinata approached her with both teammates on either side of her.

"Yeah Hinata, what is?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side slight. _Why does Kiba look like someone just slapped him with a fly swatter?_ Sakura wondered as she studied the Inuzuka boy's face curiously.

"Sakura hurry up!" Tsunade bellowed out, making both girls flinch at the tone of voice now echoing in their skulls.

"Coming!" Sakura shouted as she spun on her heel. "I'll talk to you later Hinata-chan!" Said girl nodded in agreement as she watched the pinkette run off towards their Hokage.

"We're not going to be seeing her for a while are we?" Kiba asked nobody in particular, Hinata sighed as she bowed her head and slumped her shoulders. She still hadn't gotten Sakura to come over to her house as her father had asked, apparently there was something he wanted to discuss with the pinkette… and _she_, his own daughter, didn't need to know about it.

"Eh, don't sweat it Hinata," Kiba commented when he saw her dejected posture, he shrugged as he turned slightly towards his home. "We'll get her another time."

"O-okay…" Hinata sighed as she turned towards her own home, waving at her teammates over her shoulder as she ran off to her home. _I have to tell Sakura about what they saw. It's been months now and they're still wanting to confront her about it. I don't have much time before they ignore my warnings and end up doing as they please._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

One month later

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

A near month after Naruto's apprentice training, Hinata had finally been able to get Sakura to spend the night at her house again. Hopefully no one else would interrupt them again.

"So what's so important that you've been all but begging me for another sleep over?" Sakura asked as she stretched out on the futon. "Ino's almost vibrating with excitement. She's been waiting for my answer since Naruto left. Apparently she doesn't want to deal with your clan members innless I'm here with her." Sakura chuckled, her eyes sparkling with enjoyment at the thought. "For someone who's so out going, your family members scare her."

_I sure hope she didn't hear your answer from this morning…_ Hinata thought as she settled a top her own bed. "Sakura-san I would like to tell you something."

"I guessed that," Sakura giggled while she stretched out on her belly. "What is it?"

"We-well first off… Father has something to say to you…" Hinata said softly, looking slightly unsure.

Sakura nodded, seeming to have already guessed as much. "You said 'first off' I take it that means there's more?"

"Y-Yes," Hinata stuttered, shifting uncomfortably. "I-it's about th-the Chun-chunin ex-exams…"

"The coming up ones or the last batch?" Sakura asked, propping her head up with one hand and swinging her legs up behind her lazily.

"L-last…" Hinata answered, Sakura stilled slightly, her eyes narrowing in on the Hyūga heir. "Y-you know h-how you w-were ge-getting yo-your t-teammates d-down fr-from th-that tr-tree?" Sakura nodded, the memory flashing in her mind's eye. Again Hinata shifted uncomfortably, looking more nervous then she usually was.

"We-well… I-I-I w-was-sn't a-alo-one…" Sakura's whole body froze, her green eyes were wider than usual and her face was unnaturally pale.

_**I'm sorry what was that?**_ Inner asked looking like she didn't believe what they both just heard

"You weren't alone?" Sakura repeated slowly, her voice making the repetition sound like a question. Hinata nodded quickly, her eyes glued to the floor, too afraid to look at her friend.

"Who else knows?" Sakura asked softly, her face paling even further. When Hinata only shifted again, Sakura sat up a little straighter.

"Who else was there?" Sakura asked again, a little louder than she did before. As if in answer to her question the door to Hinata's room opened…

"We were."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_He and his team had escaped the sand team and were now resting; Hinata had a light sprain that would heal in a few days if they could get her to recover in the tower. Shino was out setting traps and gathering fire wood while Hinata held down the fort and he was charged with finding food. Catching sight of something glowing in the dark of the forest, Kiba took off after the strange and faint glow. Once he touched down at where the glow was coming from Kiba found himself staring at a long and beautiful thin link chain that ran straight up and far into the distance._

"Careful Kiba-nii, it burns anything it touches." _Akamaru said as he sniffed at the chain from a fair distance. _"It has a familiar scent though..."

"_Yeah I noticed that too," Kiba murmured as he turned his nose into the air. "But I can't place it, it's too faint."_

"Should we return to the others and tell them our findings_?" Akamaru asked tilting his head to the side. _"Or should we fallow it?"

"…_Let's fallow it." Kiba mumbled staring off into the distance where the chain faded from view. "I want to know why the scent is familiar…" not waiting for Akamaru's answer, Kiba jumped up into the tree line to fallow the Yellow glowing chain._

"Can you see the end?" _Akamaru asked ten minutes later with a tiered yawn._ "Surely Shino and Hinata have begun to wonder about your lack of return?"

"_Undoubtedly they're already fallowing my scent." Kiba answered, before his eyes widened and he flipped mid air and barley dodged another glowing chain that would've taken off his head. _

"_Found the end," Kiba remarked as he landed on another branch. Turning back to look at the surprise of a life time Kiba studied how the chain barreled through a tree to make a damn near perfect ninety degree angle. Sprouting off three feet from where it entered the tree, the chain split into three, each chain spread out into a near perfect 'W' shape._

"_Well then," Kiba mumbled as he studied the three chains that were sprouting into three different directions. "Which one pal?"_

"The one just behind us..." _Akamaru said sounding slightly unsure of himself, Kiba patted his head and turned around, moving the small branch out of his way he saw what his partner was talking about._

"_I'd say you hit the jack pot boy," Kiba said with a grin and fallowed the glowing chain that was previously behind him. "I wonder how long this one is…" Kiba's voice faded as he caught sight of something truly strange—even for something in the shinobi world._

_All around him in a show truly beautiful were hundreds and hundreds of brightly glowing golden chains. They acted without supervision, each chain fallowing their silent orders as if they thought of nothing else. They lit up the forest like they were miniaturized suns shedding golden light for the whole world to see and filling the silent air with a tinkling that almost sounded like laughter._

"_Wow," Kiba sighed out, his eyes wide as he walked in circles, staring at the moving and swishing chains in wonder._

"Who could have done all of this?" _Akamaru sighed out, just as amazed as his master._ "And why do they smell so familiar?"

"_I don't know boy," Kiba mumbled as stopped walking, his eyes locked onto where all the chains seemed to be connected. "But I bet the owner is over there__…"_

"Should we really disturb them?" _Akamaru asked hesitantly._ "What if they aren't friendly?"

"_We can handle them," Kiba said as he jumped into the air, heading where all the moving chains seemed to be coming from. "Or at least stall them until Shino and Hinata can arrive as a distraction and back up."_

"Are you sure that's wise Kiba-nii?" _Akamaru asked just as Kiba landed and they could see what in the tree tops before them. Kiba didn't answer as he stared at the net work of chains that surrounded the trees and air like artwork._

_A hundred feet or so in front of them, atop a large yellow glowing pillar made out of the same chains that Kiba was fallowing—stood a single figure, the crimson dress and too small, too pale body was familiar to both Kiba and Akamaru and both felt quite foolish for not recognizing the scent that now permeated the area._

_Sakura stood with both arms out stretched high above her; she worked with one chain directly above her, creating a new string of chain from it. Lowering her hands as she went about her work, Sakura suddenly made a large and thick round link that Kiba recognized as a 'Rollo' link. From that link she sprouted out four more strings of chains from it, thin in width and many in number, but Kiba didn't doubt their strength. They then gathered around a large perfectly rectangular box made from much larger chains, hooked around their own individual Rollo link, and then crisscrossed to the other side only to wrap around the end and repeat the process again. From there Sakura pulled out a large blanket from her back pack and lade it out on the rectangle, and then she pulled something heavy and dark onto its upright surface._

"That one smells like Sasuke!" _Akamaru said suddenly, quickly identifying the heavier form that Sakura had to drag onto her make shift chain bed._ "Something's happened to team seven, Sakura-san's alone!" _Kiba may not understand why Akamaru had always given Sakura a suffix on her name, he didn't with anyone else, but Kiba didn't miss a beat because it was hardly the first time that Akamaru had called Sakura as such._

_Kiba watched as Sakura moved her hands in front of her as she concentrated on something he couldn't see. Kiba nearly smacked himself as Sakura stood on her tip toes and placed an 'S' shaped link into the chain over head and just as quickly locked the other end onto the top of Sasuke's bed. She then moved her hands in a great sweeping motion, as if she was moving a big and heavy current out of her way—the chain above her moved and started to take Sasuke away from her person._

"_She's stronger then I remember," Kiba mumbled softly to himself, absent mindedly petting Akamaru as he watched Sakura work on a second bed before she pulled Naruto down from where he was pinned against another tree. "Since when could she make chains?"_

"She has always had a similar scent to Naruto" _Akamaru piped up trying to be helpful._ "Both smell like fire. Naruto like the heavy scented summer winds of our nation and Sakura-san smells like the liquid fire."

"_Since when has Sakura smelled like magma?" Kiba asked as he looked down at Akamaru with a raised eyebrow._

"Not magma," _Akamaru whined at him in response._ "The black liquid stone that magma turns into when it's cooling."

"…_I don't know what that stage is called." Kiba answered as he looked back at the pinkette. Only to see that some idiot had found her transporting her teammates and thought it was a wonderful way to get a scroll._

_Sakura didn't agree._

_When they purposefully landed on a strong chain that was just behind her, Sakura had merely paused in her ministrations of moving Naruto and Sasuke further down the chain's length. The newer, two man cell, demanded the scroll they figured she had and Sakura, blunter than usual, told them to get lost before she lost her temper. Sadly while one of the two reviled boys did agree to leave, the louder one didn't. He wanted her scroll and didn't believe Sakura when she told him that she didn't have one._

"_You're really not that smart," Sakura murmured loud enough for the two boys to hear her, she finally turned to face the older boy fully. She waved a hand out to gesture at the hundreds of chains that continued to move without her acknowledgement. "I'm the one who created all this and you think you have a chance against me? Even if I did have a scroll I wouldn't simply hand it over to you—especially not to such a rude _little boy_ like you." _

_Kiba flinched at the insult, glade that he didn't show himself to her after all._ Why does she always have to sound so damn patronizing?

"_Hand over the scroll or our partner kills your teammates!" The louder boy shouted at her, his face twisted into fury. Sakura smirked and cocked one hip, she looked every bit of the very amused girl who knew she'd win this fight. Strangely enough her stance reminded Kiba of Kurenai when Kiba first met her and had ordered the newly formed team to attach her. Kiba hadn't wanted to because she was a girl and he didn't hit girls, his mother would kill him if he did and she found out._

_A scream suddenly tore through the air, cutting off Kiba's memory from his first genin day. He watched guarded as a thrashing form was dragged out from the nearby tree branches. The boy was beat up and his arms were securely wrapped up in yellow glowing chain, even from this distance Kiba could smell the scent of burning and charring flesh that the chains were undoubtedly the cause of._

"_I'm sorry," Sakura said as she clasped her hands behind herself and put on her most innocent looking mask. "Was this the hidden teammate you were talking about?"_

"_You B***!" The boy shrieked in response, throwing a kunai at her with a paper bomb tied to its end. One of the nearby chains that were racing up a nearby tree snapped up and wrapped around the end of the thrown kunai and threw it back at them, making the two boys split up before it exploded._

"_We'll leave!" The other boy called out to Sakura sounding slightly afraid of the much younger girl before them. "We'll give you our scroll in return for our tea—" _

"'Heaven or earth scroll we don't care'" _Sakura said in a mocking kind of voice, clearly reciting from what the louder boy had snapped out at her earlier, her face stony as she glared at the frightened boy several dozen feet away from her. "'_We'll take both either way.' _you know what that sentence tells me?" Sakura asked, not waiting nor expecting any of the three boys to answer her. "It tells me that you don't have a scroll either. It tells me that you're so damn weak, that not even a day into this forest, and you got your asses handed to you already. It tells me that you're _not worth my time_."_

_The two unbound boys flinched as Sakura finished her sentence in a voice too cold to be the one Kiba remembered from his Academy days._

Talk about a change_,_ _Kiba thought as he watched Sakura raise both hands to point at the two boys in separate placements from her body._ She really changed_,_ _Kiba added in his head as he watched Sakura's chains rear up and wrap around the boys before combining together, tying all three boys in a mass of glowing chains that burned anything and everything that it touched._

_Sakura's and Kiba's heads both snapped up as they heard a loud echoing roar in the far distance, Sakura gave the three boys a cold smile before ordered her chains to separate them from their weapon pouches. She then lowered them to the base of a nearby tree and tied them all up with their own ninja wire secured by their own weapons. The burns from her chains were left smoldering against their newly scared skin, giving the wind the scent of burnt flesh and the warm liquid blood that drew all hungry animals._

"_I told you to leave," Sakura said as she slowly rose away from the panicking boys. "You didn't heed my warning. Now you must pay the price for your actions." Sakura turned away from the boys and quickly began to leave them with undoubtedly hurrying cats that would undoubtedly eat them._

"_Wait!" Kiba called out as he tried to dash after her, only to have a hand slam against his mouth and get pulled back behind the safety of the tree that blocked Sakura from catching sight of him._

"_Who's there?!" Sakura demanded snapping around as her chains quickly retreated to surround her threateningly. Kiba watched as Hinata stepped out into the light of the golden chains looking every bit her shy and unsure self._

"_Hinata-chan?" Sakura called out sounding surprised. "What are you doing here? I figured you and your team would be finished by now__…" Kiba froze as he realized that Sakura wouldn't out right harm his teammate._

"_I-is it re-really nes-necessary, S-Sakura-ch-chan?" Hinata stuttered out as she waved a hand towards the bound boys far below them._

"…_You know what Kakashi-sensei ordered me to do." Sakura answered a ting of regret marrying her previously cold tone. "I don't like it either but no one is to know. You're the only exception, considering you found out before Kakashi-sensei could tell me not to tell nor show anyone."_

"Hinata-chan already knew?" _Akamaru whined softly at no one in particular._ "How unfair that she didn't tell us…" _Kiba silently agreed with Akamaru, listening as Hinata and Sakura conversed before they split in different directions, Sakura off to find a place to protect her teammates while Hinata turned towards her hidden teammates._

"_You knew?!" Kiba almost immanently snapped at Hinata as soon as Shino released him from his restrictive bind._

"_Yes," Hinata said as she spun on her foot and started in the other direction, half fleeing from her curious teammates, the bound and crying out boys far below them, and her only female friend._

"_Why didn't you tell us?!" Kiba asked as he easily caught up with her._

"_Sakura-san just informed us that her teacher had ordered her not to tell anyone." Shino said almost immanently. "It'd make sense if Sakura had asked Hinata not to tell anyone about it as well."_

"_She could have said that Sakura has a special jutsu that could do us some serious damage!" Kiba countered. "This way we would know to be at least wiry of her!"_

_Hinata said nothing as both boys continued to counter the other's logic; she just led them towards the center of the forest, hoping that arriving before dawn would distract both alpha boys._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Should I have added more to this capture? Because it's about a page shorter then my usual 13 pages... just wondering…**

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to ****rate and ****review!**

**Page 14**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mebuki's Secret**

Chapter 17: curious aren't we?

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are flashbacks_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"We were."

…

"_You knew?!" Kiba almost immanently snapped at Hinata as soon as Shino released him from his restrictive hold._

"_Yes," Hinata said as she spun on her foot and started in the other direction, half fleeing from her curious teammates, the bound and crying out boys far below them, and her only female friend._

"_Why didn't you tell us?!" Kiba asked as he easily caught up with her._

"_Sakura-san just informed us that her teacher had ordered her not to tell anyone." Shino said almost immanently. "It'd make sense if Sakura had asked Hinata not to tell anyone about it as well."_

"_She could have said that Sakura has a special jutsu that could do us some serious damage!" Kiba countered. "This way we know to be at least wiry of her!"_

_Hinata said nothing as both boys continued to counter the other's logic; she just led them towards the center of the forest, hoping that arriving before dawn would distract both alpha boys._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

End recap

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura felt as if Karma really, really hated her.

_I'm so dead…_The pinkette groaned and buried her head beneath her barrowed pillow. "Please tell me how the rest of you found out." Sakura asked from beneath her pillow. She knew that the only rookies who _weren't_ in Hinata's room at the moment were Tenten, Lee and her own two missing teammates.

"I watched you and Hinata-sama practicing that night you spent the night here last time." Neji answered from where he sat against the wall close to the door. Kiba and Shino were sitting against the wall close to Hinata; Shikamaru, Ino and Chōji were sitting to Sakura's right. All of the boys sitting closer to the door as both Ino and Hinata were the only ones in the room who were actually close to Sakura.

"My team watched you take out the sound team in the forest," Ino said simply. "That's why I said I blamed you for that 'someone' who tried to 'kill me'."

"…Hinata-chan," Sakura groaned as she peeked out from her pillow and stared moodily at the shyest member in the room. "Please tell me you didn't tell your team _everything_ you know…" Hinata didn't say anything for favor of shaking her head vigorously.

"She didn't tell us _anything_!" Kiba whined pathetically. "So what is it? What can you do? How do you make it? Can you teach us? Have you named it?"

"It's a rare bloodline," A new voice answered, Sakura peeked out from beneath her pillow to eye the boys curiously. It was too deep to belong to one of them, yet to her amazement everyone was turned towards Neji, who was looking at them all curiously.

"Father," Hinata groaned blushing and slapping both hands to her face in embarrassment. At the sound of her voice, Hinata's bedroom door opened and in stepped Hiashi, looking every bit of a disgruntled father.

"Hinata," Hiashi said with a reprimanding tone of voice. "Why are there so many boys in your room?" the teens all looked at each other for a moment before any of them decided to answer the clan head.

"We're planning!" Ino piped up looking incredibly proud of herself for coming with the lie so quickly.

"Planning for what?" Hiashi asked, his eyes narrowed in on the blonde as he ignored Shikamaru's rather blunter then usual groan. "I already know of Sakura-san's bloodline if any of you are thinking that I don't know."

"I have a bloodline?" Sakura asked curiously as she pushed herself up from where she buried herself with her pillow. Hiashi turned his pale eyes back onto the pinkette and seemed to think about what he just said and what he should say next.

"You know more about it," Sakura accused as she sat up further, pushing herself up until she could tuck her legs beneath her. "Can you tell me about it?"

Hiashi didn't appear moved by Sakura's best 'pleading' look that had always worked on her father regardless of his mood. Hiashi didn't move from his place, he didn't speak or even blink at the pinkette, even as Ino mimicked her pleading look. Hiashi had no doubt in his mind that both girls would be placed in seduction missions when they were older.

"Father," Hinata called softly, giving her father a hopeful look when he rounded his white eyes onto her. "Please," Hinata whispered, Hiashi blinked once before he slumped his shoulders and sighed. Ino and Sakura immanently squealed and toppled Hinata over as they shouted their thanks and hugged Hinata until her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"It's a long story," Hiashi sighed as he stepped into his daughter's room. "You might want to get conformable." The children didn't hesitate in rearranging themselves into a loose circle with an opening that faced Hiashi, Neji refused to move from where he sat against the wall beside the door.

"It all started when I was about your age," Hiashi started slowly as he settled. "My brother and I were placed on separate teams, Shino-san your father was my teammate, as was your mother Kiba-san." Kiba perked up at that and seemed to be painting a picture in his mind about what his mother must have looked like. "Ino-san, Shikamaru-san and Chōji-san you already know that your Father's were a team." The three nodded together.

"What none of you know is that there were two other teams that graduated with our year." Hiashi said.

"But I thought that only three genin teams could graduate in a year?" Sakura asked looking confused, Hiashi agreed with a nod.

"In peace time you'd be correct." Hiashi said calmly. "However, in war time, anywhere from three to six teams can graduate at one time depending on the death toll." Sakura didn't appear to like that answer as she slumped back onto her belly and listened quietly.

"My graduation year held about four teams, I've already told you two of them. One housed: Kushina Uzumaki, your mother," Hiashi said with a pointed look at Sakura. "And a boy named Minato Namikaze."

"The fourth Hokage?!" Sakura asked as she snapped to attention from where she sat between Hinata and Ino. "Mom never talked about being on the same team as the fourth!"

"…I suspect that she doesn't tell you a lot of things." Hiashi replied calmly, his eyes slightly narrow. Sakura blinked before she nodded in agreement.

"The other team of our generation was one that housed Kizashi Haruno, Hizashi Hyūga, my brother," Hiashi said with a quickly glance at his nephew. "And a boy named Fugaku Uchiha."

"What's the point of you telling us all this?" Shikamaru asked from his place between his two teammates. "Why are you telling us all of this?"

"You seek answers to what Sakura-san is and what she can do with her abilities." Hiashi answered. "I am giving you your answers."

"…this is going to be along story isn't?" Kiba asked with a yawn from where he sat beside Hinata and Shino.

"Yes," Hiashi agreed with a nod at the young man. "Thus, the reason why I told you to get comfortable." The children grumbled as they each settled in for what was undoubtedly a long night of storytelling.

"Now where was I?" Hiashi asked with a look at Hinata.

"You were talking about the given teams…" Hinata said, suppressing a yawn.

Hiashi nodded his head in thanks before he continued. "Now, my generation of shinobi were raised to survive the war, the reason behind our unique configuration. But none of us were nearly as successful as team three, the team housing Kushina and Minato…"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Hiashi sighed as he finally closed the door to his daughter's room, every last one of the children were finally asleep with just a bit of knowledge of what it was like to grow up in war, but not a damn thing about what Sakura's abilities were.

_The orders are quite confusing._ Hiashi sighed as he walked back to his own room, glaring at the sun that was threatening to peek over the far and distant horizon. _I don't see why she can't know her inheritance._

It was as Hiashi was climbing into his cold bed that he realized that Shikamaru was a Nara and that it would undoubtedly be Shikamaru who caught on to what he was half heartedly attempting to pull. If any of them would continue to wonder and ask questions it would be him.

"Damn this generation," Hiashi sighed not really meaning his words. _They're going to be the end of me_…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

In the dark of Hinata's room, eight children slept soundly together. The girls in the center of the room were curled together, with their teammates at their backs almost protectively. Only one boy sat further away from the group, his head bowed as he leaned against the wall closest to the exit. Slowly the boy raised his head and his purl white eyes locked onto the one of the boys nearby.

"You noticed that too right?" Neji asked the darkness softly, the boy he was looking at barely even twitched. "What are you planning?"

"Questions and research," was the soft mumbled reply. "He told us of the war not of her abilities."

"That's going to be a lot of digging," Neji mumbled. "You'll need as much help as you can get…"

"Will you help?" another voice asked softly, surprising the already awake two. "She'll need all the help she can get…"

"…We'll talk in the morning." Neji sighed as he closed his eyes he heard the other two grunt and sigh in acceptance. _I have a few ideas about where to begin_…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

The next morning found Hinata, Ino and Sakura in the Hyūga training ground with the water fall that Sakura and Hinata had first practiced with. While the boys were toying and experimenting with a few of Sakura's chains that she let out for them, the girls were sitting at the top of the water fall talking. The boy's jobs were to yank Sakura from her placement at the top of the waterfall, they weren't having much luck.

"Donated blood?" Sakura asked blinking at Ino as she ignored the tug on one of her strings still attached to her back. "Why should I donate blood?"

"No not 'should you'— '_have_ you!" Ino corrected with a groan. "Shikamaru and I were wondering if you've ever donated blood to Hanako!"

"No," Sakura answered, slumping her shoulders and looking dejectedly down at the pool her toes were brushing at. "Mother never let me donate for Hanako, she always said that she wasn't going to put one child over the other. She wasn't going to make both of her daughters suffer over an experiment that could end up making both of her daughters in endless pain."

"That makes sense," Hinata murmured. "I wouldn't want both of my children in endless pain either. That's just cruel."

"So then who did donate to Hanako?" Ino asked looking curious both at Sakura and at Chōji who just grabbed a handful of chains and yanked on them for everything he was worth. They all snapped and sent him flying, they were reformed and in their previous placements before he even landed.

"I remember the one panic attach you had because Hanako broke her wrist or something and she was bleeding internally because of it." Ino commented as she returned her attention back to Sakura.

"You're mostly right," Sakura said slowly. "Hanako broke her wrist and the bone had cut her artery. She needed a blood transfusion and Mother was the one who donated."

"Okay so what about the other expensive surgeries that Hanako needed?" Ino asked. "I remember there being quite a few."

"There were," Sakura agreed. "But I was never allowed to help Hanako, only my patents donated to her."

"Neither one let you donate blood or chakra or _anything_?" Hinata asked curiously, watching as Neji studied a long chain that surrounded him like a loose circle. He had tried doing rotation when one of the chains charged him and all it did was mimic his rotation's form, he was completely surrounded in yellow glowing chain that started with Sakura and ended far beneath the earth several feet away from where he stood with a twitching eyebrow.

"Nope," Sakura answered with a shrug. "My parents wouldn't let me." Sakura didn't see the look her two friends shared as she turned to study the boys when she felt a slight tug on her back. Shikamaru had her trapped in his shadow bind jutsu, Chōji was three times his normal size and was gripping her chains with both hands and pulling on them, Neji was studying the chains while Kiba was attaching them with Akamaru.

"Not half bad boys!" Sakura called down to them with a grin and wave, the boys grinned and put extra effort into their pulling. "I actually felt something there for a moment!" The boys collapsed into a breathless heap, making the girls laugh at them.

"Come one you guys!" Ino called jumping to her feet. "Let's get some lunch!"

"You're going to have to wait on that," the children each stiffened and turned to stare at the newcomer. With a loud groan Sakura ducked behind the waterfall's edge and hopefully out of sight of the three newcomers.

_Why couldn't she be alone?!_ Sakura thought, knowing that she still hadn't retracted her chains from their positions. Tsunade chuckled as she stepped into the clearing, Kakashi and Hiashi right behind her.

"I see you already know about Sakura's little talent." Tsunade said as she approached the genin. "Interesting tactic, why don't you let me try something?" Sakura groaned as she could almost envision Tsunade's grin. "Sakura! Make a wall!"

Sakura peaked over the edge of the waterfall and moved the chains that were already out, into a large wall before her Hokage. Tsunade studied the wall critically before she pulled a fist back and punch the wall; the sound of cracking stone filled the air. When the dust settled Tsunade blinked owlishly at the perfectly intact chain wall in front of her, the only difference being that it had slid back words three feet and pulled and broke the earth that it rested on.

"Well that's different," Tsunade mused staring at the wall, she turned her eyes to examine where Sakura was, only to see Ino and Hinata trying to waking up the soaking wet, knocked out girl. "So she felt the shock of my hit huh?"

"Not again," Sakura half groaned half mumbled out in her delirious mind. "Please not again…" Tsunade laughed at Sakura's antics, now knowing that Sakura could feel everything that the chains felt Tsunade laid one green glowing palm on the wall. Everyone watched curiously as the wall's yellow glow turned to an almost blinding neon green before it dulled back to its original faintly yellow.

"Do I want to know what you just did?" Sakura asked as she lifted her head from the stone she had been sprawled out on. Tsunade threw Sakura a look that the younger girl wasn't sure was a good thing or a bad thing.

"On the count of three everyone attach Sakura."

_Lady Tsunade is insane! _Sakura groaned buried herself under the water, hoping that she might at least delay them. _Why do I have to deal with so many opponents? Don't I get at least __one__ allay?_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura groaned as she trudged wirily back to Hinata's room; Sakura didn't even know that the blue haired girl could be so flexible. As it turned out, Sakura never wanted to be on Shikamaru's bad side and disappointing Kakashi was a big mistake—not that Tsunade's intelligence was anything to be trifled with, but that was beside the point. The point was that Sakura got her butt handed to her three ways from Monday.

The only blessing that Sakura had was that Kakashi reframed from using Chidori on her; but even she could see him vibrating with the desire to test it out on her. The entire group of attaching genin, one chunin, and the two Jonin plus the Hokage proved that Sakura was not only in over her head but was _severely_ out skilled.

_At least I found out that I could track people._ Sakura mused as she sighed and thumped against a tree along her way back to the safety of her friend's room. Sakura had found that if she lets her chains shatter into dust over any living creature she could track them, she found this out when Kakashi had targeted a particularly weak point in one of her chains soon after the little 'game' of tag started.

Sakura had no problem avoiding her sensei after words. As soon as Sakura figured out how she kept avoiding her sensei, she thought it was a cool little trick and almost immanently dosed everyone else in her chain dust and just as quickly found the down side to the new tactic—she couldn't tell who was who.

_At least I didn't douse anyone I'm not familiar with._ Sakura though to herself as she caught sight of the house she had been searching the good portion of the day and the entire night for. _I wonder how long this lasts—_

Sakura's train of thought was cut off as she immanently jumped high into the air to avoid a boulder and then surrounded herself with her chains to protect herself against Hiashi as he sprung out of nowhere and attached her.

…

"_If you can get to the Hyūga compound house without fainting from exhaustion then this game of tag is over." Tsunade said with an evil looking grin. "But everyone here get's to target you and try to stop you. If we can apprehend you before you reach the house or delay you till sun up then you lose and I get to pick someone to teach you how to use these chains effectively."_

"_Lady Tsunade it's nine O'clock now," Sakura said hesitantly. "When you said sun up_…_ are you talking about tomorrow's sun rise?" Sakura regretted asking the question because Tsunade's answering grin told her everything she needed to know._

"_I suggest you start running Sakura." Kiba snickered, Sakura groaned and high tailed it away from the group, unknowingly going in the opposite direction as the Hyūga house hold._

"_We're goanna end up winning this aren't we?" Hiashi asked with a small grin at the quickly fleeing pinkette's back._

"_She doesn't know these lands," Hinata said lowly to her teammates. "She won't be able to make it back on her own_…_"_

…

"You can't hide in there forever, ya know." Kiba called out from the other side of Sakura's burrier, she'd forgotten that everyone had taken on their own teams. "You've got ten minutes before Sun rise!"

"I kind of hate you all right now." Sakura growled back to the brunet. She felt Hiashi and possibly Neji immanently start thumping and hitting her perfect barrier, looking for a weak point in the jutsu. They couldn't get a point if she out waited them in the end, they needed to capture her after all.

"Hay Neji you out there?" Sakura called from inside her chains, she heard a grunt followed by another round of incredibly fast pounding that bounced around all around the outside of her shield. "Can you see me in here?" It was still on the other side and Sakura could imagine both Hiashi and Neji weighing the pros and cons of telling her such information.

_**You think he can?**_ Inner asked curiously. Sakura sighed and waited patiently for an answer, when she counted up to twenty she realized that Neji wasn't going to answer her.

_**I know how to get his attention if he is watching!**_Inner said with a sinister grin and chuckle, Sakura gawked at the wall of her shield before she let out a mental shriek.

_Are you insane?!_ Sakura thought as she slapped her hands against her burning cheeks. _If Neji can see me in here then so can __Hiashi__ and Hinata!_

_**Three for the price of one!**_ Inner shouted as she collapsed into a ball of howling laughter. Sakura didn't bother trying to decipher what her idiotic 'inner self' was trying to say while laughing at the same time, she really didn't care. Sakura decided to do something else, something that wouldn't be so embarrassing to her and would get her in a lot less trouble.

"Neji how many fingers am I holding up?" Sakura asked as she raised on hand facing the direction she last heard Neji's voice, she let her hand form a fist and, with a brightly lit face, raised her middle figure.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

As it turned out Sakura had found the branch house and, although she entered it successfully, it didn't count. So technically, Sakura lost the exercise. Not that she really cared at the moment.

Sakura relaxed into the steaming water at the Hyūga's personal hot spring it was absolutely beautiful in every sense of the word. From its roof that was open in summer and closed in winter, to its crystal clear waters that were at a constant temperature of about 85 to 90 degrees. Even the steam gave the elegant décor a whimsical feel to the surroundings and the hot spring's occupants. Hearing a loud splash and heavy laughter, Sakura sighed as she sunk into the steam water till it touched her nose.

There was only one problem with the only hot spring in the Hyūga compound: It was genderless.

_Just when I was getting comfortable,_ Sakura thought with a pitiful whine as she glared at Kiba as he and Akamaru surfaced from the water's depths laughing joyfully. The only bright side Sakura had was that everyone was wearing their bathing suits—and Hiashi scares the stuffing out of the boys; that tidbit of info made Sakura's day. So while Ino, Hinata, Tsunade and Sakura were at one end of the steaming pool, all of the boys were at the other end under the watchful eyes of both Hiashi and Kakashi.

"Sakura you did good today," Tsunade murmured from her place next to the Sake table. "Better then I thought you would have done." Sakura turned towards her teach to see the older woman was beat red in the face.

"I didn't know you could make clones with your chains." Tsunade mused. "That was some quick thinking on Kakashi's part. How did you come up with that?"

"It's not any different then the substitutionjutsu," Sakura answered. "I figure since I'm the only one who can sense where each individual link is, I'm properly the only one who can us the chains with the substitution jutsu."

"Interesting tactic..." Tsunade said softly. "Why do they explode?" Tsunade asked as she remembered Kakashi destroying one of the chain-substitute's by accident and then having to cast his own substitute to get away from the blast radius of the exploding clone.

"I don't know," Sakura answered thought fully. "When we infiltrated Orochimaru's base, I noticed that every time Arashi-san destroyed one, they'd explode too. The only thing I could come up with is that they're just shattering but because they don't have a specific direction they go everywhere."

"Can you make that explanation simpler?" Ino asked, "Not everyone thinks like you do."

"Sorry," Sakura chuckled as she smiled sheepishly at her friend. "Think of the chain links as water and the substitution jutsu as the balloon."

"A water balloon?" Ino asked blinking at her friend, Sakura nodded in agreement.

"You know how a water balloon explodes when you puncture its surface?" Sakura asked making the other two girls on either side of her nod in agreement. "The water is released and it just goes every where right?"

"Oh I get it!" Ino said. "The chain link gets turned to dust and just like the water in a water balloon it goes everywhere!"

"Yeah, it's the only thing I could come up with that actually makes sense." Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Wait a moment," Tsunade interrupted the girls. "You can sense where each link is?" Sakura nodded. "Doesn't that give you a head ach?"

"Only if I have a hundred links spread out across the village," Sakura answered with a chuckle. "I can feel everything that touches them and, with a bit of concentration, I can hear and see everything that's around them."

"Kind of like the Byakugan?" Hinata asked looking curious.

"I guess if that helps you to understand it." Sakura murmured. "I never thought of it like that before."

"What can you do with it?" Ino asked. "I mean other then capture unsuspecting kunochi's with big mouths."

"That reminds me I haven't seen Kin since the attach..." Sakura grumbled looking slightly put out. "I hope I hadn't really ended her career..."

"Who's Kin?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"She's a sound kunochi who got her ass kicked by Sakura in the forest of death." Ino answered looking proud of her best friend. "But of course Sakura got all weepy-willow and started worrying about the burns she caused to her."

"Hay I could've ended her carrier," Sakura crouched at Ino defensively. "There was no way she could have taken part in the attach because those burns did some serious damage to her physically. She couldn't even leave her hospital bed for crying out loud."

"You two lost me," Tsunade replied. "What burns are you talking about?" Sakura sighed and held her hands over the water, within seconds a chain formed between them.

"Supposedly when they're green they burn anything and everything." Sakura said as she showed Tsunade that the chain in her hands was in fact green. "Try to touch It." letting her curiosity getting the better of her, Tsunade pressed one figure against the link and almost immanently jerked her hand back with a hiss of pain.

"When they're yellow they don't burn anything and seem to be compliant with physical touch." Sakura gave Tsunade a wiry grin before she concentrated back on her chain link, she lowered her hands as she did so and was shocked that when the green glowing chain link brushed the water's edge it was like an explosion.

The girls watched shocked as an explosion of steaming hot water dosed the boys, Kakashi and Hiashi were already out of range by the time the water hit the teen boys, all of whom turned slowly to look in the girl's direction. With extreme embracement, Sakura quickly rose from the water and made for the exit quickly.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

A few days later

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"So how many uses does she have with the chains?" Tsunade asked as she settled behind her desk. Kakashi and Hiashi stood side by side in front of her, calm and collected Hiashi started off with the different shields Sakura could produce.

"It's almost seems like the chains have been fitted for her, because Kushina could only produce two kinds of shields: the demon binding and box shield." Hiashi informed Tsunade. "That and Sakura's ability to use the chains as an offensive weapon, Kushina couldn't do that. Sakura-san is much more proficient with the chains then Kushina was."

"You think that it might be because She awoken them when she was younger?" Tsunade asked. "Kushina didn't awaken her chains until she was like sixteen if I remember correctly."

"Yes," Hiashi agreed. "My only worry is why Sakura-san had awoken her chains so much sooner then Kushina."

"The wave mission," Kakashi answered with a sigh. "Sakura said that she was practicing walking on tree's when she lost control of her chakra and had slipped. She was pretty high up had no way to protect herself from the fall. I was in a coma and Naruto and Sasuke were out of the question."

"The chains activated to save her?" Tsunade asked blinking owlishly at Kakashi, who nodded in agreement. "Did she tell you what it looked like when they saved her?"

"She said that she felt as if she were in a great spider web," Kakashi answered. "Supposedly they were fully formed when she awakened them. Moreover, she was able to keep them out even after fainting from all of the climbing she was doing."

"Well that's something," Tsunade murmured, knowing that Kushina couldn't do that. "What else do you know about it?"

"Sakura has informed me that she has counted to at least twenty-one different forms she can use the chains for." Kakashi answered. "There is the 'balancing chain' the evidence after using this was reported to Sandaime-sama on the same night that it was discovered." Tsunade nodding, signaling that she had read the report.

"There is also the Shield Orb and Chain shield, whip, blade, binding and cage that Hiashi spook of." Kakashi continued without waiting. "However, Sakura has informed me that she can also detect 'Killing intent' with them and also give a chain link to the others. Sakura calls this the 'protective chain transfer' anything or anyone who has negative emotions towards anyone who is holding one of her links will automatically activate the chain and it will react according to protect the person it's been given too."

"In other words anyone who holds even a single link of Sakura's chains and they are automatically protected from any thing that holds ill will towards them." Tsunade summed up.

"Yes," Kakashi agreed.

"So we know that her chains can form a protective orb around her, make a shield to protect others and her chains burn people who have ill will towards her and she can make her chains take on the forms of ropes, whips, something similar to a sword, she can bind or cage people. She even *** create a conveyor belt and a chain bed." Tsunade started to rub at her temples, seemingly to forget that Kakashi and Hiashi were even in her office. "For crying out loud when she shatters her chains the dust becomes a damn near impossibly removable tracking device. She can track any and every link. She can also hear, see and feel everything that they encounter."

"She can also make pendants." Kakashi piped up when Tsunade paused for breath.

"I'm sorry what?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi chuckled and pulled on a string hidden beneath his flank jacket, pulling on the black thread carefully, Kakashi slowly reviled a single chain link the size of his thumb.

"She can make pendants." Kakashi said as he took it off and handed it over to Tsunade. "We've tested it out. Not only could she use this to track me, but I can also use it to track her."

"Can she do anything else with them?" Tsunade asked as she picked it up and held it closer to her face. It looked no different then any other silver chain link, the only thing that was odd about it was that faint yellowish glow to it; and Tsunade could only see that glow to it because she was holding it two inches off her nose.

"Yes," Kakashi nodded. "That link warms up when someone within fifty feet of me is leaking killing intent. If someone is trying to attach me and I am unable to protect myself, the chain will react by immanently putting a shield around me. If I'm wounded and still need to fight or protect someone the chain will help me move, protect myself and my blind points as well as covering for my weakness. In other words if I lose the ability to move my legs, they will automatically place a shield around me and anyone I wish to protect and they will alert Sakura but acting like video tap."

"Oh goodness," Tsunade murmured looking like she might have a head ach. "Is there anything else?" Kakashi nodded and continued.

"If someone comes up behind me while my hands are busy fighting off someone in front of me, the chains will protect me by either forming a shield at my back or killing the person trying to attach from behind." Kakashi took a deep breath before he continued. "They also let Sakura know if I'm in critical condition and she can heal any of my external wounds. The only drawback is that she has to concentrate on my chain link to focus on the healing. To do that there must be someone there to protect her while she concentrates on me."

"Sakura sure is amazing with her chains," Tsunade murmured. "She can do what her mother couldn't even dream of doing."

"...Perhaps it is time to tell her of her mother," Kakashi said, catching both Hiashi and Tsunade off guard. "She's old enough and it won't be long before she starts asking questions about the previous 'chain barer'."

"Tell me you didn't call her that." Tsunade asked looking she couldn't decide to be annoyed or to laugh. "You know full well Kushina hated that nickname."

"Which was why I used it." Kakashi answered. "I knew that no matter what she did she wouldn't find anything on a 'chain barer' a 'chain wielder' perhaps but not a 'chain barer'."

"You both do know that she's already asking questions right?" Hiashi said after a minute of silences. Tsunade let out a groan and slumped into her chair; Kakashi sighed and hung his head. "There's only so much I can say about the third war without telling her about her mother directly."

"And almost all of our rookies know about them." Tsunade murmured. "Shikamaru and Ino are the two with the most access to digging up information. With the right excuse, their parent's would hardly stop them from doing a little 'research'."

"I still don't understand why Lord Hokage put Sakura-san with her uncle and yet let Naruto go into the orphanage." Hiashi sighed. "Why didn't he just let Kizashi and Mebuki take them both in?"

"There was no way that either one would be able to care for three children." Tsunade replied looking like she didn't like it either. "Hanako's medical expenses were just as expensive as Naruto's eating habits. At one point the medical expenses were so expensive that the Haruno's were looking at removing Sakura from the academy and selling their home."

"So there was no way for them to care for both Sakura and Naruto." Kakashi sighed.

"Yes, the only reason why Sakura was able to stay in the academy and the Haruno's were able to keep their home was because Sakura herself had come into quite a bit of money when she was eight." Tsunade murmured. "Her grandmother apparently liked her more then anyone else in the clan. There fore Sakura got half of everything related to the Haruno household. From their trading posts to their fabric and bakery stores, Sakura owns half of everything that holds the Haruno name."

"Who holds the other half?" Hiashi asked with a slight frown. "Surely the Haruno clan elders weren't so pleased with this declaration from their clan head."

"Oh they were anything but pleased." Tsunade said with a grin. "For a long time Sensei had to have Anbu guards protecting Sakura because a few of her uncles weren't so pleased with the declaration. Sakura is essentially a Haruno heir. Even though her father was disowned, his banishment wasn't passed down to her. The other fifty percent of the family estates belongs to the older and still more powerful heads in the clan."

"Some of her uncles tried to kill her?" Kakashi asked with a frown, Tsunade nodded.

"A couple times they targeted Hanako-chan by accident. Those screw-up's always failed either way." Tsunade snickered. "Either the Anbu took care of them or the very displeased powerful uncles did."

"The assassination attempts ended right?" Kakashi asked, still looking like he might have a hernia; Tsunade grinned at him, a light dancing in her amber eyes.

"There weren't any assassination attempts," Tsunade chuckled. "They were kidnapping attempts. The uncles figured that since their clan head specifically said that if Sakura died then her twenty-five percent went to Hanako creating the fifty percent and one untouchable little girl. They wanted Sakura to sign over her percentage to who ever it was that succeeded in kidnapping her."

"Was Hanako-san viewed the same way?" Hiashi asked, Tsunade shook her head.

"Apparently a few of the uncles figured the girl wouldn't make it to twenty much less twenty-five which was when both girls were supposed to be able to touch their money." Tsunade answered

"Does this mean that since Hanako died that her share went over to Sakura?" Kakashi asked, he continued once Tsunade nodded in agreement. "So then does this mean that if Sakura dies that her fifty percent get's split amongst her clan elders?" Tsunade's eyes locked onto Kakashi, it was more then clear that she was thinking about the possibilities of such an occurrence. When Tsunade came to a conclusion that made the color drain from her face, Kakashi knew that the statics weren't in Sakura's favor.

"Oh holly mother of—Bear!" Almost immanently an Anbu agent appeared before Tsunade. "Get a team ready to go over the Haruno main house as quickly as possible. I know I called off the last team but set up a new one anyways. Make sure the team members are here as soon as the sun gets up, you're dismissed." And just as quickly the young man was gone. Tsunade sat a little straighter in her chair, her eyes hard as she stared at both men still waiting patiently before her.

"I want Sakura to spend a little more time with Hinata and Ino." Tsunade ordered looking at Hiashi, the clan head nodded stiffly. "The more clan heirs around her, the safer she'll be. Kakashi, just to make sure that Sakura doesn't suspect anything, when there's a lull in their spending time together make sure you and at least two others that you trust are up and ready to guard her. I've read those files from when she was little. If those elders are up to trouble again then undoubtedly they'd go to Iwa or Kumo for help. Last time they jumped between Mizu and Suna, so be prepared for a nasty fight."

"Right," Kakashi nodded, his one good eye hard; preventing anyone from so much as guessing as to how he was feeling.

"You're both dismissed." Tsunade said and while Kakashi immanently disappeared from sight, Hiashi bowed to Tsunade before he left through the door.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**So what do you think?**

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to ****rate and ****review!**

**Page 17**


	18. Notice

**Okay so here's the deal**

**My flash-drives (both of them) decided that they were messed up somehow, one had to be formatted and the other just decided to delete everything I have on ALL of my stories and by 'all' I mean ALL**

**So the following stories that had chapters waiting to be updated are**

**There is a reason**

**Worst Case Scenario**

**First Impressions**

**Curse of a mark**

**They've all been lost, nothing left of them, no previous chapters chapters that were about to be updated what you have here is what I will have shortly**

**A trick up his Sleeve**

**Basilisk**

**Before the Fight**

**Chosen Few**

**Dimension Hoppers**

**Don't Fight**

**Finding A Sakura Tree**

**Forgotten memories**

**Haruno Clan**

**Hell of the Unexpected**

**Home**

**Immortal's Daughter**

**Innocent Secrets**

**Kurama's Children**

**Mebuki's Secret'**

**Nature's Child**

**Return Twist**

**Soemthing New**

**Tsunade's Secret**

**They've all been lost, what's on this sight is all that's left of them**

**EVERYTHING HAS BEEN DELETED!**

**So, If you're going to be rude and obnoxious about this notice, don't review I will report you for doing so-don't push me**

**I suggest none of you review these chapters becouse when I finally fix it all and post the original chapters (the rewritten ones) you won't be able to review them**

**If you want to try and lift my spirits, Please do so through an E-mail**

**In the mean time, I'm sorry but all of my stories (all 24 of them) will be postponed for the next month and half, Maybe longer**

**This notice is being posted on all of my stories so that everyone may understand and not get left out  
><strong>

**Have a nice day (because I wont)**


End file.
